Juste un petit changement
by Zialema
Summary: Douze ans et cent vingt millions de berrys pour sa tête pour une erreur de naissance, Ace prend la fuite avec Luffy. Bien entendu, l'histoire change, maintenant qu'on sait que Roger a un enfant. Le monde a parcourir veut sa mort. Trouvera-t-elle sa place ? Un but ? Des gens qui l'acceptent en dépit de tout. (Fic cadeau à Seth42 pour Gol D. Ann danseuse orientale). Fem!Ace
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous, comme je l'avais dit, je voulais attendre d'avoir fini avec War Mage avant de faire mon nettoyage de printemps et de transférer sur une fic indépendante cette histoire que j'avais promis à Seht42.  
**

 **La demande était de partir du principe que l'existence d'Ace et Luffy étaient découverte plus tôt.**

 **Après des années de galères sur le sujet, parce que j'ai pas abandonné l'idée, je suis arrivée plus ou moins à réussir à sortir ce chapitre, même si l'histoire est à son balbutiement, donc, pour la moindre suggestion, n'hésitez pas à vous manifestez.**

 **Je prépare aussi la version Luffy de cette aventure.  
**

 **Disclamer : One Piece est la création de Oda-sensei. je n'ai aucun droit dessus et franchement, j'ai pas un cerveau assez WTF pour mettre au point une histoire de ce genre. Donc, pas d'argent pour bibi, mon salaire, ce sont vos reviews !**

 **Maintenant que le truc légal est fait, on peut commencer l'aventure. Je verrais plus tard pour mettre les autres chapitres.**

 ***s'incline et se retire***

* * *

Dadan regarda le navire s'éloigner, essayant à grand-peine de cacher son inquiétude.

Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de leur dire. Ace comprendrait sans doute, si ce n'était pas déjà fait, mais Luffy n'avait que huit ans, et ne savait pas de qui il portait le sang. Autant lui épargner ça.

Quand les deux enfants furent hors de vue, elle se retourna pour retourner à sa planque, s'attendant très certainement à recevoir la visite de la Marine. Elle devrait faire en sorte qu'on ne trouve aucune photo des enfants.

Leur nom serait sans doute connu, mais sans leur visage, ils pourraient vivre avec un alias et changer de vie.

* * *

Robin regarda le journal. La raison même qui faisait qu'elle allait en East Blue.

Monkey D. Luffy et Gol D. Ace, 120 millions de berrys.

9 et 12 ans, respectivement.

L'un portait le sang du chef de la Révolution. L'autre du défunt seigneur des pirates.

Pas de photo, juste un nom et un montant.

Coupable pour leur sang.

Elle se sentait proche d'eux, sans savoir pourquoi. Peut-être parce que pour elle aussi, son existence était un crime ?

Elle soupira et regarda le ciel.

\- Vous êtes bien la dernière personne que je m'attendais à trouver ici…

Robin sursauta et se retourna. Un homme assez âgé vint s'accouder à la rambarde du navire à côté d'elle, soulevant brièvement sa capuche pour offrir un sourire rassurant à la jeune femme.

\- Vous êtes… reconnut-elle.

\- Ray-san me va très bien. Le Mei-ô et tout ça, c'est derrière moi.

\- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

Rayleigh montra le journal du doigt.

\- Dans un sens, pour la même raison que vous. Sauf que je viens rectifier une erreur de Roger. Croyez-le ou pas, si j'avais été au courant, tout ceci ne serait pas arriver.

Robin eut un petit rire et s'autorisa à se détendre légèrement.

\- Un pirate qui se reconvertit en nounou…

\- Ce n'est pas nouveau, Newgate a déjà fait ça avec ses hommes.

* * *

Luffy ne savait pas quoi faire. Ace était malade. Mais il n'y avait personne pour les aider.

Ne faire confiance à personne, ne pas se faire remarquer, ne pas s'aventurer sur la plage se tuait à dire l'enfant de Roger.

Mais la toux d'Ace était trop inquiétante et Luffy avait peur de perdre son frère.

\- Je vais bien, baka…

La voix enrouée disait le contraire. Les yeux rougis et vitreux, les tremblements, tout ça disait que ce n'était pas normal, que c'était grave. Sans parler de la fièvre.

Des pas les alertèrent.

Ace se redressa de son mieux et plaqua une main sur la bouche de Luffy, histoire de ne pas se faire remarquer dans la petite grotte où ils avaient trouvé refuge.

\- Vous êtes nés un siècle trop tard pour me tromper, les jeunes. Je ne vous veux aucun mal.

Des personnes apparurent à contre-jour dans l'entrée, masquant en partie la lumière du soleil.

Luffy se mit debout, en position défensive.

Il ne les laisserait pas prendre Ace. Il était le seul en état de se battre et c'était son devoir de le faire. Sabo ne l'aurait pas permis s'ils s'étaient rendus sans se battre.

\- Aucune raison de t'en faire, on ne vous veut aucun mal, assura la voix douce d'une femme.

\- Enfoirés… vous êtes là pour nous livrer au Sekai Seifu… ? haleta Ace.

\- Une demoiselle comme toi ne devrait pas être aussi vulgaire…

\- JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FILLE !

Ace se remit à tousser abondamment.

Avant que Luffy ne puisse réagir, l'homme du duo fut sur eux et prit Ace par les épaules.

\- Calme-toi, tu as l'air bien malade… tu as de la chance, ça n'a pas l'air assez grave pour nécessiter un détour chez le médecin, dit-il.

Il retira sa cape et la passa sur les haillons de l'enfant malade, ignorant ses tentatives pour se défaire de sa prise.

\- Pourquoi… vous nous aidez ? haleta Ace alors que l'homme l'aidait à s'asseoir.

\- Je sais ce que vous traversez, je l'ai vécu aussi, leur dit la jeune femme en retirant son propre manteau pour le mettre sur le dos de Luffy. Si je me suis décidée à venir vous aider, c'est parce qu'à votre contact, j'espère résoudre un grand mystère…

\- Moi, je suis ici pour rectifier une belle erreur de mon meilleur ami, dit l'homme âgé.

* * *

Ace allait mieux.

Rayleigh avait trouvé des plantes qu'il avait fait bouillir dans un bol fait dans de l'écorce, qui avait soigné majoritairement l'enfant malade. Du repos, de la nourriture et des vêtements chauds avaient fait le reste.

Leurs sauveurs étaient Nico Robin et Silver Rayleigh.

Ace lui avait été immédiatement hostile, jusqu'à ce que Rayleigh explique qu'il n'avait jamais su son existence, ni celle de sa mère, avant que les journaux n'en parlent récemment. Et il avait donné à Ace une information qui remit en question sa haine tenace pour son géniteur : Roger était condamné depuis longtemps. Il n'aurait pas pu connaître son enfant, à cause de sa maladie.

\- Dis-moi, Ace… qui t'a dit que tu étais un garçon ? demanda Robin avec un sourire.

\- Le Jiji…

Rayleigh se contenta de lever un sourcil.

\- Garp-jii-chan, explicita Luffy. Vous devez le connaître, Dadan disait que c'était lui qui avait arrêté Roger ! Même Shanks le disait !

\- C'est lui qui m'a plus ou moins sauvé à Baterilla… grogna Ace à moitié enseveli sous la cape de Rayleigh.

Rayleigh retira ses lunettes et se massa le nez, alors que Robin levait haut les sourcils.

\- Le Grand Genkotsu avec un fils révolutionnaire qui sauve la progéniture de son ancien rival… il y a de l'espoir pour le futur, commenta Robin.

Rayleigh eut un reniflement narquois.

\- Je m'inquiète plus du fait que personne n'a été capable de te dire que tu es une fille, Ace.

\- Mais je suis un _garçon_ ! s'indigna Ace.

\- Tu n'es pas physiquement différent par rapport à ton petit-frère ? demanda patiemment Robin.

\- On est deux personnes différentes, pointa Luffy.

Ace le regarda en papillonnant des yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? demanda Luffy en se curant le nez.

\- Non, toi qui dis quelque chose de logique, c'est juste pas commun…

Cela fit rire Rayleigh.

\- Les hommes sont fait pareils, Ace-chan, expliqua patiemment Rayleigh. Il doit te manquer quelque chose sous la ceinture, si je ne me trompe pas, par rapport à Luffy.

Ace piqua un fard, confirmant la suspicion des deux adultes.

\- Garp-san incapable d'identifier correctement le sexe d'un enfant… ma pauvre, j'ai de la peine pour ce que tu as vécu, sourit Rayleigh à la fois hilare et peiné.

Ace devenait de plus en plus rouge.

\- Je vais tuer Dadan… c'est elle qui changerait mes couches… marmonna Ace.

Et l'enfant de Gol D. Roger qui venait de réaliser qu'il était en fait une _fille_ ramena la capuche de la cape sur sa tête pour cacher sa honte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Comme on pouvait si attendre, le chapitre précédent à une suite... et la voici !**

 **Je fais de gros saut dans le temps, c'est certain, mais à défaut de savoir quoi faire d'autre... enfin, j'espère que ça vous plaira autant que le premier chapitre. Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos commentaires et réactions.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite !**

 **P.S. J'ai oublié de dire que le titre de la fic est temporaire, donc, si vous avez des propositions, je me ferais une joie de toutes les réunir dans un Poll et d'utiliser la proposition avec le plus de succès (et offrir Omake/story à son concepteur)**

* * *

Rayleigh n'était pas resté longtemps. Un an, tout au plus. Mais il envoyait beaucoup de lettres depuis son départ. Il avait apprivoisé un aigle qu'ils avaient nommé Dawn et qui leur servait de messager.

Robin était restée, elle. Elle s'était attachée aux deux enfants.

Même si Ace (elle savait très bien que sa mère aurait appelé sa fille 'Ann' mais elle avait passé trop de temps avec ce prénom pour en changer) savait qu'elle était une fille, elle se comportait toujours comme un homme. Robin s'amusait à essayer de l'élever pour qu'elle se comporte comme une vraie fille, mais elle resterait toujours garçon manqué.

Les deux enfants étaient curieux, aussi. Un peu trop pour leur propre bien.

Quand ils eurent quatorze et onze ans, Robin leur parla de ses propres mésaventures avec le Gouvernement Mondial et la raison pour laquelle on la recherchait.

Bien entendu, les enfants voulurent apprendre à lire les Ponéglyphes.

Robin refusa.

\- Alors tu seras dans _mon_ équipage et tu me diras tout ce que tu apprends des Ponéglyphes ! avait exigé Luffy. Je veux savoir !

Robin ne voulait pas.

\- Tu ne peux pas y arriver seule, Nee-san, lui dit Ace.

\- J'y arrive très bien, assura Robin.

\- Non, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que seule, tu n'auras qu'un seul point de vue, et tu peux louper des choses. Je te propose un marché. Tu rejoins l'un de nos équipages, et tu apprends la langue à l'autre. Tout simplement. Les Armes Antiques, ça nous passe à mille lieux. On veut t'aider à découvrir l'Histoire oubliée. Et c'est une histoire qui nous concerne tout autant, non, puisque nous sommes des D. et donc, peut-être lié ?

Ace qui usait de la logique pour la faire céder, c'était nouveau. Robin découvrait une nouvelle facette de la demoiselle.

\- Laisse-nous t'aider, Nee-chan !

Robin regarda les deux jeunes avec émotion. Elle s'était trouvée une famille prête à tout pour la soutenir, et ce, d'une manière assez incongrue.

La preuve en était qu'Aokiji les avait trouvés sur une île, un an auparavant. Les deux D. s'étaient opposés à lui sans sourciller, au risque de finir en statue de glace. Mais l'homme les avaient laissé partir, soi-disant parce qu'il avait une dette auprès de Garp.

\- C'est bien la première fois qu'on peut remercier Jii-chan, avait commenté Luffy quand l'Amiral avait dit ça.

Aokiji s'était contenté de rire.

* * *

\- Tu seras prudente, Ace ? demanda Robin.

Ace soupira et regarda sa famille qu'elle laissait derrière elle. Elle avait aujourd'hui dix-sept ans, et elle prenait le large pour tenir leur promesse, faite à Sabo.

\- Pour tout le monde, je suis un homme, donc, les risques qu'on m'attaque pour _ça_ sont faibles… pointa Ace en se montrant de la tête au pied.

C'est vrai que la coupe garçonne y était pour quelque chose. Et sa tendance, dès la puberté, à se bander la poitrine avait fait d'elle presque une planche à pain. Si ce n'était pour ses hanches développées, et ses membres qui restaient fins, malgré les entraînements qui avaient fait naître des muscles puissants, elle aurait eu vraiment l'apparence d'un homme.

\- Ensuite, j'ai pas l'intention de chercher vraiment les ennuis. Je vais faire mon chemin, calmement, et me prouver et surtout, prouver à ce monde, que je ne suis pas mon père.

\- Bien heureusement, si on en croit les histoires de Rayleigh, c'était un idiot, marmonna Luffy. Évite de tomber à l'eau et de faire des crises de narcolepsie. Oh, et d'éternuer sur tout ce qui est facilement inflammable.

Ace regarda son jeune frère, se demandant si elle devait être exaspérée par ses conseils, mais se contenta de sourire, au final, et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Tu es l'homme de la famille, Luffy, veille sur notre Nee-chan.

\- Fais attention à toi, Ace…

Robin prit ensuite Ace dans ses bras.

\- Prends garde à toi, Ace.

Ace se contenta de sourire à leur grande-sœur qui passa un doigt sur une vieille blessure qui traversait l'œil gauche de la demoiselle, avant de s'écarter et de lui tendre un paquet.

\- Ray-san voulait que je te remette ça pour ton dix-septième anniversaire. Il l'a trouvé en cherchant dans les affaires de son défunt partenaire.

Si Ace savait que son père n'avait pas fait exprès de mourir pour les laisser dans la merde, et était donc moins amère envers lui, elle le détestait toujours, et c'était devenue une habitude de parler de lui sans le nommer, ni le relier ouvertement à elle. Une façon de réduire la taille du couteau qui remuait la plaie.

Ace prit le petit paquet et le déballa, se retrouvant avec un petit tas de velours dans la main. Elle écarta les pans du tissu pour trouver un médaillon en argent qu'elle ouvrit, pour y voir la photo d'une ravissante femme souriante avec une fleur d'hibiscus blanche dans les cheveux.

\- Une vieille tradition de South Blue dit que les jeunes femmes portent une fleur d'hibiscus sur l'oreille droite si elles sont un cœur à prendre. Et gauche s'il est déjà pris. De plus, dans le langage des fleurs, l'hibiscus blanc signifie « votre délicate beauté illumine mon cœur. », apprit Robin.

La femme de la photo était une vraie beauté, c'était certain. Et la fleur était à gauche.

\- So ka… si c'est mon géniteur qui lui a offert la fleur, on peut prétendre qu'il était un beau parleur… renifla narquoisement Ace en refermant le médaillon.

Elle le passa à son cou, le laissant tomber dans sa chemise jaune sans manche.

\- On se reverra sur la Grand Line.

Et c'est ainsi que Portgas D. Ace prit le large, malheureusement poursuivie par le nom de son père.

\- Elle y arrivera, assura Luffy avec certitude en regardant le navire de fortune de leur sœur s'éloigner.

\- Je n'en doute pas un instant, Hiken no Ace a le pouvoir d'aller très haut… et de trouver ce qu'elle cherche… sourit paisiblement Robin.

* * *

Makino avait perdu le sourire. Perdre ces enfants qu'elle était venue à voir comme des petits-frères lui avait retiré la joie de vivre.

Elle ne pleurait plus. Cela faisait cinq ans, après tout.

Mais malgré les efforts du village, elle ne s'en remettait pas.

Avec la neige, elle n'avait pas eu de client de la journée. Elle avait passé son temps à se morfondre, comme toujours quand elle était seule, regardant la seule photo d'Ace et Luffy, avec Sabo, qu'elle avait dans ses affaires.

Elle fut très surprise de voir un client, un jeune homme, au vu de sa façon de marcher et de se tenir, entrer dans le bar.

\- Vous êtes un courageux voyageur pour avoir bravé la tempête jusqu'ici, commenta Makino en se redressant. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Manger peut-être ?

\- Mon but premier était de vous voir, annonça le client.

\- Me voir ?

L'inconnu retira son chapeau orange de son crâne et passa une mèche de ses cheveux noirs derrière ses oreilles.

\- Il y avait longtemps, Makino.

Makino resta sans voix. Elle aurait reconnu entre mille ce visage et ces yeux d'argent. Elle contourna son comptoir à toute vitesse et se jeta sur ce visiteur pour pleurer dans ses bras.

\- Oh, Ace ! Je suis contente de te savoir vivant !

\- Désolée de ne pas avoir pu te contacter plus tôt. Luffy t'envoie le bonjour.

\- Il est vivant ?

Ace hocha la tête en serrant Makino dans ses bras pour la laisser décharger sa peine.

\- J'ai… j'ai eu si peur… si mal… renifla la femme.

\- On va bien. On a réussi à se trouver une île déserte et à se cacher là-bas.

Makino vint la prendre par la main et l'asseoir à son comptoir, avant de passer derrière et de déposer de quoi boire à Ace.

\- Désolée de t'avoir caché qui j'étais… souffla Ace.

\- Ne t'excuse pas. Je le comprends parfaitement. Et même si j'étais petite, je me souviens de son visage. Que ça te plaise ou pas, tu lui ressembles.

Ace eut un sourire amer et accepta la boisson.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé à l'œil ?

Ace caressa la cicatrice qui barrait son œil et haussa les épaules.

\- Une stupide partie de chasse qui a mal tourné.

\- Vous avez dû avoir beaucoup de mal…

\- Les premiers temps ont été durs… mais… quelqu'un nous a trouvés. Et elle a pris soin de nous. C'est étrange…

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Les gens voient cette personne comme un monstre, pourtant, elle a veillé sur nous, d'une façon qui nous rappelait étrangement toi.

\- Tu n'as pas cité son nom…

\- Pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, mais je ne sais pas qui écoute, et je veux pas que ça remonte à Garp.

\- Il ne sait rien, je présume.

\- Que dalle. Il aura la surprise.

\- Malgré tout, tu vas poursuivre ton idée de départ.

C'était une simple constatation qui fit sourire la D.

Ace hocha la tête et lui dit :

\- Je serai l'un des rares pirates à ne pas prendre de vie. C'est ainsi que Portgas D. Ace se fera connaître. Comme une personne bien différente de son père, malgré le choix d'une voie semblable.

\- Je surveillerai tes faits d'armes, Ace. Promets-moi de faire attention et de prendre garde à toi.

Ace lui sourit.

Makino lui rendit son sourire. Pour la première fois depuis de longues années, elle se sentait enfin sereine.

Ace finit son verre et lui fit ses adieux.

\- Oh, et Makino… avant de partir… si Garp repasse par ici, dis-lui que la prochaine fois qu'on lui confie un gosse… qu'il regarde _bien_ si c'est un garçon ou une fille, _avant_ de se déclarer. Parce qu'apprendre à l'âge de douze ans qu'on est une fille, c'est la _pire_ chose qui soit.

\- Bonté !

Ace hocha la tête avec un petit rire et s'en alla.

* * *

Rien n'avait changé. Assise sur une branche, Ace se demandait comment la Marine et le Sekai Seifu avaient pu louper la planque de Dadan, qui revenait justement de la chasse.

\- On a la belle vie, faut croire !

Dadan lâcha son butin pour se tourner vers Ace, sa hache prête à faire un massacre.

\- Oh, joie, ma nounou se rappelle comment me dire bonjour ! ironisa la D.

\- Ace ?

\- Non, je suis Garp. Tu deviens sénile, Dadan. Hop !

Ace se laissa tomber agilement de l'arbre et s'approcha de Dadan qui n'en revenait pas de voir la D. devant elle.

\- Je viens de dire bonjour à Makino. Je suis venue te voir pour deux choses, Dadan… la première, c'est pour te remercier.

Ace chassa la hache d'un geste négligeant de la main quand celle-ci voulut lui chatouiller les côtes, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien réelle.

\- Je suis réelle, je t'assure.

Dadan eut un long soupir et ce fut comme si un poids venait de quitter ses épaules.

\- Lu' et moi avons réussi à survivre. C'est pour ça que je suis venue te voir. Pour te remercier de nous avoir sauvés.

\- J'ai pas fait ça pour vous, bande de sales gosses…

\- Dans d'autres circonstances, je t'aurai accusée d'être une tsundere, mais je sais que Garp t'aurait sans doute fait la peau si tu nous avais livrés.

Dadan eut un reniflement qui voulait tout et rien dire, et montra la planque de la tête.

\- Allons à l'intérieur, on est en janvier, il fait un froid de canard et tu vas attraper la mort en restant dans cette tenue dehors.

Ace secoua la tête.

\- Non, je ne veux pas m'attarder. Je vais voir la tombe de Sabo, et je file. Mais j'ai autre chose à te dire… et sur ce point, je suis assez en colère.

\- Tu es toujours en colère pour quelque chose, Ace, alors, ça n'a rien de surprenant…

Ace enfonça son doigt dans la poitrine de Dadan, les yeux plissés.

\- Combien de verres t'avais dans le nez pour louper le fait que j'étais une fille, et m'élever comme un garçon !?

Dadan fronça les sourcils et chassa le doigt accusateur pour en tendre un vers Ace :

\- Écoute-moi, espèce de petite ingrate ! C'est toi qui a été assez stupide pour ne pas remarquer que tu étais une fille et gober ce que disait Garp qui n'était quasiment jamais là et n'a même pas prit la peine de demander au médecin qui t'a mise au monde ton nom et ton sexe ! Il savait juste que tu devais t'appeler Ace ou Ann suivant si tu étais un garçon ou une fille et a décidé, sans demander à personne, que tu étais un _garçon_ ! C'est déjà miraculeux qu'à dix-sept ans, tu te rendes _enfin_ compte que tu n'es pas un homme !

\- Mais tu n'aurais pas pu me le pointer _avant_!?

\- Tu m'as déjà entendu t'appeler comme un garçon ?!

\- Tu passais plus ton temps à m'insulter qu'autre chose ! Je n'ai pas demandé à naître avec le sang de Roger, ni à être une fille ! Je me serais bien passé de tout ça, crois-moi !

Les deux femmes se fixèrent du regard en chien de faïence, avant de soupirer de lassitude. Dadan eut un pauvre rire.

\- Il y a longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas prise la tête toutes les deux.

\- C'est la seule façon que nous avons de communiquer, nous deux.

\- Ace… j'ai jamais été très sympa avec toi, je sais que tu n'as rien demandé et que tu n'es pas ton père. Pour ça, je voudrais m'excuser pour tout ce que je t'ai dit et fait quand tu étais enfant.

Ace secoua la tête.

\- Pas la peine. Tu nous as aidés à fuir Luffy et moi. Tu nous as sauvés à la fois du Grey Terminal et de la traque. A ta façon, tu as pris soin de nous. Je le réalise aujourd'hui.

Ace s'inclina.

\- Luffy ne passera sans doute pas par ici, mais je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour nous. Je suis peut-être une jeune femme, mais je reste le Nii-chan.

\- Je suis heureuse que vous soyez vivant. Fais bon voyage vers tes rêves.

\- Merci, Dadan. Je reviendrai te faire râler quand je les aurais touchés, toi qui disais que je ne verrais jamais la vingtaine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut à tous, nouvelle partie pour cette histoire. Ici, j'introduis un personnage que beaucoup reconnaîtront. Et surtout, une autre méthode de recrutement. Je suis heureuse des commentaires et surtout de l'agréable surprise que j'ai fait à Seth42. Il m'en aura fallu du temps, mais j'aurai réussi... plus ou moins ^^**

 **Donc, merci encore à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews et je vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite.**

* * *

Patrick regarda les pièces dans sa main. Quel enfoiré ce type ! Il s'était cassé le cul pour ce boulot, et on lui donnait tout juste de quoi boire un coup ou deux. Des cris dans la taverne d'à côté l'alertèrent et il y entra.

Quelqu'un était appuyé contre le comptoir du bar, s'engueulant avec le barman et les clients. Vu le ton et la hargne, et surtout la façon dont cette personne, cachée sous son chapeau orange, tenait son arme, un couteau de chasse à sa ceinture, si ça continuait, ça finirait mal.

\- Bande d'enfoirés ! Je n'ai jamais rien demandé à personne ! Allez tous vous faire enculer sec par Davy Jones !

\- J'en ai assez, j'appelle la Marine ! Je ne veux pas d'une abomination de la nature comme toi dans mon bar ! rugit le patron.

\- Casse-toi avant qu'on ne t'envoie rejoindre ton père, sale démon !

Une chaise vola et Patrick l'attrapa au vol, sauvant le client.

\- Non mais vous n'êtes pas bien ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ?!

\- Tu tombes bien, Patrick ! Va chercher un marine !

\- J'me casse, pas besoin d'aller chercher la Marine… grogna l'inconnu qui cracha en mollard sur le sol avant de quitter la taverne.

Mollard qui laissa rapidement un trou dans le plancher avec une distincte marque de brûlure.

\- Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Patrick.

\- C'est la progéniture démoniaque de Roger !

\- Et ?

Cela fit un blanc total.

\- Attendez… vous avez attaqué ce pauv' gars juste pour un accident de naissance ? Vous êtes de grands malades…

Et Patrick s'en alla.

* * *

Ace se laissa aller en soupirant dans un endroit isolé de la ville, s'appuyant contre une caisse dans une ruelle.

Elle avait juste voulu prendre un verre, mais non, on l'avait reconnue. Faute d'avoir trouvé des photos d'elle et Luffy, tout ce que les gens pouvaient faire, c'était ressortir les vieilles primes de Roger et celle de Dragon pour les comparer aux clients. Et le malheur avait fait qu'elle ressemblait à son père.

Foutu génétique.

\- Quelle poisse, putain… et en plus, j'avais de quoi payer ce verre… grogna-t-elle en donnant un coup de chaussure dans un caillou pas loin.

Elle manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque quand une bouteille de bière apparut devant son nez.

Elle arrangea son chapeau sur son crâne vers l'arrière pour voir le garçon qui l'avait défendue tout à l'heure en train de lui tendre la boisson.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup en poche, mais je me suis dit que ça serait cool de partager avec toi, lui dit-il en haussant des épaules. T'as l'air d'en avoir besoin.

\- Si c'est une tentative d'empoisonnement, c'est raté, annonça Ace.

Le rouquin eut un reniflement hilare.

\- Nan, ce n'est pas dans mes intentions. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils se sont énervés contre toi. Tu n'as pas décidé qui tu voulais être, après tout.

\- C'est agréable de voir qu'il existe des gens qui pensent comme toi, en ce monde… sourit doucement Ace.

Elle prit la boisson et fit sauter la capsule avec son couteau de chasse, alors que le jeune homme s'installait face à elle.

\- Patrick.

\- Portgas D. Ace. Je refuse de porter le nom de mon géniteur.

\- Si c'est comme ça à chaque fois que tu veux prendre un verre, c'est compréhensible ! ricana Patrick.

Ace leva sa bouteille comme pour porter un toast, puis but une gorgée du liquide ambré, laissant son logia brûler l'alcool en elle, ne lui laissant que le goût sur sa langue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais par ici ? demanda Patrick.

\- J'explore. Je cherche des trucs intéressants, avant de songer à aller mettre les pieds dans la Grand Line.

\- On suit les traces du paternel ?

Ace lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Désolé.

\- Personne ne déteste plus Roger que moi-même. Certes, je veux me prétendre pirate, mais je ne suis pas lui et je veux le prouver.

\- Et comment ?

\- En réussissant là où il a échoué. J'ai quelques pistes, mais la plus grosse et la plus parlante, c'est Shirohige. Le descendre de son trône...

Patrick eut un sifflement admiratif.

\- T'as pas froid aux yeux…

\- Si j'étais du genre à avoir peur de ce genre de chose, je n'aurai pas survécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je compte rappeler à ce monde que je m'appelle _Ace_ , et non pas _Roger_.

\- Tu cherches un équipage ou t'en as déjà un pour t'aider ?

Ace avala une gorgée d'alcool et secoua la tête.

\- Qui serait assez fou pour suivre l'enfant d'un Démon, en sachant que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que les Amiraux ne se lancent à ma poursuite ?

\- Ceux qui n'ont rien d'autre à perdre que leur vie ?

Ace pencha la tête sur le côté, perplexe. Les questions de ce gars était un peu trop précise pour de la simple curiosité.

\- Pourquoi ? Si je devine tes intentions, tu serais prêt à me suivre dans la Grand Line, alors qu'on vient juste de se rencontrer. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je n'ai justement rien d'autre à perdre que ma vie. J'ai tenté la Marine, mais en les voyant fermer les yeux sur des injustices, j'ai laissé tomber. Je fais depuis des petits boulots à droite et à gauche, mais y'a pas plus insipide comme vie.

Patrick haussa les épaules en finissant sa bière.

\- En suivant un mec comme toi, je trouverai peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant.

Ace regarda Patrick un instant, passant sur le fait qu'elle venait d'être prise de nouveau pour un homme, et le jeune homme soutint sans souci les yeux noirs et cendres qui l'examinèrent.

\- T'as l'air d'un chic type, alors, pourquoi pas. Bienvenu à bord, Patrick.

\- Merci, _senshô_.

A aucun moment, Ace ne lui dit qu'elle était une femme…


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir à tous ! Nouveau petit chapitre, et on fini de faire le tour des OC récurrents des Spades. Je vous remercie tous encore et toujours pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements. Seth, puisqu'elle était pour toi à la base, cette histoire, si tu attends quoique ce soit de particulier, merci de me faire un petit signe ^^.**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture et à la prochaine !**

* * *

Avec le temps, ça devenait lassant.

Pas le voyage, bien au contraire.

Ace n'était pas du genre à se prendre la tête, avait découvert Patrick. Ils avaient dû voler un navire d'une taille raisonnable pour eux deux, et c'est avec plaisir que le nouveau pirate y avait participé, en plus de quelques vols pour des provisions. Il avait insisté auprès d'Ace pour qu'il ne prenne pas un truc ridiculement petit. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne serait certainement pas le seul à vouloir se joindre à Portgas.

Ace n'était pas vraiment du genre à planifier le voyage. Outre les premières nécessités, il laissait les courants et le vent faire le travail.

La vie à bord était assez simple. Pêche, entraînement, repas et détente, avant qu'ils ne se couchent, montant la garde à tour de rôle (Patrick s'était moqué une fois de la pudeur d'Ace quand il avait insisté sur le fait de dormir dans une autre cabine… il avait fini à l'eau pour ça).

Ce qui devenait lassant, c'était la réaction des gens à chaque port.

Quasiment à chaque fois la même.

S'ils n'appelaient pas immédiatement la marine, ils leur jetaient des pierres.

Quand est-ce qu'ils échangèrent les rôles, Patrick n'en était pas sûr. Mais ce qui était certain, c'est que quand ils eurent leur nouveau membre, c'était déjà d'actualité.

Ace avait arrêté de crier, de se défendre. Hiken se contentait de sourire avec tristesse, sans ouvrir la bouche, chose qui avait été demandé à Patrick la première fois. Silence que Patrick avait d'abord accepté de tenir.

En contrepartie, Patrick avait cessé d'être le spectateur silencieux. Il avait commencé à hurler pour défendre son capitaine, quitte à foutre quelques roustes.

C'est d'ailleurs suite à une de ces bagarres qu'ils avaient rencontré Christopher Walger. Chris comme il préférait se faire appeler.

Patrick s'était fait botter le cul proprement par des marines en hurlant pour défendre la réputation d'Ace. Un peu trop _proprement_. Et les chiens bleus s'étaient acharnés sur lui.

Ace avait pété un plomb et avait rendu la pareille.

Tous étaient restés à terre, gémissant, quand il eut fini et peu seraient capables de marcher de nouveau… et encore plus d'avoir des enfants.

Ace avait ensuite hurlé à plein poumon pour un médecin.

Aucun ne s'était avancé, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un hurle qu'on le laisse passer et qu'un frisé châtain ne fasse sa route jusqu'aux roux et noiraud au milieu de la rue, une sacoche de médecin sous le bras, avec la claire intention de s'occuper de Patrick. Quand on lui avait crié de ne rien faire, avec une attitude hargneuse pour le public, Chris avait demandé si ses collègues se rappelaient du Serment d'Hippocrate.

Pendant qu'il arrangeait les blessures les plus graves pour permettre le transport du blessé, il avait continué à défendre son geste en disant qu'il n'en avait rien à faire ce que soit le gosse de Roger qui demande de l'aide pour un de ses hommes ou Sengoku. On avait besoin de lui et basta.

Il ne faisait que son devoir de médecin.

De plus, si on les avait pas injuriés et agressés en premier lieu, ils n'en seraient pas là.

Une fois les premiers soins accordés, Chris avait agi intelligemment. _Très intelligemment_.

Dans un murmure, il avait demandé rapidement à Ace s'il avait du matériel médical sur son navire, et si oui, quoi. Une fois les infos données, il avait regardé dans son sac, puis Patrick, avant de dire qu'il aurait besoin de soins un peu plus longs hors de portée d'un novice. Il lui conseillait de retourner à son navire, maintenant que le blessé était transportable et de faire le tour de l'île. Chris en profiterait pour prendre de quoi faire des soins corrects et les rejoindrait.

Ace avait hésité à lui confiance, se demandant s'il s'agissait d'un piège, avant d'accepter.

Et c'était une bonne décision, d'après Patrick. Parce que d'une, Chris s'était ramené avec du matos médical et de deux, il avait réussi à trouver une médication basique pour la narcolepsie d'Ace. Basique parce que Portgas D. Ace n'avait pas l'intention de laisser un médecin l'approcher. Chris avait fini plus frisé que jamais aux trois premières tentatives de check-up.

Puis, finalement, il était resté.

Sans demander l'autorisation ou quoi que ce soit.

Chris avait rejoint l'équipage, et s'y était intégré, comme s'il y avait toujours eu sa place.

* * *

« Dans quoi je me suis embarquée ? » songeait encore et toujours la pauvre Ace en voyant Chris et Patrick parler de sujets de 'mec' pas loin.

Deux hommes et une femme. Pas de quoi s'en faire pour elle, elle pouvait nettoyer le sol les deux mains attachées dans le dos avec les yeux bandés, avec les deux hommes.

Ce qu'elle craignait, c'était les commentaires sexistes et macho, ou un comportement inapproprié.

Et les problèmes d'autorité. Bien que cela puisse se régler rapidement.

Elle les avait acceptés à son bord, mais jamais demandé de la rejoindre. S'ils ne voulaient pas d'une femme capitaine, qu'ils se la bouclent ou elle les laisserait sur l'île suivante pour prendre le large sans eux.

Elle leur avait clairement dit que c'était ce qui les attendaient s'ils ne reconnaissaient pas son autorité. Juste le fait de dire qu'elle avait dix-sept ans les avait surpris et avait failli causer des problèmes, les deux hommes étant déjà majeurs (Chris avait d'ailleurs frôlé la migraine puisque Ace était trop jeune pour être l'enfant de Roger, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui dise le nombre de mois que sa mère l'avait portée, lui tirant un 'Aaaah, d'accord' et un regard empli de respect). Mais le message était bien passé. Et si Chris se sentait la responsabilité de l'empêcher de boire ('rien à faire que ton logia te préserve de l'alcool') vu qu'elle n'avait pas l'âge légal pour le faire, ça se passait plutôt bien.

Petit accroc récurent... ces messieurs avaient prit la mauvaise habitude de la surnommé 'Prince' ou 'son Altesse' quand elle se montrait chiante. Pas que le masculin la dérange, c'était surtout ce rappel constant de qui elle était la fille qui la déranger. Malgré le bottage de cul en bonne et dû forme, rien n'avait changé ça, et Ace devait apprendre dans ces moments à prendre son mal en patience.

\- Whoa, c'est quoi ce truc ? demanda brusquement Patrick.

\- Un oiseau, mon cher, lui répondit laconiquement Chris.

\- Un gros piaf.

\- Je le conçois, mon cher Patrick.

\- Et je crois qu'il vient vers nous, Chris.

\- Il semblerait bien.

Ace se leva de là où elle prenait le soleil et alla voir les deux hommes qui lui pointèrent immédiatement l'oiseau.

Cela la fit sourire et elle leva le bras.

\- Dawn ! Ici tas de plumes !

Avec élégance, l'aigle de mer se posa sur le bras tendu de la pirate, levant la tête d'un air digne et fier, avant de tendre une de ses pattes vers Ace, montrant la lettre enroulée autour.

\- Tu reviens de Nee-chan et Lu' ?

L'aigle eut un semblant d'hochement de tête qui fit sourire Ace.

\- Merci. Repose-toi, je vais te chercher à manger avant de lire la lettre et d'y répondre.

Ace détacha la lettre et l'oiseau s'envola immédiatement après vers les voiles.

\- C'était quoi ça ? demanda Patrick.

\- Un aigle de mer, répondit Ace en se dirigeant vers les cuisines.

\- Ace-kun, ne tourne pas autour du pot, gronda Chris.

\- Je ne tourne pas autour du pot. Dawn est un aigle de mer. Qui sert aussi de facteur.

Elle revint sur le pont avec un morceau de viande séchée qu'elle tendit vers l'aigle. Dawn quitta son perchoir pour se poser sur le poignet d'Ace et savourer son paiement.

\- Un facteur ? Et il t'envoie du courrier de qui ? s'enquit Chris.

\- Parce que, sans vouloir t'offenser, ni quoi que ce soit, tu sais ce que je pense de toi… tu es la personne la plus détestée de ce monde, renchérit Patrick.

\- _L'une_ des personnes, rectifia Ace avec un sourire triste.

Elle décacheta de ses dents la lettre puisqu'elle n'avait qu'une main de libre.

\- Il a pas tort, il n'est pas la seule personne, réfléchit Chris.

\- Ah ? s'étonna Patrick.

Ace les écouta d'une oreille avec un triste sourire.

\- Si je me rappelle bien, ta prime a fait son apparition il y a cinq ans, environ, se remémora Chris.

\- J'avais douze ans, en effet, confirma Ace.

\- Il y avait une autre prime, sans photo, avec… c'était quoi son nom… ?

Ace baissa sa lettre (des idioties écrites par son frangin) et regarda en silence Chris qui réfléchissait intensément. L'homme finit par aller en quête d'un journal.

\- Et c'est lui notre médecin ? J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter ? demanda Patrick.

\- Non. Vous vous êtes imposés d'office, j'ai rien demandé à personne, donc, tu n'as aucun droit de te faire des cheveux blancs, lui dit clairement Ace avec amusement.

\- Arg ! Touché ! Tu m'as blessé, Ace… gémit d'un air faussement pathétique le jeune homme.

\- Tant mieux.

Et Ace retourna à sa lettre. Le 'Ahah' de Chris fit peur à Dawn qui prit son envol de frayeur. Avec agacement, la fille de Roger se détourna une énième fois de la lettre de son frère pour voir son médecin de bord brandir une prime avec à la place de la photo un carré barré, avec inscrit dedans, « Photo indisponible ».

\- Monkey D. Luffy ! Sa prime est apparue en même temps que la tienne. C'est le fils du leader de la révolution…

Sbam !

Sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment, Chris se prit un pain dans la face, l'envoyant au plancher. Ace se pencha sur lui, le tenant par le col, son regard d'argent disant toute sa colère.

\- Dis encore une fois que Luffy est le fils de ce salopard et je t'arrache les entrailles !

Patrick voulut intervenir, mais Chris leva une main pour lui faire signe que tout allait bien.

\- Je m'excuse d'avoir dit ça, Ace. Je ne ferai plus cette erreur… dit calmement et doucement le médecin à terre.

Ace le relâcha et cacha son visage dans ses mains avec un soupir, l'air brusquement fatiguée. Chris se releva et posa une main sur l'épaule de la D., la faisant sursauter. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se serra dans ses bras en un geste protecteur.

\- Désolée de m'être énervée, souffla la D.

L'air ainsi vulnérable, on oubliait que c'était une capitaine pirate avec une prime sur le crâne depuis qu'elle avait douze ans. On oubliait l'enfant de Roger. On aurait dit une femme sans défense.

\- Tu es tout excusé, mais tu as besoin d'apprendre à gérer ta colère, rassura Chris en se tâtant le nez pour apprécier les dégâts.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Patrick.

Ace hésita visiblement et alla s'adosser au mât, les bras un peu plus resserrés autour d'elle. Elle se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

\- Je connais Luffy depuis que je suis gosse. J'avais dix ans quand il est entré dans ma vie. Quand son grand-père l'a abandonné à des bandits de montagnes dans le but qu'il devienne un marine. Avant cet incident qui nous a forcés à la fuite, on ne savait pas qui était son père…

Ace joua du bout du pied avec un rouleau de corde à proximité et dit :

\- Je _hais_ Roger de toute mes forces. De toutes les cellules de mon être. Même si je sais que s'il ne s'était pas rendu à la Marine, il n'aurait pas pu vivre longtemps, puisqu'il était condamné par sa santé, je le déteste. Un père est censé être présent pour ses enfants, et le mien m'a condamnée involontairement. Mais il a l'excuse d'être _mort_. Dragon est toujours vivant… c'est quoi la sienne, pour que je sois obligée de faire _son_ boulot ? C'est moi qui ais élevé Luffy, avec Nee-chan ! Pas lui ! C'est pour ça que je le déteste. Pour le coup, mon idiot de frangin a été plus intelligent que moi. Il préfère jouer la carte de l'ignorance.

Ace joignit les mains avec un soupir et leur dit clairement les choses :

\- J'ai promis à Nee-chan, la femme qui nous a trouvés et aidés toutes ces années, mais aussi à Luffy, que je ne tuerai personne, contrairement à ce qu'a fait Roger. Je vise peut-être Shirohige, mais je veux lui infliger la défaite, pas lui ôter la vie. Mais si je croise un jour Dragon… je n'hésiterai pas un seul instant…

Au moins, c'était dit.

* * *

Ace cessa de regarder par la fenêtre en entendant la fille qu'elle avait sauvée en train de s'agiter.

\- Je ne bougerais pas trop, si j'étais toi. Ce salopard ne t'a pas manqué, dit-elle en allant voir la brune se redresser dans le lit.

Celle-ci se mit en position assise immédiatement et ouvrit en grand la bouche, produisant un son rappelant un serpent en colère. Chose qu'elle devait être si on en jugeait la langue de serpent dressée dans la bouche et les crochets à venin à la place des canines du haut.

\- Zen… je ne vais pas te manger, ni quoi que ce soit… assura Ace en levant les mains en cessant d'avancer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! Mon argent, mon cul…

\- Ni l'un, ni l'autre. De l'argent, j'en ai assez pour moi et mes hommes. Et ton cul, confidence pour confidence… même si tout le monde me prend pour un mec, je suis une nana, et je ne suis pas intéressée pour avoir une relation avec une autre femme, outre de l'amitié, si c'est chose faisable avec mon ascendance.

La blessée referma la bouche, surprise.

La personne devant elle semblait être un homme.

Sa langue goûta l'air. Non, l'air lui disait que c'était une femme.

\- Pourquoi me sauver ? s'enquit la femme.

Ace lui lança quelque chose et la femme le rattrapa. Elle reconnut sa bourse. Ce qu'elle avait réussi à gagner ce jour-là en vendant son corps. Ce qu'on avait voulu lui voler.

\- J'ai peut-être une prime sur le crâne, mais rien ne m'empêche d'aider les autres quand je vois qu'ils en ont besoin.

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû… j'aurais préféré crevé sur ce trottoir.

Ace s'assit sur le lit de la fille et retira son chapeau en soupirant.

\- As-tu déjà vécu, au moins ? As-tu déjà vu autre chose que cette vie de chien, Quezacoatl ?

\- Comment m'avez-vous appelé ?

\- Quezacoatl. T'as des caractéristiques de serpent, et en te lavant, j'ai vu que tu avais aussi des plumes. Je n'en connais pas beaucoup des serpents à plumes outre ce dieu. A moins que tu me donnes ton prénom, je ne vois pas comment t'appeler. Au passage, je m'appelle Ace. Portgas D. Ace.

Ace lui tendit une main.

\- Veux-tu découvrir une raison de vivre ou préfères-tu mourir ici ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ?

\- Pas grand-chose. Ne dire à personne que je suis une fille… ne pas me faire de sales blagues ou commentaires sur mon ascendance malchanceuse… rien de plus, rien de moins. Pat' et Chris sont de gentils garçons. Tu ne quittes pas le trottoir pour servir de pute sur un navire pirate, je te rassure.

La fille accepta la main d'Ace.

\- Appelez-moi Doûrga pour l'instant.

\- Doûrga ce sera, donc.


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut à tous ! Je suis de retour pour un nouveau petit chapitre bien petit et bien mignon... petit quoi.**

 **Mais vous l'aimerez quand même, ne ?!**

 **On est encore dans East Blue, mais ça ne saurait tardé. Surtout que je n'ai AUCUNE aventure jusqu'à Shabaody (yeahh bravo Zia).**

 **Donc, jusqu'à ce que je trouve quelque chose pour le Paradis ou que ma patience perde et que je publie Shaboady... eh bien, vous êtes coincés avec ça (youhou)**

 **Je vous remercie encore et toujours pour les reviews**

* * *

Ace était assez surprise qu'on la laisse boire quelque chose dans ce bar. Ça changeait de tout ceux où elle était persona non grata.

Elle regarda ses hommes. Les trois suicidaires qui la suivaient haussèrent des épaules, n'ayant pas plus de réponse qu'elle. Ils se mirent donc à une table en retrait dans la salle vide.

Rapidement, on leur apporta de quoi boire et à manger. Ace et Doûrga (ou La Grise comme les mecsen étaient venus à la surnommé à cause de la couleur de ses fringues) regardèrent les deux hommes parlaient de tout et rien, sans s'incruster dans la conversation.

\- Bon, alors, Ace… c'est qui le prochain ? demanda brusquement Patrick.

Ace s'immobilisa comiquement, sa fourchette à mi-chemin de sa bouche.

\- Prochain de ?

\- Membre d'équipage.

Ace lui adressa un regard montrant son scepticisme.

\- _Heureusement_ qu'à la base, je voulais partir seule pour la Grand Line. _Je ne recrute pas_. Vous vous imposez à moi. Je demande rien à personne.

Les deux hommes regardèrent leur quatrième nakama qui serrait nerveusement son verre de lait entre ses mains pour cacher ses tremblements. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit en plein sevrage, elle refusait de rester coucher.

\- C'est une exception, elle, rouspéta Ace qui voyait l'idée des deux autres. Vous, je vous aies pas recrutés, vous vous êtes _imposés_.

Chris allait ouvrir la bouche pour faire une énième fois la morale à Ace sur son comportement suicidaire quand la porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit sur… un cirque.

Les quatre Spades (Ace aimait bien le nom, ça lui rappelait sa carte porte bonheur au poker) regardèrent la bande de rigolos entrant dans le barre, menait par un pirate clown qui se prenait pour un capitaine et hurlait à tout vent que Buggy-sama était une super star.

\- L'air est imprégné de maquillage… ça me donne envie de vomir, marmonna Haiiro en dardant sa langue de serpent entre ses lèvres pour goûter l'air.

\- Range ta langue, Doûrga, je veux pas qu'ils essaient de te rajouter à leur bande d'idiots, conseilla Ace en remontant le sari de la brune sur la tignasse noir de la zoan.

La bande d'idiot se tourna vers eux et le silence tomba sur la taverne.

\- Qui t'as traité de gros pif, gamin ? demanda le clown avec une grimace.

Ace leva un sourcil et regarda Chris.

\- Oui, il doit avoir des problèmes d'audition, confirma le médecin.

Ace regarda de nouveau l'individu qui bombait le torse au milieu de ses hommes.

\- Laves-toi les oreilles, j'ai dit _idiot_ , à aucun moment, je n'ai parlé de nez. Passez votre chemin, j'ai vraiment pas la tête de me disputer avec vous.

\- Tu me cherches !? Avoue-le ! Tu te prends pour qui, hun ?!

Le second sourcil d'Ace se leva et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Un immense sourire joyeux.

\- Viens t'asseoir, je t'offre un verre l'ami ! Dans mes bras ! lança joyeusement la D.

Facepalm des deux autres hommes.

\- C'est courant ? demanda Haiiro aux garçons.

\- Assez. Il offre à boire à ceux qui ne le reconnaisse pas… et s'ils le font au milieu de la conversation, ils se retrouvent avec une chopine dans une narine, explicita Patrick alors que le clown venait s'asseoir à leur table en riant, toute colère envolée.

Doûrga cracha un peu de venin à côté d'elle pour dissuader l'homme de venir s'y caser, le forçant à se mettre entre Chris et Ace. Il avait pas besoin de savoir qu'elle recommençait tout juste à produire le venin et n'en avait pas une grosse réserve. Leur médecin était un faiseur de miracle, mais fallait pas pousser.

Leur invité, Buggy, donc, leur raconta des histoires de sa grandeur à dormir debout, même si Ace se marrait à en avoir mal aux côtes.

Petit problème qu'ils n'avaient pas pu prévoir : c'est les antécédents de leur homme.

\- Et ouais ! Parce que je suis l'élu ! leur dit Buggy.

Haiiro avait posé sa tête sur la table pour dormir et Patrick comptait les moustiques écrasaient au plafond, pendant que Chris faisait semblant de suivre la conversation.

\- L'élu ? demanda Ace en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- OUAIS ! Le fait que Gol D. Roger ait eu un gosse, ce sont des sornettes ! C'était mon senshô, quand j'avais ton âge, gamin ! Je l'ai bien connu ! Je sais tout sur lui ! Y'a pas moyen qu'il ait eu un marmot ! Je doute même que le capitaine ait su un jour comment utiliser ses roubignolles ! Le futur roi, c'est moi ! Roger me l'a dit, quoiqu'en dise ce stupide rouquin !

Le regarde des deux autres mecs de la table tomba sur Ace qui ne laissa rien paraître.

\- Ce p'tit con qui se prend pour le fils du senshô, c'est des conneries !

Ace posa une main derrière la nuque de Buggy avec un petit sourire et de toute ses forces, l'envoya embrasser la table, le sonnant à moitié et surtout, mettant fin aux festivités.

La table s'effondra avec Buggy, faisant sursauter la demoiselle endormie dessus.

\- On se barre et il paye l'addition. Je hais peut-être Roger, mais ce discours, c'est craché sur toutes mes merdes, siffla Ace. Et le premier qui bouge, il flambe !

Pour montrer son sérieux, Ace enflamma sa main.

Elle piétina joyeusement Buggy avant de partir, les hommes du clown forcer de reculer devant sa main, comme des fauves devant le feu.

\- J'ai loupé un épisode ? demanda Haiiro à ses collègues alors qu'ils emboitaient le pas d'Ace.

\- Cherche pas, lui recommanda Patrick. Le Prince fait de temps à autres ce genre de caprice.

Ace eu un grognement de fauve et un regard noir à l'appellation de Prince.

\- _Okay_ …

Garp l'avait cherché. Tellement cherché.

Mais Ace lui filait obstinément entre les doigts.

Quand il pensait trouver son idiot de petit-fils, il était soit déjà parti, soit c'était une fausse piste.

Deux fois. Seulement deux fois, il avait pu le voir. Une première fois en East Blue, et il avait découvert qu'Ace savait rire. Il l'avait vu appuyé sur l'épaule d'une fille de son âge, mort de rire à ce que racontaient trois hommes face à lui. Il n'avait pas osé intervenir alors que son petit-fils avait l'air à cet instant plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

La seconde fois, c'était sur la Grand Line. Les Spades, comme se faisaient appeler ces pirates, avaient sauvé une île d'une lourde crise. Garp avait voulu en profiter, mais les villageois, trop reconnaissants envers leurs sauveurs, l'avait empêché de les approcher. Quand il avait pu le faire enfin… Ace et ses hommes avaient déjà pris le large.

C'est pour cela qu'après une énième fausse piste (qui aurait cru que cet idiot soit capable d'aussi bien les embrouiller, tel Nico Robin), Garp se retira dans sa cabine, à lire les rapports sur Ace.

Point positif, quand bien même on le voudrait, meurtre et tentative de meurtre n'étaient pas dans les charges qu'on pouvait lui attribuer. Et on avait aussi constaté quelque chose qui ne correspondait pas au Ace qu'il avait connu quand il était gosse. Son petit-fils était téméraire au sang chaud, mais le pirate était un homme prudent, calculant les risques et évaluant la moindre situation avant de s'y engager.

Ces années après la fuite de Dawn avaient changé Ace.

En mieux, devait se dire Garp… dommage que les choses soient ainsi, parce qu'il aurait voulu que le garçon devienne un grand Marine. Restait encore l'option de Shichibukai… s'il parvenait à convaincre Sengoku et Ace d'accepter la proposition.


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut à tous ! Petit chapitre rapide pour vous, pour lequel je veux remercier deux personnes.**

 **Tout d'abord Meriem pour son idée phénoménale sans laquelle, ce chapitre ne serait pas.**

 **Ensuite Misstykata, pour son autorisation d'utiliser l'attaque du selfie avec Marine, plus que phénoménale qu'on retrouver dans _Le Sablier du coeur._**

 **Sur ce, j'espère que ça vous plaira, parce que je me suis éclatée en écrivant ce petit passage. Amusez-vous bien !  
**

* * *

Patrick toqua à la porte de la cabine que partageait Ace et Agnayi.

Aucune réponse.

Ignorant les rires entendus du reste de l'équipage qui passait dans le couloir pour rejoindre la cuisine pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, Patrick recommença à frapper un peu plus.

Il se déplaça sur le côté au dernier moment.

Bien lui en prit parce qu'il manqua de se prendre une queue de serpent dans la figure. Se dressant sur sa queue en sifflant d'un air menaçant, Haiiro regarda l'homme sur le pas de la porte, terminant d'enrouler une serviette de bain autour de sa tignasse noire, dévoilant deux trois plumes dorées qui égayaient sa nuque.

\- Salut ma chère, Ace est où ?

Agnayi siffla d'agacement, sa langue de serpent sortant de sa bouche un bref instant, avant de s'écarter et de pointer de sa queue (accompagné du bruit de ses cascabelles) la forme avachie contre l'armoire d'Ace.

\- Crise, se contenta de répondre la zoan. Je vais déjeuner et remettre les mauvaises langues à leur place.

Retrouvant ses jambes dans son sarouel à la place de sa queue de serpent, la jeune femme quitta la cabine, toujours sa serviette de bain sur le crâne. Avec un soupir, Patrick alla voir Ace et le secoua.

\- Houhou ! Ouji-sama ! On vous demande ! Ohé ! M'sieur le Prince des Pirates !

En grognant, Ace finit par se réveiller. Elle s'étira et regarda son second d'un air endormi et agacé.

\- Je suis pas un Prince, arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça.

\- On le fait quand tu nous agaces, histoire de te rendre la pareille.

Ace se leva avec un regard noir et attrapa son chapeau.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Pour toute réponse, Patrick lui tendit le journal et une lettre.

\- Lis le journal, d'abord. Au minimum la Une, avant de lire la lettre, recommanda Patrick. Et assis-toi avant.

Roulant des yeux dans ses orbites, Ace alla s'asseoir à son bureau encombré de paperasse, dont quelques-uns avec des symboles mystérieux et des croquis de Ponéglyphes. Bien installée, elle tendit une main et son second lui donna le journal.

\- NANI !?

 _Discussion au Sekai Seifu pour intégration de Gol D. Ace au Shichibukai_

Et en sous-titre :

 _Genkotsu no Garp avance la candidature au grand regret de Sengoku. Le Héros de la Marine a-t-il enfin perdu la raison ?_

\- Et voici la proposition, annonça Patrick en lui donnant la lettre.

Ace lui arracha le papier des mains, le scanna rapidement avant de le faire partir en cendre sous la colère. La jeune pirate attrapa de quoi écrire et avec un sourire mauvais, rédigea son message, avant d'en faire une copie. Sans rien dire à son second, elle plia les messages et alla sur le pont. Patrick soupira et alla rejoindre ses camarades déjà en train de manger leur petit-déjeuner.

Ace les rejoignit un instant plus tard, mais le sujet ne fut pas abordé. Surtout au vu de son sourire. On ne voulait _vraiment pas_ savoir. On vit juste Dawn passer devant une fenêtre de la pièce, mais rien de plus.

* * *

Garp sursauta quand un aigle vint lui attaquer le visage dans sa cabine, le réveillant de sa sieste.

Satisfait de voir le vieillard éveillé, l'oiseau lâcha une lettre sur le bureau et s'envola par la fenêtre ouverte.

Plus que perplexe, Garp se saisit du courrier et l'ouvrit.

 _Cher Jiji,_

 _S'il y a bien une personne à qui je ne voulais pas écrire, c'est bien toi. Mais au vu du courrier que j'ai reçu, je ne peux que me poser des questions sur ta santé mentale._

 _Es-tu tombé sur la tête ou as-tu oublié comment j'étais gamin pour croire que je vais accepter cette proposition ? Oh, y'a bien un moyen pour que j'accepte : annuler ma prime, celles de Luffy et de Nico Robin (je ne te dirai pas pourquoi je veux qu'on annule la sienne) et celles de mes hommes. Fais ça et je rejoindrais le Shichibukai. Sachant pertinemment que contrairement à toi, Sengoku, même si je le déteste, est quelqu'un avec toute sa tête, je sais quelle sera la réponse. D'ailleurs, il a une copie de ce courrier qui lui est adressée, afin que tu ne sautes pas par-dessus lui pour décider, encore une fois, de ma vie._

 _C'est pour ça qu'il y aura des représailles envers toi pour cette proposition et une autre histoire pour laquelle tu devrais consulter Dadan._

 _Que ça te plaise ou non, je vais me venger de cette idée stupide que tu as eue d'avancer, sans me demander mon avis, ma personne au poste de Shichibukai. J'en ai rien à carrer de tout ça. Je veux vivre ma vie librement, sans vos toutous pour me faire chier à longueur de journée._

 _Au plaisir de ne jamais te revoir et de ne plus entendre parler de toi,_

 _Portgas D. Ace_

Garp soupira.

Ce sale gosse allait bien, et Luffy était vivant (sinon Ace n'aurait pas demandé l'annulation de sa prime). Bon, c'était certain que si Sengoku avait une copie de la lettre, Garp ne pouvait pas l'appeler pour lui dire, comme il en avait eu l'intention au départ, qu'Ace avait accepté la proposition de devenir Shichibukai.

Bon !

Fallait maintenant mettre la main sur ce sale garnement pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières et le faire changer d'avis.

Il le faisait bien rire avec ses « représailles ». Il n'attendait que ça pour mettre la main sur son petit-fils.

* * *

\- Ace, t'es certain ? demanda Chris en voyant leur capitaine charger un très gros sac sur son dos.

\- Oh oui. J'ai des années de colère et de maltraitance à faire payer, lui dit Ace. Tout ira bien, ne vous ne faîtes pas.

Et d'un saut, elle quitta le navire pour s'aventurer sur le port.

Si ses informations étaient correctes, le navire de Garp serait là dans la soirée. Ce qui lui laissait tout juste le temps de se déguiser et de peaufiner son plan. Le vieillard ne verrait rien venir.

* * *

Garp regarda quelques-uns de ses hommes avec des sourires béats devant une jeune femme blonde avec une tenue de cuir plus qu'alléchante. Il secoua la tête et monta sur son navire.

Ace esquissa un sourire.

Une simple perruque et personne ne l'avait reconnue.

C'était très bizarre de se vêtir en fille, elle si habituée à se comporter comme un homme et se vêtir comme telle.

Comme prévu, les marines la conduisirent en ville, et là, le somnifère fit le tour des verres de ses messieurs, la laissant tranquille pour la soirée. Une bourse bien remplie pour le patron de l'établissement lui assura qu'il ne chercherait pas à réveiller les marines endormis.

Elle revint vers le port et attrapa le sac énorme qui contenait son matériel pour grimper sur le navire de la marine. Vu que tous les gars de garde dormaient comme des bébés dans un bar, elle ne risquait rien.

\- _Ojo de fuego_ , chuchota-t-elle dans l'ombre d'un couloir, les yeux fermés.

Des yeux s'ouvrirent dans la moindre flammèche à bord du navire, lui permettant de se faire une idée des environs et surtout, de sa destination.

Elle eut même droit à une vue parfaite depuis le bureau de Garp, sur la montagne de papiers de celui-ci.

Ace coupa la technique et sortit de sa cachette, se glissant dans les couloirs jusqu'à la cabine de Garp. Elle ouvrit un chouilla la porte et laissa rouler dedans la fiole de chloroforme qu'il lui restait, avant de refermer la porte.

Bientôt, un 'boum' raisonna dans la pièce, accompagné des ronflements du vieillard.

Ace soupira.

Elle avait acheté un produit assez puissant pour assommer un kai-ô mammouth. Il y avait tout intérêt à ce que ça ait marché au vu du prix auquel elle se l'était procurée.

Elle remonta sur son nez le foulard de son déguisement pour se protéger des restes de la substance, entra dans la cabine et la verrouilla derrière elle. Elle posa son fardeau et ouvrit le hublot pour faire partir les restants de chloroforme. Elle se mit ensuite au travail. D'abord, la décoration. Elle sortit plusieurs bombes de peinture de son sac et commença à taguer partout dans la cabine à la peinture rouge, reproduisant des symbole cabalistes, des yeux, des pentacles, des messages menaçants, flippants ou en tout cas, typiques de film d'horreur. Quand il ne resta plus un seul endroit de la cabine épargné par les sprays couleur sang, Ace passa à la suite. Elle retira un nombre abominable de clown en porcelaine de ses affaires et les déposa un peu partout, certains dans des endroits incongrus, d'autre bien en vue. Deux notamment qu'elle mit en tête à tête contre le front de Garp.

Et enfin, la dernière étape.

Elle ouvrit en grand le placard de Garp encore brillant de peinture rouge humide, et retira tous les vêtements dedans pour les jeter au sol. Elle en profita d'ailleurs pour se changer et se remettre une tenue plus masculine, même si elle flottait dans les vêtements du vieil homme. Dans le placard vide, elle mit de nouvelles tenues. Allant de la danseuse étoiles à des fringues de Drag Queen qui auraient rendu hystérique Ivankov. Ace prit le résultat final en photo avant de ranger les vêtements d'origine de Garp dans son sac et de refermer le placard.

Son regard tomba sur le marine endormi et elle eut un mauvais sourire. Elle effleura du bout des doigts les fringues que l'homme portait et elles tombèrent en poussière, le laissant en caleçon. Elle écarta les clowns devant Garp, passa un bras autour des épaules du vieillard pour un selfie sur lequel elle tira la langue avec un immense sourire. L'instant immortalisé, elle remit les clowns en place, se chargea de son sac pour le coup largement plus léger et s'en alla, satisfaite.

Au réveil, Garp poussa un hurlement d'ours mal léché en réalisant la nouvelle décoration de sa cabine, avant qu ça vivre à un grognement furieux en voyant ce qu'il était advenu de sa garde robe.

* * *

Si le selfie fut envoyé à Garp pour lui dire qui était le coupable et donc son impossibilité à lui botter le train la seule fois où il aurait pu, les médias eurent la photo de la cabine de Garp après le passage d'Ace.

Sengoku fit passer de trois cents à quatre cents millions la prime d'Ace en représailles et lui informa clairement que non, les primes ne seraient pas annulées et qu'il ne voulait pas du gosse au Shichibukai.

Pas que la D. s'en plaigne.

Le regard à la fois admiratif et exaspéré de ses hommes était assez amusant pour l'instant.

La lettre de Rayleigh à ce sujet était aussi assez amusante.

Dans le Shin Sekai, on déplora un tsunami à cause de la crise d'hilarité de Shirohige.

Quant à Robin, elle était incapable de se concentrer sur sa lecture, ses pensées la ramenant toujours vers les actes de sa jeune sœur. C'était toujours mieux que Luffy qui se roulait à terre de rire.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Ce chapitre m'a été grandement inspiré par Evanae et Misstykata. On y rencontre un autre OC qu'on pourrait revoir dans d'autres histoires dans le futur.**

 **J'en dis pas plus et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ace grogna et se releva.

Elle avait la tête en miette. Merci son logia, elle n'était pas blessée.

Elle roula sur le sable pour se mettre sur le dos et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Des arbres énormes, ressemblant vaguement à des baobabs jaune-orangé, apparurent au-dessus de sa tête.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait dans le sable à midi?

Une crise de narcolepsie ?

En grognant, elle se redressa agilement en position assise, avant de se relever tout aussi souplement.

Des oiseaux tropicaux s'envolèrent devant le mouvement brusque.

Se frottant le crâne, la jeune femme regarda autour d'elle, mais rien ne lui disait où était son équipage.

Usant du Haki comme leur avait expliqué Rayleigh pendant les quelques temps passés avec eux, Ace s'avança dans les terres, fouillant méthodiquement l'île.

Hormis des animaux sauvages, il n'y avait rien personne ici.

* * *

En soupirant, la D. ramena son chapeau sur son crâne et se laissa tomber au pied d'un arbre. Un bébé panthère qu'elle avait rencontré sur le chemin vint la rejoindre pour se lover sur ses jambes, à sa plus grande surprise.

Avec un petit rire, Ace caressa la fourrure noire du félin et se laissa aller contre le tronc de l'arbre orangé dans son dos, fermant les yeux pour essayer de se rappeler de la façon dont elle avait bien pu finir ici, sans son équipage.

Elle se souvenait vaguement d'une tempête et d'une immense vague… Elle avait entendu un de ses hommes crier…

Et une douleur à l'arrière du crâne, alors qu'elle était prisonnière des eaux.

Mouais… elle était passée par-dessus bord, en gros.

\- Comment je vais faire, moi… t'as une idée, petite boule de poils ?

Elle souleva entre ses mains le bébé félin qui lui bailla à la figure, la faisant rire.

\- Pourquoi tu me suis d'ailleurs ? Petite comme tu es, tu devrais encore être avec ta maman. Apprendre à chasser, et tout…

Le félin ne lui répondit pas. Ace la reposa et la petite bestiole revint se rouler en boule contre son ventre, comme pour dormir.

Ace regarda les arbres au-dessus d'elle, caressant machinalement le félin. Puis, se faisant violence, elle frappa dans les mains, faisant sursauter la boule de poils qui eut un feulement indigné.

\- Désolé petit bébé, mais j'ai du boulot.

Et elle reprit le félin dans ses mains pour le poser à côté d'elle, avant de retirer sa chemise pour l'accrocher autour de sa taille avec son chapeau, ne gardant que les bandelettes qui soutenaient le peu de poitrine qu'elle avait.

Elle fit craquer ses doigts et se mit de nouveau à parcourir la jungle.

Et aussi bizarre que ça puisse être, la petite panthère la suivit.

* * *

Ace avait regagné la plage et avait trouvé des débris de moteur d'un naufrage récent, d'une des trop imprévisibles tempêtes de la Grand Line. Sous le regard de la panthère, elle repêcha à l'aide d'une grosse branche ce qu'elle put et avec les débris, trouva de quoi former un semblant de moteur.

Elles avait croisé deux trois panthères adultes, une avec des petits de l'âge de la boule de poil qui lui traînait dans les pattes, mais le bébé était resté au loin des autres, qui avaient été étrangement menaçants envers le bébé.

Ace soupira, se détournant de ses questions sur le rejet des autres félins envers le poussin qui lui collait aux basques et continua de faire le tri pour la fabrication du moteur. C'était peut-être parce que c'était une panthère d'amour, et que, jusqu'à présent, on en avait recensé aucune avec la fourrure totalement noir. Cette espèce ne faisait pas parti de ceux pouvant avoir cette possible particularité, restant uniquement composé de félins tachetés.

Une fois satisfaite, elle alla ensuite chasser de quoi manger et partagea sa trouvaille avec la petite bestiole noire qui la suivait vraiment partout.

Voyant la nuit se pointer, Ace décida d'aller se percher dans un arbre pour dormir.

On ne la ferait pas chier en haut, au moins.

Trouvant l'arbre idéal, elle commença son ascension pour faire une chute dans le vide sous la surprise.

Quelqu'un avait éternué, elle n'était plus seule.

\- Qui va là ?!

Elle se releva d'un bond et regarda autour d'elle, ses yeux passant sur une tâche mauve au niveau du sol sans s'y arrêter, cherchant un intrus.

Son Haki lui disait toujours qu'il n'y avait qu'elle et la panthère.

Elle s'intéressa alors à la tâche mauve et en laissa tomber sa mâchoire.

Le bébé panthère était devenu mauve pendant qu'elle ne regardait pas.

Le félin se frottait le museau, avant de réaliser son changement de couleur… et de filer à toutes pattes vers les buissons pour se cacher dessous.

Ace comprit ce qu'il en était.

La petite panthère avait dû consommer un akuma no mi, ce qui pouvait expliquer le rejet par les autres.

Avec un soupir, Ace se mit à quatre pattes et avança comme ça vers le buisson, avant de s'allonger de tout son long dans l'herbe rase et de tendre une main vers la petite créature effrayée sous le buisson.

\- Viens, t'as pas avoir peur, la belle. Allez, sort de là ! Viens… allez…

A force de cajoles et d'insistance, la petite créature sortit de sa cachette, en ayant viré cette fois au bleu royal. Délicatement, Ace prit la bestiole dans ses bras et lui caressa la fourrure, la rassurant. Doucement, la couleur reprit une teinte plus foncée pour revenir au noir.

La prenant dans ses bras, le museau sur son épaule comme elle l'aurait fait avec un bébé, Ace se releva et reprit son escalade de l'arbre où elle avait l'intention de passer la nuit. Elle s'installa à la jonction de plusieurs branches et accrocha dans la fourche de l'un d'eux sa chemise, comme un hamac miniature, tout en conservant le félin effrayé contre elle, qui venait de virer au bleu vif cette fois et trembler contre sa poitrine. Doucement, Ace posa la bestiole dans le vêtement et lui caressa la tête.

\- Je suis juste là, j'essaye d'arranger l'endroit pour pouvoir dormir cette nuit, je vais pas loin.

L'adorable petite bête eut un feulement de panique, mais une bonne série de gratouilles finit par la laisser dans un état de confiance suffisant pour que la pirate coupe de son couteau de longues branches et les installe pour se faire une plateforme et dormir dessus. Là, elle reprit la panthère, la posa sur son ventre et récupéra sa chemise qu'elle plia pour se faire un semblant de coussin.

Mettant son chapeau sur son visage, elle souhaita bonne nuit à la petite créature sur son ventre et essaya de s'endormir.

Elle esquissa un sourire en sentant la petite chose explorer le terrain, avant de venir se rouler en boule contre elle. Retirant son chapeau pour l'accrocher finalement à une branche, Ace se tourna sur le côté et serra la petite panthère contre elle, s'endormant au rythme de son ronronnement.

* * *

A défaut d'avoir une meilleure idée, Ace avait plus ou moins adopté la petite panthère. La couleur neutre de celle-ci était le noir, mais suivant ses émotions, elles pouvaient varier. Elle avait eu la confirmation de l'akuma no mi quand le bébé avait manqué de se noyer en cherchant à boire dans une petite source d'eau non salée.

Sans meilleure idée et sans inspiration, elle l'avait appelée Iro. Couleurs… Robin se serait moquée d'elle si elle avait su ça.

Ace se redressa de ce qu'elle faisait et regarda, les mains sur les hanches, sa construction. Avec le bois des alentours et les bouts de moteur, elle commençait à faire une petite embarcation avec une vague forme de pirogue. Elle devrait normalement pouvoir utiliser son akuma no mi avec, afin de pouvoir pallier aux risques des courants et tempêtes de la Grand Line.

\- T'en pense quoi, toi, Iro ?

Le félin eut un petit feulement, sa fourrure prenant une couleur blanche, comme montrant la perplexité du petit animal pas plus long qu'un avant-bras.

\- Tu verras, ça va marcher !

Ace regarda le log à son poignet, contente d'en avoir un personnel en plus de celui sur la barre du navire. Au moins, elle pourrait retrouver son équipage.

Elle s'étira un instant et se dirigea vers le site du naufrage pour retrouver du tissu qui pourrait être utilisé comme voile et…

… finit le nez dans le sable, sous une crise de narcolepsie.

Inquiète, la petite panthère vira au mauve et vint lui lécher le visage dans l'espoir de la réveiller.

* * *

Patrick avait rongé ses ongles des deux mains, jusqu'aux épaules.

La seule chose qui faisait qu'il espérait qu'Ace soit encore vivant, c'est parce que Dawn venait de débarquer et semblait savoir où chercher pour retrouver la tête de flamme qui leur servait de capitaine.

Et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, l'oiseau les conduisit à l'île où pointait le log.

\- Il se fiche de nous ? demanda Chris en montrant l'oiseau qui venait de se poser sur la barre alors qu'ils entraient dans le port.

\- Non, lui répondit Agnayi. Il sait qu'Ace est ici.

Tout juste le temps de jeter l'ancre, et la brune quitta le bord, partant à la recherche de leur capitaine avec l'aigle, laissant les hommes à la manœuvre.

\- HEY ! T'échappe pas comme ça ! protesta l'un des nouveaux venus de l'équipage.

Le doigt que lui fit la zoan en s'éloignant était explicite sur ce qu'elle pensait de lui.

Patrick roula des yeux dans ses orbites, et donna rapidement les ordres nécessaires à l'amarrage avant de courir à la poursuite de la femme.

La brune lui jeta un regard noir en le voyant la rattraper, mais continua sa marche, suivant Dawn qui venait de prendre les devants.

\- On a dit quoi sur toi, partant toute seule ? s'enquit Patrick.

\- Je suis clean, depuis le temps, et je n'ai certainement pas envie de faire une rechute. Ma seule addiction est le lait. Ce truc fait un bien fou pour la gorge.

Devant le regard circonspect de son camarade, elle n'eut qu'un air blasé.

\- Essaye de vivre avec des glandes à venin et on en reparlera.

Dawn vint voler devant ce qui, d'après l'enseigne, était un vétérinaire, les attendant.

\- Tu veux qu'on t'amène chez le véto ? Tu te prends pour qui, sale piaf ?! grinça Patrick qui songeait déjà à déplumer l'oiseau.

Agnayi se contenta de goûter l'air de sa langue et poussa un soupir silencieux de soulagement.

\- Ace est ici.

Et elle passa la porte, l'aigle se perchant sur son épaule.

En effet, le fedora orange emblématique de l'enfant de Roger se détachait dans le décor des civils venus consulter pour leurs animaux. La pirate était bien installée sur sa chaise, le visage presque masqué sous son chapeau, sa chemise fermée étrangement gonflée sur son ventre.

Agnayi vint s'asseoir immédiatement à côté de sa capitaine alors que Patrick fonçait sur la D. et la serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces en la mettant debout de force, la réveillant en sursaut.

Un petit cri attira leur attention et Ace repoussa Patrick pour se pencher afin de ramasser quelque chose.

\- T'es pas bien dans ta tête Patrick, rouspéta Ace en arrangeant son chapeau.

\- On était tous très inquiets, se contenta de dire Agnayi. Patrick n'a plus d'ongle à ronger et il était bien parti pour attaquer ses orteils pour le coup.

Ace regarda la brune avec perplexité.

\- Oui, moi aussi je me faisais du souci.

\- Chris lui a fait un check up, elle est en bonne santé, assura Patrick. Comment t'es arrivé jusqu'ici ?

Ace se rassit sur le strapontin de la salle d'attente, arrangeant Iro sur ses genoux. Le petit félin cracha avec bravoure devant les autres pirates, mais sa fourrure bleu électrique disait qu'elle était effrayée. Agnayi tendit une main devant le félin pour lui faire sentir son odeur et le rassurer un minimum (même si elle se doutait que l'odeur d'un serpent et d'un oiseau la ferait certainement voir comme une proie, elle espérait que sa taille dissuaderait le bébé de l'attaquer).

\- Après être passée par-dessus bord, j'ai dû me cogner la tête, parce que je me souviens de rien avant de me réveiller sur une plage d'une petite île déserte. Vu que j'avais toujours mon log, je me suis dit que je vous retrouverais sur la prochaine île, alors que j'ai pris des morceaux d'un naufrage qui traînait pour me faire une embarcation. Et je suis arrivée y'a une heure et demi ici.

\- Aucun souci en route ?

\- Juste fait la course avec… Hina, je crois… une marine rose qui parle d'elle à la troisième personne. Endommagé son gouvernail d'un bon Hiken.

La D. eut un sourire satisfait à ce souvenir.

\- Et ça c'est quoi ? demanda Patrick.

\- Une panthère, identifia Agnayi en caressant doucement la fourrure du félin, qui avait pris une teinte de bleu plus sombre.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, les panthères ne sont pas bleues. Rose, à la rigueur…

\- _Rose_ ? s'étrangla Ace.

Patrick regarda Ace et soupira.

\- Tu as vraiment besoin de te mettre à jour niveau culture populaire au lieu de plonger ton nez dans les vieux trucs, si tu ne connais même pas la _Panthère_ _Rose_.

Ace lui jeta un regard noir et serra dans ses bras le félin.

\- Iro a mangé un akuma no mi et s'est fait jeter par sa mère. Dès qu'elle m'a rencontrée, elle ne m'a pas lâché. J'avais pas le cœur à la laisser comme ça, rejetée de tous, alors je l'ai prise avec moi. Et tant pis si vous ou un des gars râle.

Elle embrassa la petite bête sur le sommet du crâne.

\- Ace, je me pose souvent des questions sur toi… t'as parfois un comportement très féminin.

Ace fut sauvée de lui répondre quand un vétérinaire appela « Portgas D. Ace et Iro », faisant qu'elle se leva, la peluche vivante ronronnant dans ses bras.

\- Je vais dire à tout le monde qu'on t'a retrouvé. Le porte-monnaie.

Patrick sortit la bourse de ses poches et la donna à Ace avant de s'en aller.

Ace regarda Agnayi qui lui emboita le pas pour aller voir le véto.

\- Mesdemoiselles, salua l'homme.

Ace eut un petit rire de voir qu'elle avait été correctement identifiée pour une fois et les deux jeunes femmes suivirent le vétérinaire dans l'une des salles de consultation.

\- Alors, c'est pour une dénommée Iro, c'est bien ça ? se fit confirmé le vétérinaire en consultant sa fiche qu'on avait fait remplir à la pirate à l'entrée.

\- Hm. Cette bestiole s'est attachée à mes pompes depuis presque une semaine, et vu qu'elle avait été rejetée par les siens, j'ai pas eu le cœur à la laisser derrière, expliqua Ace en laissant la panthère sur la table de consultation.

Félin qui tenta de se barrer immédiatement, sa fourrure d'un bleu électrique disant qu'elle avait la frousse de la blouse blanche.

\- Par je ne sais quel hasard, elle a consommé un akuma no mi. Et vu que désormais, elle va voyager avec moi, j'aimerais apprendre tout ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour bien m'occuper d'elle, et qu'elle reste en bonne santé.

\- Je vois. Eh bien, on va voir tout ça. Iro, donc ?

\- Elle change de couleur avec ses émotions. Le noir, c'est la couleur neutre chez elle. Pour l'instant, je l'ai vu passer au bleu plus ou moins vif quand elle a peur, au blanc quand elle est perplexe et au mauve par accident.

* * *

Ace ressortit une bonne heure plus tard, le félin toujours dans ses bras, un gros sac à l'épaule contenant tout ce qu'il fallait pour son nouveau compagnon.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as prise, en fait ? s'enquit Agnayi. Je doute que ce soit parce que tu la trouvais kawai. T'es pas assez féminine pour ce genre de connerie.

Ace regarda le félin dormant en boule contre sa poitrine, dans ses bras, et lui caressa doucement la tête, en tirant un gazouillement absolument adorable.

\- Le médecin a dit que c'étaient des félins indépendants. Certes, c'est très tôt pour une séparation avec sa mère, mais elle a dû déjà commencer à chasser, elle n'aurait pas été démuni. Alors, pourquoi ?

\- Elle n'a pas arrêté de me suivre.

\- Ace, tu aurais pu lui faire signe à n'importe quel moment de te foutre la paix. Alors, je me répète, pourquoi ?

Ace continua sa route, le bébé contre sa poitrine, et soupira.

\- Un petit garçon m'a dit un jour qu'il préférait être avec moi, plutôt qu'être seul. Et pour me le prouver, en dépit des risques pour sa vie, il m'a collé jusqu'au bout. J'ai revu un peu de Luffy dans ce chaton. C'est ridicule, je sais, tu peux te foutre de moi.

Agnayi se contenta de lever un sourcil, avant d'enfoncer affectueusement le fedora de sa capitaine sur le crâne de celle-ci.

\- Pour rien au monde, je ne voudrais avoir loupé l'occasion d'être sur les océans avec toi, Ace. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, ne crois pas ceux qui disent le contraire.

\- Tu t'es achetée une autre personnalité en mon absence ? Elle est où la nana la plus cynique du monde ?

Agnayi se contenta de rire et lui souffla :

\- J'aime faire tourner en bourrique les hommes avec mon comportement cynique, mais t'as bien assez sur la planche pour que je ne te rajoute pas ça en plus. Même si je n'aime pas le montrer, je t'apprécie énormément… tu es presque la sœur que je n'ai jamais eue.

\- Agnayi, crois-moi… c'est une mauvaise idée de me considérer comme ta sœur, même si je suis touchée. J'ai tendance à porter la poisse à ceux qui me voit comme leur famille.

Le regard mauve, pas du tout impressionné, de la brune voulait tout dire.

\- Tu m'as fait remonter à la surface alors que j'étais au fond du gouffre, sans avoir le courage de me tuer. De mon point de vue, t'es plutôt porte-bonheur. Un ange sous la carapace de la progéniture démoniaque de ce vieux Roger.

\- Cherche-moi et je te fais nettoyer le pont avec ta queue, Quezacoatl.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour, Bonsoir et bienvenue sur ce nouveau chapitre.**

 **Je remercie Iris et Cobra de leurs commentaires et de leur accueil pour Iro qui rejoint donc ma collection de OC. Je conseil d'ailleurs à Cobra un petit détour chez le psy le plus proche.**

 **Sur ce, passé une bonne soirée et un bon moment et à bientôt !**

* * *

Soyez pas stupide, y'a rien entre nous… soupira Ace.

\- Alors, pourquoi vous dormez dans la même cabine ? demanda Chris.

\- Tout le monde se le demande, Ace, sourit doucement Patrick

Ace roula des yeux dans ses orbites, toujours à la barre du navire pour accoster la mangrove de Shabaody. Elle lança un regarda noir à Haiiro quand elle l'entendit rire, mais la brune à la peau sombre se pinça les lobes d'oreilles en signe d'excuse… sans pour autant cesser de rire.

\- Il n'y a rien entre elle et moi.

\- Alors avoue-le… tu es gay.

\- Oooh, Ace, dis-leur, on ne va jamais voir le bout, sinon ! pouffa Haiiro.

\- Je ne devrais _même pas_ avoir à _dire_ ce genre de chose, c'est _évident_ !

\- Non, si on n'a pas un odorat animal.

\- Tu ne m'aides pas, Agnayi.

Haiiro agita son pouce pour toute réponse.

\- Alors ? demandèrent les treize hommes sous les ordres d'Ace.

La D. eut un soupir défaitiste et fit pivoter la barre pour approcher le navire d'une racine qui le cacherait des regards des curieux.

\- J'aime les hommes…

\- AHA ! On le savait !

Ace leva une main, pour dire qu'elle n'avait pas fini.

\- Mais vous n'avez rien saisi à la chose, parce que vous êtes tous tombés dans le panneau… je suis une _fille_.

\- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH !

Les treize hommes de l'équipage en perdirent leur mâchoire.

Ace eut un petit rire et se détourna de tout le monde en voyant Dawn venir à elle.

\- C'est une blague ?! demanda Patrick en prenant Ace par les épaules pour la retourner de nouveau devant tout le monde.

\- J'ai l'air de blaguer ?

\- Oui !

\- Y'a qu'une façon de vérifier ça, annonça Chris. Tu m'as échappé jusqu'à présent, alors que je t'ai dit mille fois que je pouvais te prescrire quelque chose contre la narcolepsie de plus adapté… tu ne vas pas y échapper cette fois.

\- Approche-toi, je te fais flamber.

\- Je suis _médecin_ , Ace-kun.

\- Et je n'ai pas besoin que tu me voies, je vais très bien.

\- C'est à moi d'en juger, ça. En route !

Et sans laisser le temps à Ace de voir son courrier, il l'entraîna dans le navire pour lui faire passer la visite qu'elle aurait dû passer il y a un moment. Haiiro leva une main et l'aigle auprès duquel ils s'étaient familiarisés vint se poser dessus. Une forme couleur bois se dressa sur l'un des espars, formant une silhouette féline.

\- Non, Iro, Dawn ne se mange pas, avertit Patrick.

La panthère sauta à terre avec souplesse, prenant une teinte hésitante entre le rose et le jaune. Elle alla se frotter aux jambes de Agnayi en ronronnant.

\- Non, Iro. Dawn n'est pas ton repas.

Le regard larmoyant et la fourrure bleu clair montraient que la petite panthère d'à peine sept mois était plus que déçue de ne pas pouvoir se mettre l'aigle sous la dent. Oilonev, le cuistot de bord, siffla la panthère en revenant de la cuisine, et lui donna un morceau de viande juteuse qui changea bien rapidement les idées du félin, permettant ainsi à la brune exotique de s'occuper du rapace sur sa main.

\- Salut, Dawn, tu as un message de qui, aujourd'hui ?

\- Tu savais ? demanda Patrick.

\- De ? Pour Ace ? Bien entendu ! Tu crois que je dormirais avec elle sinon ? Je suis tombée dans le panneau, aussi… avant que ma langue ne me dise autrement.

Et pour expliciter son commentaire, sa langue de serpent darda entre ses dents.

\- Pourquoi il… raaah ! _elle_ nous l'a caché ? marmonna un des gars.

\- Elle a rien caché du tout. Elle est juste un garçon manqué. Apparemment, c'est à cause de son grand-père adoptif qu'elle a cru jusqu'à ses douze ans qu'elle était un homme. Si on m'avait dit à cet âge-là que non, j'étais une fille… j'aurais eu la haine.

Des cris venant de l'intérieur du navire leur parvinrent, et peu après, Chris, une bosse énorme sur le crâne, pleurant des rivières, les cheveux noircis, frisés, et fumant, revint sur le pont, totalement carbonisé, suivi par une Ace avec les veines palpitantes sur le front, refermant correctement sa chemise.

\- C'est bien une femme, annonça Chris en pansant son énorme bosse.

\- Bande d'abrutis congénitaux… incapables de faire seul la différence entre un homme et une femme, même pas par la voix ! Tch ! J'aurais dû tous vous laissez en East Blue, marmonna Ace.

\- Mais oui, Ace, mais oui… tu n'as rien fait pour les détromper, surtout et tu m'as explicitement demandé de ne rien dire, soupira Haiiro.

\- Parce qu'on ne devrait même pas avoir à dire ce genre de chose ! C'est évident, bordel ! Et surtout, je n'ai pas envie qu'on en vienne à me couver comme une faible femme !

Ses hommes la regardèrent d'un air interdit, puis eurent un soupir.

\- Arrêtons là cette discussion et préparons-nous à jeter l'ancre, marmonna Patrick. _Ou_ … Pardon, _Hime-sama_ a du courrier en attendant.

Il esquiva de justesse un coup de pied dans la figure, mais ils y étaient tous habitués.

Ace siffla Dawn qui vint se poser sur sa main.

\- T'es le meilleur, Dawn. Tu reviens d'East Blue ou d'ici ? demanda Ace.

L'aigle poussa un petit cri en montrant la mangrove.

\- So ka. Alors va chasser, je n'ai pas besoin de lui répondre, puisque je vais le voir.

L'aigle hocha la tête et s'en alla.

\- Tu vas voir qui ? demanda Haiiro.

\- Hmm ? Ray-san.

\- Et c'est qui ? insista Patrick depuis le mât où il arrangeait les voiles.

\- Le Mei-ô. Je ne le connais pas tant que ça, mais il est sympa. On a passé ces six dernières années à échanger des lettres. Sans lui, je serais morte, emportée par la maladie, quand j'avais tout juste douze ans. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'a dit que j'étais une fille. Si j'avais malgré tout survécu, je pense que je serais aujourd'hui encore persuadée d'être un homme… ou alors, j'aurais eu moins de temps pour me faire à l'idée qu'on me dit depuis toute petite que je suis un garçon, alors que ce n'est pas le cas.

\- J'ai de la peine pour toi… compatit Haiiro.

Ace haussa les épaules.

\- J'aurais pu avoir une merde pire que ça.

\- Je suis le seul que ça choque que tu connaisses le Mei-ô, alors que la haine que t'as pour Roger est devenu _proverbiale_ dans l'équipage ?

Ace haussa de nouveau les épaules en lisant son message.

\- Il est potable. Contrairement à Roger qui m'a laissée dans la merde, avec ma mère, sans prendre d'autres dispositions que d'avertir un homme soi-disant de confiance. Ray-san m'a sauvé la vie, m'a donné des astuces de combat qui me seront plus qu'utiles dans le Shin Sekai, et enfin, il m'a permis de savoir enfin à quoi ressemblait ma mère. Et c'est lui qui nous aidera à traverser la Red Line. Si vous avez fini avec vos remarques stupides, je vais peut-être pouvoir l'intercepter _avant_ qu'il ne devienne injoignable.

* * *

Marco leva le nez de la partie d'échecs qu'il faisait avec Rayleigh, au comptoir, tout en parlant du bon vieux temps, quand une cliente entra dans le bar.

Brune, fine, musclée.

Simplement vêtue, presque à la garçon manqué, avec une panthère noire sur les talons, qui au vu du keffieh rouge et noir qui était enroulée autour de son cou, devait être domestiquée.

Démarche féline de combattante faisant rouler le merveilleux fessier, loin de l'ondulation des pouffe trop maquillées en talons aiguilles qui cherchaient à sauter dans son pantalon quand il descendait dans les bars. La même démarche souple et silencieuse que la créature qui marchait à ses côtés.

La femme lui avait tout juste accordé son attention en entrant, aussi. Son visage masqué sous son chapeau orange s'était brièvement tourné dans sa direction, avant de revenir vers le comptoir.

Marco ne savait pas s'il devait en être vexé ou reconnaissant.

Ce fut plus fort que lui : il siffla d'appréciation la vue du dos de la jeune femme, ou plutôt, de sa chute de reins...

Shakky se retint à grande peine de rire et Rayleigh le foudroya du regard alors que la demoiselle se retournait en sursaut et lui jetait un regard interloqué. La panthère, quant à elle, se tourna vers lui et émit une série de toussotements menaçants, sa fourrure virant à un rouge menaçant.

Quoi ? Il était un homme ! Il n'allait pas rester insensible devant une fille aussi bien faite ! Et pourquoi un coureur de jupons comme Rayleigh s'offusquait de son comportement ?

\- Eh bien, Ace… il semble que tu fasses déjà forte impression, commenta Rayleigh en se levant.

Il jeta un regard à Marco qui disait clairement « n'y songe même pas », avant d'aller voir la fille.

\- Je suis plus surprise qu'on ait réussi à identifier correctement mon genre, qu'autre chose… à moins que monsieur soit gay.

Marco leva un sourcil, perplexe. Qui la prendrait pour un homme ? Certes, elle était assez masculine dans son apparence et son comportement, mais c'était clairement une femme.

\- Un plaisir de te voir déjà ici, j'avais peur de te manquer. Alors, le voyage, Ace ? demanda Rayleigh.

\- Passionnant, j'ai hâte d'être de l'autre côté de la Red Line. Je conseillerais d'ailleurs à notre ami ci-présent de déguerpir rapidos… je pourrais bien vouloir envoyer dès maintenant un message à son capitaine en bottant le cul de son bras droit !

Et elle lui tira la langue, faisant rire doucement Marco. Il avait une belle prime sur le crâne, une personne sur trois savait sa place dans l'équipage, alors, que cette Ace soit au courant ne le surprenait même pas.

\- Je ne m'intéresse pas aux rookies, mais je suis certain que tu aboies plus fort que tu ne mords, gamine, alors, va pas me chercher, yoi. Tu pourrais le regretter.

\- J'ai peur… dit Ace en se moquant clairement de Marco. Je vais m'acheter des bottes pour trembler dedans. Iro, arrête.

La panthère conserva sa couleur rouge, mais cessa ses bruits menaçants. Ace dut s'accroupir pour lui gratouiller sous la tête afin de la calmer réellement.

\- Ace, ne le cherche pas. Que diraient Luffy et Robin si tu te faisais avoir aussi vite, à mi-chemin sur la Grand Line ? gronda Rayleigh.

\- Nee-chan mettrait la main sur tous les ouvrages de nécromancie qui existent pour me ramener d'entre les morts et se faire le plaisir de me tuer de nouveau avec Luffy, répondit Ace d'un air suspicieusement joyeux en se relevant. Vu le nombre de mains et d'yeux qu'elle peut avoir, j'ai intérêt à avoir peur. Après, ça me ferait quelques soucis en moins dont je me serais bien passée à la base.

\- Maaa, Marco-chan, tu ne l'as pas reconnue ? rit doucement Shakky en servant à boire à Ace.

\- Je devrais ? s'enquit Marco, perplexe.

\- Oui, vu que l'homme dont elle a eu la malchance de naître, a infligé de belles cicatrices à ton capitaine. Ace possède un certain talent pour le maniement des armes en général, mais tu n'as pas envie de te retrouver dans la ligne de mire de son bô, répondit Rayleigh.

\- Shhh… ! C'est rare de trouver des gens qui ne me connaissent pas, et encore moins pour qui était mon géniteur… laisse-moi profiter de l'anonymat… s'indigna Ace.

\- Maaa, _Portgas_ -chan, tu aimes faire des mystères ! sourit Shakky.

\- Nee-chan m'a donné goût aux mystères. Sa faute, elle m'a rendue accro à Lovecraft.

Et Ace se tourna vers Rayleigh.

\- Allons-y, oui, dit-il en comprenant le message.

Ace regarda Rayleigh prendre son matériel pour l'enrobement avant qu'il ne sorte. Elle lui emboîta le pas, sans oublier de tirer la langue à Marco qui la regarda sortir en se retenant à grande peine de la déshabiller des yeux.

\- Il faut croire qu'elle est à ton goût, commenta Shakky en lui servant un nouveau verre.

\- Qui est-ce, yoi ? demanda Marco en prenant son verre pour rejoindre Shakky au comptoir. Rayleigh est très protecteur… c'est pas sa fille, si ?

\- Non, c'est pas sa fille à lui. Elle ne te rappelle personne ? s'étonna Shakky.

\- Elle devrait ?

\- Elle t'a tellement fait tourner la tête que tu en oublies ce qui crève les yeux. Compréhensible, quand on réalise que c'est une jeune femme, on découvre qu'elle a du charme.

\- Plus que du charme… cette fille a dû mettre la Grand Line à ses pieds, yoi !

Shakky secoua la tête et sortit un journal.

\- T'as bien dû entendre parler du fils de Roger, non ?

\- Comme tout le monde…

Shakky ouvrit le journal à un certain article et l'étala devant Marco.

\- « _Nouvelle discussion au Sekai Seifu pour intégrer Gol D. Ace au Shichibukai : pourquoi le Héros Garp insiste-t-il ?_ »…

La photo accompagnant l'article était la prime du dit Gol D. Ace. Sa posture ne laissait pas présager que c'était une femme, et son regard farouche sous le fedora orange disait clairement que la lutte serait dure, voire mortelle, pour quiconque prétendrait lui chercher des ennuis.

\- _Gol_ ? Mais tu l'as appelé _Portgas_ !

\- Portgas c'est le nom de sa mère. Elle a renié Roger-chan. On peut le comprendre, quand on sait qu'elle a eu une prime de 120 millions à tout juste douze ans pour sa simple ascendance. Tu n'as pas fait le rapprochement ?

\- Y'avait pas de photo sur les primes, à l'époque, et c'est Haruta qui se charge des rookies… Et tout le monde parle d'un héritier _mâle_ , yoi !

\- Ace-chan a été apparemment mal identifiée. Son comportement est dû au fait qu'elle a passé douze ans de sa vie à croire qu'elle était un garçon. C'est miraculeux qu'elle n'utilise pas le boku mais plus le watashi voire ore.

\- Comment peut-on louper qu'un bébé qui vient au monde est une fille et la confondre avec un garçon ?

\- Demande à Garp… alors, elle est à ton goût ?

\- Physiquement, oui. Le reste, c'est à découvrir…

\- Tu cherches plus qu'une belle paire de fesses pour une aventure d'une nuit ?

\- Si je veux une aventure d'une nuit, je vais voir des professionnelles, Shakky. Cette fille m'intrigue… si ma bonne étoile me sourit, je serai assez chanceux pour l'avoir _plus_ d'une nuit à mes côtés, yoi. Si Rayleigh ne me tue pas, il a l'air assez protecteur.

\- Faut le comprendre, c'est l'enfant unique de Roger.

* * *

Rayleigh ne pouvait que soupirer. Ace l'exaspérait, mais l'attendrissait, parfois.

Avec ce qu'elle avait traversé, elle restait blasée, et rarement optimiste, mais sa façon de voir et de parler était si simple, si… directe, que ça en était rafraîchissant. Malgré son goût pour les mystères, elle parlait à cœur ouvert.

Pendant qu'elle le conduisait jusqu'à son navire, ils discutèrent à voix basse de ce qu'elle et Robin avaient découvert jusqu'à présent des Ponéglyphes. Elle ne lui demanda aucune confirmation et il ne fit que donner son avis sur ses découvertes et ce mystère, en se basant sur ce que la D. savait déjà, essayant de voir avec elle les différentes possibilités, et peut-être parvenir à, non pas une, mais plusieurs conclusions de ce savoir, sans jamais lui dire ce que lui-même avait appris durant sa navigation avec Roger.

Ce sujet passé, elle lui parla de ses rencontres, de ses projets, gardant toujours une main le long du corps pour permettre à sa panthère de lui réclamer facilement des caresses. Elle lui parla de son projet de rencontrer Shanks, pour le remercier d'avoir sauvé Luffy.

\- Il va trouver ça bizarre, l'avertit Rayleigh.

\- Sans Luffy, je ne serais certainement pas vivante aujourd'hui. Alors, je lui dois bien ça.

Rayleigh promit qu'il appellerait Akagami afin de préparer le terrain de la rencontre.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Petit chapitre pour voir la suite des mésaventures d'Ace et des Spades et ses rencontres dans sa monté vers Raftell.**

 **Pour répondre aux interrogations de Meriem, le japonais fais une distinction entre le 'Je' dit pas une femme et celui dit par un homme. 'Boku', c'est 'Je' pour un homme. 'Ore' est familier, mais neutre, alors que le Watashi est juste neutre. 'Atashi' est pour les femmes, jeunes de préférences.**

 **Pour d'autres questions, n'hésitez pas !**

 **En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne... nuit ? journée ? Peu importe ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ace redoutait la visite.

Quand elle avait dit ce qu'elle voulait faire, Rayleigh avait pris la peine d'appeler Shanks avant, histoire de préparer le terrain, mais ça ne la rassurait pas pour autant.

Patrick posa une main sur son épaule alors qu'ils étaient dans la tempête de neige, en pleine ascension pour parvenir jusqu'à Shanks. L'homme lui serra un peu l'épaule et Ace lui jeta un regard reconnaissant.

Elle avait bien besoin d'être rassurée.

En général, le simple fait d'avoir Iro marchant à côté d'elle lui permettait de rester forte. La petite panthère de bientôt un an voyait Ace comme sa mère. Si sa mère était forte, alors, elle aussi l'était. Mais là, loin de l'influence inconsciente du félin qui était resté sur le navire avec Haiiro (Kali ne supportant pas le froid comme la panthère), la façade de la D. tombait en morceau.

La main sur son épaule devint un bras autour d'elle qui lui offrit une virile étreinte.

Ace esquissa un sourire et tapota doucement le dos de son second pour le remercier de son soutien.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au sommet pour se trouver devant une grotte dans laquelle brillait un feu de camp. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit l'homme qu'elle cherchait.

Et dieu qu'il était puissant.

Son Haki était étouffant, souverain et sans pitié. Elle déglutit légèrement et souffla profondément, avant de carrer ses épaules et de s'avancer, droite et la tête haute, ses hommes attendant dehors, seul Patrick l'accompagnant en sa qualité de bras-droit.

Elle lui en foutrait des bras-droit, elle n'avait rien demandé à la base, même si elle était contente qu'il soit là pour la soutenir.

\- Encore un rookie pour ma tête ? demanda Shanks, assis près de son feu de camp, son sabre contre la seule épaule ayant encore un bras.

\- Tu es la personne que je cherchais, mais pas pour les raisons que tu penses, Akagami no Shanks, lui dit la pirate.

Par politesse, elle retira son chapeau et fit un compte à rebours mentale.

Aucune réaction attendue, juste un :

\- Alors, pourquoi tu es ici, mon gars, si ce n'est pas pour ma tête ?

Ace eut presque envie de crier au miracle. Elle se refila une gifle mentale pour se remettre les idées en place et s'inclina devant Shanks.

\- Je suis ici pour vous remercier. Merci d'avoir sauvé mon abruti de frangin. J'ai une dette envers vous.

\- Gnié ? J'ai sauvé ton frère ? s'étonna Shanks.

Pendant un furtif instant, Ace se demanda si Rayleigh avait bien préparé le terrain pour elle, parce que l'homme n'avait pas du tout l'air de savoir de quoi il était question...

\- Monkey D. Luffy ? souffla-t-elle avec hésitation.

\- J'savais pas que Luffy avait un grand-frère ! Entre, entre ! Comment tu t'appelles !?

Le 360 du caractère du rouquin était affolant. Fini la méfiance, bonjour la bonne humeur et l'accueil joyeux.

Ace allait répondre quand Benn Beckman se racla la gorge.

\- Okashira, je crois que vous avez fait une erreur.

Shanks le regarda avec perplexité.

\- Tu es l'enfant de Roger, non ? demanda Benn.

Ace serra le poing, essayant de garder son calme. Les quelques flammèches qui s'en élevèrent était un signe criant de sa haine.

\- Oui, _malheureusement_. Luffy est mon frère _adoptif_.

\- Ace, respire... souffle... conseilla Patrick en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Ace suivit les indications. La patience qu'elle avait commencé à montrer en East Blue et exercer dans le Paradis n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, ici, dans le Shin Sekai.

\- Désolé, s'excusa Benn. Je voulais juste m'assurer de deux trucs.

\- Quel Roger ? demanda Shanks. **_(Nan, mais il débarque vraiment là ! Il en est combien de verres, le rouquin ?)_**

Tout son équipage se frappa le visage d'exaspération.

\- Votre ancien senshô, Okashira, glissa Lucky.

…

\- _Nani_ ?! s'étrangla Shanks.

\- Je préfère le nom de _Portgas_ D. Ace, plutôt que Gol D., précisa Ace avec un regard noir.

\- Compréhensible, assura Benn. J'espère que ma seconde question ne te vexera pas mais... tu n'es pas un homme, n'est-ce pas ?

Quelques rires s'élevèrent des Spades à l'entrée et un sourire las étira les lèvres d'Ace.

\- Vous êtes plus doué que Genkotsu. Vous êtes capable de différencier correctement un garçon d'une fille. Je suis bien une _femme_.

\- NANI !? s'exclama Shanks.

\- Je croyais que Ray-san avait appelé pour préparer le terrain... m'aurait-on menti ?

Ace s'adressa à Benn puisque Shanks était en état de choc. Le second tira une nouvelle cigarette de son paquet et l'alluma en souriant dans la flammèche que fit naître dans sa main la pirate.

\- Il l'a fait... mais Okashira était tellement intoxiqué ce jour-là que je doute qu'il se souvienne de quoi que ce soit. Fais entrer tes hommes et installez-vous, vous devez mourir de froid. Comment va le petit Luffy ? On était en plein conflit avec Big Mum quand on a appris la nouvelle.

\- Luffy va très bien. Il est devenu fort et il est en sécurité relative, si on compte le fait que ce gosse a un don incontestable pour se fourrer dans les emmerdes. Je lui dois la moitié de mes cheveux blancs. J'ai entendu parler de vous tous en long, en large et en travers, d'à quel point vous étiez cool et j'en passe. Honnêtement, j'ai eu plus d'une fois envie de faire un nœud avec son cou juste pour le faire taire.

Cela fit rire les pirates qui connaissaient bien Luffy.

* * *

Rayleigh était en train d'écrire une lettre quand le denden du bar sonna. Shakky répondit et eut un sourire, avant de tendre le combiné à son homologue masculin.

\- Shanks-chan pour toi.

Rayleigh se saisit du combiné.

\- Silver Rayleigh, j'écoute.

« T'aurais pu me prévenir, Ray-san ! »

\- De quoi donc, Shanks-kun ?

Rayleigh eut un soupir en entendant à côté un commentaire de Benn disant que c'était la faute au rouquin pour être trop amoché ce jour-là et ne pas s'en être souvenu à temps. Il devinait aisément ce qu'il s'était passé pour que son ancien moussaillon le contact ainsi.

\- Je présume qu'Ace vient de passer ? devina Rayleigh en posant sa plume. Luffy sera content de l'apprendre.

« T'aurais pu préciser que c'était une fille, j'ai eu l'air fin ! »

\- Pour pas changer...

Shanks prit alors un air sérieux.

« Y'a erreur sur la personne. C'est pas sa fille. »

Rayleigh leva un sourcil, perplexe.

« La gamine est beaucoup plus responsable et sérieuse que l'était le senshô ! S'il avait eu un dixième de son caractère, on n'aurait pas subi la moitié des merdes qui nous sont tombées sur le nez ! »

\- Les épreuves ont fait d'elle ça. Elle garde des parcelles du caractère de son père, certes, mais elle est différente. Bien heureusement, on n'a pas besoin d'un second Roger, Luffy est déjà suffisamment bien parti pour lui ressembler. Tu la trouves comment ?

« Physiquement ou tu me parles de sa personnalité ? Parce que physiquement, c'est du gâchis, si elle faisait un effort pour se mettre un peu plus en valeur, au lieu de se faire passer pour un homme, elle serait une vraie bombasse ! »

\- Shanks-kun... Tu parles de ma filleule et de la fille de ton défunt capitaine.

« Wari, Ray-san. Donc, Ace, hun ? Elle est droite, adorable, un peu vicieuse sur les bords, tordue à souhait... mais désabusée à un point déprimant. Je ne sais pas comment elle a choisi ses hommes, mais ils lui sont fidèles comme jamais ! Ils ont l'air prêts à mourir pour elle. »

\- J'ai constaté la même chose. De ce que je sais, elle n'a pas vraiment choisi, elle m'a raconté que ça s'imposait plus, comme si elle était destinée à les prendre, plus qu'autre chose.

« T'es au courant qu'elle en a après Shirohige ? »

\- Mhmh... je lui ai dit de faire attention, mais elle s'en fiche comme de sa première dent.

* * *

Ace se laissa aller sur ses genoux, épuisée et essoufflée.

Elle fut reconnaissante quand Kali vint la soutenir et l'aida à aller s'asseoir sur un rocher. Immédiatement, Iro vint la voir pour lui offrir des papouilles et se rassurer sur l'état de sa maman.

\- Chris, va soigner le Shichibukai, je te prie, réclama Ace an caressant machinalement la tête soyeuse de la panthère bleue de peur et d'inquiétude.

\- Tu passes en priorité, Ace-kun, t'es notre capitaine, rouspéta le médecin en ouvrant sa trousse médicale.

\- Et ce même capitaine t'ordonne de t'occuper du blessé le plus grave.

\- Mais...

\- Chris...

Ace fronça légèrement les sourcils. Avec un looong soupir et une promesse de rétribution, Chris s'en alla avec sa trousse de premiers soins jusqu'à Jimbei à terre. Patrick revint vers Ace avec de quoi manger et boire.

\- T'as besoin de repos. Vous vous êtes battus pendant cinq jours sans interruption.

\- Je me reposerai plus tard. Merci pour la nourriture.

Ace prit le sandwich et le grignota, son corps encore tremblant d'adrénaline. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, les rejetant en arrière, avant de recommencer ses gestes affectueux envers son bébé à fourrure.

C'est là qu'un navire vint jeter l'ancre sur la plage. Un immense navire blanc avec un étendard plus que connu.

\- Uh-oh... fit un Spades.

Tout le monde regarda le nouveau navire avec appréhension, alors qu'un géant s'approchait du bord où se tenait déjà l'infâme Marco, hissé sur la rambarde.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'un rookie cherchait ma tête ! annonça le géant.

\- Ace... tu n'as même pas... souffla Kali.

Ace la fit taire en mettant la main sur sa bouche et se leva. Elle caressa une dernière fois une panthère blanche de perplexité, et murmura à Patrick de veillait sur le félin. Elle marcha tranquillement vers le navire, se sentant étrangement calme.

Elle y était, cet instant qu'elle attendait tant. Si elle gagnait, elle prouverait enfin au monde qu'elle n'était pas son père. Si elle échouait... eh bien, les morts n'étaient pas du genre à avoir des regrets.

Elle se dressa face à l'homme sur le navire, debout bien droite dans le sable, les bras le long du corps, ses yeux argentés vrillant de son Haki qu'elle avait juste sous la surface.

Son Haoshoku flamboyant, fou, libre et sauvage.

\- On t'a mal informé. Je ne suis pas là pour ta tête. Je suis là pour tirer ton cul de ton trône, c'est tout. Ta vie, je m'en moque, j'en veux pas. Je veux juste la satisfaction de me dire que j'ai plus de force et de puissance que toi, annonça clairement Ace.

Marco leva un sourcil surpris à l'annonce.

Shirohige se contenta de rire.

\- Gurarararara ! Cela change agréablement de ce que j'entends d'habitude ! J'espère pour toi que tu as la moitié des tripes qu'avait ton père, sinon, tu risques vite de m'ennuyer !

Le visage d'Ace fut pris d'un tic et elle laissa sortir son Haki en représailles.

Plusieurs personnes sur le pont s'effondrèrent d'inconscience, Shirohige resta debout, se contentant de sourire encore plus, alors que Marco jetait un vague regard vers l'intérieur du navire pour demander à faire rentrer les esprits faibles, avant de revenir à ce que disait la jeune femme à terre :

\- Je n'espérais pas la bonne entente ou même que nous soyons copain comme cochon, mais si tu commences _déjà_ à me faire _chier_ en me parlant de Roger, je risque fort de décider que finalement, il serait temps que tu fermes ta grande gueule _définitivement_.

Ace pointa un pouce dans la direction de Jimbe là où Chris lui apportait les premiers soins.

\- Mon médecin de bord offre les premiers soins à ce Jimbe. Il ne voulait pas me donner d'infos à ton sujet ou me laisser passer. Si tu veux le récupérer, il est à toi.

Shirohige la regarda avec surprise.

\- Tu as épargné _volontairement_ Jimbe ?

Ace haussa les épaules.

\- Je suis libre de décider de ne tuer personne dans ma montée vers le sommet. Au plus grand regret de Sengoku, les charges de meurtre, tentative de meurtre, homicide, etc etc, ne sont pas présentes dans ma liste de crimes. Et j'ai l'intention de garder les choses ainsi encore un petit moment. Je l'ai promis à des gens qui me sont importants.

Elle l'avait promis à Robin et Luffy.

Shirohige eut un sourire.

\- Intéressante promesse. Voyons ce que tu as dans le ventre... à moins que tu désires attendre d'être au mieux de ta forme _avant_ de m'affronter.

\- Je te prends quand tu veux, vieillard, assura Ace.

Shirohige descendit du navire.

Ace porta une main à son couteau de chasse, caressant le manche du pouce, sans rien faire de plus. Lentement, elle augmenta la chaleur autour d'elle. Avec un peu de chance, elle aurait assez de temps pour concevoir un mirage.

La première attaque qu'elle reçut, elle n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver. Elle ne put que l'encaisser.

Elle se retrouva dans le sable, les yeux fermés, une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

Nop, elle allait droit au suicide.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as ?

Shirohige était déçu.

Enfin, il _l'avait été_. La déception s'envola quand un mur de feu sépara les Spades de leur capitaine. La jeune femme se redressa en position assise et cracha un mollard sanglant sur le côté, son Haoshoku revenant à la charge.

\- ACE ! appela Patrick.

\- Restez derrière ! C'est mon combat ! Ne vous en occupez pas !

Ace se releva et fit craquer sa nuque.

Elle disparut.

Shirohige leva juste à temps son bisentô pour parer le coup de pied qu'on lui envoya. L'arme émit un craquement de protestation. Ace se projeta un peu plus loin, joignant ses mains autour de son couteau de chasse, qu'elle abattit devant elle, dans sa chute, fracturant légèrement le sol. En réponse, Shirohige dut se pousser pour ne pas se recevoir un coup de couteau géant de feu venant du ciel, tenu par deux bras tout aussi immenses et enflammés.

\- Il a du talent le gamin, nota Vista en rejoignant Marco à la rambarde.

- _Le gamin_ ? répéta Marco avec amusement sans détourner les yeux du combat.

Quel manque d'observation de la part de son frère. C'était une fille, mais il ne rectifierait pas la chose. Il pencha la tête sur le côté. Elle était belle dans le combat, rageuse, fougueuse, flamboyante.

Le fait qu'une panthère soit son animal de compagnie expliquait pas mal. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à ces félins si gracieux et pourtant si dangereux.

 _Indomptable_.

Marco se mordit une lèvre, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'imaginer la jeune femme dévoilant sa fougue dans une situation plus plaisante pour eux deux.

Il était mal barré s'il tombait déjà sous le charme de la gamine qui voulait vaincre son Oyaji.

Mais la voir ainsi enchaîner attaques sur attaques, jouant de tour et de pièges, cherchant à atteindre l'homme de façon vicieuse… ça donnait des idées pas très saines au pauvre Phénix qui arrangea sa position sur la rambarde pour cacher la bosse en formation dans son pantacourt.

C'était prévisible et cela arriva.

Ace finit de nouveau au sol, à quatre pattes, aux pieds de Shirohige, le regardant d'un air farouche, un filet de sang coulant de sa bouche le long de son menton avant de gouter dans le sable. Malgré la situation, elle avait encore un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu as un immense talent et beaucoup de potentiel... sourit le Yonkou. Pourquoi tu ne prendrais pas ma marque et ne deviendrait pas mon fils pour faire ce qu'il te plaît sur les océans...

Il se pencha un peu plus vers elle, lui tendant une main.

\- Ou devrais-je dire, devenir ma _fille_? rectifia-t-il assez bas pour qu'elle seule l'entende.

Ace plissa les yeux et se remit debout difficilement. Elle ne souriait plus.

Son Haki se concentra sur Edward qui resta insensible, mais nota l'intéressante touche de douleur, de colère et de haine qui venait de nuancer l'aura dégagé par la pirate.

\- Je n'ai pas de père et je n'en ai aucune utilité. Votre proposition, mettez-là vous où je pense, et bien profond.

Marco se frappa le visage.

Combien aurait accepté cette proposition... Et il fallait un D. têtu comme une mule pour dire _non_... surtout qu'Oyaji avait le même genre d'obstination... juste un peu plus de tact et de savoir vivre.

La pirate s'enroula de flammes et lança un pilier de feu sur Shirohige qui la renvoya dans le sable... inconsciente cette fois.

\- Jiru, va chercher une civière pour Jimbe et dis aux infirmières de se tenir prêtes. Marco, on prend Ace avec nous.

Marco se retint d'avoir un reniflement sarcastique. Si Oyaji appelait déjà la gamine par son prénom, elle était bonne pour être une des leurs, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

Le Phénix se jeta à terre pour marcher jusqu'à la silhouette inconsciente de la pirate. Il allait la ramasser quand un puissant coup de vent le cueillit dans l'estomac et l'envoya plus loin.

Les Spades étaient là, tous réunis devant leur capitaine.

Iro usait de ce qu'Ace lui avait apprise pour se camoufler dans l'environnement afin de protéger sa maman.

\- Si vous voulez Ace, il faudra nous passer sur le corps, annonça clairement Patrick en les mettant au défi, de sa lame au clair, de s'avancer.

Marco se redressa. La gamine avait un équipage fidèle, c'était un fait.

\- Vous êtes quinze, on est des centaines. Vous croyez avoir une chance, yoi ? Poussez-vous et laissez-nous la prendre...

\- On n'en a rien à faire que vous soyez des centaines ou des milliers. Si vous voulez Ace, il faudra que vous passiez sur nos cadavres.

\- Et que dirait votre capitaine s'il savait que vous voulez vous sacrifier pour lui ? Il voulait vous protéger, c'est pour ça qu'il vous a séparés du combat par ce mur de flammes, à l'origine, pointa Thatch en venant rejoindre Marco dans le sable. Soyez pas con, on va rien lui faire.

L'air buté des Spades firent soupirer les Shirohige, mais rire Newgate. Une longue négociation se préparait. S'ils les tuaient tout simplement, ils pouvaient faire une croix sur l'idée de faire d'Ace une Shirohige.


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut à tous !**

 **Eh bien, intro seconde version *sanglote toutes les larmes de son corps***

 **Error 408 Time out... je hais cette erreur. Enfin. Merci pour les commentaires et votre fidélité à cette petite série. On reprend donc les mésaventures de notre Hiken favorite.**

 **Pour répondre aux questions (je fais en gros, j'ai plus les notes ni qui à demander quoi) : pas TOUT les Shirohige savent qu'Ace est une fille, la révélation ne se fera pas dans la tranquillité / Iro n'a pas fini avec ses frasques / C'est surtout la première fic où je passe autant de temps avec les Spades, d'où le fait qu'on puisse les trouver plus protecteur, même si dans le manga aussi, ils se sont opposé à ce qu'on leur prenne leur capitaine.**

 **Sur ce, en espérant que cette fois, ça passe, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt.**

* * *

Ace ouvrit les yeux sur une cabine qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle se redressa en grimaçant. Ouch, Shirohige n'était pas un Yonkou pour rien.

La jeune femme s'assit au bord du lit où elle avait été allongée et regarda autour d'elle, en massant du mieux qu'elle pouvait son dos endolori. Cet endroit lui était vraiment inconnu.

Elle localisa son arme, son chapeau et ses chaussures au niveau d'une chaise. Elle alla ramasser le tout et trouva un mot dans son couvre-chef.

C'était un message du premier commandant, Marco des Shirohige. Il lui disait de pas se faire de sang d'encre et que son équipage allait bien. Ils étaient sur un autre navire de leur équipage. Il ne leur serait fait aucun mal, du moment qu'ils ne cherchaient pas d'emmerdes.

Première réaction : soupirer, rassurée de savoir que ses hommes n'avaient pas de problème. Patrick était un homme intelligent. Il saurait garder tout le monde en ligne le temps que cette situation soit réglée. Elle espéra qu'il ait réussi à prendre des dispositions pour la survie d'Iro. Sa petite chérie lui manquait. Une fois ce calvaire fini, elle retournerait la chercher.

Seconde réaction : rire. Elle espérait pour eux qu'ils avaient mis Quezacoatl la Kuudere avec Patrick ou Chris, sinon, Kali aurait tôt fait de rendre la moitié du navire totalement folle et l'autre paranoïaque au point de ne plus pouvoir fermer l'œil de la nuit.

Troisième réaction : s'asseoir sur la chaise et réfléchir.

Bon, elle n'était pas morte, c'était un point positif. Elle supposait que c'était parce que Shirohige voulait vraiment qu'elle rejoigne l'équipage. Cela la fit renifler narquoisement.

Mais oui, mon gars, rêve toujours.

Elle pouvait tourner ça à son avantage. Se faire une toute autre réputation. Elle aimait bien l'idée d'être celle qui aurait rendu fou un Yonkou et son équipage. Elle eut un mauvais sourire, un plan se formant dans son crâne. Il y aurait deux parties. La première, c'était faire croire qu'elle en avait toujours après l'homme et l'attaquer. Cela ne serait pas sans risque, avec d'un côté, sa narcolepsie et de l'autre, la force clairement supérieure de l'homme.

De l'autre, elle agirait dans le fond pour attaquer mentalement l'équipage. Elle commencerait doucement, histoire de les affaiblir. Les déstabiliser.

Un mauvais sourire étira les lèvres de la brune.

Oh, qu'elle allait aimer ça... ça leur apprendrait à l'avoir pris à bord contre son gré. Elle leva les yeux vers le hublot et vit qu'il faisait nuit. Parfait.

Elle retourna au lit et s'y allongea, fermant les yeux. Si quelqu'un venait entre temps, ils prendraient ça pour le fait qu'elle ne se soit pas encore réveillée. Ils la laisseraient donc encore _dormir_.

- _Ojo de fuego_... souffla-t-elle.

Elle était la maîtresse des flammes, et c'est ainsi qu'elle parvint à prendre contrôle des flammes du navire. La moindre torche, la moindre bougie lui appartenait. C'était une partie d'elle.

Des yeux invisibles s'ouvrirent dans le navire, permettant à Ace de se faire une carte mentale des lieux. Elle repéra aisément l'armurerie, les cuisines, l'infirmerie, les dortoirs. Elle était un étage sous l'infirmerie et les cuisines, qui étaient juste au niveau du pont. Les dortoirs, c'étaient l'étage au-dessous, avec les salles de bains communes. En dessous, les cales et l'armurerie. A son étage, c'était des cabines. Elle trouva un gars travaillant sur de la paperasse, s'éclairant d'une bougie. De ce qu'elle voyait, c'était des cabines pour deux.

Un rapide calcul en usant des lanternes accrochées à l'extérieur du couloir lui permit de se dire que les commandants devaient dormir ici, avec sans doute des invités.

Ann mit fin à sa technique.

Elle n'avait encore rien vu qui puisse l'aider vraiment. Elle devrait attendre qu'ils soient à terre, mais elle avait trouvé des cachettes qu'elle pourrait utiliser.

Elle posa ses mains sur son ventre, pensive.

Ce soir, elle se reposerait. Son corps n'avait pas apprécié cette bagarre, alors qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se remettre de la rencontre avec Jimbe.

On toqua à la porte.

\- Allo allo, on est réveillé là-dedans ? demanda un homme avec une voix joviale.

\- Allez vous faire foutre... grogna Ace.

\- Debout et de mauvaise humeur ! Parfait !

La porte s'ouvrit sur une pompadour hésitant entre le brun et le roux, très épique.

\- Salut Ace ! Je suis Thatch, le maître coq de ce navire ! Comme Jimbe vient de se réveiller en nous racontant le combat plus _qu'épique_ que vous avez eu tous les deux, je me suis dit que tu devais avoir faim !

Il montra le plateau de nourriture qu'il avait entre les mains, tout sourire.

Ace y jeta un regard, méfiante. Des souvenirs des tentatives d'empoisonnement lui revinrent en mémoire et elle tourna la tête vers le plafond.

\- Rembarquez votre nourriture, je n'en veux pas.

Thatch regarda Ace comme si c'était un extra-terrestre, puis sa nourriture, avant de relever les yeux vers la tête brune allongée sur le lit, avec une mine de chien battu.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Cassez-vous.

Le ton venimeux et les flammèches firent le reste du travail. Avec un soupir, Thatch sortit.

\- Je te laisse le plateau sur la chaise, au cas où tu aurais faim plus tard.

Il déposa le plateau sur la chaise et quitta la pièce.

Ace le suivit de son Haki pour s'assurer qu'il soit bien parti, avant de se lever. Son estomac criait famine et la nourriture lui donnait l'eau à la bouche. Elle déglutit mais fut ferme.

Sur l'océan, on ne gaspille pas la nourriture.

Elle ouvrit la porte et déposa le plateau dehors, avant de la refermer.

Si quelqu'un voulait se risquer, qu'il s'y risque. Qui sait, ils avaient peut-être un gars qui résistait au poison à bord.

Ce n'était pas son problème.

* * *

Jimbe n'en revenait pas.

 _Il était toujours vivant._

Les rumeurs lui avaient raconté qu'apparemment, l'enfant de Roger ne tuait personne, mais il ne l'avait pas cru. C'était tous les deux des pirates et il jouait à ce jeu depuis trop longtemps pour se douter que c'était utopique d'aller aussi haut sans faire couler le sang.

Pourtant, il était là.

Et bien vivant.

Il risquait la colère de Cassandra, mais il devait avoir la confirmation.

Il frappa à la porte de la cabine où on avait installé le jeune capitaine.

Un juron lui répondit et le bruit de quelque chose qu'on cache rapidement.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Portgas D. Ace, visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Qui leva les sourcils de surprise en voyant Jimbe.

\- Si y'a bien une personne sur ce navire que je ne m'attendais pas à voir débarquer devant cette porte, c'est bien toi, Shichibukai.

\- Je peux entrer ? s'enquit le gyojin.

Ace haussa des épaules et alla s'asseoir sur le lit, laissant la chaise à Jimbe qui referma la porte, avant de s'asseoir.

\- Donc, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Simplement te demander pourquoi.

\- Pourquoi... _Pourquoi_? J'ai en tête un bon nombre de questions qui peuvent commencer par pourquoi, tu sais, Shichubukai Jimbe. J'en ai toujours eu. J'en ai posé pas mal, mais je n'ai pas toujours eu de réponse. J'aimerai donc que tu sois spécifique dans ce que tu cherches.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu épargné ? Pourquoi as-tu demandé à ton médecin de bord de s'occuper de moi alors que tu étais toi-même blessé ?

Ace le regarda en clignant des yeux et haussa des épaules.

\- Quand bien même il y aurait une loi interdisant d'épargner une vie, je suis dans la piraterie, alors, les lois, je m'en contre-fiche. Je t'ai épargné parce que je n'avais aucune raison valable de te tuer. Tu as des motivations valables pour vouloir protéger Shirohige, et je les respecte. Tu as sans doute des raisons tout aussi valables pour être devenu Shichibukai, et je le respecte aussi. Ces raisons ont fait que tu t'es mis sur ma route, alors que j'avais des raisons un peu plus personnelles de vouloir lui botter le cul. Je respecte ce que tu es et ce que tu as fait. A aucun moment, tu ne m'as offensée ou provoqué chez moi une envie de te tuer. C'est une raison. L'autre raison est que j'ai promis à des personnes très importantes pour moi de ne pas tuer. Et je respecterai cette promesse, surtout parce que je sais que Sengoku grince des dents de ne pas pouvoir me coller la mort d'une personne ou plus sur ma liste de charge et ma conscience. Point.

Ace haussa des épaules en se mettant en tailleur, les mains sur ses pieds.

Jimbe regarda la personne devant lui avec stupéfaction.

\- Pourquoi tu en as après Oyaji-san ?

\- Que vois-tu quand tu me regardes ?

\- Je te demande pardon ?

Ace soupira et se laissa aller en arrière, relevant ses genoux pour appuyer ses coudes dessus.

\- Les gens s'arrêtent à _l'enfant de Roger_ , comme beaucoup doivent s'arrêter au fait que tu sois un Gyojin. Je _hais_ Roger, sans doute plus que n'importe qui en ce bas monde. Me faire comparer à lui n'est pas quelque chose que j'apprécie. Ma seule solution, c'est de leur prouver que je ne suis pas lui. Difficile à faire quand il a accompli énormément. Alors, je suis allée directement là où il a échoué : vaincre Shirohige. Je n'ai rien contre lui. Je veux juste, en le mettant à terre, prouver et _me_ prouver que je suis au-dessus de mon père, réussir là où il a échoué. Tout simplement. Si je connaissais un autre moyen, une autre solution, je l'aurais prise il y a bien longtemps. C'est tout.

\- Je comprends. Merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions... et d'avoir demandé à ton médecin de commencer les premiers soins.

\- Je ne suis pas un monstre, comme se plaisent à dire les gens à mon égard.

\- Avant de te laisser, j'ai une dernière question pour toi... es-tu un homme ou une femme ?

Ace eut un air plus qu'amusée à cette question.

\- Je pense que la réponse est plus qu'évidente. Que penses-tu qu'elle soit ? Bonne journée.

Jimbe leva un sourcil, un sourire aux lèvres et sortit.

\- Thatch n'est pas du genre à empoisonner la nourriture. Il doit être plus que vexé que tu n'es pas mangé ta part.

\- Si j'ai survécu tout ce temps, c'est en ne faisant confiance qu'à ceux qui m'avaient prouvé que je le pouvais.

La porte fut refermée derrière le Shichibukai.

Jimbe secoua la tête et prit le plateau intouché pour le ramener en cuisine... avant de se faire prendre en embuscade par _Cassandra_.

Il déglutit.

\- Jimbe... qui a donné l'autorisation à ton idiote tête de poisson de sortir de l'infirmerie ?

\- Personne, mais...

\- Je me fiche que tu te sentes bien ou pas, Jimbe. Tu es mon patient, ma responsabilité, alors, si tu ne veux pas que je te casse quelque chose pour que tu restes au lit _réellement_ , va t'y remettre ! Et donne-moi ça !

Jimbe avait passé assez de temps à bord de ce navire, pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas chercher plus la blonde. Il entra donc dans l'infirmerie pour voir Marco déposant dans les mains d'une des infirmières une plaquette de médicaments.

\- Déjà debout, yoi ?

\- Et il ne devrait pas, reprocha Cassandra.

Le regard de Marco se posa sur le plateau entre les mains palmés de Jimbe et fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est...

\- Oui. Intouché. Je me disais que je devrais sans doute le ramener à Thatch-kun, confirma Jimbe.

\- Laisse, je vais le faire, avant que Cassandra ne te tue pour être debout, yoi.

Marco prit le plateau et regarda Jimbe se remettre au lit (accompagné par des coups de coussin sur le crâne par la blonde).

\- J'ai discuté avec Portgas, annonça Jimbe une fois que la blonde eut reposé le coussin pour commencer à l'ausculter. Très intéressante conversation.

\- La gamine a refusé de me laisser l'examiner, grommela Cassandra. C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un refuse que je fasse mon boulot.

\- Oh, bravo, tu as réussi à réaliser que c'est une fille, yoi, sourit Marco.

La blonde lui envoya un regard noir.

\- Je suis un _médecin_. On attend ça au _minimum_ de moi. Très garçon manqué, mais fille, à n'en pas douter. Après, si elle veut conserver le doute, je peux comprendre. Plus de chance de gagner du respect et moins de se faire agresser si on pense que c'est un homme. Combien de femmes pirates se travestissent dans ce but ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça t'a apporté de discuter avec la gamine, yoi ? s'enquit Marco en revenant à Jimbe.

\- Comprendre pourquoi elle refuse l'offre d'Oyaji-san. Elle ne veut pas d'une famille, elle veut exister par elle-même, se faire sa propre identité. On ne se détache pas de l'ombre du Kaiozku Ou. Moi-même je me suis fait avoir.

Une explosion parvint sur le pont et Marco posa un peu brutalement le plateau dans ses mains pour se précipiter dehors.

Du bois roussi, un Shirohige avec un bout de moustache légèrement cramée, des pirates sur le qui-vive... mais rien de plus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Marco des plumes bleues dans ses mains,

\- Juste Portgas qui a attaqué Oyaji, annonça Atmos. Hit and run. Il n'est pas resté assez longtemps pour se faire toucher.

Une boule de feu tomba du ciel sur Shirohige qui la trancha en deux pour ne pas se faire avoir, dispersant avec le vent les flammes. Il tournoya en un instant sur lui-même pour empêcher le coup de couteau en traître de l'avoir.

Ace était là, déterminée, derrière lui, son couteau contre le bois noir et luisant du bisentô.

Elle grimaça devant l'effort à fournir pour ne pas se faire balayer par la force du Yonkou... avant de disparaître dans un embrasement.

Marco chercha autour de lui, de ses yeux et de son Haki.

Rien.

La présence de la jeune femme avait totalement disparu.

C'est son instinct qui le fit se retourner... juste à temps pour se voir servir de tremplin à une paire de chaussures de combat. Ace utilisa le pauvre Marco comme piste afin de se projeter vers Shirohige qui l'envoya au loin avec un séisme.

Avant même d'avoir pu faire impact, Ace disparut de nouveau.

Tout le monde resta sur ses gardes, mais les minutes s'écoulèrent, et même si Ace n'était toujours pas dans le radar des Haki, elle n'attaqua pas de nouveau.

\- Ce gosse est fou, commenta Thatch.

\- Je suis d'accord, approuva un pirate.

\- Gurararara ! Au moins, on ne peut pas nier qu'Ace est du genre persistant ! se marra Shirohige en se rasseyant sur son immense fauteuil.

Marco avait d'autres sujets d'inquiétude.

Ace n'avait pas avalé plus de la moitié d'un sandwich depuis les six derniers jours. Si elle ne recevait pas de la nourriture et des soins rapidement, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes, au mieux, d'heures, avant qu'elle ne s'effondre.

D'un pas résolu, il marcha jusqu'à Thatch et le prit par le bras.

\- Mec, Portgas n'a pas touché à ce que tu lui as fait, yoi.

\- T'es pas sérieux ?! s'indigna le cuistot.

\- J'ai laissé son plateau repas sur le bureau de Cassandra. Elle n'a pas non plus réussi à l'examiner. Garde l'œil ouvert, on pourrait bientôt se retrouver avec un pirate inconscient sur les bras.

Thatch jura et promit de faire passer le mot.

Marco avait un autre souci à l'esprit. Il connaissait parfaitement le navire, et il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun autre chemin pour accéder au pont, qu'en passant _devant_ l'infirmerie. Cela voulait dire soit qu'Ace était un logia qui ne reculait devant aucun risque pour faire ce qu'elle voulait, et donc, avait pris le risque d'escalader la coque du navire en passant par le hublot de sa cabine, soit... elle savait se déplacer sans se faire voir.

Décidé à trouver la réponse, Marco descendit jusqu'à l'étage des cabines pour trouver la porte d'Ace entrouverte. Il poussa la porte et remarqua le lit défait.

Totalement.

Le coussin et la couverture avaient disparu.

Le hublot était fermé.

Avec précaution, le Phénix entra dans la pièce, mais aucun signe de la brune.

Il vérifia partout, mais la demoiselle restait introuvable. Il allait poursuivre les recherches quand des cris lui parvinrent.

S'attendant à une autre attaque de la pirate, Marco fonça de nouveau sur le pont, mais il ne vit qu'un aigle prendre le large.

\- L'oiseau nous a attaqué, lui dit Kennichi.

Marco leva les sourcils. Ils n'étaient pas assez près de la terre pour qu'un aigle, même de mer, vienne se perdre jusqu'ici. Cet aigle devait avoir une raison valable de venir les chercher. Le tout était de savoir pourquoi.

\- Ta nouvelle nana ? taquina Jiru en rejoignant son frère.

Le regard noir de Marco voulait tout dire.

\- Aide-moi plutôt à retrouver Portgas, yoi.

* * *

C'est en finissant de manger que Marco parvint enfin à sentir de nouveau Ace. De ce que son Haki lui disait, elle s'était endormie. Il termina son assiette et envoya un regard à Thatch qui hocha la tête. Ils se levèrent et firent un détour par la cuisine, histoire que le cuistot puisse prendre de quoi manger pour leur invitée.

Ils trouvèrent Ace dans la plomberie.

Elle s'était fait un nid entre les tuyaux, montrant qu'elle devait être vraiment fine et souple pour s'être glissée juste au-dessus de l'énorme chauffe-eau qui alimentait le navire. Elle s'était roulée en boule avec le coussin et la couverture dont Marco avait constaté l'absence le matin même. Assoupie, elle avait l'air si fragile, si innocente.

\- Normal qu'il soit sur ses gardes, nota Thatch, attendri. Quand il dort, on dirait une nana sans défense. Combien de gars tordus n'hésiterait pas s'en prendre à lui pour cette simple raison ?

Marco porta une main avec hésitation entre les tuyaux, jusqu'à la tête d'Ace et chassa une mèche qui était tombée sur son visage pour la lui mettre derrière l'oreille.

\- Mmmh... fiche-moi la paix, Lu', va voir Robin... gémit Ace en s'agitant dans son sommeil.

Marco rétracta sa main et croisa les bras. Ce geste avait été plus fort que lui. Son phénix lui hurlait de la protéger, de la prendre dans ses bras pour la cacher du monde.

\- Pose le plateau par-là, et allons-nous-en, yoi, souffla Marco.

Thatch posa le plateau dans un coin, bien en vue, et suivit son frère dehors.

Ils refermèrent la porte et remontèrent la cale.

\- C'est encore un gosse, malgré tout. Il n'a pas vingt ans, nota Thatch.

\- On était largement plus jeune que lui quand on est devenus des pirates, yoi. Mais il a dû avoir des merdes en pagaille de son côté. Le sang de Roger n'est pas ce qu'on peut considérer comme un cadeau.

\- Et on a eu nos propres merdes... Mais Oyaji nous a trouvés.

Thatch tendit un poing vers son frère qui y cogna le sien.


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut tout le monde, nouveau petit chapitre pour vous aujourd'hui.**

 **On commence à... rassembler les persos "importants" sur le même navire pour faciliter les choses (et surtout la transition pour Ace). Pour ceux qui veulent la découverte des Shirohige du "vrai" sexe d'Ace, il va falloir attendre encore un peu, mais promis, ça sera epic !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Revoir un énième plateau en cuisine était vexant pour Thatch.

Et inquiétant.

Ace ne pourrait pas tenir éternellement sans manger.

Il soupira et mit la nourriture au frais. Il la mangerait plus tard, il avait pas mal de paperasse de retard, et cela lui éviterait de perdre du temps en mangeant au mess. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, il le savait.

Il quitta rapidement la cuisine et entra dans la salle de réunion. Atmos, Marco, leur père et Vista étaient déjà là.

\- Bien, j'aimerais qu'on s'y mette rapidement. Je ne vais pas vous faire de surprise sur le sujet de notre conversation, annonça le Yonkou.

Le reniflement de Atmos exprima l'idée de tous, alors que Thatch se mettait face à Marco.

\- Avons-nous une progression sur le cas d'Ace ?

\- Vu que le gamin continue de tenter de vouloir te tuer, Oyaji, la réponse est non, pointa Atmos. Impossible de lui parler. La dernière fois, j'ai failli finir en rôti.

\- Il y a pire. Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'il n'a quasiment rien mangé, pointa Thatch. Il arrive qu'il parvienne à chiper de la nourriture dans le frigo, mais ce n'est pas assez pour un jeune de sa stature. Il va tomber malade, il commence déjà à maigrir.

\- Cassandra me prend la tête pour l'examiner, mais Ace semble bien décidé à rester dans son coin, yoi, soupira Marco en se frottant le crâne.

\- Je vois. On va se réunir avec le navire qui héberge son ancien équipage. Qui est à bord ?

\- Haruta, Kingdew, Jiru et Izou, répondit Vista.

\- Justement les personnes que je voulais. Atmos, et toi, Vista, vous échangerez avec Izou et Haruta. On prendra au moins un des hommes d'Ace à bord. Un qui puisse comprendre la situation et nous aider un minimum à faire en sorte qu'on ait pas un pirate malade à bord, pour des conneries. Thatch, tu laisseras cette personne t'observer faire à manger, peut-être que comme ça, on parviendra à faire avaler un _vrai_ repas à Ace.

\- Aucun souci, Oyaji, assura Thatch. On fait ça quand ?

\- Le navire devrait déjà être au port de la prochaine île. Nous ferons le transfert là-...

Shirohige ne continua pas sa phrase, que le denden dans la salle sonna. Atmos se leva et alla décrocher.

\- Ici le _Moby Dick_ , Atmos en ligne. Qui est à l'appareil ?

Une femme lui répondit, souriant d'un air peu rassurant, deux yeux bleus foncés plein de furie fixant Atmos au travers le denden.

« Quelqu'un que vous ne voulez pas pour ennemie. Je vais faire la chose simple. Vous avez deux minutes pour mettre la personne à qui je veux parler en ligne, ou vous êtes tous _morts_. »

Shirohige se leva et remplaça Atmos en ligne, n'appréciant pas la menace.

\- Je ne sais pas pour qui tu te prends gamine, ni ce que tu veux, mais tu sauras que menacer un de mes fils n'est pas la chose à faire. Alors, je te conseille de changer de ton et de comportement. J'en ai vu pas mal des comme toi, crois-moi.

La femme eut un rire sans joie.

« Vous connaissez beaucoup de personnes capables d'éveiller des Armes Antiques, alors ? J'aurais dû me présenter avant, je m'en excuse, Shirohige-san _. Je suis Nico Robin_. _La seule et l'unique_. Et il n'y a que deux moyens pour le prouver. Première solution, vous me laissez parler à la personne que je veux avoir en ligne. Seconde solution, vous refusez de coopérer, et j'éveille la première Arme Antique que je trouve pour vous la lancer à la figure. »

Il eut un soupir de l'autre côté de la ligne et les yeux bleus devinrent noirs et plus grands.

« Excusez Robin, elle est très mère poule, depuis quelques temps. Si on vous demande _gentiment_ , on pourra parler à la personne que l'on souhaite joindre ? On veut juste s'assurer de sa santé. »

Marco eut un petit sourire quand le jeune garçon qui avait remplacé la femme marmonna quelque chose comme « et après, on dit que je ne suis pas diplomate ».

\- Et c'est quoi ton nom ? demanda Shirohige.

« Appelez-moi Mugiwara. »

\- Hun... intéressant. Et tu veux parler à qui, gamin ?

« J'ai cessé d'être un gamin quand j'ai manqué de crever dans l'incendie de la décharge où je vivais, par des Tenryuubito. Je voudrais parler à Portgas D. Ace. »

Marco fronça les sourcils.

\- Portgas D. Ace ? répéta Thatch, perplexe. Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

« Juste prendre de ses nouvelles. On peut attendre. »

\- J'y vais, annonça Marco.

Il quitta la pièce et se précipita dans les couloirs pour se laisser glisser jusqu'aux cales qu'il traversa pour atteindre le chauffe-eau.

Encore une fois, Ace y dormait. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'elle était à bord, et elle semblait de plus en plus faible, comme si elle se laissait mourir.

La méfiance rendait les gens stupides, et ça en était une preuve.

Marco la secoua délicatement pour la réveiller, et se retrouva avec un couteau noir de Haki sous la gorge.

Ace passa son autre main sur ses yeux pour mieux se réveiller, et regarda Marco d'un air à moitié endormi.

\- Quelqu'un au denden pour toi. Quelqu'un de pressé, yoi.

\- Gné ?

\- Mugiwara, ça te dit quelque chose ?

Les yeux d'Ace s'arrondirent et elle jura, avant de se glisser hors de son nid.

\- Où est le denden ?!

Cette fois, c'était la panique.

\- Salle de réunion. A côté de la chambre d'Oyaji, yoi.

Ace partit au triple galop, Marco la suivant au même rythme. Ils déboulèrent dans la salle de réunion, et Ace arracha le combiné des mains de Shirohige.

S'il y a bien une chose qu'ils n'attendaient pas, c'est qu'elle se mette à hurler :

\- LUFFY ! ESPÈCE DE MOLLUSQUE DÉCÉRÉBRÉ ! UN DENDEN ÇA SE LOCALISE ! LA DERNIÈRE CHOSE QUE JE VEUX VOIR, C'EST LA UNE ANNONÇANT QUE TOI ET ROBIN AVAIENT ÉTÉ CAPTURÉS !

« Confirmation, tu es en bonne santé ! Nihihi ! »

\- Abruti ! Tu veux que je me fasse des cheveux blancs ?!

« Si j'étais la raison de t'en faire, tu en aurais depuis longtemps. »

Ace eut un soupir avec un facepalm.

\- Pourquoi toi et Robin avaient pris le risque d'appeler le navire d'un Yonkou pour avoir de mes nouvelles, au lieu d'envoyer Dawn en balade ?

Le denden changea de main pour Robin qui avait une expression largement plus douce qu'auparavant.

« Dawn est revenu sans avoir pu te joindre. On se faisait du souci pour toi. Et ne t'en fais pas, on ne reste pas longtemps là où se trouve le denden, pas de risque qu'on nous retrouve. »

Ace soupira de soulagement.

Sa famille était en sécurité.

Shirohige s'était rassis à sa place, et observait en silence la conservation. Ils apprenaient plus à cet instant qu'ils n'en avaient appris en quelques jours sur Ace.

\- Sasuga Nee-chan, sourit Ace en jouant machinalement avec le câble. Tu les as menacés avec quoi pour qu'ils bougent aussi vite ? Pluton, Poséidon ou Uranus ?

« Pour toi et Luffy, j'aurais éveillé les trois. Pourquoi Dawn nous est revenu ? »

\- Pas la moindre idée. Je l'ai pas vu récemment. C'est Ray-san qui vous a dit où j'étais ?

Luffy dans le fond lui donna une réponse positive.

Ace passa quelques instants à discuter avec sa famille, avant de se décider de raccrocher. Luffy lui dit juste quelque chose qui la fit pâlir.

« Des rumeurs disent que le vieux est dans le Shin Sekai. Prends garde. »

Ace raccrocha finalement et se tourna vers les Shriohige, les poings sur les hanches. Marco retint un sourire. C'était très Rayleigh cette pose. Pas du tout du genre de l'idiot de Roger.

\- Je vais poser une question stupide, mais je préfère le faire, histoire que cet incident ne se répète pas. Un aigle de mer est-il venu sur ce navire ?

\- Il y a deux semaines, répondit Vista. Il a attaqué quelques membres de l'équipage, avant de prendre le large.

Ace se pinça le nez en soupirant.

\- La prochaine fois que cet aigle se ramène, évitez de le faire fuir, je vous prie. C'est autant pour vous que pour moi.

\- En quoi ? demanda Marco, perplexe.

\- Parce que Dawn est la seule chose qui fait que l'on n'ait pas encore d'Arme Antique en train de ravager le monde. Cet aigle me permet de garder contact avec ma famille. Et vous avez pu le comprendre, Robin est très protectrice. Vous êtes forts, mais vous pouvez vous prétendre de taille face aux Armes Antiques ?

\- Gurararara ! En voilà une sœur bien féroce ! rit Shirohige. On fera attention à l'aigle. Qu'il évite simplement de s'en prendre à tout le monde !

\- C'est vraiment _la_ Nico Robin ? s'enquit Atmos.

Ace eut un sourire. Il y avait une touche de douleur dedans, mais beaucoup de férocité.

\- Nous sommes trois. Trois personnes dont le monde ne voulait pas. Que le monde craignait à tort. Nous nous sommes attachés les uns aux autres pour rester fort. Pour trouver un moyen de garde à la tête haute et les pensées noires au loin. Une association qui pourrait faire peur au monde, s'il venait à l'apprendre... la femme capable de lire les Ponéglyphes, l'unique enfant du précédent Kaizoku Ou et le fils du Chef de la Révolution... De quoi être inquiet, ne pensez-vous pas, surtout quand la seule chose qu'ils ont à perdre, c'est leur famille d'adoption ?

\- Sweet mother of god... souffla Thatch.

\- Comment tu les as trouvés ? s'enquit Jozu.

\- Le vieux qui m'a ramené de South Blue est le père de Dragon. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de son petit-fils après que Shanks lui ait donné envie de devenir le prochain Kaizoku Ou, donc, il a trouvé que le confier à une bandit de montagne était une bonne idée. Elle s'occupait déjà de moi. J'avais dix ans, Luffy sept. Cela a été dur, mais il a fini par réussir là où vous échouez. Quant à Robin, elle nous a trouvés au bon moment, avec Ray-san. C'est tout.

Et elle s'en alla avec un petit sourire en refermant la porte.

Le silence s'installa et Thatch sentit qu'il devait poser la question :

\- Qui, ici, pense que le Gouvernement peut se faire du souci au sujet de cette fratrie ?

Tous les commandants levèrent une main, le rire d'Oyaji comptant pour.

Ils discutèrent encore de choses et d'autres, avant que les commandants s'en aillent, laissant Marco seul avec Oyaji.

\- Elle a tout ce qu'il faut pour reprendre _sa_ place, tu l'as vu, n'est-ce pas ? nota Shirohige.

\- Oui... cela prendra du temps... elle ne semble pas prête à vouloir devenir l'une des nôtres, yoi, souffla Marco.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, fils ?

Marco garda le silence un long instant, son regard fixer sur le bois de la table.

\- Je... je suis tombé pour elle. Que ce soit ma partie humaine, ou mon Phénix... elle nous a dans le creux de sa main, sans même le savoir, yoi. Je ne peux pas Oyaji. Je... suis pas la personne qu'il faut pour la mission de l'aider à l'intégration de cet équipage. Je marche sur une ligne trop fine pour prendre ce risque.

\- Je ne suis pas aveugle, fils. J'ai bien vu qu'elle t'intéressait. Je ne peux pas nier ton bon goût, Roger a eu une fille magnifique. Laisse-la respirer. Soit là si elle en a besoin, tout simplement. Je chargerai Izou de son cas. Ne fais pas d'exception pour elle, Marco. Tu as toujours été présent et à l'écoute pour chacun de tes frères.

\- Bien, Oyaji.

* * *

Les Spades avaient été installés dans une cale. On leur avait fourni des futons, et bien traité, simplement, on leur demandait de rester tranquille le temps que leur capitaine se décide de les joindre.

Ce n'était pas gagné d'avance…

\- Tu as bientôt fini ? demanda Kali.

Chris retira un autre pan de peau morte écailleuse du dos de la brune.

\- Quasiment.

\- Pscht, quelqu'un vient, avertit un de leur gars.

Leur médecin de bord s'empressa de refermer la tunique de leur camarade et de se débarrasser des morceaux de mue. Un autre cacha un peu mieux la panthère qu'ils avaient réussi à infiltrer à bord, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur le second en commande des Shirohige.

\- Bonjour à vous, yoi.

Les Spades grognèrent pour toute réponse.

\- Comment va Ace ? s'enquit immédiatement Patrick.

Marco soupira et se frotta le crâne.

\- Mal, c'est pour ça que je viens vers vous.

Quatorze regards meurtriers se fixèrent sur lui. Qu'il dise un mot de travers, et il se ferait tuer. C'était bien simple.

Ils étaient prêts à ça.

Sentant l'envie de meurtre de sa famille, Iro vira lentement au rouge sous sa cachette. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien le langage des hommes, mais elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

La femme serpent/oiseau lui avait dit que sa maman allait bien, mais là, son instinct lui disait justement le contraire.

\- Votre capitaine se laisse mourir à petit feu par simple paranoïa, yoi. Sa mort est la dernière de nos envies, mais cela n'a semble-t-il pas été compris de sa part.

\- Et vous attendez quoi de nous ? demanda Patrick. Trahir Ace est la dernière de nos envies, aussi.

\- Pas la trahir. On aimerait quelqu'un qui puisse lui faire comprendre de nous faire un minimum confiance, afin qu'on puisse lui apporter des soins et qu'elle accepte de manger, yoi.

\- Bonne chance à votre chef médecin, elle a toujours refusé que je la soigne, grommela Chris.

\- Peut-être parce que tu es un homme ? proposa Kali.

\- Elle n'avait qu'à prendre une femme !

\- Ace ne nous a pas vraiment choisis, pointa quelqu'un. Outre Kali et Iro, on a tous plus ou moins demandé à la rejoindre, et encore, Iro est un cas à part.

Marco leva un sourcil, assez intéressé.

Ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça que marcher un recrutement conventionnel.

\- C'est vrai, confirma Patrick pour la question silencieuse de Marco. Si on ne lui avait pas demandé, elle serait partie seule pour la Grand Line.

Il se tourna vers ses camarades. Il l'avait promis à Ace. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose qui l'empêchait de protéger leurs nakama, c'était à lui, Patrick, de prendre la relève.

\- Kali. Tu crois pouvoir mettre de côté ton caractère de kuudere pour l'empêcher de continuer ses conneries ? demanda Patrick.

Le choix était plus qu'évident. Rien ne valait mieux qu'une femme pour raisonner une autre femme.

La zoan se leva de là où elle était assise à côté du médecin de bord et épousseta son sarouel sans la moindre hésitation ou réflexion. Elle échangea un regard avec Patrick, ses yeux allant brièvement vers la cachette de la petite panthère, et le vice-capitaine des Spades acquiesça. Il tapota légèrement l'épaule de Kali qui se tourna vers Marco.

\- Nous y allons ? s'enquit la brune.

\- Merci, yoi, souffla Marco.

Patrick ne précisa pas la seconde idée derrière ce choix. Les _visions_ de Kali. Quetzalcóatl était le patron des prêtres et des devins. Dans ce sens, elle-même avait des brèves visions du futur. A chaque fois, elle leur avait sauvé la vie à tous, tout en respectant les règles imposées par ses superstitions.

Elle pourrait avoir des visions en avance si on prévoyait de faire du mal à Ace.

Kali salua ses camarades de la main et suivit l'homme hors de la cale. Ils remontèrent sur le pont. Là, galant, Marco l'aida à passer sur le _Moby Dick_.

\- Oyaji voudrait d'abord te voir, annonça Marco.

Kali le regarda d'un œil mauve circonspect, mais ne dit rien de plus.

Marco conduisit la jeune femme jusqu'à la salle de réunion et frappa à la porte, sachant que son père était en train de faire le briefing pour Haruta et Izou sur le cas Ace.

\- Entre, mon fils !

Marco ouvrit la porte et fit signe à Kali d'entrer, avant de la suivre dans la pièce.

\- C'est donc toi qui te chargera de pacifier Ace, hun ? nota Shirohige.

\- _Pacifier_ ? Non. Empêcher sa mort prématurée ? Oui, nuança Kali.

Izou eut un petit rire et Shirohige sourit.

\- J'aime ton caractère. C'est quoi ton nom, gamine ?

\- Je me fais appeler Kali. Les hommes d'Ace me surnomment Haiiro.

\- Enchanté, Kali. Tu connais déjà Marco. Voici et Izou et Haruta. Ce sont eux qui essaieront _d'amadouer_ Ace.

Autant parler la même langue que la demoiselle.

Kali eut un rire moqueur. Elle voudrait bien les y voir.

\- Où est Ace ?

\- Dans son nid, au niveau de la tuyauterie. La chambre qu'on lui avait laissée ne semble pas être à sa convenance, répondit Marco.

\- Pourquoi j'suis pas surprise…

Kali se frotta le crâne, réfléchissant.

\- Ok. Je vais chercher la tête de mule. Où est l'infirmerie ?

\- La porte de l'autre côté du couloir, un peu plus loin. Elle est toujours ouverte, au cas où Cassandra se déciderait à attraper des cobayes directement dans le couloir, plutôt qu'attendre qu'ils soient blessés, lui dit Shirohige avec amusement.

\- Génial… je vous conseille de préparer de l'eau. Beaucoup d'eau. Je prévois un début d'incendie dans les environs…

Et avec un petit rire, la noiraude rejeta sa tignasse dans son dos et quitta la pièce. Les trois commandants comptèrent silencieusement dans leur tête.

Le sifflement perçant de Thatch leur parvint à la fin du compte à rebours.

\- Une nouvelle ? T'es de quelle flotte, ma beauté !

Marco eut un soupir en entendant le bruit que fit le crâne de Thatch contre le mur du couloir quand il y fut envoyé.

\- Je vais embarquer Thatch à l'infirmerie, yoi, soupira Marco en quittant la pièce.

Il s'avéra que le crâne du cuistot était assez dur pour que ce ne soit pas nécessaire. Surtout que les cris indignés et colériques venant de Portgas qu'on forçait apparemment à remonter dans le couloir pour l'infirmerie, disait qu'il valait mieux ne pas rester dans les environs. Ils virent bientôt passer Kali qui traînait Ace dans le couloir, lui tenant fermement la tête sous un de ses bras, l'empêchant ainsi de s'échapper. C'était assez comique comme vue. Marco montra du bras l'infirmerie et Cassandra eut un immense sourire en voyant sa proie tant attendue débarquer. La porte de la baie médicale se referma sur les Spades avec un grincement de fin du monde qui en fit frissonner plus d'un.

Plus un bruit, jusqu'à ce que Kali ressorte et toque à la porte des cuisines où Milo l'accueillit avec une certaine indifférence. Elle n'y resta pas longtemps. Le temps que le cuistot prépare quelque chose de rapide et elle repartit avec le repas dans l'infirmerie.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, Ace quittait la pièce à grands pas, couverte de quelques bandages, blanche comme un linge, mâchonnant sa langue de mauvaise humeur, et disparut dans les profondeurs du navire.

\- Merci, yoi.

\- Je ne fais pas ça pour toi, oiseau. Je fais ça pour elle et pour nous, les Spades, rectifia Kali en sortant à son tour.

\- Pour un serpent, tu es plutôt franche, commenta Marco qui avait bien noté l'odeur de reptile de la femme, ses étranges pupilles verticales et surtout sa langue de serpent.

\- Peut-être parce que je ne suis pas _qu'un_ serpent.

Et la femme retourna à la recherche de sa capitaine.

* * *

Le hurlement de Haruta réveilla tout le monde dans le navire et bientôt, tout le monde se tenait devant la porte de la commandante.

\- Haruta ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? s'enquit Izou en essayant de refouler un bâillement.

Haruta pointa un doigt tremblant vers son bureau, occupé juste par de la paperasse.

\- Il-il-il y avait quelque chose là… juste à l'instant… Et ça a voulu me tuer !

\- Nee-san… demanda Stavinsky à sa commandante. T'es certaine d'être une pirate ?

Pour son commentaire, le pirate se ramassa un coussin dans la figure, tombant aux pieds de Shirohige.

Quelques cabines plus loin, Ace avait un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, bien installée à côté de sa nakama sur la grande couche de la cabine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore foutu ? demanda Kali à moitié assoupie.

\- Oh, juste joué à ma version des ombres chinoises…

Ace alluma sa main de feu et regarda les ombres prendre l'apparence des flammes quand elle les recouvrit de Haki, projetant ainsi une belle ombre effrayante sur le mur.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Petit chapitre aujourd'hui et je pense que vous attendiez ce moment avec impatience. Yep. Les Shirohige vont enfin savoir la vérité sur leur futur "frère". Merci en tout cas de suivre cette histoire depuis tout ce temps. Je sais pas encore jusqu'où ça ira.**

 **Bonne lecture d'avance !**

* * *

Ils étaient de nouveau en escale. Une île revenue à l'état sauvage après la disparition inexpliquée de sa population.

Au vu des ravages de la ville et de ce que ses entrailles refermaient, comme Marco l'avait découvert dans le passé, cela était assez facile de deviner ce qu'il s'était passé.

M'enfin.

Marco appréciait assez cette grotte éclairée par d'étranges champignons géants phosphorescents. Ce petit bruit d'eau dans les profondeurs.

Surtout la Pierre et les herbes miraculeuses qui poussaient.

C'était un endroit paisible.

Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à y retrouver Ace.

Il la regarda un instant en silence. Elle fixait le Ponéglyphe, un carnet en main et mordillant le bout de son crayon, assise en tailleur sur le sol. La concentration sur son visage et dans son regard était assez intrigant. Ainsi installée, une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille, plongeait dans ses pensées, son regard allant de la pierre à son carnet qu'elle compulsait de temps à autres… tout ça laisser voir un autre côté de la jeune femme. Un côté loin de la vision de la jeune femme violente et sauvage qu'était la pirate. Un côté calme, curieux et attentif que Marco trouvait charmant et appréciable.

Au bout d'un moment, Ace soupira et se mit à marmonner dans sa barbe en prenant des notes.

\- C'est bizarre… _très bizarre_ … encore plus étrange que celui de R'leyh. Je m'attendais à trouver une référence à Ctulhul là-bas, mais on parlait de ce type s'excusant auprès d'un Profond… Dagon à n'en pas douter… enfin, on avait une chance sur deux, niveau logique. Donc R'leyh n'est pas le bon nom pour l'île. Faudra que j'en fasse part à Lu' et Robin pour trouver un autre nom de code. Peut-être Récif du Diable… revenons à nos moutons. Là, on ne parle pas de Dagon, ou même Ctulhul de voir encore Yog-Sothoth… mais on a une autre donnée dans l'équation. Comment dois-je t'appeler… ?

Ace soupira et ferma son carnet, passant son crayon derrière son oreille pour se tourner à moitié vers Marco, sans se lever de sa position en tailleur au sol.

\- Si je ne savais pas ce que je savais, je t'aurais accusé d'être un stalker.

\- Tu sais que je suis ici depuis un moment et c'est maintenant que tu réagis, yoi ? demanda Marco avec un petit rire.

\- J'étais en pleine réflexion, tu permets.

\- Oh, ça j'ai vu, en effet, yoi. Tu as fait néanmoins l'effort d'user de noms de code. Dommage pour toi, je suis un adepte de Lovecraft, donc, je peux visualiser plus ou moins des parallèles. Le Ponéglyphe fait le reste. Ta sœur t'a appris la langue, je présume, yoi.

Ace haussa des nouveaux les épaules aux constations.

\- C'est une habitude que l'on a prise, c'est une seconde nature d'en parler sous les noms de code, plutôt qu'avec les appellations d'origine.

\- Je n'ai que faire des armes antiques. Qu'elles restent dans leur sommeil, yoi, rassura Marco.

Il s'approcha d'Ace et regarda la pierre.

\- J'ai pas l'intention de les secouer pour les réveiller. Je veux comprendre ce qui a amené les Dieux Extérieur et les Grands Anciens chez nous, grommela Ace.

\- Demande à Azatoth, déconna Marco pour rester dans le même registre.

Ace eut un reniflement sarcastique.

\- Ben justement, j'ai pas encore trouver trace de lui. Et ce fragment Pnakotique me parle encore une fois de quelqu'un, qu'on a décidé d'un commun accord à associer pour l'instant à Nyarlathotep, d'un Grand Ancien pas encore rencontré… A moins que je me sois trompée, chose que je n'exclue pas, mais il faudra que Nee-chan et Lu' me donnent leur opinion ou que je trouve un autre fragment pour confirmer ou infirmer mon hypothèse.

\- Intéressant… très intéressant… un quatrième, donc. Une idée de sa forme ?

\- Aucune idée. Pour l'instant, je le baptise Shub-Niggurath.

\- L'endroit est loin d'être fertile pour qu'on puisse opter à l'association avec cette entité, mais soit, je ne sais pas ce que dit ce fragment, donc, je peux pas proposer mieux, yoi.

\- Tu voulais quelque chose ? s'enquit Ace avec un sourire un peu trop poli.

Marco avait compris qu'il dérangeait, pas besoin d'être un génie.

\- Je ne faisais que passer. Bonne soirée, yoi.

Et Marco dépassa l'alcôve rocheuse pour continuer sa route plus loin dans le couloir souterrain. Ace leva un sourcil en le regardant passer.

\- Si t'es curieuse, viens voir, yoi, lança le Phénix sans se retourner ou s'arrêter.

La tentation était forte, elle était bien curieuse. Très curieuse. Mais elle n'avait pas confiance, et elle avait promis de vivre, et donc de faire ce qu'il fallait pour.

Elle soupira, reprit son crayon et retourna à son étude du Ponéglyphe.

* * *

Garder un secret, quand on est révolutionnaire, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus facile. Depuis un an, c'est ce que faisait Sabo.

Il préparait une rencontre quitte ou double. Quitte, il perdait sa tête, double, il retrouvait sa famille.

A côté, si on réalisait ce qu'il en était, on essaierait de l'utiliser pour atteindre sa famille, et les utiliser eux, très certainement, contre la révolution. Ou pour la Révolution.

Depuis cette Une de journal qui annonçait le passage par Loguetown de Portgas D. Ace, sa mémoire lui était revenue. On s'était inquiété de sa subite défaillance et de ces nombreux jours sans connaissance, mais à son réveil, il n'avait rien dit sur le fait qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire.

Sa famille était tout ce qui comptait.

Aussi, il avait tout préparé, jusqu'au moindre détail, pour que ses collègues, et surtout _Dragon,_ ne sachent rien. Après tout, en fouillant dans les vieux journaux, il était retombé sur la grosse nouvelle qui avait annoncé au monde l'existence d'Ace et Luffy… Luffy étant le fils de son patron, l'homme n'avait pourtant pas levé le petit doigt pour aller au secours de son enfant.

Sabo glissa son sac à son épaule et se coiffa de son haut de forme.

Il était l'heure de se mettre en mouvement.

* * *

Thatch se faisait du souci. Du mouron. Des cheveux.

Appelez ça comme vous voulez, mais il s'inquiétait.

Pas pour Shirohige. L'homme était aussi immuable qu'une montagne.

Mais pour le gosse.

Ace allait finir par se faire gravement blesser.

Mais Hiken restait têtu.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, son attaque se traduisit par un échec. La fusée brune fut éjectée par Shirohige plus loin ; là, elle percuta la rambarde, passa au travers et termina à l'eau. Avec un soupir, se sachant le plus proche sans akuma no mi, Thatch sauta. Il disait adieu à sa sublime coiffure en plongeant dans l'eau. Rapidement, il localisa la forme pétrifiée en train de couler et nagea à sa hauteur, le tenant contre lui pour remonter à la surface. La tête hors de l'eau, s'assurant qu'Ace soit toujours avec lui, Thatch nagea jusqu'au navire d'où on lui jeta une corde. Il s'en saisit et on les remonta, ses cheveux l'aveuglant à moitié maintenant qu'ils étaient sur son visage.

Sur le pont à quatre pattes, il ne relâcha pas Ace, espérant que ça l'empêcherait de repartir à la quête de la tête de Shirohige.

\- Oi… ça va… tu veux… que je t'aide… haleta d'une voix basse et menaçante Ace.

\- Quoi ? demanda Thatch.

\- T'as fini de me peloter ?

C'est là que Thatch constata que là où il aurait dû sentir le plat des pecs d'Ace… il y avait un relief inattendu. Et assez mou, nota-t-il en pinçant légèrement.

\- Merde… jura-t-il en comprenant.

Avec un hurlement sauvage, Ace se dégagea de la prise. Dans un même mouvement, elle lui prit une de ses épées et la dégaina en tourbillonnant, son coude envoyant valdinguer le cuistot.

\- T'as bien profité, j'espère !

Thatch se releva en titubant, les mains levées en un geste qu'il voulait apaisant.

\- Je savais pas, promis ! Te fâche pas !

\- Oh, mais je ne suis pas fâchée… je suis _hors de moi_! Je vais te couper les mains et on en reparlera !

Shirohige voulut intervenir mais le « Toi, ta gueule » en surpris plus d'un.

Ace était prête à commettre un _meurtre_.

\- Je-je-je-je savais vraiment pas, Ace… si j'avais su, je…

Ace fonça sur lui, prête à le décapiter… jusqu'à ce qu'une queue de serpent s'enroule autour de son torse, tirant difficilement vers l'arrière. Marco était intervenu en même temps pour s'interposer.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ?! Je veux une explication ! Et rapidement ! gronda Shirohige.

\- Et moi je veux de l'aide, si je lâche, on aura un mort ! grinça Kali qui s'accrochait au pont avec ses ongles, affalée de tout son long, sa queue enroulée autour de la taille de sa capitaine.

Quelques pirates vinrent lui porter assistance pour l'aider à ne pas lâcher. Malgré l'entrave, Ace avançait dangereusement vers Thatch, quitte à passer au travers de Marco pour avoir le cuistot.

\- Il sera puni, je te l'assure, baisse ton arme, yoi, demanda sérieusement Marco.

\- Ah ouais ! Et c'est un autre pervers qui me dit ça !?

\- Non, c'est le vice-capitaine. Le geste était déplacé, mais c'était intentionnel, il voulait juste te sauver de la noyade. Il a été surpris, d'où le fait qu'il n'a pas réagi immédiatement, yoi.

\- Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais dit que tu serais le prochain, mais vu que t'es devant moi, je vais commencer par ta seule gueule !

\- ACE ! Calme-toi ! Tu me brûles ! rugit Kali.

Rien à faire, la D. n'avait qu'une cible.

Thatch donna son arme à Marco, le poussa et se mit à genoux, le front sur le pont.

\- Je te présente mes plus sincères excuses, Portgas D. Ace. Mon intention n'était pas de te rendre mal à l'aise. J'ignorais ce qu'il en était, sinon j'aurais fait l'effort de te saisir par la taille en veillant à ne pas mettre mes mains là où elles n'ont rien à faire. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

Ace se redressa, abasourdie. Elle ne prêta pas attention au fait que Kali resserrait sa queue autour d'elle, juste au cas où, trop occupée à fixer le cuistot à genoux. Elle ignora même Marco qui expliquait à Shirohige ce qu'il s'était passé.

Le Quatrième Commandant ne bougea pas une oreille quand la lame de l'arme qu'Ace lui avait empruntée vint se planter sur le pont juste à un cheveu de sa tête.

\- La prochaine fois, je ne serai pas aussi conciliante, mais j'aurai ma vengeance et plus tôt que tu me le crois. Lâche-moi Kali.

Kali déroula sa queue, laissant Ace s'en aller, se faisant un chemin à coups d'épaule dans la cohue. La zoan observa les dégâts sur ses écailles, ravie de voir que les brûlures n'étaient que superficielles, avant de se dresser sur sa queue pour se donner un air aussi menaçant que possible.

\- La prochaine personne qui touchera Ace de façon inappropriée aura affaire à moi… Je vous serai donc plus que reconnaissante si vous achetiez tous une bonne paire de lunettes avant de vous approcher de trop prêt de _ma_ capitaine.

\- On les gardera à carreaux, assura Shirohige. Ce genre d'incident ne se reproduira plus.

Kali montra ses crocs de façon menaçante, avant de pivoter sur sa queue, s'enroulant sur elle-même pour retrouver ses jambes et s'en aller par le chemin ouvert un peu plus tôt par sa capitaine. Chemin par lequel Haruta et Izou s'engouffrèrent pour prendre une oreille de Thatch et l'embarquer pour une bonne engueulade.

Avant le dîner, l'information était dehors. Ceux qui ne savait pas ce qu'était vraiment Ace le surent. Quelques quolibets et blagues de macho de mauvais goût commencèrent à courir sur la _fille_ de Roger, avant que les Commandants et Shirohige n'y mettent fin… et surtout avant que les femmes de l'équipage ne s'énervent.

Mais la situation redevint sous contrôle vraiment au petit matin… de la façon la plus incroyable qui soit.

On retrouva Thatch ligoté comme un saucisson, pendu à un nid de pie, en caleçon, un bâillon le réduisant au silence.

Ce fut Shirohige qui le remarqua.

Aucun des gars de garde n'avait rien remarqué, ni même entendu les tentatives infructueuses du cuistot pour se libérer. Il avait fallu que leur capitaine _lève la tête_ pour voir si le journal allait arriver, pour remarquer qu'un de ses fils pendait comme ça au bout d'une corde.

Le cuistot ramené à terre, il avoua ne rien savoir de comment être arrivé là. Il avait été assommé alors qu'il allait se coucher, et s'était réveillé en haut là où on l'avait trouvé.

Ce fut une carte qui pointa le coupable. Ou plutôt _la_ coupable.

Un As de Pique.

Marco avait passé une couverture sur les épaules de Thatch, d'une, parce que son caleçon était une horreur sans nom avec des pin-ups et de deux, pour le réchauffer et lui épargner un rhume qui l'enverrait certainement chez Cassandra. En voyant la carte, lui et Shirohige échangèrent un regard, et comme par instinct, tournèrent la tête vers le mât juste à côté.

Ace était adossée au pilier de bois, le chapeau masquant son visage, ne laissant voir qu'un grand sourire satisfait… avant de disparaître dans une gerbe de flammes.

Le message était simple : si elle pouvait faire ça à un commandant, valait mieux ne pas la chercher et se montrer irrespectueux envers elle, à cause de son genre.

Le bruit fit rapidement le tour du navire et on considéra Ace avec un tout nouveau respect.


	13. Chapter 13

**Salut à tous !**

 **Nous y voilà avec une connerie signée Spade :3**

 **Je vous souhaite d'avance une bonne lecture et merci encore pour tout vos commentaires.**

* * *

Shirohige se caressa une moustache pensivement alors qu'Izou raccrochait le denden. L'appel du navire où les Spades étaient accueillis était inquiétant.

Même si le bras-droit avait assuré qu'ils ne feraient aucun grabuge tant que leur capitaine irait bien, Shirohige avait passé assez de temps sur les océans pour savoir que les mots ne reflétaient pas forcément les actes. Et l'étrange agitation et anxiété des Spades n'étaient pas faites pour rassurer. _Surtout_ quand, à côté, on avait des blessés. Pas encore beaucoup, mais s'ils ne trouvaient pas rapidement d'explications sur le pourquoi du comment, il y en aurait d'autres. Il fallait savoir qui était le zoan qui s'en prenait à ses enfants, et le calmer définitivement s'il ne voulait pas être passé par-dessus bord ou être tuer. Puisque le second en commande clamer l'innocence de ceux qu'il représentait, il n'y avait que la capitaine pour arranger les choses.

Le Yonkou interpela un de ses fils qui passait devant la porte.

\- Kennichi, fils, j'aimerais que tu ailles me chercher Ace, s'il te plaît.

Le pirate hocha la tête et alla dans le navire à la recherche de la D.

\- Pourquoi les Spades commencent à se comporter ainsi alors qu'ils ont été tranquille pendant presque un mois et demi ? Cela n'a aucun sens, pointa Izou en rembourrant son kiseru, avachi dans une chaise qu'il avait placé à côté du denden.

\- Je l'ignore, fils. Peut-être tout simplement parce qu'ils en ont assez et qu'ils veulent retrouver leur capitaine. Ce ne serait pas étonnant, vu la fidélité presque à tout épreuve qu'ils ont pour elle, soupira Shirohige en lissant toujours sa sublime moustache.

Une porte claqua bruyamment quelque part sous leurs pieds et bientôt, Kennichi revint, seul et avec un air fatigué.

\- Et moi qui pensais Nii-san têtu… elle veut pas monter, Oyaji. Elle dit que si tu as quelque chose à lui dire, t'as qu'à venir la voir. J'ai bien essayé de lui dire que tu étais sur ton navire, mais elle m'a ri au nez avant de me claquer la porte à la figure.

\- Je vais aller la chercher, se proposa Izou.

\- Merci mes fils.

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête et Izou se leva de son siège pour aller voir la capitaine récalcitrante. Il descendit l'échelle jusqu'à l'étage des cabines et toqua à celle de droite. Une floppée de jurons lui répondit et bientôt, une Ace irritée vint lui ouvrir.

\- _Quoi encore_ ?!

\- Oyaji veut te voir, jeune fille, lui dit Izou avec son air le plus calme et neutre.

\- Mais qu'il vienne ! Il sait marcher, non ?!

Un soupir venant de l'intérieur de la pièce disait que la seconde femme de l'équipage des Spades était présente.

\- Tu es certaine de ne pas vouloir te déplacer… même quand il n'y a que toi qui peut sauver la vie d'un de tes nakamas, puisque ton second ne veut rien faire ?

Ace perdit son irritation pour un air sérieux et inquiet. Elle se tourna vers la cabine dans l'entrebâillement de laquelle elle se tenait, histoire de dire à son amie qu'elle revenait, avant de sortir et fermer la porte derrière elle. Elle se coiffa de son chapeau et suivit Izou à l'étage pour retrouver le capitaine, toujours dans la salle de réunion. Ils croisèrent Marco qui venait du pont et qui entra avec eux par curiosité, allant s'adosser à un mur, les bras croisés.

Izou reprit sa place à proximité du denden alors qu'Ace se plantait devant Shirohige, ses yeux masqués par son chapeau.

\- Y'a intérêt que ce que je suis sur le point d'entendre soit sérieux, ou je peux t'assurer que tout paramecia que tu sois, il te faudra bientôt apprendre à nager, lui dit Ace d'une voix dénuée d'émotion, les poings sur les hanches.

Marco esquissa un sourire.

C'était bien la digne fille de Roger. Capable d'être exigeante en dépit du fait qu'elle ne soit pas sur son navire et qu'elle soit presque seule.

\- Je veux que tu ordonnes au gars qui attaque mes hommes de se calmer. Si on le trouve, ce zoan, c'est lui qui apprendra à nager, lui dit très sérieusement Shirohige.

Ace arrangea son chapeau, dévoilant ses yeux et surtout un regard blanc.

\- _Zoan_ ? Y'en a qu'un seul chez les Spades et c'est Kal'. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit une adepte d'ésotérisme, elle n'a pas le don d'ubiquité. Cherche ailleurs.

\- Explique moi pourquoi ton second n'a pas dit directement ça et le fait que tes hommes se comportent bizarrement, alors.

\- _J'en sais fichtrement rien_. Je suis pas avec eux pour le savoir. Pourquoi un _zoan,_ d'ailleurs ?

\- Parce que mes hommes se sont faits attaquer par une bête sauvage et que j'ai personne dans mon équipage pouvant faire ça. Je ne suis pas Kaidou.

Ace blanchit brutalement, faisant lever un sourcil d'intérêt aux Shirohige de la pièce.

\- D'après ton expression, tu as une idée du coupable.

\- Je vous recommande de rejoindre rapidement ce navire. Solution provisoire, envoyez un de vos gars voir auprès de Chris, mon médecin de bord, pour voir s'il a besoin de quoi que ce soit concernant la coupable. De mon côté, je vais toucher deux mots à ma nakama pour une information qu'elle a oublié de me communiquer.

Ace ne dit rien de plus et tourna les talons pour partir quand le juron de Marco la fit s'arrêter.

Le Phénix avait des yeux ronds, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à concevoir la possibilité que son cerveau venait de lui pointer.

\- Me dis pas que cette bande d'idiots a fait monter cet animal à bord sans en parler à personne ! s'exclama le Phénix.

\- J'en sais rien, je suppose, j'étais inconsciente à cet instant, grommela Ace sur la défensive.

\- Ils ont conscience que c'est un animal sauvage, tueur et mangeur d'hommes ? Qu'on compte des centaines de morts par leur faute chaque année, yoi ?!

Se dressant de toute sa taille, comme pour compenser les dix centimètres qu'avait le Phénix en plus qu'elle, Ace enfonça son doigt dans la poitrine, l'air effarouché, grognant comme un chat en colère.

\- Elle a à peine un an ! Ce n'est qu'un _bébé_ ! Je suis quasiment sa mère, espèce de Phénix sans cœur et sans cervelle ! Je lui ai appris à se tenir correctement, mais elle est encore petite ! Réfléchis un peu ! Elle est entourée de personnes qui ne la comprennent pas, sans moi pour la rassurer ! Je sais pas pourquoi elle se manifeste justement _que_ maintenant, mais ce qui est certain, c'est que pour l'instant, elle a plus peur de _vous_ que vous d'elle ! Maintenant, sale piaf, écoute-moi bien ! Qu'il lui arrive quelque chose et tu me supplieras de ne pas te laisser ne serait-ce que tes yeux pour pleurer après l'enfer que je te ferai subir ! Alors, prends ce denden, envoie quelqu'un rencontrer Chris pour voir ce dont il a besoin pour _la_ _calmer_ ! Que j'apprenne qu'elle a fini empaillée ou autre, et ce que j'ai fait avec ce Thatch ne sera _rien_ en comparaison !

Elle repoussa avec colère le Phénix, le projetant contre le mur et s'en alla d'un pas rageur.

\- Marco ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? demanda Shirohige qui avait assisté à l'échange en silence.

En soupirant, le Phénix se massa le nez.

\- La première rencontre, c'est dans le bar de Shakky que ça s'est fait, yoi. Elle a débarqué avec un animal sauvage sur les talons. Une panthère apprivoisée je présume. Je pense que ses hommes ont réussi à prendre l'animal à notre insu.

\- Donc, on a une panthère, un _bébé_ panthère, qui se balade sur notre navire, comprit Shirohige. Animal auquel elle est plus qu'attachée si on en juge sa peur et le savon qu'elle vient de te passer.

Ce fut trop pour Izou qui partit dans un rire hystérique. Chose tellement bizarre que les deux autres le fixèrent avec inquiétude et que Thatch sortit de la cuisine adjacente pour venir voir ce qu'il se passait.

\- Pourquoi tu te marres ? demanda la pompadour ambulante en passant la tête dans la pièce.

\- Des rookies ont réussi, à notre nez et à notre barbe, à faire monter une bête sauvage sur un de nos navires, sans qu'on le réalise avant aujourd'hui… haleta Izou. Si ça s'apprend, c'est notre réputation qui va en prendre un coup !

* * *

Iro avait été retrouvée.

Le fin mot de l'histoire était que, sans les deux femmes de l'équipage (Ace arrivait à communiquer avec l'animal, aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, et Kali étant une zoan y arrivait tout aussi bien), la panthère s'était rapidement montrée anxieuse. En réponse, les Spades, déjà au régime végétarien pour la nourrir, avaient décidé d'un commun accord que l'endormir était la meilleure chose à faire. Cela avait duré environ un mois. Jusqu'à ce que Chris se trouve à court de somnifère. Le stress de la panthère était revenu, sans parler d'un début de claustrophobie à rester tout le temps enfermée. Aussi, elle avait profité d'une des visites où on apportait de la nourriture à ses gardiens pour se faufiler au dehors en usant de son akuma no mi comme d'un camouflage, comme lui avait appris Ace.

Mais ce que bébé Iro cherchait avant tout, c'était sa petite maman. Ne la voyant pas, elle avait jugé ces hommes autour d'elle comme coupables et avait commencé à la venger. D'où les attaques.

Jugeant qu'il serait plus sage de réunir l'animal avec sa mère adoptive, Shirohige avait demandé à Marco d'aller récupérer l'animal et de le ramener. Le second en commande avait haussé un sourcil, soupiré, et même pas cherché à raisonner son paternel. Il avait pris son envol, se demandant comment il allait faire pour transporter l'animal sans que celui-ci ne panique et les envoie à l'eau.

Avant son départ, Ace lui avait refait sa menace. Qu'il arrive quelque chose à Iro et ce n'était pas la mort qui l'empêcherait de se venger.

La vie continua son chemin sur le _Moby Dick_ , pendant l'absence de leur Vice-Capitaine.

Unique changement, Ace n'était pas cachée dans son coin à comploter contre Shirohige. Non, elle se posa dans un coin en retrait, les genoux contre sa poitrine, les bras sur eux, le nez dedans. Et elle attendit, anxieuse. Elle refusa de manger quand on lui proposa de se joindre au réfectoire. Ou quand Kali lui apporta une assiette.

Un peu plus tard, Thatch alla la voir avec une pomme et de l'eau.

\- A rester au soleil, comme ça, tu vas te rendre malade. Prends au moins ça, sinon, tu seras malade comme un chien en retrouvant ta boule de poils, lui dit le commandant.

N'obtenant aucune réponse de la part de la D., Thatch soupira. Il posa la chopine pleine d'eau au pied de la demoiselle et s'assit sur la rambarde contre laquelle elle s'était adossée. Il entreprit de lustrer la pomme verte avec sa manche et lui dit :

\- Si Oyaji a confié cette mission à Marco, c'est parce qu'il a une foi inébranlable en lui. Tu la retrouveras ta bestiole et en un seul morceau, ne te fais pas du mouron.

\- Iro.

\- Pardon ?

Thatch se pencha vers l'avant pour voir sous le chapeau de la D. qui surveillait l'horizon.

\- Elle s'appelle Iro. Aucun commentaire sur son nom.

\- Même si j'en rêverais, je vais attendre que tu détendes ton string pour le faire, j'ai pas envie de flamber ! ricana le cuistot en lui tendant la pomme brillante.

Ace prit la pomme de la main opposée au cuistot… et de l'autre s'empara du poignet de celui-ci, le surprenant. Elle se contorsionna et bientôt, le commandant termina sa carrière à l'eau.

Le plouf attira l'attention de tout le monde, mais Ace se contenta de croquer innocemment dans sa pomme, surveillant de nouveau l'horizon.

Shirohige eut un petit rire mais ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de prendre une nouvelle rasade d'alcool en dépit des menaces et coups de gueule de sa chef infirmière.

* * *

Bientôt, la journée se termina.

Dans la nuit tombante, Ace continua sa surveillance du ciel, de plus en plus anxieuse, toujours sans bouger de sa place.

Il devait être prêt de minuit quand Shirohige sortit sur le pont, une couverture sur une épaule et alla la voir.

\- Tiens.

Ace leva les yeux pour voir la couverture duveteuse qu'on lui tendait.

\- Je suis le feu, je n'ai pas besoin de ça.

\- Prends ça, gamine et sois pas aussi mule que ton abruti de père.

Shirohige avait choisi les bonnes paroles, parce que même si la couverture lui fut arrachée de la main avec agacement, Ace accepta de la mettre sur ses épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, jiji ?

\- Moi ? Rien. Juste regarder les étoiles en prenant un bon verre. Tu veux un peu de saké ?

\- Non… merci.

Shirohige esquissa un sourire et alla s'asseoir sur son trône, bien installé, les mains tranquillement posées sur sa ceinture avec s'être assuré qu'aucune infirmière ne le verrait sans ses appareils respiratoires et autres. Les pirates de garde le regardèrent, perplexes. Il y avait bien des années depuis la dernière fois qu'ils avaient vu leur père ainsi sur le pont, aussi tard. Même pour les fêtes, il avait tendance à se retirer dans sa cabine quand il se faisait un peu trop tard pour lui.

* * *

L'appel vint une demi-heure plus tard.

Une lueur turquoise et or venait depuis l'horizon et approchait rapidement du navire.

Lueur qui grossissait à vue d'œil pour vite prendre la forme d'un immense oiseau qui transportait un long rouleau de couverture entre ses serres, le tenant grâce aux cordes qui maintenaient la forme du rouleau. Ace se leva immédiatement, les mains jointes devant sa bouche, s'avançant nerveusement vers le bord d'où venait Marco. Quand le zoan fut au-dessus du navire, il entama une descente lente et prudente, pour déposer avec délicatesse son fardeau dans les bras tendus de la D.

\- Ton médecin lui a donné un calmant pour le voyage, yoi. Elle commençait à se réveiller quand j'étais en vue du navire, elle doit l'être totalement à présent, expliqua le Phénix en se posant sur le pont juste devant la pirate pour reprendre sa forme humaine.

Ace serra contre elle son fardeau, dix fois plus soulagée et détendue que depuis la première fois qu'ils l'avaient prise à bord.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle alors que Shirohige se rapprochait.

\- De ? s'enquit Marco.

\- Tu aurais pu la balancer à l'océan et malgré mes menaces, vous auriez pu l'abattre.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça nous aurait rapporté ? s'enquit Marco en haussant les épaules avant de les faire travailler pour apaiser les tensions de ses muscles suite au vol.

\- On peut voir cette boule de poils qui nous a fait toutes ces inquiétudes ? demanda doucement Shirohige.

Il s'assit pour se mettre au même niveau que les deux pirates, les mains sur les genoux.

Ace hésita visiblement, puis elle s'agenouilla et déposa son fardeau qui commençait à s'agiter. Elle défit les cordes qui maintenaient les couvertures en place, défaisant le rouleau pour dévoiler la panthère pas plus grande qu'un bras qui se réveillait encore. Le félin poussa un petit miaulement auquel Ace répondit par un sourire en lui caressant le crâne entre les deux oreilles.

\- Shhh… tout va bien Iro… je suis là…

L'animal gazouilla faiblement, tirant un petit sourire à Marco.

La raison de son nom et des difficultés à mettre la main sur l'animal devint claire quand celle-ci prit lentement une teinte jaune pâle, mais tout de même chaleureuse.

Ace eut un petit rire digne d'un enfant. Elle souleva la tête de la panthère amorphe et lui caressa la gorge, lui tirant un ronronnement.

\- Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir, petite canaille, assura Ace avant d'embrasser la fourrure soyeuse entre les deux oreilles de la bête.

Shirohige attendit qu'Ace se redresse pour tendre une main grande ouverte à la petite créature qui se rétracta faiblement dans les bras de sa mère d'adoption, sa fourrure virant à un bleu d'effroi.

\- Bonsoir Iro, salua doucement Shirohige en essayant de ne pas effrayer plus la panthère.

Le félin resta un instant tremblant dans les bras d'Ace, avant de se rapprocher doucement de la main tendue et de la renifler avec prudence.

De bleue, la fourrure vira au blanc. La panthère regarda Shirohige, puis Ace.

\- C'est pas grave si tu comprends pas tout, ma chérie… rassura Ace.

\- Chaque couleur correspond donc à une émotion, yoi, comprit Marco.

\- Je lui ai appris à user de son don pour se camoufler aussi.

\- Elle a déjà vu des chiens ? Elle sent peut-être l'odeur de Stefan, ce doit être ça qui la rend perplexe, supposa Shirohige.

\- Je vais attendre qu'elle soit moins dans les vaps pour faire la présentation. Je m'assurerai qu'elle n'attaque personne à bord, mais personne n'a intérêt à la toucher.

\- Vu comment tu m'as fait la morale, je doute que tu trouves des preneurs ! ricana le Phénix.

Ace piqua un fard alors qu'Iro se relevait sur des pattes vacillantes.

Chris avait dû lui mettre une sacrée dose pour qu'elle soit comme ça.

Cela n'empêcha pas la petite femelle d'avoir reconnu Marco pour ce qu'il était : un oiseau qui voulait lui voler sa maman. D'où les grognements du félin et le fait que sa fourrure prenne une couleur rouge. Marco leva un sourcil avant de les froncer quand Iro se ramassa difficilement sur elle-même en toussant.

\- Iro. Non.

La panthère se tourna vers Ace, sa fourrure virant au rose. Malgré la colère, elle était perplexe.

\- Tu n'attaques personne, vilaine fille. Tu as fait assez de problèmes comme ça.

Iro reprit une position neutre, s'assit sur son train arrière face à Ace, sa fourrure virant au gris.

\- Tu peux être triste tout ce que tu veux, je suis pas contente. Alors, tu vas être sage. On est d'accord ?

Le gris fonça un instant, mais Ace resta intraitable. Finalement, le félin baissa la tête en émettant une sorte de crissement de scie.

\- On est d'accord. Tope-la.

Ace leva une main et difficilement, Iro tapa dedans, manquant de perdre l'équilibre au passage.

\- Chris t'a vraiment shootée… nota Ace. Allez, on y va. Bonne soirée, messieurs.

Ace se releva et s'en alla, Iro marchant sur ses talons avec une démarche tellement bizarre qu'on pouvait se demander si elle n'était pas bourrée. Avant de disparaître par la porte, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers Marco en grognant, sa fourrure redevenant rouge, avant de rattraper Ace quand elle la rappela à l'ordre.

Shirohige posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils et avec un rire dans la voix, lui dit :

\- Il semblerait que le bébé à sa maman devra être charmé si tu veux réaliser ton souhait, fils ! Je te souhaite bien de la chance, elle ne semble pas t'aimer ! Gurararara !

Marco ne pouvait rien faire de plus qu'un facepalm.


	14. Chapter 14

**Salut à tous !**

 **Petit chapitre pour tout le monde, pour lequel je tiens à remercier Misstykata pour l'autorisation d'utiliser son personnage de Tamashii/Brisée que certains auront certainement reconnu. Sinon, je vous oriente vers la communauté Mash-Up, qui, je le rappel, accueil tout le monde à bras ouverts si vous désirez tenter l'aventure *se prend une pierre dans la figure***

 **Enfin. Donc, on arrive à un instant que vous deviez attendre avec assez d'impatience pour certain depuis la petite vision de Sabo. J'espère que ça vous plaira et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite!**

 **La bise !**

* * *

Sabo cessa de faire les cents pas sur le sable de la plage en voyant une femme encapuchonnée le rejoindre, une rose blanche à la boutonnière. C'était son rendez-vous.

Elle était celle qui l'aiderait à entrer en contact avec Ace.

Avancer un peu plus vers son objectif pour reformer sa famille dans le dos de tous.

\- On vous a suivi, Brisée-san ? s'enquit nerveusement le blond en se mordant le pouce.

\- Je suis pas une débutante, s'offusqua la femme. Vous croyez vraiment que mes services seraient aussi demandés si on pouvait espionner aussi facilement mes demandes de contrat ?

\- Je m'excuse de ma nervosité, mais c'est… ce contrat, cette demande que je suis sur le point de vous soumettre… c'est vraiment important pour moi… et s'il y a bien une chose que je ne veux pas voir, c'est cette affaire s'ébruiter.

Sabo devait avoir l'air bien assez désespéré pour qu'elle n'insiste pas plus sur les doutes que le Révolutionnaire avait émis sur ses compétences. Avec un soupir, elle s'assit sur un rocher en sortant un carnet avec un stylo de sa cape.

\- De quel genre d'informations a besoin la Révolution ? s'enquit la dénommée Brisée.

Sabo se doutait que cette femme savait pour son affiliation. C'était, après tout, l'une des meilleures informatrices de la Grand Line. Mais il devait la mettre sur la bonne route, afin qu'elle ne s'amuse pas par erreur à mettre au parfum les autres gars du mouvement, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un contrat pour la Révolution.

C'était une affaire personnelle.

\- Je ne viens pas vers vous pour le compte de Dragon-san. C'est une affaire personnelle qui m'a fait m'adresser à vous. Une affaire de _famille_ , même. J'aimerais que vous m'aidiez à entrer discrètement en contact avec Hiken no Portgas D. Ace.

Brisée eut un soupir et referma son carnet en se levant.

\- Vous n'êtes que le neuf vingt-huitième à venir me voir dans l'espoir d'obtenir des informations à utiliser contre Portgas-san. Et comme à chaque fois, je suis au regret de vous dire qu'il vous faudra aller voir ailleurs, parce que j'ai pas l'intention de bosser contre lui.

Sabo lui adressa un regard blasé.

\- J'ai l'air de vouloir sa mort ? Si je veux le voir, c'est parce que c'est mon _frère_.

\- Je veux bien qu'on soit sur la Grand Line, mais c'est le truc le plus gros que j'ai jamais entendu… ah non, excusez-moi, on m'a sorti ça une trentaine de fois !

Cette informatrice mettait vraiment de la mauvaise volonté et Sabo n'avait _vraiment pas_ envie de s'énerver. Surtout pas pour cette affaire.

\- Ce n'est pas vous que je veux convaincre, mais lui. Vous voulez vous assurez que je dis la vérité ? Très bien, c'est très simple à faire. Rencontrez-le, et, connaissant votre réputation je suis certain que vous avez une photo de moi, montrez-lui qui cherche à le voir. Puis, demandez-lui simplement ce qu'il est advenu des trois coupes de la fraternité. Demandez-lui des nouvelles de Luffy, de Garp, de Dandan, des Bluejam et du Grey Terminal. Ce sont des références qu'il reconnaîtra aisément. S'il vous répond que je suis mort, parce que c'est ce qu'il croit à mon sujet, dîtes-lui simplement que les Tenryuubito m'ont pris notre famille et ma mémoire, au lieu de ma vie, ce jour maudit où j'ai voulu prendre le large.

Sabo soupira, gardant sa voix aussi calme que possible et se massa la nuque.

Brisée s'était rassise pour prendre des notes. Elle lui demanda de répéter une ou deux références, avec une voix dénuée d'émotion.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, ce qui fait que Portgas-san vous croit mort, c'est parce qu'à cause des Tenryuubito, vous aviez perdu la mémoire, c'est bien ça ? se fit confirmer Brisée.

La Révolutionnaire acquiesça.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que lui ne vous a pas oublié ?

\- La photo sur sa prime. Son biceps montre son prénom qu'il s'est fait tatouer. Ce que beaucoup prennent pour une stupide erreur d'un tatoueur, le S barré, ou pire, comme le fait qu'il ne sait pas écrire son prénom, c'est en fait ma signature. Chose qu'il doit brandir en hommage, très certainement.

\- Je vois…

Brisée continua de prendre des notes et parcourut d'autres notes qu'elle avait certainement prises pour d'autres affaires.

\- Tout ce que je veux, outre le revoir et lui parler, c'est m'assurer que rien ni personne ne viendra s'immiscer dans cette réunion pour essayer d'user de notre lien contre nous. Je ne veux alerter en aucun cas mes collègues Révolutionnaires, et certainement pas le Sekai Seifu ou la Marine.

\- Hmhm.

Brisée se leva et referma son carnet.

\- Je vous tiendrai au courant.

Sabo savait très bien toutes les nuances qu'il y avait dans cette simple phrase. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

\- Je vous en remercie.

* * *

Ace hissa un peu mieux sur son dos le gros sac contenant ses achats plus que volumineux. Pour le coup, elle n'avait plus un rond, au vu du montant qu'elle avait dû payer, même en négociant sec, pour obtenir tous ces clowns de porcelaine.

Mais elle avait ce dont elle avait besoin pour parvenir à continuer dans sa mission de rendre les Shirohige fou. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour ça.

Mission sur bonne voie, d'ailleurs, parce que la méfiance était de mise, et le sommeil léger, voire difficile pour beaucoup des pirates à bord. Elle peuplait leur sommeil paisible de cauchemars et d'horreurs sans nom.

Jouissif !

Et cela amusait énormément sa nakama, aussi et compensait ainsi l'agacement qu'elle lui provoquait en attaquant deux à trois fois par jour Shirohige.

Un aboiement sur sa gauche la fit s'arrêter. Elle se tourna à moitié pour voir une louve trottinant jusqu'à Iro pour la renifler avec curiosité. Elle jappa en voyant le félin virer à un blanc tirant légèrement sur le bleu, montrant que sous sa perplexité, elle était légèrement inquiète.

Voyant le mouvement de recul de la louve, la fourrure de Iro devint un peu plus bleue, avant que la louve ne revienne la renifler avec curiosité. Finalement, le canidé aboya joyeusement, sa queue s'agitant à mille à l'heure. Avec hésitation, Iro renifla prudemment la louve, avant de lever les yeux vers Ace qui eut un sourire chaleureux en s'accroupissant entre les deux animaux. Hiken montra sa main à la louve qui la renifla avant de se laisser caresser.

\- Tu peux jouer avec elle, Iro, mais tu dois faire attention, elle est plus grande que toi et peut te faire mal sans le vouloir, dit lentement Ace en caressant la tête soyeuse de son bébé chat.

La louve jappa et lécha affectueusement la fourrure du félin qui passa lentement à un jaune rieur. Ace arrangea le keffieh au cou de sa panthère, pour bien signifier qu'elle était à quelqu'un et donc à ne pas chasser, avant de recommencer à caresser Iro.

\- Je reviens vite, ne t'éloigne pas d'ici, on est d'accord ? s'enquit Ace.

Elle eut droit à une léchouille sur la joue en réponse. Sachant ce que ça voulait dire, Ace se releva, remit son fardeau sur son épaule et s'éloigna en faisant des petits signes à la panthère qui s'amusait déjà avec sa nouvelle amie à quatre pattes. Un peu plus loin, Ace activa ses pouvoirs pour se cacher dans un mirage, afin qu'aucun Shirohige ne la voit débarquer avec son gros chargement.

Elle se hissa aisément sur le pont, vérifia que le couloir menant dans le navire soit vide avant de s'y glisser et de descendre sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la cabine où elle acceptait plus ou moins de loger (Kali était presque aussi têtue qu'elle et Iro avait besoin de la place de toute façon). Haiiro leva vaguement le nez de son livre et y replongea presque immédiatement quand Ace mit fin à son mirage.

\- Iro ? demanda vaguement la zoan.

\- Elle a trouvé une camarade de jeu à terre. J'y retourne, reste hors des ennuis.

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité…

Ace rangea son fardeau dans un coin hors de vue et sortit, se cachant de nouveau derrière un mirage, sans répondre à son amie.

Personne ne la vit quitter le navire, bien que les pirates ayant leur Haki actif la cherchèrent vaguement des yeux, se demandant pourquoi ils la sentaient sans la voir, avant de retourner à leur tâche quand il s'avéra que la D. quittait le navire.

Ce ne fut qu'à bonne distance qu'elle mit fin à son mirage et partit sur les traces de sa panthère.

Iro avait été un bébé très sage, et s'amusait très bien aussi. Le jaune rieur de la panthère accompagnait les jappements, glapissement et autres miaulements dans les jeux du félin avec la louve. Ace eut un sourire à cette vue, regardant avec attendrissement sa boule de poils adorée courser la louve dans le périmètre où on lui avait dit de rester, parfois sautant par-dessus son compagnon de jeu.

Ace remarqua ensuite une autre femme à proximité qui jouait vaguement avec les deux animaux, toute aussi souriante que la D.

\- Iro !

Le bébé panthère dressa ses oreilles en reconnaissant la voix et fila dans un concert de gazouillements vers Ace qui s'accroupit immédiatement pour la recevoir dans ses bras et lui faire un gros câlin. La panthère ne la laissa pas en reste puisqu'elle passa ses pattes des deux côtés du cou de la D. en un vague câlin, ronronnant contre elle. Ace l'embrassa sur sa tête soyeuse, faisant augmenter le son des ronronnements.

\- Très beau chat, c'est la vôtre ? questionna l'autre femme aux cheveux auburn en saluant Ace.

\- Depuis un an, confirma Ace. Cette panthère s'appelle Iro.

Iro gazouilla vaguement à l'annonce de son nom, bien partie pour s'endormir sur sa maman à la peau chaude.

\- C'est votre louve ? devina Ace en montrant le canidé qui s'était rangé à côté de la femme.

\- C'est Musha. Et moi je suis Tamashii, bien que mes proches me surnomment Tami.

Ace s'approcha de Tamashii en lui tendant une main. Elle commença à se présenter, mais Tamashii la coupa.

\- Portgas D. Ace, oui, je sais qui vous êtes. J'ai bien peur qu'il n'existe pas une seule personne aujourd'hui qui ne le sache pas, sourit aigrement Tami.

Mais elle lui serra la main, alors qu'Ace avait un pauvre sourire aussi. Vivre avec la réputation de Roger, ce n'était vraiment pas facile.

\- Je peux vous offrir un verre ? s'enquit Tami. J'aimerais vous parler en privé.

Ace hésita visiblement, sondant la femme de son Haki.

Elle n'avait pas l'air hostile, mais cela pouvait tout aussi bien être piège.

Deux yeux d'argent sondèrent les yeux violet clair de Tamashii. Deux yeux plus clairs que l'améthyste orageux et narquois de Kali.

Finalement, Ace reposa Iro à terre et fit signe à Tamashii d'ouvrir la route. La jeune femme lui offrit un sourire amical auquel la D. répondit avec un sourire crispé, avant de la suivre dans un bar un peu plus loin dans la rue.

En entrant, Ace arrangea machinalement son chapeau pour masquer son visage et suivit l'autre femme jusqu'à une table à l'écart, Musha et Iro sur les talons de leur mère respective. Elles commandèrent chacune une bière et Ace se détendit à peine plus quand le serveur arriva avec deux bouteilles scellées qu'il décapsula devant elles pour les servir. Ace l'observa attentivement pour s'assurer qu'il ne mette rien de dangereux dans son verre. Et comme toujours, elle but sa boisson à petites gorgées pour laisser le temps à son logia de faire son travail.

\- Bon… qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda Ace alors qu'Iro sautait sur ses genoux pour s'y rouler en boule comme un gros chat.

Habituellement, Ace lui disait qu'elle avait passé l'âge quand elle faisait ça, mais là, elle en était reconnaissante, parce que ça l'aidait à rester calme.

\- Je suis une informatrice. Je ne pense pas vous surprendre en disant que beaucoup de personnes viennent me consulter dans l'espoir d'avoir des informations sur vous pour des raisons diverses et variées, mais jamais très joyeuses pour vous. Ce genre de client se voit généralement obliger d'aller voir ailleurs, parce que j'ai de la sympathie pour vous et ce que vous endurez.

Du soutien ? C'était inattendu et l'air franchement étonné d'Ace le disait clairement.

\- Euuuh… merci je présume… marmonna la D. en cachant son embarras dans une nouvelle gorgée de son verre.

\- Y'a pas de quoi, assura Tami. Si je voulais vous voir en privé, c'est concernant une demande d'un Révolutionnaire qui souhaite lui-même vous rencontrer.

Ace eut un grognement.

Dragon cherchait Luffy…

\- Que Dragon aille se faire voir. Même sous la torture, je n'ai pas l'intention de lâcher quoi que ce soit sur Luffy. J'ai fait son travail de père pendant de longues années, il espère quoi en débarquant comme ça, comme une fleur ?

\- Il ne s'agit pas de Dragon, mais d'un chef d'équipe, et il n'est pas question de Monkey D. Luffy, mais de _vous_.

Tamashii sortit de sa sacoche un carnet qu'elle ouvrit pour en tirer une photo qu'elle poussa vers Ace, face cachée.

Curieuse, Ace la retourna et manqua de tomber de sa chaise sous la surprise.

Si Sabo n'avait pas trouvé la mort dans ce port, à cause des Tenryuubito, il ressemblerait très certainement à ce garçon blond aux cheveux mi-longs et ondulés qui était sur cette photo. Il avait tout de Sabo. Le visage, le style vestimentaire, et le sourire espiègle.

La photo était prise depuis une caméra de surveillance d'une base marine et le jeune homme sur la photo se battait avec la même barre de fer qu'elle-même utilisait à une époque (elle devait vraiment penser à demander à Luffy de la lui envoyer, ça lui manquait de pas se battre avec), contre des agents du gouvernement.

\- Il se nomme Sabo, pointa Tamashii. Il a dix-sept ans. Dix-huit en mars prochain.

\- Si c'est une blague, ça sera la dernière que vous aurez faite de votre vie, avertit Ace d'un ton glacial.

Tami fit glisser son carnet sur la table pour montrer ses notes de la conversation avec Sabo.

\- D'après lui, vous ne pouvez que reconnaître ces références. Des références qui prouveraient qu'il ait vraiment votre frère, comme il prétend l'être.

Gardant la photo dans une main, Ace rapprocha avec des doigts tremblants le carnet et porta sa main tremblante à sa bouche.

C'était des références que seul Sabo pouvait connaître, outre peut-être Dadan ou Makino. Même Garp n'aurait pas reconnu la moitié. Forcément, cela aurait été plus que familier à Luffy, mais même Robin n'aurait pas reconnu ces références.

Mais pour la signification de son tatouage… il n'y avait que Luffy et Robin.

\- Ces… ces références…

\- J'ai vérifié des dossiers vous concernant dans plusieurs bases de la Marine et du Gouvernement Mondial, et il n'en était pas question. J'ai fait appel à une de mes sources dans la Révolution pour voir s'ils avaient des informations de ce genre. Leur dossier à votre sujet est tellement fin pour ce qui est des informations personnelles qu'on pourrait l'utiliser pour rouler une cigarette. Même votre genre n'est pas renseigné correctement, comme pour toutes les autres institutions, alors, je peux vous assurer que ceci n'est pas quelque chose qu'on trouve n'importe où. Cependant…

\- Cependant ? s'enquit Ace sans relever l'allusion à sa féminité.

\- Cet homme vous désigne comme son _frère_. Si c'était vraiment le cas, il m'aurait dit _sœur_ …

\- Non non… il n'était plus là quand on a réalisé que j'étais une fille et non pas un garçon _. Longue histoire._

\- Je vois.

Ace arrêta ses yeux sur l'une des dernières lignes.

L'allusion à l'incident des Tenryuubito. Si elle interprétait correctement, Sabo aurait souffert d'amnésie suite à l'accident. Mais pourquoi se souvenait-il d'elle _maintenant_ ?

Elle referma le carnet, la photo dedans et rendit le tout à Tamashii. Elle avait la tête qui tournait et aurait donné beaucoup pour faire là, maintenant, une longue, très longue crise de narcolepsie qui puisse lui épargner de réfléchir à tout ça. Elle se prit le visage dans une main, cachant les larmes qu'elle tentait de contenir, pendant que de son autre main, elle caressait Iro qui essayait de lui remonter le moral en lui léchouillant doucement les doigts.

Elle réalisa à peine que Tamashii se déplaça pour rapprocher sa chaise et lui tenir les épaules pour l'aider à se remettre du choc.

Sabo était vivant…

Toutes ces années où elle avait espéré, prié, pleuré… et il était là, maintenant, si proche et pourtant si loin…

Tamashii tenta de l'apaiser et parvint, tant bien que mal, à étouffer la crise de sanglot de la D. Bon, ils avaient attiré l'attention de pas mal de clients, mais Ace avait retrouvé sa contenance. Elle s'essuya les yeux et renifla sans la moindre élégance, acceptant d'une voix étranglée et aigue le mouchoir qu'on lui offrit.

\- Vous voulez que je donne suite à cette affaire ou pas ? demanda Tamashii avec douceur.

Ace déglutit et respira profondément.

\- Il… il… va me falloir du temps pour… pour accepter la nouvelle… sniff… mais… mais je… je dois le voir… le reste… dépendra de la rencontre…

Ace renifla une dernière fois avant de se moucher bruyamment dans le mouchoir en papier qu'on lui avait donné.

\- Je comprends. Au vu de votre situation, je ferai ce qu'il faut pour qu'on puisse vous retrouver de nouveau.

\- Comment… ?

\- Je suis l'une des meilleures informatrices sur le marché, sourit fièrement Tamashii. Est-ce que ça ira ?

\- Oui… merci de demander.

Ace respira profondément, essayant de rester calme, même si elle luttait contre une nouvelle crise de larmes.

\- Comment… comment vous avez su que j'étais une femme ? demanda Ace.

\- Quand on a le dessin pour passion, on prête plus attention aux détails et nuances. Pour qui sait regarder, derrière la façade masculine, on voit la jeune femme. Vous voulez que je vous raccompagne ?

Ace secoua la tête et reprit la photo dans le carnet.

\- Je peux la garder ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Ace avala d'une traite son verre, sans laisser le temps à son logia de faire son travail et plia la photo en deux pour la ranger dans sa poche, avant de se lever, dérangeant Iro qui vira légèrement au rouge en se devant de sauter à terre.

\- Quand vous le verrez, dîtes-lui que même si je mets Luffy au courant, je n'ai pas l'intention de livrer la localisation de mon petit-frère à quiconque. Même à lui.

\- Je transmettrai, assura Tamashii. Je vous tiens au courant.

Ace tira légèrement sur son chapeau en réponse et s'en alla

* * *

Elle marcha vite, sans regarder où elle allait, accélérant le pas quand elle sentit ses larmes recommençaient à couler.

Pour dire que Marco fut surpris, il le fut.

Ace le percuta dans le dos, le faisant se retourner pour voir que la D. avait conservé tant bien que mal son équilibre. Elle marmonna un pardon étranglé par les larmes qu'elle tenta d'étouffer en portant une main à sa bouche.

Pressentant que quelque chose n'allait pas, le Phénix fit un signe à Thatch de poursuivre les courses sans lui, lui confiant la bourse, avant de rattraper Ace qui s'éloignait déjà presque en courant, suivie par sa panthère qui avait une couleur orageuse d'inquiétude et de tristesse.

Sans faire cas de ses protestations, Marco la prit par les bras, l'attirant contre lui.

\- Tu vas foncer sur des gens qui ne réagiront pas aussi bien d'être percuté, yoi. Alors, suis-moi, on va s'asseoir sur les quais.

Et il prit les choses en main, conduisant la jeune fille en larmes vers le port, passant tous les scénarios possibles et inimaginables dans son crâne pour expliquer l'état de la D. Elle n'avait pas l'air blessée, mais difficile d'en juger quand on avait affaire à une logia. Ses vêtements étaient légèrement dérangés, ça voulait tout et rien dire, vu le rythme de sa marche, mais sous la fine chemise jaune, Marco discernait la bande qui soutenait la poitrine plate de la jeune femme. Si elle avait été agressée sexuellement, elle n'aurait certainement pas prise la peine de la remettre.

Ils arrivèrent sur les quais et le Phénix la conduisit dans une zone isolée entre deux entrepôts à l'abandon. Il la fit s'asseoir avec lui par terre et lui laissa son épaule pour pleurer. Elle protesta un peu, avant de s'accrocher à sa chemise et de pleurer de tout son saoul. Le bras qu'il avait autour des épaules de la brune devint une aile douce qui l'abrita comme une couverture, alors que son autre main avait fait tomber dans le dos le chapeau de la pirate pour lui caresser les cheveux. Iro eut un léger pleur en se fourrant entre eux pour poser son museau sur les cuisses de sa maman.

Marco laissa aller sa tête sur le bois pourri de l'entrepôt auquel ils étaient adossés, attendant simplement qu'elle retrouve un peu son calme pour parler.

Les sanglots et les hoquets s'espacèrent lentement, sans qu'il ne bouge.

Puis le silence.

Marco resserra son étreinte et elle s'accrocha un peu plus à sa chemise trempée.

\- Si tu as quoi que ce soit à dire… ça restera entre toi et moi, yoi. Même Oyaji n'en saura rien, assura Marco. Personne ne saura que tu as eu cette crise.

Ace ne répondit pas immédiatement, se contentant d'essuyer ses larmes d'un revers de main.

Dire qu'elle avait engueulé tant de fois Luffy pour qu'il ne pleure pas pour un rien, et la voilà en train de chialer littéralement dans les bras d'un de ses ravisseurs.

\- Merci, Marco… finit-elle par souffler en se redressant.

Bien qu'il l'aurait bien gardée un peu plus longtemps dans ses bras, il la laissa partir, retransformant son aile en main. Il la regarda enlacer sa panthère pour se consoler, souriant tristement sous les coups de langue qu'Iro donnait à ses joues humides.

\- Dis, Marco…

\- Oui ?

\- Si… si tu apprenais du jour au lendemain que quelqu'un que tu aimais comme un frère te cherche… alors que tu pensais cette personne morte… tu réagirais comment ? Alors que ça fait presque dix ans que tu ne l'as pas vu…

Wouawe, elle lui demandait conseil ?

C'était un immense pas en avant.

Marco soupira et ramena ses jambes pour appuyer ses coudes sur ses genoux. Ce sujet n'évoquait qu'une chose dans son esprit. Qu'un nom.

\- Lilith.

Ace releva le nez pour le regarder.

\- Je suis originaire d'Anvil, une île commerciale indépendante et misogyne du Shin Sekai, yoi. Ce fut un temps, une plaque tournante du commerce d'esclaves. Mon géniteur avait dans l'idée que ma sœur jumelle et moi n'étions pas ses enfants, yoi. Que notre mère l'avait trompé et que par conséquent, nous étions des bâtards. Quand on a eu trois ans, il s'est débarrassé de nous durant une vente d'esclaves. Aujourd'hui encore, j'entends l'appel déchirant de ma jumelle alors qu'on me traîne sur la scène pour m'exhiber à ces ordures de riches. Je ne l'ai jamais revue. Ça fait plus de trente-cinq ans. Parfois, je me laisse aller à la nostalgie et j'imagine qu'elle est vivante et doit me chercher, puis je me rappelle que je suis à la Une au minimum une fois par mois, avec une tête mise à prix et qu'il est facile d'entrer en contact avec moi, ne serait-ce qu'en passant par une île d'Oyaji. Et je me rappelle que j'ai passé quasi toute ma vie sans elle. Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait aujourd'hui ? Outre me livrer pour empocher ma prime, ou leur apporter des ennuis, nous retrouver ne nous mènera à rien, yoi. Après, si le monde est aussi triste et déchiré, c'est parce que nous avons oublié comment parler et écouter. L'avantage de mon zoan me permet de discerner la vérité du mensonge. Pour le reste, c'est à l'interprétation et au désir de chacun.

Marco posa une main sur l'épaule d'Ace et la serra doucement.

\- Cherche d'abord à savoir ce que tu veux toi, yoi. Puis ce que veut cette personne et ce qu'il aurait à y gagner en se manifestant maintenant. Echangez, puis fais le point. Peu importe le résultat, si tu as besoin de conseil ou d'aide, n'hésite pas, je suis là pour ça, yoi.

Ace resta silencieuse, affrontant les yeux océans du blond face à elle.

\- J'attente quotidiennement à la vie de ton capitaine et apporte des emmerdes sans nom… et malgré tout, tu m'aides… je comprends pas. Tu vises quoi ? Me sauter ?

Le plus vieux eut un rire rappelant un trille d'oiseau, avant de secouer la tête avec un sourire.

\- Je ne vais pas nier que tu m'as fait tomber à tes pieds, après tout, on sait tous les deux que je t'ai sifflé à notre première rencontre. Cependant, je suis un Shirohige. Oyaji m'a tout donné, le faire passer en priorité n'est que la juste réponse à ce qu'il m'a offert, yoi. Oyaji veut que tu rejoignes notre famille, et pour ça, je ne vise pour l'instant que ton amitié, si c'est acceptable.

\- J'ai déjà une famille.

\- Tu n'as pas de père, yoi. On n'a pas l'intention de te couper de ton frère et de ta sœur.

\- Vu ce que mon géniteur m'a donné, j'en suis bien contente de ne pas en avoir un de père.

\- Si tu arrêtais de faire ta tête de mule et ouvrais à peine les yeux, tu pourrais voir la différence entre ce que Roger t'a laissé et ce que te propose Oyaji, yoi.

Le regard noir d'Ace aurait été un peu plus impressionnant si elle n'avait pas les yeux rougis par les larmes.

\- Est-ce que ça ira ? s'enquit Marco.

Ace resta un instant sans réponse, avant de hocher la tête.

\- Ouais, je pense.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé, ne t'en fais pas. Personne ne saura pour cet incident, yoi.

* * *

Et il tint parole.

Ils revinrent ensemble au navire et Ace fila immédiatement à sa cabine, sa panthère dans les bras comme une grosse peluche. On posa des questions à Marco sur ce qu'il s'était passé, mais l'homme se contenta de les regarder en levant un sourcil, mais n'ouvrit pas les lèvres.

En remerciement, il fut le seul à avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil ce soir-là, sans cauchemar pour le peupler. Et pas d'invasion de clown dans sa cabine au réveil.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il à Ace en la croisant dans le couloir.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me remercies. Il ne s'est rien passé, répondit la D. avec un micro sourire.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Navrée je viens de réaliser (merci Mai96) que j'avais oublié de publier ce chapitre. Donc, je rattrape mon erreur, encore désolée.**

* * *

Sabo était assis en tailleur sur une caisse, regardant le navire entrer dans le port.

Le Moby Dick n'était pas pour rien un navire de légende.

Le blondinet se mordit nerveusement le pouce.

Il avait fait les choses dans les règles pour éviter les soucis. Il s'était présenté pour ce qu'il était au maire de l'île, lui disant clairement qu'il était ici pour des affaires personnelles et surtout pas pour Dragon. L'homme lui avait ensuite dit de se signaler à au moins un des commandants si les Shirohige passaient entre temps.

Vu que la personne qu'il cherchait était justement avec les Shirohige, Sabo devrait se signaler à l'un des commandants. Tout pour s'assurer de n'avoir aucun problème avec ce géant du Shin Sekai.

Voyant un homme s'approcher de sa position, une main sur une de ses épées, Sabo savait que malgré le ridicule de la pompadour, ce gars devait être l'un des commandants. Avec un soupir, il laissa son bô contre le mur de la bâtisse à laquelle les caisses qui lui servaient de siège étaient empilées. Il déposa son chapeau à côté et s'approcha du commandant roux, les mains bien écartées et bien ouvertes pour montrer qu'il ne voulait pas se battre.

\- Vous êtes un des commandants de Shirohige ? se fit-il confirmer.

\- Thatch, de la quatrième. Qui es-tu et qu'est-ce que tu veux ? fit Thatch en s'arrêtant devant lui.

\- Je suis ici pour régler une affaire de famille, rien de plus, rien de moins. Je ne suis pas là pour mon patron, ni pour faire du grabuge. Je n'ai pas l'intention de porter préjudice à cette île.

Thatch haussa un sourcil et sa main se détacha de la garde de son épée.

\- Je me suis déjà présenté auprès du chef local avec le même discours, continua Sabo.

\- Affaire de famille, hein ? C'est un peu banal comme excuse, nota Thatch. Très passe-partout.

\- Et pourtant, je suis ici pour ça. Est-ce que vous me laisserez faire ce que j'ai à faire, ou dois-je prendre mes affaires et essayer de chopper sur la prochaine île la personne que je cherche à voir depuis plusieurs mois ?

Sabo ne détourna pas le regard du cuistot qui se caressa la barbiche.

\- Admettons. Je vais signaler ta présence à Oyaji, et au moindre souci, on saura qui est le coupable, avertit Thatch.

\- C'est bon pour moi.

\- J'ai le droit à un nom ?

Sabo rit nerveux en se grattant la nuque.

\- On n'a pas l'habitude de crier notre nom sur tous les toits contrairement à vous, sourit nerveusement Sabo.

\- Révolutionnaire, comprit Thatch.

\- Sabo.

Il tendit la main à Thatch qui haussa un sourcil avant de la lui serrer en souriant.

\- Eh bien je m'en vais de ce pas signaler ta présence à Oyaji. Passe un bon séjour.

\- J'essaierai.

Et Thatch s'en alla, laissant Sabo aller reprendre son chapeau et son arme. Bon, maintenant il devait trouver Ace !

* * *

La présence de la louve, sur les quais, avait immédiatement interpelé Ace.

\- Iro, on va en balade.

La panthère miaula doucement à l'adresse de sa maman, perplexe devant l'étrange émotion dans sa voix.

Mais Ace sautait déjà à terre, sous le regard perplexe d'Haruta et Izou à cet instant sur le pont. Ainsi, Iro dut suivre le mouvement.

Arrangeant son chapeau orange sur son crâne, la D. alla à la rencontre de la louve. Celle-ci se leva du pont où elle était assise, vint se frotter à sa jambe, avant de tourner les talons et de partir au petit trot vers la ville. Ace accéléra le pas pour pouvoir la suivre, les poings serrés pour s'empêcher de trembler, Iro à ses côtés.

Devant une ruelle, elle retrouva Tamashii qui lui sourit.

\- Je suis juste là si vous avez besoin d'aide. Il vous suffira de crier très fort, rassura l'informatrice.

\- Merci. Viens Iro.

Et Ace pénétra dans la ruelle, le cœur battant.

La ruelle était étroite et en cul de sac. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à cet endroit.

Sabo se détacha du mur auquel il était appuyé et retira son chapeau pour rejeter ses cheveux en arrière, faisant face à Ace, un sourire embarrassé aux lèvres.

Ace s'arrêta un instant, remontant du doigt son chapeau, impassible. Iro se frotta à ses jambes, sa fourrure prenant une teinte orageuse, essayant de la rassurer et de la réconforter.

C'était… irréel comme situation.

\- Salut, y'avait longtemps, Tête de Mule, salua Sabo.

Ace ramena son chapeau sur ses yeux pour cacher ses émotions.

\- Pourquoi… pourquoi t'es parti ? Pourquoi t'es pas resté avec nous quand ton vieux nous a retrouvé ? Pourquoi ?

Sabo perdit son semblant de sourire et leva le nez vers le ciel, inspirant profondément par le nez, avant de regarder de nouveau Ace.

\- Je voulais vous protéger. Si j'étais resté avec vous, on vous aurait tués pour que vous cessiez de me dévoyer. Pour mettre fin à la soi-disant mauvaise influence que vous aviez sur moi. Je n'avais pas prévu pour l'incendie du Grey Terminal qui suivrait. Je voulais juste vous épargner d'autres ennuis. Qu'on ne sache pas qui tu étais, même si c'était pour repousser l'inévitable. C'est pour ça que ma fugue suivante, je l'ai faîte vers le large et pas vers la jungle. Si les Tenryuubito n'avaient pas été là, j'aurai envoyé tout un tas de lettres sur mes aventures. Mais ça sert à rien de pleurer sur le passé.

Ace s'était lentement rapprochée de Sabo pendant qu'il parlait.

Le blond ne fut donc qu'à moitié surpris de la claque monumentale qu'il se reçut. Ace le saisit en suivant par le col et lui dit les yeux dans les yeux :

\- T'as pas idée de l'état dans lequel Luffy et moi étions quand on a appris que tu t'étais fait tirer dessus dans le port ! Ni ce que ta putain de lettre m'a fait ! Refais un coup comme ça et je te pends par tes tripes !

Sabo leva les sourcils devant la voix étranglée par les larmes et étrangement aigue d'Ace, mais n'eut pas l'occasion de réfléchir plus que ça, car la D. s'effondra contre lui pour pleurer.

C'était une nouveauté.

Ace avait toujours eu la force d'un roc. Et presque autant d'émotions Il riait parfois, mais jamais encore Sabo ne l'avait vu pleurer, et pourtant, c'était des sanglots qui parvenait à ses oreilles et il sentait au travers de sa chemise des larmes brulantes.

Il passa ses bras autour de la forme tremblante contre lui et lui frotta le dos, essayant de calmer les pleurs, un pauvre sourire aux lèvres. Il ferma les yeux, profitant de l'étreinte.

Le plus gros et difficile était déjà fait. Ne restait qu'à rattraper toutes ces années de séparation. Mais Ace voulait toujours de lui pour frère, c'était l'essentiel à ses yeux. Luffy… ça serait une autre histoire.

Ace se détacha finalement pour s'essuyer les yeux, retirant son chapeau qui la gênait. Voir ainsi le visage de l'enfant de Roger mit la puce à l'oreille de Sabo.

\- Ace… je ne veux pas te vexer ni quoi que ce soit, mais… t'es certain d'être un mec ? demanda avec nervosité Sabo.

Ace se redressa, et le regarda avec amusement.

Elle termina d'essuyer son restant de larmes avant de répondre à son frère :

\- T'es plus doué que la majorité des gens. En dépit de tout ce que disait Garp, je suis une femme biologiquement parlant.

Sabo se facepalma en grognant.

Il comprenait pourquoi Dadan avait toujours insisté pour qu'Ace prenne son bain à part quand ils étaient gosses.

\- Si tu l'es que biologiquement, tu es quoi, personnellement ? demanda Sabo en ayant capté la nuance.

Ace haussa des épaules.

\- Je sais pas, je cherche encore. J'ai appris à être une femme, mais à côté, je reste l'homme que Garp a fait de moi. En bref, je suis entre les deux.

\- Je dois t'appeler Nee-chan ou Nii-chan ?

\- Comme tu veux, je vais pas chipoter sur ça. Luffy m'appelle encore Nii-chan parfois.

Sabo esquissa un sourire et retira sa main de son visage. Ace lui rendit le sourire avec un air embarrassé en se recoiffant.

\- C'est bon de te revoir Ace. Et surtout, de voir que tu sais encore sourire.

\- Avec Luffy, c'est difficile de faire la gueule à longueur de journée.

\- Comment il va ? Je ne veux pas savoir où il est, seulement comment il se porte et s'il est en sécurité.

Ace alla s'asseoir au pied d'un mur, et tapota le sol à côté d'elle pour inviter Sabo à la rejoindre.

\- Luffy est en relative sécurité et il va bien. Si je dis relative, c'est parce qu'il est avec celle qu'on est venu à appeler « Nee-chan » et que tous les deux ne restent jamais longtemps au même endroit. Ensuite, Luffy a toujours ce don incontestable de se fourrer dans les ennuis.

Pendant qu'Ace fouillait ses poches, Iro sauta sur ses genoux en miaulant.

\- Ouf, t'as passé l'âge... grommela Ace en la regardant se rouler en boule sur ses jambes sous le rire de Sabo.

\- Toi et les félins, ça m'a toujours épaté… il est devenu quoi le tigre, d'ailleurs ? sourit Sabo.

Il tendit une main vers la panthère qui la renifla doucement, la touchant légèrement du bout de la truffe, avant de se laisser caresser.

\- Je sais pas ce qu'il est devenu… dommage, il était classe… soupira Ace. Elle, c'est Iro et te fatigue pas, mes hommes m'ont déjà fait toutes les remarques sur mon manque d'originalité.

Elle tira son portefeuille d'une poche de son bermuda et l'ouvrit pour en tirer une photo qu'elle tendit à Sabo. Le blondinet prit la photo et l'observa.

C'était Luffy dessus, avec son inséparable chapeau de paille. Il avait les cheveux un peu plus longs que dans ses souvenirs, lui masquant la nuque et lui laissant deux mèches tombantes devant ses oreilles. Il avait grandi, mais gardait une taille assez petite et fine. Il avait un gabarit fait pour la vitesse et l'agilité. Sur la photo, il portait un vieux tee-shirt informe, presque trop grand pour lui, mais pourtant incapable de cacher les brûlures sur ses avants bras. Mais ce qui fit plaisir à Sabo, c'était le sourire. Ce sourire physiquement improbable resplendissant de bonne humeur qu'il connaissait.

Malgré les difficultés et les épreuves, leur petit-frère continuait de sourire à la vie.

\- Il t'envoie le bonjour. Il te dira certainement le fond de sa pensée quand il prendra la route de la Grand Line, mais il est heureux que tu sois vivant. On l'est tous les deux, sourit Ace en caressant la fourrure d'Iro.

Sabo eut un sourire resplendissant en gravant la photo dans sa mémoire. Il la rendit presque à regret à Ace qui la rangea.

\- C'est quoi les brûlures sur ses avant-bras ? Souvenir du Grey Terminal ?

\- Non. C'est moi qui ait un souvenir du Grey Terminal.

Ace dégagea ses cheveux pour dévoiler son cou et pencha la tête sur la droite, se tordant à moitié pour que Sabo puisse voir la partie gauche de sa gorge. Sabo se mit à genoux, posant ses mains sur son cou pour regarder et sentit ses entrailles se tordre en voyant la longue et fine balafre qui aurait pu la décapiter.

\- Bluejam a eu un coup de chance. J'y serais restée sans Dadan.

Elle se remit contre le mur, se frottant légèrement la gorge et expliqua :

\- Je sais pas ce que la Révolution sait à mon sujet, puisque l'Informatrice m'a dit que même mon genre correct n'était pas dans vos dossiers… le fait est que quelques temps après notre fuite de Dawn, j'ai mangé un akuma no mi. Je ne l'ai pas réalisé avant l'entraînement suivant avec Luffy. J'ai pris feu en cherchant à me défendre et résultat, il s'est brûlé les bras.

\- Le caoutchouc et le feu ne font pas bon ménage, grimaça Sabo.

\- Dans notre malheur, on a eu de la chance. On était sur une île habitée à cet instant. Nee-chan a volé du matériel de premier secours dans l'hosto du coin et a soigné Luffy. Il fait celui qui s'en fout, et je sais que c'était un stupide accident, mais ça me ronge.

De toutes les réponses que Sabo pouvait donner, se voir tirer la joue n'était certainement pas dans le top dix de ce qu'attendait Ace.

\- Mais c'est que tu es devenu surprotecteur, faut croire ! Tu couves Luffy comme une poule couve ses poussins ! se moqua Sabo. Allez, ne te fais pas de bile. Lu' est vivant et c'était un stupide accident ! ça arrive à tout le monde !

Ace lui donna un bon coup dans les côtes pour toute réponse, mais ne put s'empêcher de rire avec lui.

* * *

Marco se sentait jaloux.

Il terminait de faire le ravitaillement avec Thatch quand il vit Ace marchant un peu plus loin devant eux avec un garçon du même âge qu'elle, riant et visiblement, de bonne humeur.

\- Ace-chan se ferait-elle draguer ? La concurrence est rude, Marco… taquina Thatch.

Le pire était que le garçon était aussi blond que lui… bon, il avait nettement plus de cheveux, mais il était blond. Avec des yeux bleus de ce qu'il voyait de là où il était. Et mieux fringué. Plus jeune que lui et plus mignon si on excluait la vilaine brûlure sur son visage.

Mais clairement, ce garçon réussissait là où il échouait : arracher un sourire à Ace.

Pire encore, il arrivait à la faire rire.

La D. était presque pliée en deux dans son hilarité.

Marco tourna la tête vers Thatch quand il sentit son frère passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Le sourire du cuistot ne disait rien qui vaille.

\- Monsieur Fushisho serait-il jaloux ? minauda la pompadour ambulante.

\- Tais-toi, Thatch, ou je te ferai taire.

\- Confirmation, tu es jaloux.

Ne voulant pas risquer le diable, Thatch se détacha de son frère et reprit sa mission de refaire les provisions, laissant Marco contempler le duo resplendissant de bonne humeur. Ace se tourna brusquement vers lui, ayant sans doute senti son regard, mais Marco s'enfonça immédiatement dans une ruelle transversale.

* * *

Ace échangea une étreinte avec Sabo, heureuse de l'avoir revu. Le blondinet gratouilla sous le menton d'Iro et promit à la D. de garder contact.

\- Tu feras rapidement connaissance avec Dawn, se contenta de sourire Ace.

Sabo leva un sourcil de perplexité, mais Ace n'en dit pas plus. Un dernier au revoir et elle retourna vers le navire en humant de bonne humeur. Elle grimpa agilement sur le pont et se figea, notant le regard un peu trop insistant de trois des quatre commandants à bord. Le quatrième, Marco, était allongé au pied du trône vide de Shirohige pour lire le journal et ne s'occupait pas d'elle.

Ce qui l'interpellait, par rapport aux regards habituels, c'est qu'il y avait des petits rires avec. Des sourires et rires très suspects.

La jeune femme regarda le trio avec appréhension, ne sachant pas ce qui allait lui tomber dessus ni pourquoi.

Ce fut Thatch qui fit le premier pas.

\- La vie est belle, Ace-chan~ ?

\- Outre que mon prénom, dit comme ça, surtout dans ta bouche, est ultra malsain, j'ai pas vraiment de raison de me plaindre aujourd'hui. C'est quoi ces têtes que vous tirez… j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

Izou passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira vers les deux autres commandants, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Il paraît que tu as pris du bon temps avec un mignon jeune homme de la révolution…

Ace regarda Izou en fronçant les sourcils et se dégagea de dessous le bras du travesti pour faire face aux trois commandants, les poings sur les hanches.

\- C'est quoi ces conneries ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre de savoir avec qui je traîne ?

\- L'intérêt, il réside dans le fait que notre sœurette se fait courtiser par un blondinet sorti de nulle part ! pouffa Haruta.

\- D'une, je suis pas votre sœurette et de deux… courtiser ? Sérieusement ? Qui a sorti cette stupidité ? C'est toi, Thatch, non ?

Thatch prit un air totalement choqué et blessé, pas du tout crédible.

\- Je suis blessé par cette accusation !

\- Pour votre gouverne, il n'y a rien entre Sabo et moi. Surtout quand il m'appelle Nii-chan depuis qu'on a dix ans. Ce blondinet, c'est un frère que j'ai retrouvé aujourd'hui après avoir passé des années à croire qu'un Tenryuubito l'avait tué. La prochaine fois que vous avez envie de faire du commérage de ce genre, assurez-vous de ne pas raconter des conneries. Eurk… l'idée d'une aventure amoureuse avec Sab' est ultra dérangeante… merci bien, j'vais devoir me récurer le cerveau par vot' faute. Viens Iro !

Et Ace s'en alla d'un pas agacé vers les cabines, sa panthère trottinant tranquillement derrière elle.

\- Au moins, ça veut dire qu'un certain Fushisho a toujours une chance~… lança Thatch en regardant le vice-capitaine qui lisait toujours son journal sur le ventre.

Marco se contenta de lever son majeur à Thatch pour toute réponse, mais personne ne loupa le micro sourire qui relevait la commissure de ses lèvres.

* * *

Robin leva les yeux de son livre quand Luffy vint la rejoindre dans la maison abandonnée qui leur servait de refuge pour une durée encore indéterminée.

La jeune femme sourit et invoqua une main pour fouiller dans leur réserve de nourriture et trouver un peu de viande séchée pour l'aigle sur le bras de l'adolescent.

\- Message d'Ace ou de Ray-san ? s'enquit Robin.

\- Ace. Elle a enfin rencontré Sabo, répondit Luffy sans se détourner de la lettre qu'il lisait.

\- Arrête ta lecture pour t'asseoir, sinon, tu vas tomber.

\- Oui, Nee-chan…

Avec une moue boudeuse, Luffy alla s'asseoir avant de reprendre sa lecture, alors que Dawn s'envoler pour s'asseoir sur le dossier de la chaise de Robin afin de recevoir sa récompense pour son si long voyage.

\- Alors, comment s'est soldée cette rencontre ? demanda Robin.

\- Ace a l'air heureuse… pour moi, c'est l'essentiel.

Luffy referma la lettre et la fit glisser jusqu'à Robin qui l'ouvrit pour la lire.

\- Sabo a toujours été le médiateur… celui qui était raisonnable entre lui et elle, il essayait de s'assurer qu'Ace et moi, on se tue pas avec nos conneries. Sans lui, ça a été dur… après, tu es arrivée, Nee-chan. T'as repris comme une chef sa mission ! T'as fait même mieux que lui !

Luffy eut un sourire et alla enlacer Robin qui lui sourit en réponse.

\- T'es la meilleure des Nee-chan !

\- Ace va être jalouse si je lui dis, avertit Robin.

\- Pas grave, elle s'en remettra.

\- Tu as remarqué qu'elle parle encore de ce Marco dans sa lettre.

\- Yep !

Luffy vint s'asseoir joyeusement sur sa chaise avec un sourire de morveux.

\- On sait ce que ça signifie, n'est-ce pas ? sourit la jeune femme.

\- C'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne cède !

\- On devrait avertir Ray-san… il est mieux placé géographiquement parlant pour s'assurer qu'on ait pas à ramasser le cœur de notre princesse pirate à la petite cuillère.

\- Elle va nous détester ! pouffa Luffy.

\- Mais c'est là le plus drôle… il faudra qu'elle ait le courage d'avouer ce qu'elle refuse d'admettre encore pour pouvoir nous gronder…

Ils échangèrent un rire et Robin partit en quête de papier.

\- Je vais écrire une lettre à Sabo aussi. Ace a fait le premier pas, faut bien que je suive l'exemple. Par contre, je lui parlerai pas encore de toi. S'il bosse pour la Révolution, je veux pas que Dragon essaie d'utiliser Sabo pour obtenir le savoir des Ponéglyphes et te fasse du mal.

Robin sourit et revint vers la table pour caresser affectueusement une joue de Luffy et lui rejeter une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille, avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

\- Je suis heureuse de vous avoir, toi et Ace, dans ma famille. Très heureuse.

\- Nous aussi, Nee-chan.


	16. Chapter 16

**Salut à tous ! On continue l'aventure encore et toujours ! (et je viens surtout de réaliser que j'avais oublié de publier ce chapitre durant le transfert -_-)  
**

 **Et j'ai prit une décision au sujet de cette histoire (outre le transfert et la recherche d'un titre définitif pour cette histoire)  
**

 **Donc, ma décision : je vais faire une version Luffy de cette aventure. J'ai déjà les idées qui viennent, les particularités et les anecdotes. ça marchera comme l'ont fait et continue de le faire Golen Prince et Sea New King : en synchro temporelle. Donc, j'ai encore un peu de temps avant d'y songer et de toute façon, j'ai déjà les premiers chapitres de prêt.  
**

 **C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire n'ayant pas à rapport le chapitre du jour.**

 **Concernant donc ce que vous allez lire en suivant... disons que ça a failli aller dans le trop si ça ne franchi pas déjà la limite. Je veux pas spoiler, mais attendez-vous à des mots très dures. C'est tout je pense.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt**

* * *

Haruta savait parfaitement quand quelqu'un était sur les nerfs.

Là, ce qui la perturbait, c'était que cette Kali qui soit nerveuse. Depuis les trois semaine à bord, la commandante avait saisi le caractère des deux Spades. Et Haiiro était franchement la dernière personne à être nerveuse. Elle connaissait plus la colère ou l'indifférence de la femme-serpent qu'autre chose.

Les autres commandants aussi, mais les hommes étaient restés à l'écart, sentant parfaitement qu'ils étaient _persona non grata_. Même Izou qui s'entendait assez bien, comme Marco, avec Ace (Thatch essayant d'y aller tout doucement pour se défaire de l'image de pervers qu'on lui avait attribué suite à l'incident de la noyade) n'avait pas osé approcher la femme.

Aussi, c'était à Haruta d'agir.

\- Un sou pour tes pensées, demoiselle ? demanda la commandante en rejoignant lentement la brune assise dans un coin discret du navire pendant que sa capitaine était on ne savait où.

Kali la regarda un long moment, raide comme une planche. Sa langue goutta l'air brièvement et elle se détendit visiblement. Ce fut une invitation pour Haruta à venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle, toujours en restant la plus inoffensive et calme possible.

\- Quelque chose te tracasse ou tu te fais du mourrons pour ta capitaine ?

\- Ace peut prendre soin d'elle seule, j'ai confiance en elle pour ça. Mais il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse, c'est exact.

\- Tu lui en as parlé ?

Kali secoua la tête négativement.

\- Je ne peux pas. Ça enfreindrait une règle de mes pouvoirs. Je ne peux pas en dire plus.

Haruta leva un sourcil, rangeant l'information dans un coin de son crâne. La femme à côté d'elle n'était donc pas qu'un zoan, en tout cas.

\- Je peux t'aider, peut-être ? proposa Haruta.

La femme-serpent hésita, tournant une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts.

\- Je dois parler avec mes camarades. Sans qu'Ace ne le sache. Sans que personne ne sache le contenu de notre conversation. Juste moi et le reste des Spades.

\- C'est bizarre comme demande, lui pointa la commandante.

\- Je sais. Mais si y'a bien une chose que je ne ferai pas, c'est agir contre l'intérêt d'Ace. Sans elle, aucun de nous ne serait arrivé jusqu'ici. Je ne suis même pas certaine que je serais toujours vivante, personnellement. Elle n'a rien demandé, on s'est contentés de la suivre… et j'ai besoin de voir avec les autres jusqu'où ils iront. J'ai ma réponse à moi, mais pas la leur.

Haruta se mordit un pouce et se leva.

\- Je vais voir avec Oyaji. Il voudra certainement une explication un peu plus fournie de ton comportement.

\- Mes dons me donnent un avantage, mais le semblant d'éducation que j'ai reçu m'a imposé des règles qui ne doivent pas être violées. Et dire le sujet de ma conversation à d'autres est un trop gros risque.

\- Et tes dons ?

\- Je préfère qu'on s'arrête au simple zoan, qu'on pense que je suis. Un classique serpent avec un grelot au bout de la queue.

Haruta haussa des sourcils mais ne dit rien de plus.

Elle alla rejoindre son père discutant avec Marco, qui tournait pensivement entre ses doigts une plume verte ; apparemment, le sujet de leur conversation.

\- Oyaji, la Spade Haiiro veut communiquer avec le reste de son équipage sans que sa capitaine le sache. J'ai essayé d'en savoir plus, mais elle tourne autour du pot. Elle m'a parlé de « dons » mais rien de plus. Elle m'a laissé clairement comprendre qu'elle n'est pas la zoan que tout le monde pense.

Shirohige haussa un sourcil.

\- C'est très bizarre ce que tu racontes, Haruta.

\- Je sais Oyaji, mais elle est elle-même bizarre. Elle a bien insisté sur le fait que sa conversation devait rester secrète et qu'elle ne voulait parler qu'avec les Spades, mais elle refuse de m'en dire plus.

Marco tournait toujours la plume entre ses doigts et la porta à son nez un instant, avant de la regarder de nouveau.

\- Ce que tu racontes confirme un soupçon que j'ai depuis un moment à son sujet, yoi.

Il montra la plume dans ses mains.

\- C'est une plume, nota Haruta. Une des tiennes ?

\- Non. Les miennes sont de feu ; celle-ci, c'est une vraie. Sans compter qu'elle est verte, alors que j'oscille entre l'or et le turquoise, yoi. Je pense qu'elle est à cette Haiiro.

\- Zoan hybride ? demanda à voix basse Shirohige.

\- C'est une possibilité, mais vu qu'ils sont plus une rumeur qu'autre chose, je penche plus pour un _mythique_.

\- Comme toi ?

\- Plus proche de Sengoku que de moi, yoi.

\- Je vois mal ce qu'un serpent peut faire avec des plumes, pointa Haruta.

\- On a tous vu sa queue de serpent, mais pas de transformation complète. Juste l'entre-deux, pointa Marco. Et il existe un serpent avec des plumes dans les légendes, yoi. Je reviens.

Ace venait de rejoindre sa nakama pour lire le journal avec elle. Journal qui fut baissé quand le Phénix débarqua. Il tendit une plume entre les deux femmes et si Kali se contenta d'hausser un sourcil, la peur dans les yeux d'Ace était immanquable.

\- Je voulais juste signaler à Quetzalcóatl qu'elle avait perdu une plume. Surveille ton passage, si tu veux que ton vrai zoan reste un secret, yoi.

Ace se saisit de la plume et la crama au-dessus des eaux.

\- Plus de preuve, se contenta de pointer la D.

\- Patronne des devins, c'est ça, yoi ?

\- Et des prêtres, ce qui implique de brèves visions du futur et des connaissances ésotériques. J'ai aussi un léger contrôle sur les vents, confirma Kali d'une voix atone.

\- Je vois. Me ferez-vous le plaisir de m'accompagner ? Ce serait bête qu'une telle jeune demoiselle se retrouve avec des fers pour sa rareté, yoi.

Ace plissa les yeux et allait refuser quand Kali se leva.

\- J'ai confiance, je l'ai _vu_ , assura Kali.

La D. grogna et ses yeux dirent clairement ce qui attendait Marco s'il y avait le moindre problème avec sa nakama.

Le Phénix lui adressa un sourire qu'il voulut réconfortant, mais le regard noir de la D. ne changea pas. Il se détourna donc et se dirigea vers l'intérieur du navire avec Kali, en faisant signe au paternel qu'il voulait lui parler en privé. Shirohige se leva de son siège et rejoignit son fils.

Marco était déjà dans la cabine du capitaine avec Kali quand Shirohige les rejoignit. La porte fut refermée.

\- Bien… donc, qu'est-ce que tu es, finalement ? demanda Shirohige en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil.

Marco alla s'adosser à une des colonnes du lit du paternel et croisa les bras, attendant la suite.

Kali ne se fit pas attendre.

Bientôt, un serpent géant couleur sable avec des cascabelles en bout de queue se tint devant eux, son dos décoré de deux immenses ailes vertes à l'extérieur et rouges à l'intérieur, alors qu'une collerette de plumes dorées couronnait sa tête. Le reptile siffla, écartant ses immenses ailes en une forme à la fois royale et mystique.

\- Le serpent à plumes, divinité Aztèque du nom de Quetzalcóatl, présenta Marco. Dans la désignation de l'akuma no mi, il entrerait aussi bien dans la catégorie oiseau, serpent et divin, yoi.

Kali reprit une forme hybride plus humaine, retrouvant son torse de femme, avec la collerette de plumes à la naissance des cheveux, descendant bas sur son front, ses immenses ailes toujours sur le dos.

\- Il y a un rapport avec ton étrange demande à Haruta ? s'enquit Shirohige.

Les cascabelles s'agitèrent avec agacement au bout de la queue de la zoan, mais elle consentit à répondre :

\- Quetzalcóatl, comme je l'ai dit à votre second, est le patron des devins et des prêtres. Donc, en plus de connaissances ésotériques, j'ai des brefs flashs du futur. Et l'un d'eux fait que je dois parler aux Spades. Mettre Ace au courant pourrait changer de façon radicale ce futur et peut-être pas pour le mieux.

\- Et tu ne veux pas nous en dire plus ? demanda Shirohige.

\- Pourquoi le devrais-je ? Ce que j'ai à dire à mes compagnons ne vous regarde pas. Suivant leur réponse, vous le saurez bien assez tôt.

Donc, le résultat de cette conversation les influencerait certainement eux aussi. Shirohige échangea un regard avec Marco. Le Yonkou eut un sourire de coin.

Cela devait concerner la future allégeance d'Ace, s'ils devinaient correctement.

Le bruit des cascabelles les ramena à terre.

Kali s'impatientait.

On toqua à la porte.

La Spade reprit immédiatement une forme totalement humaine, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour s'assurer qu'aucune plume n'y était encore. Marco alla ouvrir la porte au hochement de tête du paternel et Thatch passa la tête dans l'ouverture.

\- Genkotsu no Garp nous rend visite. Et Ace juge que ce n'est pas nécessaire qu'elle se cache.

Marco s'administra un facepalm bien senti.

\- Il sera là dans combien de temps ? demanda Shirohige en se levant.

\- D'ici cinq minutes, Oyaji.

\- Marco, assure-toi que cette jeune demoiselle soit mise en contact avec son fuku-senshô. Qui garde un œil sur le marché noir, déjà ?

\- Rakuyo, répondit Marco.

\- Je le contacterai après la visite de Garp. Tant que ton équipage est à mon bord, vous êtes sous ma protection. Et il n'est pas question qu'une de mes futures filles finisse en esclave à cause de ses capacités.

Kali se contenta d'hausser un sourcil, mais suivit Marco sans aucun commentaire. Shirohige, quant à lui, sortit sur le pont avec son autre fils et alla voir Ace qui lisait toujours son journal. D'un signe de tête, Shirohige fit comprendre qu'il voulait lui parler seul à seule, et le cuistot se retira. Avec un grognement, Shirohige s'assit en tailleur devant la D. qui leva le nez de sa lecture avec un sourcil inquisiteur.

\- On gardera un œil sur les demandes en zoan du marché noir. Toi et tes Spades avaient réussi jusqu'à présent à vous assurer que personne ne sache la vérité, et je ferai le nécessaire pour que ça continue.

\- Merci je présume, mais je suis largement apte à protéger mes nakamas.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Juste un œil de plus pour surveiller les collectionneurs n'est pas quelque chose sur quoi on peut cracher. Je ne te demande rien en échange, je te rassure.

\- Rien n'est gratuit dans la vie, dîtes-moi ce que vous attendez de moi, plutôt.

Shirohige se contenta de rire.

\- Outre que tu réfléchisses posément à ma proposition ? Rien.

Ace renifla narquoisement et releva son journal.

\- Si Ray-san et Shanks-san ne disaient pas tous les deux que vous n'aviez qu'une parole, je vous accuserais de vous foutre de moi. Autre chose, ou je peux retourner au journal ?

\- Tu es certaine de vouloir rencontrer Garp ? Après ce qu'il a fait à ton père ?

Ace baissa le journal pour regarder Shirohige. Elle plia le papier et se pencha vers l'avant, les mains jointes entre ses genoux, toujours perchée sur le bastingage du navire.

\- La seule chose que je risque, à part une tentative de kidnapping, c'est un cornet de glace sur le crâne de la part de son Ai Aru Kobushi, comme il l'appelle. Rien de plus, rien de moins. En restant visible, je préserve l'intégrité physique de votre navire et surtout, des idiots qui se seraient interposés.

Ace esquissa un micro sourire.

\- Même si c'est pas à la hauteur de la protection que vous offrez à Kali, considérez ça comme un remboursement de la dette. Et connaissant le vieillard, je peux être amener à devoir déballer beaucoup de linges sales. Préparez du pop-corn, je vous promets un véritable show. J'ai douze ans de maltraitance à lui faire payer, sans compter que j'ai _hâte_ de voir sa tête quand je lui dirai que la prochaine fois qu'on lui confie un gosse, il a tout intérêt à écouter le médecin quand celui-ci lui dit le sexe du bébé.

Shirohige partit dans un grand rire devant le sourire féroce qu'abordait la pirate à la fin de son speech.

\- Je vais demander à Thatch si on en a en cuisine, y'a bien longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu l'occasion d'en manger, du pop-corn !

Et il alla voir Thatch toujours en riant, permettant à Ace de retourner à son journal.

* * *

En moins de cinq minutes, Garp sautait déjà sur leur navire, retirant son masque de chien et foudroyant du regard les pirates aux alentours.

Rien ne changeait chez les Shirohige.

Quatre flottes, quatre commandants. Enfin, cinq flottes, puisqu'il reconnut sans mal ce gamin d'Edwin. La Seconde devait toujours être sous la responsabilité de Marco.

Marchant entre les pirates, il monta jusqu'à être au niveau de Shirohige qui buvait comme toujours sous les râlements des infirmières, dans son fauteuil de Yonkou.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Garp ? demanda Newgate.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais mon petit-fils à bord, donc, je viens le récupérer, se contenta de répondre Garp.

\- Ton petit-fils ? Pas à ma connaissance. Je crois que le gamin en question… le gosse de Dragon, si je n'm'abuse, est toujours recherché, mais rien ne dit qu'il est dans la Grand Line. Y'a des rumeurs qui courent disant qu'on l'a vu en West Blue, d'ailleurs ! Gurarararara !

Et Shirohige avala une bonne gorgée de saké.

\- Je veux récupérer l'aîné avant de partir à la poursuite du plus jeune. Je n'ai rien pour me dire où est Luffy, donc, j'en profite.

\- Tu donnes des infos juteuses, Garp ! Tu sais que tu as beaucoup d'ennemis… qui eux, n'attendent que ça, que mettre la main sur ta faiblesse pour te faire tomber. Si tu viens ici pour me dire que tu as _deux_ petits-enfants, rien ne te dit que quelqu'un d'autre ne viendra pas à l'apprendre, prends garde, si ta famille a un tant soit peu d'importance à tes yeux.

\- MENACE-MOI OU METS-MOI EN GARDE, MAIS DECIDE-TOI, EDWARD ! s'indigna Garp.

\- Et si tu disais clairement qui tu viens chercher, qu'on en finisse, yoi ? demanda Marco en cessant de s'appuyer au trône du paternel. Contrairement à toi, on ne passe pas nos journées à bouffer des senbeis.

Garp asséna son regard le plus noir au Phénix qui se contenta de lever un sourcil de défi.

\- Je viens chercher Portgas D. Ace, mon petit-fils.

Plus d'une mâchoire finit à terre.

Et comme on pouvait s'y attendre, tout le monde se tourna vers la concernée qui était toujours à sa place sur le bastingage, à lire ses notes cette fois. Le mouvement attira l'attention de Garp qui vit enfin le sujet de sa visite. Il resta un instant immobile avant de parler :

\- Et le bonjour, sale môme ! rugit Garp en fonçant vers Ace.

Au dernier moment, la pirate esquiva et marcha tranquillement vers le centre du pont.

\- Quand je disais qu'en restant ici, je préservais l'intégrité physique de ce navire, pointa Ace à Shirohige.

\- Gurararara ! Je comprends pourquoi en effet !

Elle rangea ses notes dans la poche de sa jambe et planta ses poings sur ses hanches, faisant face à Garp qui fulminait.

\- Six ans que je te cours après et c'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles, sale môme !? rouspéta le vieux marine.

\- Etant donné que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, tu passais ton temps à m'empêcher d'en placer une, et si j'avais le malheur de dire quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans ton sens, je m'en prenais une… Donne-moi donc une bonne raison pour te sauter dans les bras en te disant que c'est sympa de te revoir ?

\- JE SUIS TON GRAND-PERE SALE MÔME !

Ah.

Tout s'expliquait.

D'un côté, l'assurance d'Ace avant la confrontation et ses réflexes pour esquiver les coups de poings du vieux barge, et de l'autre, le comportement de Garp.

Ace esquiva un nouveau coup de poing en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- J'en doute fortement. A moins que tu veuilles que je lave notre linge sale devant Shirohige, quatre de ses commandants, et leurs flottes, je te recommande vivement de nous foutre la paix, à Luffy et moi.

\- ACE ! C'EST COMME CA QUE TU PARLES A TON GRAND-PERE, VILAIN GARCON !?

Ace disparut dans un embrasement et un pirate cria de surprise quand sa cigarette entra en combustion spontanée et que la D. jaillit des flammes, juste dans le dos de Garp qui se retourna immédiatement.

Shirohige jeta un œil à ses commandants qui hochèrent la tête.

Il y avait deux messages.

Si la dispute s'envenimait, même si c'était une affaire de famille, Edward voulait que ses fils s'interposent et s'assurent qu'Ace ne soit pas grièvement blessée.

De l'autre côté, c'était une étude des capacités de défense d'Ace. Certes, ils savaient ce qu'elle valait plus ou moins en combat, avec ses tentatives pour l'avoir, mais là, elle n'était pas à l'offensive, et c'était tout aussi intéressant sur son mode de combat.

Pendant ce temps, Ace faisait au mieux pour garder son calme. Elle ne devait pas céder à la panique, ni au sentimentalisme.

Face à Garp, elle avait des sentiments contradictoires. D'un côté, elle avait le grand-père gâteux, qui certes, l'avait prise pour un homme, mais avait gagatisé à son sujet pendant de longues années. De l'autre, il y avait le vieux marine qui l'avait maltraitée dans sa mission pour faire d'elle un « Marine fort et respectable » sans jamais lui avoir demandé son opinion.

Garp avait été absent dans sa vie. Toujours en vadrouille, très peu présent. _Trop_ peu présent.

S'il avait été là, certes, elle n'aurait pas rencontré Robin, ni Rayleigh, mais d'un autre côté, elle n'aurait pas fini avec une prime sans raison valable.

Finalement, elle ne parvint pas à esquiver un coup et se retrouva à terre sur le pont. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, Garp fut sur elle et l'attrapa par le devant de sa chemise pour la soulever.

\- Il est grand temps que tu arrêtes d'en faire à ta tête et que tu m'écoutes, à présent ! Tu vas venir avec moi à Marine Ford et on va discuter avec Sengoku pour annuler ta prime ! Et je vais reprendre ton éducation à zéro afin de faire de toi un _marine_ , jeune homme ! Et un vrai !

\- Lâche-moi, demanda Ace en essayant de rester calme. J'irais nulle part avec toi, et certainement pas à Marine Ford.

Elle planta ses talons dans le sol, maudissant l'usage du Haki du vieillard et essaya de résister à son grand-père qui la tirait derrière lui. Elle n'était pas contente d'être obligée de squatter ce navire pour parvenir à conserver sa cible en vue et lui botter _enfin_ le train… mais c'était toujours mieux que de suivre Garp !

Un toussotement sur sa gauche l'alerta.

\- Iro ! Non !

Sa distraction couta cher.

En se tournant brutalement pour faire face à sa panthère qui voulait attaquer Garp, sa chemise lui dit tout simplement merde, ne supportant pas plus qu'on lui dise d'aller dans deux directions à la fois.

Garp se retourna en entendant un 'EEEP' dans son dos… pour regarder stupidement un morceau de chemise qu'il avait dans sa main alors qu'Ace essayait de préserver sa pudeur avec les restes qu'elle avait encore sur le dos.

Quelques idiots se trouvèrent malin à la siffler, jusqu'à ce que Shirohige les rappelle à l'ordre. Marco s'avançait déjà pour donner sa propre chemise à la D. rouge comme une tomate.

\- Je les mettrai tous sur le pont plus tard pour que tu leur dises ta façon de penser, yoi, assura Marco alors qu'il cachait la jeune femme de ses ailes pour qu'elle se rhabille…

… en prenant bien soin de détourner la tête. Il tenait à ses bijoux de famille et ne voulait certainement pas finir comme Thatch, pendu toute à la nuit au mât juste en caleçon.

Le fait qu'une partie des attributs féminins de la demoiselle soit ainsi exposée avait néanmoins calmer Garp.

Si ce n'est _cassé_.

Parce que malgré la bande blanche qui serrait la poitrine et le fait qu'elle soit presque une planche à pain, il restait un minimum de relief pour comprendre.

Le vieux marine avait la mâchoire quelque part au niveau de ses genoux.

\- Tu… tu… tu as eu des ennuis avec Ivankov ? demanda Garp en essayant de comprendre. **_(Bêta : LOL !)_**

Ace termina de boutonner la chemise dont elle dut _bien_ remonter les manches (Marco était légèrement plus grand qu'elle mais surtout plus large des épaules), sans répondre. Elle remercia du bout des lèvres Marco qui reprit ses bras mais resta à proximité d'elle, histoire de s'assurer que Garp ne récidive pas (c'était sa chemise préférée qu'il venait de confier à la demoiselle, pas question que ce fou furieux la réduise en charpie).

\- Ace, tu as eu des problèmes avec ce gars ? insista Garp.

\- Je sais pas qui c'est.

Elle se tourna vers Marco, plus proche, pour une explication, alors qu'Iro venait à ses pieds pour être rassurée et protéger sa maman.

\- Ivankov est un des hommes de confiance de Dragon. L'homme a un akuma no mi qui joue sur les hormones, faisant qu'il peut produire des miracles, selon certain, yoi. Notamment, changer un homme en femme et vice-versa.

Ace lui jeta un regard, l'air de dire qu'il se foutait d'elle, mais Garp confirma que c'était vrai.

\- L'homme est enfermé à Impel Down. S'il s'en est pris à toi, on pourra te remettre normalement, assurait Garp.

\- _Normalement_? Non, ok, j'ai compris. En fait, t'as juste décidé comme ça que j'étais un garçon, sans demander ni au médecin qui m'a mise au monde, ni à Dadan qui me changeait les couches, si c'était bien le cas, hein ?!

Ace poussa Marco de son chemin et monta au contact de Garp, rayant l'idée de garder ses reproches contre lui pour les ressortir en privé. Sa vieille colère remontait à la surface. L'embarras, la honte qu'elle avait ressentie quand elle avait réalisé ce qu'elle était. Certes, avec la société d'aujourd'hui, les travesties et transsexuelles étaient assez commun, mais toutes ces années, elle s'était posée des questions inutiles pour savoir où elle était dans la balance, tout ça parce qu'on avait fait une foutue erreur à son sujet dès le départ !

D'une poigne rageuse, elle attrapa la cravate de Garp et le tira à son niveau pour le forcer à la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu es le grand-père le plus _foireux_ , _irresponsable_ et _dangereux_ de ce putain de bas monde ! Deux petites choses pour ta gouverne ! D'une part, je suis une _femme_ depuis le départ ! C'est juste _toi_ qui décide des choses sans t'assurer des faits et sans consulter qui que ce soit ! Second point, tous les documents légaux qui nous rattachaient Luffy et moi à toi ont été _détruits_ ! Tu n'as plus _aucun_ droit sur nous ! Sur nos vies ! Maintenant que c'est dit, je vais te remettre bien comme il faut les pendules à l'heure, vieux débris !

Elle recula d'un pas, un doigt menaçant braqué vers l'homme qu'elle avait considéré comme son grand-père à une époque.

\- Je vais passer sur le fait que j'ai peu apprécié d'apprendre à l'âge de douze ans que j'étais physiquement une femme, surtout quand tu as passé mon enfance à me rabâcher que tu ferais de moi un _homme_ fort ! Aujourd'hui encore, j'essaye de comprendre où je me situe ! Ensuite ! Je hais Dragon de toutes les cellules de ma personne, plus que je déteste Roger ! Pourtant, j'en viens à comprendre un peu ce gars quand je réalise que tu m'envoyais au moins une à deux fois par an à l'hôpital avec tes conneries ! Je sais pas ce que tu disais aux médecins pour qu'ils ne préviennent pas les services sociaux, parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, ils ont des bureaux sympas à Goa, mais je n'ai pas encore vu un seul de leur employé ! Mais le fait est que balancer un gosse du haut d'une falaise ou lui apprendre à nager en se faisant poursuivre par des crocodiles, c'est de la maltraitance à très haut niveau ! Ensuite, dernière question… où tu étais quand Dadan nous a mis sur ce rafiot pour nous faire fuir !? Où tu étais tout ce temps ?! QUAND IL Y A EU LE GRAND INCENDIE DU GREY TERMINAL !? QUAND LES TENRYUUBITO ONT FLINGUE SABO DANS LE PORT ?! QUAND J'AI FAILLI Y RESTER AVEC UNE PNEUMONIE, LAISSANT LUFFY TOUT SEUL !? OU EST-CE QU'IL ETAIT, HEIN, NOTRE _MERVEILLEUX_ _GRAND-PERE_ ! T'AS JAMAIS ETE ASSEZ PRESENT POUR APPRENDRE UN MINIMUM A NOUS CONNAITRE, ET LÀ, TU DEBARQUES COMME ÇA, COMME UNE FLEUR, POUR ME DICTER MA VIE, ALORS QUE LA SEULE FOIS OU T'AS BOUGE LE PETIT DOIGT, C'EST POUR ME SAUVER DU MASSACRE DE BATERRILLA ! ET LÀ ENCORE, T'AS MEME PAS SAUVE MA MERE !

Ace cessa de hurler brusquement, elle avait un air sur son visage comme si elle venait de découvrir quelque chose.

\- Non, je viens de comprendre… t'as agi pour me sauver à la base parce que _Roger_ t'avait dit de le faire… mais si on te dit rien, tu bouges pas le moins du monde ton gros cul, quoi ! T'es juste un chien en laisse ! Mais t'as aucune fierté, aucune indépendance, vieillard ! Abois pour voir, le vieux toutou du de la Marine ?! Le coursier des saloperies de nobles ?!

\- Tu vas trop loin, gamine, pointa Shirohige.

Garp n'avait pas réagi. Il n'avait même pas cherché à se défendre. Il avait juste les yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

\- Ah ba tu vas pas chialer en plus ! « _Un homme, ça ne pleure pas, Ace »_ tu me disais tout le temps ! Si tu pleures, ça veut dire que t'es quoi alors ?!

\- Portgas D. Ace, je crois que tout le monde a compris ton sentiment, ça suffit, insista Shirohige en se levant de son siège pour la rejoindre.

\- J'en ai fini avec lui de toute façon.

Et elle se détourna pour s'éloigner, Iro grognant de façon menaçante à l'adresse de Garp.

La D. s'arrêta alors qu'elle était sur le pas de la porte menant vers l'intérieur du navire, là où Kali se tenait. Ace ne regarda pas Garp quand elle lui adressa ses derniers mots :

\- Ne me regarde plus, ne me touche plus, ne me parle plus, oublie-moi, tout simplement. Et ne t'approche même pas de Luffy en rêve. On en a tous les deux fini avec toi. Et remercie Silver Rayleigh si tu le croises… lui au moins a été là pour sauver ma peau quand tu aurais _dû_ le faire.

Et elle s'enfonça dans le couloir, Kali passant un bras autour de ses épaules en l'escortant.

Tous les Shirohige regardèrent Garp qui avait baissé son visage vers le pont, les yeux fermés.

\- Tu sais où est la sortie, Garp, dit Shirohige d'une voix atone.

\- Veille sur lui… merde… elle… enfin, Ace… souffla le vieux marine en se détournant pour retourner sur son navire.

\- J'ai bien l'intention de le faire, crois-moi.

* * *

Ace inspira profondément et toqua à la porte de Marco.

\- C'est ouvert, yoi.

Elle entra pour voir que Marco travaillait à son bureau, traçant lignes et courbes sur une carte.

\- Pas de repos pour les vaillants, nota-t-elle narquoisement.

\- Travailler aide à faire passer le temps, quand on est insomniaque, yoi.

Marco reposa ses outils et se tourna sur sa chaise pour la regarder, ses lunettes de lecture toujours sur le nez.

\- Je peux t'aider ?

\- Je… je voulais te rendre ta chemise. Haruta-san a laissé entendre que c'était ta favorite.

Elle lui tendit le vêtement entre ses mains, ayant retrouvé une chemise de rechange dans ses quelques affaires que les pirates avaient pris à bord en même temps qu'elle.

\- C'est le dernier souvenir qu'il me reste du défunt second commandant, d'où mon affection pour elle, après, c'est qu'un bout de tissu et sur le moment, t'en avais plus besoin que moi. T'as eu l'occasion d'apprendre le fond de ta pensée aux malotrus de tout à l'heure, yoi ?

Il se leva pour prendre des mains la chemise mauve que lui tendait la D. et la poser sur le dossier de sa chaise.

\- L'infirmière en chef était très contente du résultat. J'ai pas voulu en savoir plus, j'ai juste perçu le mot « cobaye ».

Marco ricana, ce qui tira un bref sourire à la demoiselle, mais il y avait plus important que les lubies de Cassandra.

\- Est-ce que ça ira ? Tu avais l'air à bout tout à l'heure, yoi.

\- Tu parles de Garp ?

il hocha la tête.

Comme quelqu'un d'extrêmement fatigué, Ace se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Marco alla fermer sa porte, lançant un regard d'avertissement à Izou qui entrait dans la sienne en face, avant d'aller se rasseoir et d'attendre qu'Ace parle. Elle faisait tourner son chapeau entre ses mains, le regard lointain.

\- J'en avais besoin. Je sais que j'y suis allée très fort. Trop fort même, que malgré tous ses torts, je lui dois beaucoup… mais ça devait sortir… et puis…

Marco croisa les jambes, attentif. Il la laisserait parler en silence, afin de mieux la connaître et l'aider au besoin.

\- Je… je voulais l'éloigner. Je sais qu'une grosse partie de son comportement durant notre enfance, était pour nous protéger de ses propres ennemis. En lui faisant aussi mal, je… je voulais qu'il reste loin de moi, pour ne pas être entrainé et jugé responsable de mes conneries… et ainsi, devoir faire face à mes propres ennemis.

Ace ferma les yeux.

\- Il n'a jamais été très réceptif pour les mots, et n'a jamais su communiquer avec nous, autrement que par des coups sur le crâne. J'étais une gamine quand je lui ai demandé si ça valait la peine que je vienne au monde, et il ne m'a pas donné de réponse claire, alors que Luffy, à tout juste sept ans, était capable de dire que lui était content que j'existe. Si ça avait été dans la bouche de Garp que j'avais entendu ça, ça m'aurait beaucoup aidée à l'époque. Mais le vieux n'a jamais su me parler d'autre chose que moi devenant marine. Je sais pas s'il comprendra ce que je voulais vraiment aujourd'hui, de cette rencontre, mais tout ce que j'espère, c'est que si on apprend qu'il se considère comme mon grand-père, on garde en mémoire mon coup de gueule et qu'on se dise que ça n'en vaut pas la peine de nous utiliser pour avoir l'autre.

\- Tsundere, sourit Marco.

Ace lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Je comprends même pas pourquoi j'en viens à me confier à toi, bougonna-t-elle en se levant.

\- Même si la majorité des commandants sont plus vieux que moi, je suis celui que l'on vient voir souvent pour parler de tout et rien, de quelques problèmes, quand on ne peut pas ou n'ose pas consulter Oyaji, yoi. Je suis le Nii-san, l'Aniki, c'est mon devoir d'écouter les miens, au-delà même de mon rôle de vice-capitaine.

\- Je suis pas l'une des vôtres.

\- Oh ? Donc l'hospitalité des Shirohige n'est pas à ton goût ? Tu n'es pas bien avec nous ?

\- Va t'faire foutre…

\- Avec plaisir ; tu m'accompagnes, yoi ?

Ace piqua un fard et quitta la cabine comme un ouragan sous le petit rire de son occupant. L'instant d'après, Izou ouvrait sa propre cabine et traversait le couloir pour se planter à la place que venait de laisser Ace.

\- Dis-moi tout, petit-frère, pressa le travesti avec un sourire de requin.

Marco secoua la tête.

Il rechaussa ses lunettes et se remit au travail.


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Petit chapitre tranquille qui prévoit pourtant de l'actions pour ceux à venir. et aussi, c'est le premier nouveau chapitre qui n'a rien à voir avec le transfert.**

 **En bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous mettra la hype.**

 **Oh et pour ceux qui me lancent des "What, Marco, médecin", je vous renvoie au chapitre 909, merci d'avance.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **P.S. non, ce n'est pas une erreur ou un double poste, j'ai oublié de mettre en ligne les retrouvailles avec Sabo. En rectifiant mon erreur (chapitre dispo en n°15) vous avez reçu une alerte pour un nouveau chapitre qui n'est donc pas le dernier. Navrée ^^'**

* * *

Ace entendait des voix paniquées.

Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien.

Elle ouvrit un œil difficilement, essayant de reconnaître les voix autour d'elle qui lui étaient familières.

\- Ace ! fit quelqu'un en remarquant qu'elle était réveillée.

Elle referma son œil en grognant.

\- Ok… que l'idiot qui m'a hurlé dans l'oreille se dénonce, gémit-elle en levant ses mains à ses yeux.

\- Evite de bouger, une infirmière arrive, lui dit une voix féminine en lui prenant gentiment ses mains pour les ramener au sol.

Ace rouvrit un œil et visualisa une tache de roux et vert à proximité. Ok, c'était Haruta.

\- Hun ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle referma les yeux, cherchant à se remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé. Ah oui, elle était en train de s'entraîner au Free Running sur les toits de l'île où ils étaient en escale quand une de ses crises l'avait frappée. Elle rouvrit les yeux, contente d'y voir déjà mieux même si elle avait toujours l'impression d'avoir Garp dansant le zouk entre ses deux oreilles. Elle se redressa, ignorant les protestations de Haruta et se mit en position assise.

\- Eh bien Portgas ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait ?!

Ace leva un regard méfiant vers la blondasse servant de chef infirmière qui venait d'arriver sur le dos du Phénix.

\- J'vais bien, merci, grommela la D. en essayant de se remettre debout.

Marco intervint pour la forcer à rester assise, provoquant une crise de flammes. S'il échappa aux coups, c'est parce qu'il se tenait derrière elle, lui enserrant le haut des épaules (bien au-dessus de ce qui aurait pu lui valoir le surnom de pervers) pour qu'elle reste immobile, avec juste assez de son poids et de Haki. Bon, il n'échappa pas aux griffures, mais ses flammes firent leur travail.

\- Avant de t'en prendre à Marco, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'il soit venu me chercher en panique, exigea Cassandra. Encore une fois, monsieur oublie juste sa formation médical…

Ace était presque certaine que la blonde venait de se recevoir un regard noir de la part du Phénix.

\- Il se passe _rien_. Un stupide accident de parcours ! gronda la D.

Elle grimaça à son ton de voix. Elle devait se trouver du kairoseki et une aspirine. Foutu mal de tête.

\- Un stupide accident qui t'a étalé dix minutes à terre, lui pointa Haruta.

Ace cligna des yeux.

\- C'est pas la plus longue, j'vois pas où est le problème.

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même en sentant l'aura meurtrière de l'infirmière à proximité.

\- Crache le morceau, Portgas, menaça la femme en forçant la jeune pirate à la regarder.

Ace grimaça en réponse, son cou à moitié tordu. Elle sentit Marco la lâcher d'un bras.

\- N'y songe même pas. Je te rattrape et je m'assois sur toi pour que Cassandra t'examine, yoi. Cass', là, regarde. Du sang.

Du sang ?

Donc son mal de crâne était pour une bonne cause ?

Elle porta ses doigts à l'arrière de son crâne, là où elle pouvait deviner le doigt de Marco et grimaça en sentant une vilaine bosse douloureuse. L'infirmière retira sa main pour examiner la blessure en lui écartant les cheveux.

\- La plaie n'est pas très importante, mais tu as une vilaine bosse. Quelqu'un t'a attaqué ?

\- Non, j'ai dû me faire mal en tombant, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et sentit la douleur commencer à partir sous l'action de son logia concentrer à cet endroit.

\- Et tu es tombée d'où et comment ? Parce qu'agile sur tes pieds comme tu es, c'est assez bizarre.

Cassandra reprit le visage d'Ace entre ses mains, l'examinant attentivement, se concentrant sur ses yeux, les flashant avec une petite lumière pour tester leur réaction.

\- Tu sais qu'on va pas te lâcher ? lui pointa Haruta.

\- Et ça sert à rien que vous insistiez parce que je suis une logia et que la seule solution existante ne marche pas, maugréa la brunette.

\- Ah ! Donc, tu admets que tu as un problème ! On avance ! nota Cassandra.

Ace serra les mâchoires.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle parlerait de son problème à des ennemis ?

\- Ace, tu as eu de la chance qu'on tombe sur toi, yoi. Il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi dans cette ruelle. Ce n'est pas une île de notre territoire, on peut rien te promettre en sécurité. Si tu as un problème, il vaut mieux qu'on le sache, qu'on puisse s'assurer qu'il ne te mette pas en danger, yoi.

Ace trembla un instant, le visage obscurci par ses cheveux, avant de mettre toutes ses forces dans sa mission de se libérer de la prise de Marco. Elle ramassa son chapeau et se barra en silence, marchant assez vite pour montrer qu'elle était en colère.

\- J'essaie de parler à sa nakama en jouant la carte de la sécurité et tu prends le médecin de bord ? proposa Haruta à Cassandra.

\- Si on me cherche, je suis au denden. Va la rejoindre, Marco. Tant qu'on a aucune idée de son problème, je préfère qu'on garde un œil sur elle et n'oublie pas que tu es médecin en plus de navigateur.

Marco hocha la tête et partit à la poursuite de la brune en ignorant le reproche de la blonde.

* * *

Shirohige avait presque mille six cents fils et filles sous ses ordres.

Donc, des mules, il en avait quelques-unes, statistiquement parlant.

Hey ! Même Cassandra était bornée quand elle s'y mettait ! Mais là, c'était juste un entêtement stupide. Le médecin des Spades n'avait rien dit, outre confirmer qu'aucun médecin, sauf s'il avait des produits résistants au feu, ne pouvait faire quoi que ce soit pour Ace. Il fallait juste éviter de la laisser seule trop souvent.

Mouais, pas que ça aide des masses.

Quant à Haiiro, elle s'était contentée de regarder la montre d'un pirate à proximité pour toute réponse.

Pourquoi ? Ah ba ça… !

Shirohige s'accroupit à côté d'Iro qui était à moitié debout sur ses pattes arrière pour s'appuyer au bastingage et regarder le port. La panthère regarda le Yonkou, sa fourrure prenant une teinte mauve entre l'inquiétude et la colère, mais elle n'attaqua pas, ce qui était une bonne chose.

\- Dis-moi, Iro, tu sais ce qu'elle a, ta maman ?

Le félin le regarda avec perplexité, puis tourna la tête de nouveau vers le port, lançant un appel à sa maman quand il la vit. Ace revenait vers le navire, se disputant avec Marco qui essayait de lui faire entendre raison.

\- Quelqu'un qui essaie d'outrepasser l'entêtement de Marco-taisho ? s'enquit un pirate en remarquant la scène sur le ponton.

\- Il semblerait, confirma Shirohige.

Kennichi et Thatch vinrent voir, suivis par d'autre gars de l'équipage.

\- Mille berry qu'elle craque la première, Nii-san est trop têtu pour elle, pronostiqua Kennichi.

\- Je prends le pari. J'ai grandi avec lui, je peux te dire qu'il commence à être à court de patience répliqua Thatch.

Un rire moqueur à leur gauche alerta tout le monde de la présence de Haiiro.

\- Vos primes à tous que ni lui, ni elle ne craquera, mais que la réponse sera dehors quand même.

Tous les Shirohige la regardèrent avec une bouche béante.

\- Ton pari est invalide, tu triches ! ricana le Yonkou. Mais merci de l'information. Tous les paris sont annulés, bande de mômes.

Cela laissa quelques regards perplexes sur la zoan qui les ignora avec aisance, mais bientôt, tout le monde retourna à la comédie qu'était la dispute entre Marco et Ace.

\- On croirait un vieux couple, nota Izou assez haut pour que les deux belligérants l'entendent.

\- IZOU ! rouspéta Marco pour lui et la jeune femme qui avait l'air de vouloir incendier l'okama sur place.

Et avec un magnifique sens du timing, les yeux d'Ace roulèrent dans ses orbites et elle s'effondra. Elle aurait fait une rencontre douloureuse mais courante avec le sol mais Marco se précipita vers elle d'un air alarmé pour la rattraper. Plus personne ne riait.

Leur future sœur venait de s'effondrer devant eux sans raison apparente.

\- Je savais qu'elle mangeait pas assez cette fille ! grogna Thatch en sautant à terre pour aider son frère.

\- Elle a toujours mangé très peu, lui dit d'une voix amusée Haiiro.

Elle se contenta de regarder une montre sortie de nulle part, pas du tout inquiète pour sa capitaine.

\- C'est courant ? comprit Shirohige devant le calme de la jeune femme.

\- Deux à trois fois par jour. Presque un miracle que personne n'ait encore été témoin de la moindre crise.

Quand la D. saurait que le premier commandant l'avait portée comme une princesse, elle ne s'en remettrait pas.

Marco était en train d'examiner la demoiselle dans ses bras avant de regarder d'un air presque impuissant et perplexe son capitaine.

\- Elle dort, Oyaji, aussi stupide que ça puisse paraître.

Kali dut presque se boucher les oreilles devant les exclamations des pirates. Elle vit néanmoins la posture de plusieurs personnes se relaxer au constat.

\- Elle… non, t'as dû faire une erreur, refusa Thatch. On s'effondre pas comme ça à moins d'être extrêmement fatigué. Vu le peu que tu pratiques, ça serait pas étonnant que tu te sois trompé.

Le médecin/navigateur se tourna vers l'autre commandant, l'air presque vexé.

\- Je sais _encore_ voir la différence entre quelqu'un qui dort et quelqu'un d'évanoui ! Unique explication à son cas, c'est qu'elle souffre de narcolepsie. Si elle le confirme, on lui trouvera des médicaments qui pourront l'aider.

\- Chris a déjà essayé plusieurs types de médicaments, mais ils sont brûlés avant même de faire effet, marmonna Kali. Je peux par contre assurer qu'elle sera de mauvaise humeur si elle se réveille dans cette position. Elle le sera _déjà_ en réalisant qu'elle a fait une crise devant tout le monde. Après, si vous tenez vraiment à devoir la gérer de mauvaise humeur _et_ durant sa mauvaise période… c'est votre problème. Triple combo deluxe.

Avec un rire de mauvais augure, elle s'éloigna, certainement pour se mettre à l'abri de la colère de sa capitaine.

\- On fait quoi avec Sleeping Beauty ? demanda Thatch.

Marco sauta assez haut pour atterrir agilement sur un coin libre du bastingage et poser ainsi pied sur le pont du navire.

\- Le show est fini, y'a plus rien à voir, yoi, annonça le premier commandant sans déposer la jeune femme dans ses bras.

Aussi, il fut plus que surpris quand la demoiselle endormie s'agrippa à son épaule avec une poigne presque douloureuse et deux yeux d'argents assassins le percèrent de part en part.

\- Il ne fait que commencer, sale pervers.

Avant que le Phénix ne puisse réagir, la jeune femme poussa ses jambes vers le haut, mettant juste assez de Haki dans ses genoux pour faire mal. Les articulations frappèrent Marco avec force et vitesse sur le côté du visage, l'envoyant au sol. Profitant de l'élan, elle se retrouva souplement sur ses pieds.

Le regard noir rappela à l'équipage ce que l'autre femme avait dit plus tôt.

 _Triple._

 _Combo._

 _Deluxe._

Narcolepsie devant tout le monde, ce qui était embarrassant, si ce n'est humiliant dans son esprit.

Portée comme une princesse par Marco, comme si elle était une faible femme, rajoutant encore plus d'huile sur le brasier.

Et ses règles.

Personne n'avait envie de l'affronter. L'aura meurtrière qui émanait d'elle n'était pas rassurante.

\- Je commence par qui~ ? s'enquit la jeune femme avec un sourire foldingue et sinistre.

Comme pour leur faire comprendre ce qui les attendait, elle enfonça le visage de Marco dans le pont en abatant son pied sur l'arrière de son crâne, l'empêchant de se relever. Avec une joie sadique, la jeune femme fit craquer ses poings pour bien montrer ce qui allait suivre.

Et en un instant, elle était sur le premier pirate à portée de main, lui enfonçant son genou dans le nez.

La bataille fut mémorable.

Avec pas mal de blessés, jusqu'à ce que Shirohige assomme la jeune femme et que Haruta la dépose dans sa cabine.

Le message était clair, juste en voyant le nombre de gars en position fœtale sur le pont à se tenir les parties dans les pires des cas, ou simplement le nez ou des dents cassés pour les plus chanceux.

Portgas D. Ace ne devait pas être enragée quand elle avait ses règles. Parce que dans ces instants, elle était presque aussi violente que l'avait été Cassandra avant sa ménopause et les plus anciens se souvenaient de la terreur qu'elle avait été dans ces périodes.

Cela eut aussi le mérite de chasser le sujet de la narcolepsie de beaucoup de têtes… jusqu'à la crise suivante en public où on se contenta de la pousser du chemin ou de zone dangereuse. Tant qu'on abordait pas le sujet, elle n'était pas contrariante, mais le moindre sous-entendu remettant en question ses compétences ou sa dangerosité… et ça risquait de chauffer.

* * *

Ace ne savait pas comment Garp avait réussi à persuader le New-Coo de faire la livraison, mais c'était une connerie. Parce que le gros dossier qu'elle avait en main était à deux doigts de partir en cendres.

Ok, elle était une femme, donc, impossible pour elle de devenir un _homme_ fort de la marine. Mais il aurait pu changer de refrain en décidant de faire d'elle une _femme_ de l'organisation, augmentant légèrement le ratio homme/femme. Certes, elle n'aurait pas accepté pour autant, mais ça serait passé un peu mieux. Largement mieux que l'idée montrant un mode de pensée totalement arriéré du vieil homme.

Il voulait qu'elle soit une femme de la marine, ou plutôt, une femme _de_ marine. En gros, parce qu'elle n'avait pas les bons organes reproducteurs, il voulait la marier à des marines « bien sous tous rapports ». La seule raison qui faisait que le dossier n'était pas parti en fumée, c'est parce que c'était des informations sur certains jeunes et moins jeunes officiers de la marine, et qu'on ne crachait pas dessus en tant que pirate. Mais tout de même…

Garp voulait qu'elle se _marie_ et devienne une femme au foyer ?! Il était tombé sur la tête ! Il se rappelait qu'elle n'avait que dix-sept ans et demi ?

Elle allait le chopper et lui faire passer l'envie de songer à cette affaire.

Vraiment !

\- Quelqu'un est de mauvaise humeur~…

Ace releva la tête et eut un sourire resplendissant en reconnaissant Sabo.

\- Salut frangin ! salua la D.

\- Hello sœurette. T'as toujours pas réussi à avoir sa tête ?

La jeune femme se contenta d'une moue boudeuse. Elle l'aurait, un jour. Elle l'aurait. Vraiment. Foi de Portgas !

\- Je comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines. T'as l'air de bien t'amuser avec eux, et ils s'en foutent de qui tu es comme de l'an dix.

\- Garp me donne déjà bien assez de raison d'être en colère, tu vas t'y mettre aussi ?

Sabo leva les mains en signe de paix et emboita le pas de la fille de Roger. Pour le coup, celle-ci cessa de marcher comme si elle avait un train à prendre, prenant plus de temps pour traverser la ville.

\- Pourquoi tu es ici ? s'enquit la brune.

\- Le log. Et eux ?

\- Provisions principalement.

\- Avec un estomac comme le tien à bord, c'est compréhensible. Heureusement que j'étais rapide quand on était gosse, sinon, toi et Luffy m'auraient affamé.

Le commentaire moqueur valut au blond une claque derrière le crâne. De justesse, il rattrapa son chapeau avant de le perdre mais ne se le remit pas sur le crâne.

\- Figure-toi qu'on a cessé de manger comme dix, lui pointa Ace. Suite à la sortie de nos primes et à notre fuite de Dawn, on a eu plusieurs problèmes pour trouver à manger. Ce qui n'a pas aidé quand je me suis retrouvée avec une pneumonie. Pour le coup, on a commencé à réduire notre consommation de nourriture de façon assez drastique. Nee-san nous a pris la tête pour nous inciter à manger plus, mais cause perdue. On a appris à vivre correctement en mangeant presque rien.

Sabo s'arrêta, la bouche aux genoux, les yeux exorbités d'horreur.

\- Sab' ? s'étonna Ace en se tournant vers le blond avec perplexité.

\- Qui es-tu et qu'as-tu fait de ma frangine ?

Ace roula des yeux dans ses orbites et reprit sa marche.

\- C'est pas risqué qu'on te voit me parler ? demanda-t-elle en roulant le dossier des possibles partis pour le ranger dans son sac.

Sabo se dépêcha de la rattraper, les mains croisées derrière la nuque.

\- Si on me pose des questions, je me contenterai de dire que j'essaie de te convertir à notre cause. Ma vie de famille ne regarde personne, encore moins l'homme qui a abandonné son gosse sans regret à un barge comme Garp.

\- Tu sais… Lu' ne savait même pas qui était son père avant qu'on ne lui colle une prime. M'enfin.

\- C'est quoi ?

Sabo montra du menton les papiers qui disparaissaient dans le sac à dos de sa sœur.

\- Une idée stupide de Garp. Il a eu vent du fait que j'étais sur le _Moby Dick_ et il en a profité pour débarquer comme ça afin de me récupérer.

\- Ouch, ça devait pas être beau à voir, connaissant ton tempérament et le sien.

\- J'étais à deux doigts de devenir vraiment garce avec lui. Quand je me suis retrouvée avec ma chemise en miette, ça n'a pas aidé. Il était vraiment persuadé que j'étais un homme, ce con. Au point qu'il pensait qu'un certain Ivankov était derrière mon changement de sexe.

Ace leva un sourcil à l'adresse de son frère quand il eut un petit rire.

\- Iva-san est le genre de personne à changer de sexe les gens parce qu'il pense que ça les aidera. J'ai cessé d'essayer de le comprendre quand j'ai eu treize ans. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question sur ce que sont ces papiers que tu as rangés et qui avait l'air de te rendre furieuse.

La pirate avait toujours son sac dans les mains. Elle hésita un instant et donna les papiers à son frère qui parcourut le dossier en fronçant le sourcil, ne comprenant pas la démarche.

\- Pourquoi il t'a envoyé une liste de marines ? Ok, j'avoue que ces gars sont connus pour avoir une vision correcte de la Justice, comme ce Smoker qu'ils exilent le mois prochain à Loguetown parce qu'il est incontrôlable, mais je comprends pas la démarche. Il espère qu'en voyant ça, tu te reconvertiras en te disant qu'il y a des gens bien dans la marine ?

Ace eut un rire qui fila la chair de poule à Sabo.

\- Tu regardes ça sous le mauvais angle, Sabo. C'est une liste de _prétendants_. Garp veut me _marier_ à _un_ _marine_.

Le révolutionnaire releva le nez des fiches de marines qu'il avait entre les mains pour regarder sa sœur avec des yeux ronds. L'aura sombre et démoniaque autour de la D. faisait _très peur à voir_.

\- Ce vieux con arriéré veut que je devienne une gentille petite femme au foyer à élever des gosses et faire la bouffe ! Oublions simplement qu'il a passé les douze premières années de ma vie à m'entraîner comme un sauvage ! He… hehehe… Garp a juste oublié _un détail_ …

\- Un détail ? demanda son frère avec inquiétude.

Le sourire d'Ace devint plus grand et si possible, plus inquiétant.

\- Oui. Un _petit_ détail. C'est _aussi_ dans la cuisine qu'on range les _couteaux_ … hehehehe…

Sabo se surpris à déglutir.

Il se figea quand Ace l'attrapa par la nuque, lui adressant son sourire foldingue.

\- Tu vas m'aider, pas vrai~ ?

\- Tu te rappelles que je bosse pour la Révolution et que j'aimerai éviter que Dragon-san mette son nez dans notre fratrie ?

La poigne de sa sœur sur sa nuque lui dit clairement qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il soupira, déclarant forfait.

\- Ok. Mais ce que tu prévois à tout intérêt à valoir le coup.

Ace récupéra le dossier pour le remettre dans son sac.

\- T'as toujours la possibilité de contacter cette informatrice, là… Brisée-san ?

Son frère hocha la tête en se remettant enfin son chapeau sur son crâne.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

\- J'aimerais qu'elle cherche toutes les grosses conneries que Garp a fait ces dernières années et que la Marine cherche à couvrir. De mon côté, je vais essayer de persuader ma nakama de me faire un somnifère ultra puissant.

Le blond fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas ce que prévoyait sa sœur, avant que celle-ci se ne penche à son oreille pour lui souffler son idée. Il fallut pas plus longtemps pour que Sabo essaie en vain de ne pas mourir de rire.

\- C'est ultra dangereux, mais ça vaut tellement le coup, pouffa le Révolutionnaire.

\- T'es dans le coup ? lui demanda la D. sans quitter son sourire.

\- Et comment ! Ok, je verrai avec elle et je fouinerai dans nos infos sur Marine Ford pour trouver de quoi passer les portes de la Justice. Tu vas gérer comment, toi, pour t'y rendre ? Parce que je peux demander à un de mes collègues de me déposer, mais pour toi…

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je sais comment je vais m'y prendre~.

* * *

Marco se détourna de son travail quand on frappa à sa porte.

\- C'est ouvert, yoi.

Il leva un sourcil en voyant Ace passer la porte. Il en leva un second en voyant le sourire peu inspirant sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Tranquillement, elle ferma la porte et marcha jusqu'au bureau du blond avec un déhancher alléchant, retirant son chapeau pour le déposer sur les rapports que le commandant lisait auparavant avec nonchalance.

\- Navré de déranger, j'ai besoin… d'un _service_ , dirons-nous.

Elle s'assit sur le bord du bureau, croisant légèrement les jambes. Le Phénix dut faire un effort pour ne pas se focaliser sur les longues gambettes bronzées devant son nez et se concentrer sur l'étrange sourire de la D.

\- Je ne rends service qu'aux miens et à nos alliés, yoi. As-tu au moins réfléchi à la proposition d'Oyaji ?

\- Oh oui, j'y ai réfléchi, mais je viens te voir pour régler une question d'honneur. Le service sera _très bien payé_.

Elle se laissa aller légèrement en arrière, bougeant sa chemise juste assez pour qu'il puisse apercevoir qu'elle avait les trois boutons du bas défaits et son bermuda assez bas sur ses hanches pour savourer la vue de la peau veloutée à la limite du pelvis.

Marco releva de nouveau les yeux vers Ace et nota son sourire un peu plus grand.

Pour une fille qui avait passé son temps à se faire passer pour un homme, elle savait bien s'y prendre pour l'aguicher.

\- J'espère pour toi que ce que tu as besoin est suffisamment important pour proposer un tel _salaire_ , parce que je serais très déçu de ta part de devoir découvrir que tu portes la mention fille facile, yoi, pointa le blond en croisant ses jambes.

Un bras appuyé sur le dossier de sa chaise, l'autre négligemment installé sur son bassin, cachant innocemment l'effet que la demoiselle avait sur lui.

\- Eh bien, disons que si on ne m'avait pas kidnappée, j'aurais encore ce qu'il faut pour faire ce que je veux dans le but de cette vengeance, lui dit Ace avec une voix basse, presque ronronnante.

Elle se pencha vers l'avant, humecta sensuellement ses lèvres, rapprochant son visage de celui du plus vieux.

\- Pour une jeune femme qui se faisait passer pour un homme, je dois avouer que tu sais utiliser tes atouts correctement. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?

\- Que ton zoan me porte à Marine Ford. Pas immédiatement, mais sous peu. J'ai un compte à régler avec Garp pour qu'il comprenne que je n'ai strictement _aucune_ envie de le voir décider de ma vie pour moi.

Marco fit un effort pour rester un maximum indifférent en sentant son souffle brûlant lui chatouiller les lèvres.

\- Je sais pas ce qu'il a fait pour que tu veuilles te déplacer jusque-là, ni pour que tu sois prête à mettre ta personne en jeu, mais ça doit être très grave.

\- Il veut me mettre en laisse et dans une jolie petite boîte. Je veux être libre et sauvage. Je demande juste à ce que tu m'aides à m'y rendre. Le reste, je m'en charge seule.

\- Et pour le _paiement, yoi_ ?

Il posa une main sur une cuisse de la brune, caressant la peau cuivrée avec douceur et du bout des doigts, sans quitter la jeune femme des yeux.

\- J'ai ta parole d'honneur que tu m'aideras ?

\- Je n'en ai qu'une seule, yoi. C'est dangereux de se rendre ainsi à Marine Ford, mais je le ferai.

Ace se releva, forçant Marco à récupérer sa main. Elle passa derrière lui, lui caressant sensuellement le côté du cou avant de lui embrasser l'autre avec un baiser furtif qu'il perçut à peine.

 _Pouf_.

Le commandant regarda un dossier qui venait de finir sur ses genoux plus un papier plié en quatre.

\- Je pense que ces informations seront laaaargement suffisantes pour paiement, Marco. Tu as peut-être beaucoup de charisme, et perde ma virginité avec toi ne devrait pas être désagréable, mais j'ai encore assez de fierté personnelle pour ne pas utiliser mon corps comme monnaie d'échange, chuchota Ace à son oreille.

Elle se releva, reprit son chapeau et s'en alla avec un rire moqueur.

\- Je te ferai signe si j'ai besoin d'un professeur d'éducation sexuelle. Bonne lecture~

Elle referma la porte derrière elle.

Marco resta impassible un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

Il s'était fait avoir par une _rookie_ comme un _bleu_. Il avait encore plus envie qu'elle se joigne à eux. Il se demandait simplement ce que Garp avait encore fait pour qu'elle veuille aller jusqu'à Marine Ford pour se venger… ou s'il devait en parler à son capitaine.

Mouais, nan. Ou du moins, pas tant qu'il bandait à moitié.

* * *

\- Quelqu'un est frustré, nota Thatch en voyant son frère le rejoindre dans sa cabine.

\- C'est souvent ce qui arrive quand on essaie de comprendre pourquoi Ace s'obstine à refuser la proposition de Oyaji, yoi. M'enfin, le sujet n'est pas là, lui dit le Phénix en se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Le roux se tourna vers son aîné, délaissant le rapport qu'il lisait et attendit de voir ce qu'on lui voulait. D'un pas agacé, le premier commandant marcha jusqu'à son bureau et plaqua dessus un papier.

\- Je veux que tout ça disparaisse. Capiche ?

Perplexe, le cuistot prit le papier et le parcourut des yeux, perdant rapidement ses couleurs.

\- Qui ? Qui m'a balancé ! Je trouve ce gars et je lui botte le cul jusqu'à la lune ! gronda le roux.

\- Je garde ma source anonyme. Soyons clair, Thatch… je vois la moindre trace disant que ces pièges foireux que tu appelles _blagues_ sont toujours actifs, et c'est _moi_ qui te botte le cul jusqu'à la lune, yoi. Tu as jusqu'au dîner.

Et le Phénix s'en alla en claquant la porte derrière lui.

S'il était franc, il devrait dire qu'il était déçu de pas avoir eu ce qu'il pensait être le paiement d'origine pour son service. Cette fille _l'obsédait_. Mais se faire avoir, malgré la frustration, l'avait fait bien rire et surtout, il avait de quoi s'épargner des migraines sans fin avec les conneries de Thatch pour lesquelles elle l'avait averti. Sans parler qu'il avait de bonnes infos sur les marines.

Comment diable les avait-elle eues, ça restait une question qu'il devrait lui poser. Il remonta sur le pont pour recevoir auprès de Shirohige ses ordres et nota du coin de l'œil Ace qui envoyait Dawn vers le large avec du courrier.

Il avait aussi appris qu'il ne la laissait pas indifférente, par cet incident. Deux pouvaient jouer au même jeu, il devait juste attirer assez son attention pour qu'elle le réalise.

\- On prend le large quand, Oyaji ? s'enquit le Phénix en s'arrêtant devant son paternel.

\- Deux trois jours. Garde-la à l'œil, par contre, lui dit Shirohige d'un air sérieux en buvant une énième choppe d'alcool.

Marco n'avait pas besoin de demander qui était le « la » en question. C'était évident.

\- Une raison pour cela, yoi ?

\- Squardo veut me voir. Voilà pourquoi on est encore là pour quelques jours.

Le Phénix hocha la tête, sérieux.

Il fallait éviter que Squardo croise Ace, ou cela risquait de mal finir.


	18. Chapter 18

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour... du _DRAMA_! Fini la rigolade ! Fini les blagues ! Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.**

 **Merci encore à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews.**

 **je sais que vous avez hâte de voir la vengeance d'Ace contre Garp, mais on a encore le temps, tout comme on a encore le temps avant de voir les aventures de Luffy. Je sais aussi que vous avez hâte de voir Hiken continuer à mener par le bout du nez ce pauvre Phénix.**

 **Mais il faut bien des larmes, de temps à autres, sinon, on n'apprécie pas assez les rires.**

 **Je rappel aussi, pour ceux et celles qui ne l'ont pas vu, que j'ai lancé un poll concernant le titre définitif de cette fic. Si vous avez des propositions, n'hésitez pas, il est encore temps d'en rajouter !**

 **Sur ce, câlin collectif et coockies pour tout le monde pour vos commentaires et à bientôt !**

* * *

Un mois et demi.

Cela faisait désormais un mois et demi qu'Ace essayait tant bien que mal de vaincre Shirohige. Elle ne cherchait pas à le tuer, simplement à le rendre sans défense, à sa merci, réduit à reconnaître qu'il ne faisait pas le poids.

Mais pour l'instant, c'était plutôt l'inverse qui se produisait.

La jeune femme barra une autre ligne de sa liste d'idées avant de se frotter le front avec le dos de sa main, assise dans un coin d'une artère secondaire de l'île, ignorant le monde autour d'elle pour se concentrer sur sa to-do list.

Sans compter qu'elle avait des difficultés avec Shirohige, voilà que pour en rajouter, Garp voulait la marier à un marine, ce qui faisait qu'elle devait agir pour tuer l'idée d'une balle nette et précise, tout en faisant bien comprendre de ce qu'elle pensait de l'idée de quelqu'un décidant de sa vie pour elle.

Elle leva la tête un instant et plissa un œil.

Elle devrait peut-être envoyer un message à Aokiji pour se faire confirmer que, aussi légal que ça puisse paraître venant de criminels, c'était bien Robin sa responsable légale. Quand ils les avaient laissés, il avait promis qu'il ferait le nécessaire, mais personne de la fratrie n'avait de document ou quoi que ce soit l'attestant. Elle ne savait même pas si on avait déclaré sa naissance à la base ou même si elle avait une nationalité quelconque ! Avec tout ce bordel administratif, au beau milieu, Garp pouvait très bien avoir un droit légitime de la marier contre son gré.

Elle frappa sa tête contre le mur derrière elle en grognant de dépit.

Elle se noyait littéralement dans les emmerdes.

Bon, c'était décidé, dès le retour de Dawn, elle enverrait une lettre à Aokiji.

Un cri de rage l'alerta avant son sens du danger.

Par réflexe, elle se jeta vers l'avant, roula sur elle-même avant de se relever en garde, cherchant la source de la menace.

Un homme se tenait sur les restes brisés de la caisse qui lui avait servi de siège un instant auparavant. Grand et pâle, de longs cheveux ondulés ne parvenant pas à masquer sa calvitie, l'individu regardait Ace avec une haine bien trop familière à ses yeux.

Sans faire de geste brusque, elle rangea son calepin et son crayon dans le sac à son épaule, avant de le lancer dans un coin de la rue, toujours sans quitter du regard l'homme qui tournait vers elle son immense katana.

\- Tu paieras, sale chien ! cracha l'inconnu. Tu paieras pour ce que ton père m'a fait subir ! Je ferai regretter à l'immondice que tu es d'être venu au monde !

\- Je m'en doutais, soupira Ace avec lassitude entre ses mâchoires serrées.

Elle ne connaissait que trop bien ce refrain.

Les injures étaient les mêmes.

Pourtant, même si elle restait de marbre, elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se rouler en boule et pleurer. Si elle n'avait pas eu sa famille ou son équipage, elle aurait laissé les tentatives de meurtre réussir, mais elle devait rester en vie. Pour ceux qui l'aimait. C'était la moindre des choses.

Quand l'homme fonça à l'assaut, elle s'esquiva, faisant un grand geste de la main pour disperser des Hotarubi. Son Kenbushoku était certes assez correct pour qu'elle puisse faire appel à son Haoshoku en se concentrant énormément ou même par accident, mais elle n'arrivait pas à le garder actif et précis assez longtemps.

Avec son Hotarubi, c'était des dizaines d'yeux en plus qui étaient ouverts, couvrant ses angles morts et élargissant ses sens.

Pendant un moment, elle se contenta d'esquiver les attaques de son assaillant, essayant de juger sa force et de l'éloigner de la zone peuplée.

\- Tu restes ici, sale bâtard ! rugit l'agresseur en faisant une poussée de vitesse pour couper l'idée d'Ace de s'éloigner.

Elle jura mentalement.

Son pouvoir n'était pas fait pour les espaces confinés. Elle risquait de faire des blessés innocents.

Elle saisit entre ses deux mains noircies par le Haki la lame qui tomba sur elle. Serrant les dents, usant de toutes ses forces, elle tenta de repousser l'homme. Les deux adversaires grimaçaient sous l'effort pour briser l'opposant, quand Hiken eut l'idée intelligente de juste disparaître.

Dans un embrasement, sa forme s'estompa juste devant l'homme, brisant l'affrontement de force. Celui-ci perdit son équilibre et manqua de finir au sol avant de retrouver sa stabilité pour chercher l'enfant de Roger.

Ace avait prit la place d'une de ses lucioles de feu, utilisant le bref instant de répit pour sortir son arme de la pochette de tissu qu'elle gardait dans sa bande pectorale. En un tour de poignet, les morceaux de bois furent encastrés les uns dans les autres, formant le bô que Rayleigh avait commandé spécifiquement pour elle et Luffy peu après qu'il soit retourné à Shabaody.

La barre entre ses mains actionna un interrupteur dans son esprit.

Elle fonça à l'assaut.

Elle n'était plus sur une île quelconque du Shin Sekai.

Elle était dans une ruelle malfamée de Goa.

Elle se plia sous la lame, tournoya sur elle-même pour abattre son arme vers la gorge de son adversaire. Bien entendu, il para l'attaque bien trop prévisible, mais il se fit avoir par un coup de pied venant du côté opposé.

L'arme renforcée était la raison même du fait qu'elle portait des mitaines afin de limiter les risques de contact avec les zones en kairoseki du bâton de combat. Mais peu importe que ses pouvoirs sautent de temps à autres durant son combat, elle conservait sa vitesse et des habitudes de toute une vie. L'homme était doué en combat, mais sa longue lame n'était pas pratique dans ce genre de d'affrontement quand Ace passait aisément du bô au poing, si ce n'est pied, pour se défendre peu importe la distance.

Son début d'assurance fut écrasé proprement quand elle se prit un pied dans la poitrine, l'envoyant voler contre un mur. Elle roula sur le côté, le souffle court, et se redressa sur un genou pour se défendre contre un nouvel assaut venant pour sa tête.

Son bô fut stoppé par une main noircie de Haki et une voix qu'elle commençait à connaître trop bien :

\- ASSEZ !

Haletante, elle leva la tête pour voir que Marco s'était interposé entre elle et son agresseur, tenant de la main droite l'arme de la brune et opposant son bras gauche enduit de Haki à la lame. Le fait de voir du sang perler sur le tranchant de l'arme indiqua que le blond avait attrapé le bâton de combat par une des zones en kairoseki.

\- Sors de là, Marco, j'ai un compte à régler avec cette vermine ! cracha le sabreur. Quelqu'un doit payer pour ce que m'a fait subir Roger !

\- Et ton argument n'a aucune validité, Squardo ! Ace n'est pas Roger ! Tu ne fais qu'empoisonner les vivants avec ta haine pour un mort !

\- Bouge !

\- Hors de question que je te laisse tuer Ace et surtout pour une justification pareille !

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'aidait ?

Pourquoi la défendait-il ?

Elle ne lui avait rien demandé !

Lentement, elle se releva, mais même si Marco changea la position de sa main, sa prise ne se relâcha pas, tout comme il continua de foudroyer du regard ce Squardo.

\- Pourquoi tu t'interposes ? demanda Ace. C'est pas le premier con qui vient me présenter sa rancune contre Roger et ça ne sera pas le dernier. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'occupes d'une affaire qui ne te regarde pas ?

Le blond lui jeta un regard pour bien montrer qu'il l'avait entendue et qu'il avait son attention, mais il retourna à sa surveillance de Squardo sans lui répondre.

\- Je suis la personne qui essaye de vaincre ton capitaine depuis quarante-cinq jours, déjà. J'ai causé des destructions et des dégâts sur votre navire. Voler des membres de l'équipage, saboter vos réserves et équipements. Je suis certainement pas un ami, un nakama ou un allié pour que tu me défendes. Donc, pourquoi tu t'interposes ?

\- Je m'interpose parce que malgré tout ce que tu fais à bord et malgré ton entêtement, Oyaji souhaite que tu nous rejoignes et je suis d'accord sur le fait que tu as une place indéniable dans notre famille. Et s'il y a une chose qu'Oyaji déteste, c'est de voir ses enfants s'entre-tuer, yoi.

\- QUOI ?! LUI !? Oyaji-san veut ce-cette chose, cette abomination dans l'équipage !? s'indigna Squardo.

Il lutta plus fort que jamais pour récupérer son arme.

\- Je ne veux pas vous rejoindre, rappela d'une voix venimeuse la jeune femme.

\- Alors pourquoi restes-tu à bord ?

\- Parce que je veux le vaincre !

\- Tu n'as pas le niveau et tu le sais, yoi.

\- Me faire changer de sujet ne modifie pas le fait que tu n'as rien à faire dans ce combat ! Vire de là ! Ce con veut ma peau ? Eh bien il devra se battre pour l'avoir !

C'était une erreur parce que Marco leur arracha aisément leur arme des mains et les envoya chacune dans une direction différente, mettant fin définitivement à toute idée de se battre.

\- Des combats stupides, j'en ai vus, mais celui-ci remporte la palme, yoi, annonça d'une voix froide le blond. Tu vas devoir t'expliquer devant Oyaji, Squardo, ensuite, nous aurons une petite discussion, tous les deux, Portgas D. Ace.

Ace marcha à pas rageurs jusqu'à son arme pour la ramasser et la démonter avant de la remettre dans son rangement.

Elle ramassa son chapeau tombé durant le combat et jeta un regard noir au Phénix en époussetant l'accessoire.

\- Tu te prends pour qui pour vouloir me faire la morale ? Tu n'es ni mon père, ni un de mes frères. Ce que tu penses de la situation, je m'en balance. C'est moi qu'on attaque. Pas toi. J'ai jamais eu besoin d'aide pour gérer les cons de ce genre et c'est pas demain que ça changera.

Et avec haine, elle alla à la recherche de son sac pour disparaître dans la rue perpendiculaire.

* * *

Marco ne savait pas vraiment comme il devait prendre la colère de la jeune femme dont il avait pris la défense. En tout cas, jouer les super-héros n'étaient pas le meilleur moyen de s'attirer ses faveurs, il semblerait, même si ce n'était pas le but à l'origine.

Mais franchement là, il y avait quelque chose qui lui nouait la gorge, comme une grosse boule d'inquiétude.

Tout juste avait-il escorté Squardo vers Oyaji pour que le paternel puisse lui dire exactement ce qu'il pensait de son comportement, le Phénix était retourné à terre, à la recherche d'Ace

Trouver la D. n'était pas chose aisée en règle générale.

Aussi, il fut surpris de la localiser aussi vite.

Et cela parce qu'elle avait attiré l'attention sur elle.

Alors qu'il parcourait à pas rapides une placette, il remarqua des rires très gras et bruyants d'un petit bar reclus dans un coin, à la lisière d'une ruelle emplie d'ordures. Son cerveau avait tiré une sonnette d'alarme bruyante qui l'avait fait entrer dans l'échoppe.

La scène le figea d'effroi.

Ace était au comptoir, buvant goulument des chopines d'alcool fort qu'un groupe d'hommes sales et gras lui payaient en riant.

\- C'est que t'as une bonne descente, fillette ! ricana l'un d'eux en promenant sa grosse main poilue sur une des cuisses de la D.

\- Et si on jouait à autre chose, hein, t'en penses quoi, joli cœur ? proposa un autre en lui matant les fesses avec des intentions plus que claires.

Le rire de la jeune femme n'avait aucune joie et il montrait qu'elle n'était plus du tout sobre.

Elle reposa son verre et en réclama un autre.

\- 'suis totalement bourrée et z'avez toujours pas l'courage d'venir me prendre ! se moqua la pirate avec un air insolent et alcoolisé. Z'avez pas les couilles de passer à l'acte ! 'suis bonne qu'à ça d't'façon, alors, faîtes-vous plaisir ! HIC !

\- Si tu le prends comme ça ma jolie !

Un des hommes repoussa les choppes vides d'un grand geste de la main et hissa Ace sur le bar avec aisance sans pour autant l'empêcher de boire une nouvelle chopine. Le barman resservit un verre, se contentant d'ignorer ce qu'il se passait tant que l'argent continuer à être avancé.

Sauf que le premier gars qui tenta de poser une main sur la ceinture de la pirate ne parvint pas à destination. Marco venait de la lui saisir avec une poigne si forte qu'il n'avait qu'à resserrer les doigts pour lui briser les os, ses yeux ayant perdu leur teinte bleutée pour celle dorée du rapace.

\- Attends ton tour au lieu de gruger tout le monde ! rouspéta le pervers avant de rajouter avec un sourire goguenard : elle est assez saoule pour que tous les mecs de ce trou à rat se la fassent !

CRAAAAC !

Le malotru n'eut pas le temps de pleurer son poignet brisé que Marco l'envoya voler dans le fond de la salle.

\- Le spectacle est fini, vous vous êtes bien amusés, maintenant, ramasser vos clics et vos claques avant que je ne vous envoie au cimetière ! cracha le commandant.

Personne ne bougea.

\- MAINTENANT ! aboya-t-il en faisant jaillir des flammes bleutées de ses mains.

Tout le monde prit la fuite, mort de trouille, laissant le barman tremblant derrière son comptoir et Ace cherchant en vain une autre chopine pleine. Elle poussa un petit cri quand Marco l'attrapa pour la jeter sur son épaule.

\- Venue prendre ta part ? caqueta la fille dans son alcoolémie.

\- Non, simplement t'empêcher de faire une connerie, rétorqua d'une voix cassante le blond.

Du pied, il crocheta une lanière du sac à terre de la jeune femme, l'envoyant en l'air pour le rattraper au vol dans sa main de libre. Il le passa à l'épaule en quitta le bouge, ignorant les tentatives maladroites d'évasion et les paroles franchement enrageantes et dérangeantes de la fille qu'il avait en mode sac de patates. À trois pas hors de l'échoppe, il se tourna vers celle-ci, tendit une main devant son visage, paume vers le ciel, et souffla dessus. Des plumes de feu bleuté s'échappèrent et voltigèrent jusqu'au bar. En quelques secondes, un incendie se déclara.

Sans remord, le pirate s'en détourna.

Si Oyaji lui demandait des comptes, il se ferait un plaisir de lui dire qu'il avait eu parfaitement raison d'agir ainsi et tant pis s'il devait être puni. Ace était à deux doigts de se faire violer sur ce comptoir et le propriétaire s'était contenté de détourner le regard à la vue de quelques billets sales et graisseux. Il ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés ainsi.

* * *

Le soleil était l'ennemi à abattre.

C'était l'idée qu'Ace avait en tête quand l'astre se décida de lui agresser les yeux avec des pics de fer chauffés à blanc.

Dire qu'elle se sentait malade était un euphémisme.

Elle avait la langue pâteuse qui lui transmettait un goût horrible, la gorge desséchée, les yeux bien trop sensibles et Garp rebondissant dans chaque millimètre carré de son crâne.

La seule chose un peu supportable dans tout ça, c'était le linge humide sur son front. Elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir quand on le lui retira. Elle aurait voulu qu'on le lui laisse. Sa gorge lui fit bien comprendre ce qu'elle pensait, elle, en la faisant tousser méchamment.

Quelqu'un l'aida à se redresser et elle sentit un verre d'eau fraiche contre sa main. Sans ouvrir les yeux (le traitre de soleil serait capable de les lui brûler), elle s'en saisit et sentit une main bien plus grande que la sienne guider le liquide jusqu'à sa bouche.

L'eau pure et fraîche coula dans sa gorge avec son énergie réparatrice, l'aidant aussi à remarquer qu'elle était sous kairoseki puisque le liquide ne s'était pas encore évaporé. Elle le sentait descendre le long de sa gorge et dans sa poitrine avec une fraicheur et une douceur apaisante.

\- Plus ? demanda un homme à côté d'elle.

Marco.

\- S'il te plaît.

Elle sentit qu'il lui reprit le verre et entendit un cliquetis proche et bientôt, il l'aidait de nouveau à boire. Il lui reprit ensuite le verre pour le poser à proximité et l'aider à se rallonger dans le lit pour lui remettre une serviette humide sur le front.

\- De quoi tu te souviens ? s'enquit le blond à voix basse.

\- Pas grand-chose. Juste… de la fatigue. Une grosse lassitude, souffla la jeune femme.

\- Tu t'es infligé une sévère gueule de bois, yoi.

Ace aurait voulu se concentrer pour comprendre le pourquoi du comment, mais outre des visions de nombreux verres d'alcools, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Où…

\- Un hôtel loin du port. Vu ce que tu as débité comme conneries, il valait mieux pour toi que je ne te ramène pas au _Moby Dick_ tant que tu n'étais pas de nouveau sobre. Pour ta propre sécurité, j'ai préféré cette option. Et contrairement à ce que tu as dit dans ton ébriété, hier après-midi, j'ai assez de sens moral pour ne pas profiter d'une femme éméchée. Encore plus quand je sais que la demoiselle en question est encore vierge.

Ok, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu fabriquer ou dire pour qu'il lui sorte un truc pareil ? Elle ne lui avait tout de même pas fait des avances ?! L'Honey Trap d'avant-hier n'était qu'une blague !

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas lutté ?

Ace entrouvrit un œil pour regarder le blond en percevant le ton triste et inquiet de celui-ci. Elle vit qu'il était assis au bord du lit et réalisa aussi qu'il tenait une de ses mains entre les siennes, le tout posé sur un de ses genoux. Main enroulée dans une chaine de kairoseki pour annuler son logia.

Difficilement, elle bougea la tête pour voir le visage de l'homme qui la veillait, mais le soleil lui agressait bien trop les yeux pour qu'elle puisse continuer à les garder ouverts.

\- Consommer autant d'alcool, surtout à jeun, est une mauvaise chose. Que ça te serve de leçon. Réponds-moi, je te prie. Pourquoi les as-tu laissés faire, yoi ?

Les rires gras revinrent à ses oreilles, avec les propositions indécentes qu'elle avait acceptées sous l'influence de l'alcool. Les gestes qu'elle avait supportés sans broncher la faisait se sentir sale maintenant qu'elle commençait vaguement à réfléchir correctement.

Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas défendue contre ces gros vicelards qui avaient été à deux doigts de profiter chacun leur tour de son alcoolémie ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis se ravisa.

Elle récupéra sa main et se tourna sur le côté dans le lit de la chambre d'hôtel, ne laissant que son dos à Marco.

Elle était juste _épuisée_.

Elle en avait assez de se défendre, de lutter pour persuader les autres qu'elle n'était pas ce qu'ils croyaient. Elle était fatiguée de se justifier, de vouloir les détromper. Elle avait eu envie, comme il lui était déjà arrivé, de baisser les bras. Mais cette fois, il n'y avait eu ni Robin ni Luffy pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise.

\- Merci, chuchota Ace.

Le peu qu'il voyait de son visage permettait au Phénix de voir qu'elle pleurait.

Il serra les poings.

Pourquoi restait-elle aussi fermée quand on lui tendait la main de l'amitié ?

Délicatement, il la remit sur le dos et arrangea la serviette humide sur son front.

\- La prochaine fois que tu as envie de faire une stupidité pareille, assure-toi d'être accompagnée. Même si les chances qu'on identifie correctement ton genre sont minces, ça serait regrettable qu'il t'arrive un incident grave parce que tu as un besoin de te noyer dans l'alcool, yoi. S'il te plaît, pour ta propre sécurité et ma tranquillité d'esprit.

Ace ne voyait pas ce que ça pouvait lui foutre qu'il lui arrive une crasse ou pas.

Vraiment.

Et puis de quoi il s'occupait, ce con ?

\- Okay, chuchota la D.

Le sourire de Marco l'aurait fait bouder si elle l'avait vu. Mais elle avait une gueule de bois à soigner.


	19. Chapter 19

**Salut ! J'ai pas tout à fait compris pourquoi, mais apparemment, le chapitre d'origine a sauté. Je commence à ne plus chercher la moindre explication pour les bugs de . Heureusement que j'ai réussi à retrouver le bon dans mes affaires. Sur ce, navrée pour le désagrément et bonne lecture !**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Ace avait qu'une envie, c'était de se noyer pour soigner sa migraine. Mais avec Marco qui la suivait comme son ombre, allant jusqu'à la guider vers le navire en gardant une main dans son dos, juste sous sa nuque, l'option ne s'offrait pas à elle.

La tête basse sous son chapeau, elle fixait le sol. Regarder plus haut était exclus, le soleil en avait après ses yeux aujourd'hui.

Elle comprit qu'ils étaient au navire quand elle reconnut le bois du quai, puis celui de la planche qui permettait de monter et descendre du navire. Elle grimpa sans rechigner à bord mais s'arrêta en voyant une panthère grise de tristesse à ses pieds, la regardant avec ses grands yeux ambrés.

\- Je suis là, ma beauté. Je suis rentrée, Iro. Je suis désolée de t'avoir causé du chagrin.

Et la jeune pirate tomba à genoux pour enlacer sa panthère qui lui lécha le visage avec affection. Marco observa la scène, heureux de voir que le félin prenait la relève, et alla rejoindre le paternel qui se tenait dans son fauteuil, à boire comme un trou, sans son appareillage à oxygène. La façon dont le blond regarda son père et capitaine voulait clairement dire « tu tiens à ressentir toute la puissance de ma mauvaise humeur en dérogeant aux ordres de tes médecins ? ». Pour bien en rajouter sur la colère de l'homme pourtant assez calme, Squardo était là, sur le pont, jetant un regard disant toute sa haine à Ace. Quelque soit le contenu de la conversation entre Shirohige et le capitaine allié, ça n'avait pas été suffisant pour calmer l'homme aux cheveux délavés.

\- J'ai appris qu'il y a eu un incendie en ville, pointa le Yonkou.

Montrant toute l'étendue de sa mauvaise humeur, Marco shoota dans la choppe d'alcool de son capitaine, tirant une exclamation de surprise à tout le monde qui savait très bien qu'on ne touchait pas à l'alcool de leur père. Surtout, il l'avait fait avec violence, endommageant l'objet qui roulait à présent plus loin derrière le fauteuil de leur paternel, qui lui-même était surpris du comportement de son premier fils.

\- Je n'ai aucun regret, siffla le blond. Et puisque tu décides d'ignorer les médecins, je crois que je peux très bien me décider d'ignorer la chaîne de commandement et te priver d'alcool. Et oui, je suis celui qui a mis le feu à ce trou puant et pour ça aussi, je suis sans regret. Haiiro, tu peux récupérer Ace. Assure-toi de fermer les rideaux, je descendrai sous peu de l'eau fraiche, yoi.

Sans rien dire, la Spade qui était restée en retrait s'avança et prit un bras de sa capitaine pour l'inciter à la suivre, Iro marchant sur ses talons. Malheureusement, la porte menant dans les quartiers était à proximité de la chaise de Shirohige.

\- Portgas D. Ace, appela Squardo avec une haine évidente.

Shirohige se racla la gorge avec un regard entendu mais menaçant à l'adresse du rose. Ace s'arrêta et sa nakama fronça les sourcils, sa langue de serpent s'agitant nerveusement entre ses lèvres comme si elle voulait mordre l'homme. Même le Phénix avait tiré une lame.

\- Je m'excuse pour hier, j'ai eu des propos déplacés.

Doucement, Ace repoussa son amie et marcha jusqu'à l'homme, les dégâts de l'incident de la veille caché par son chapeau.

\- La langue est un sujet d'étude passionnant, mais j'ai bien trop à faire avec ma passion actuelle pour m'y atteler. Je connais parfaitement la nuance entre « je suis désolé » et « je m'excuse ». En effet, tu t _'excuses_ , parce que tu sais que tu n'auras aucun pardon de ma part et que tu ne le mérites pas, parce que t'es trop _con_ pour faire la différence entre quelqu'un qui est mort et un gosse qui lui est vivant. J'espère que cette démarche t'a donné bonne conscience pour avoir fait ce que ton chef voulait de toi. La prochaine fois, Marco sera pas là pour te sauver les fesses si tu t'avises de me juger coupable encore une fois pour Roger. Portgas D. Ace est mon nom, enregistre-le.

Ace se détourna du pirate rouge de colère et se dirigea vers la porte, avant de s'arrêter sur le seuil.

\- Le Mei-Ô est toujours vivant. Si t'as des griefs contre mon géniteur, vois avec son bras droit, pas avec moi.

Et elle disparut dans le navire.

L'applaudissement narquois du Phénix voulait tout dire.

\- Attends-moi à l'intérieur, j'ai deux mots à te toucher sur ton comportement. Tu as passé l'âge, Marco, pointa Shirohige.

\- Peut-être, mais je suis censé être l'aîné ici. Mon devoir est de prendre soin de tout le monde à bord quand tu ne peux pas le faire, Oyaji. De plus, tu me demandes de l'aider à s'intégrer. Je veux bien le faire, mais derrière, même si c'est certainement avec les meilleures intentions du monde, tu fais une bourde monumentale !

\- MARCO ! TU DEPASSES LES BORNES !

Le blond n'avait pas l'intention de reculer.

Pas maintenant.

Pas quand il était question d'Ace.

Il tourna les talons et rejoignit ses quartiers.

\- Vois avec Cassandra pour tes soins, puisque tu refuses d'écouter la raison quand ça sort de ma bouche. J'attendrai ma sentence dans ma cabine, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour m'excuser.

La porte claqua derrière lui.

Thatch regarda la scène et soupira profondément.

C'était la plus longue discussion que son frère n'ait jamais eu sans son tic de langage depuis de très longues années. Cela prouvait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas avec le blond. Connaissant leur père, il passerait un long moment à comprendre pourquoi l'homme le plus patient qu'ils avaient à bord avait fini par craquer, même si la réponse, ou du moins, un début de cette réponse, devait porter l'initiale D.

.

* * *

.

Ace leva le nez du livre qu'elle lisait quand on toqua à la porte.

Kali ramena sa longue queue hors du chemin pour permettre à sa capitaine de se lever. La D. laissa son livre face contre le lit pour ne pas perdre sa page et se leva pour aller ouvrir. Elle s'écarta quand elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Thatch avec un plateau repas pour deux personnes.

\- Marco m'a demandé de m'assurer que tu manges quelque chose si tu ne montais pas pour dîner, se justifia le cuisinier. Quand c'est le médecin qui me le demande, je ne peux que me plier.

\- Je vais essayer, mais ce que je ne finis pas finira dans l'estomac d'Iro, avertit la demoiselle.

\- Je la surveillerai, assura Kali au regard du cuistot.

\- Eh bien je vous fais confiance, mesdames. Besoin de quoi que ce soit ?

Il confia le plateau repas à Ace et en ramassa un autre pas énormément rempli qu'il avait laissé à terre. Voyant le regard horrifié de la jeune femme, le cuistot eut un petit rire en secouant l'énormité qu'il avait sur le crâne en devinant qu'il pensait qu'il voulait qu'elle mange ça en plus.

\- Nan, c'est pour Marco. Disons qu'il a eu un comportement déplacé très surprenant venant de lui. Oyaji a essayé de comprendre ce qu'il se passait mais la tête de mule ne parle pas. Tant qu'il n'est pas raisonnable, il est consigné dans sa cabine. Quant à savoir qui va gagner l'épreuve de patience, c'est une bonne question. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

Et il s'éloigna dans le couloir pour rejoindre une des cabines tout au fond et frapper à la porte avec son pied sous le regard curieux de la D. Bientôt, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Phénix clairement de mauvais poil.

\- Je serais embêté si tu venais à mourir de faim, j'ai pas envie d'hériter du poste de bras droit, se contenta de lui dire Thatch avec un sourire de coin.

Marco accepta avec un signe de tête le plateau repas.

\- J'ai touché deux mots à Stavinsky, il sait très bien que _je_ suis en charge des réserves de nourriture et d'alcool et que même pour faire plaisir à Oyaji, il n'avait pas à lui donner plus d'alcool qu'il n'a le droit d'en boire pour sa santé dans mon dos.

\- Je te fais confiance, lui dit le premier commandant depuis l'intérieur de sa cabine.

\- Tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Cela ne te concerne pas, Thatch, navré. Bonne soirée.

Ace referma la porte sur le couloir et posa le plateau repas sur le lit à côté de son livre.

Elle roula des yeux en voyant l'air de sa nakama qui lui disait clairement de manger.

Elle attrapa deux trois rondelles de concombres et les grignota, pensivement.

Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle savait pourquoi le blond était en colère.

Quelque chose qui faisait qu'elle en était responsable.

C'était stupide.

Elle ne lui devait rien, pourtant il s'obstinait à la défendre envers et contre tout.

Et elle ne le comprenait pas.

Qu'est-ce que ça lui apportait, outre des ennuis qu'il pourrait éviter s'il cessait de s'occuper de ses affaires à elle ?

Elle soupira et se frotta le visage, avant de grogner en réalisant que son amie avait pris l'initiative de planter sur une fourchette un beau morceau de blanc de poulet. Presque écœurée, elle prit le couvert en main pour le manger.

Sa narcolepsie lui épargna de finir le morceau.

.

* * *

.

La pirate se dégagea du bras de l'infirmière qui voulait l'aider à se redresser et se remit debout seule, ne cherchant même pas à savoir comment elle avait réussi à finir la tête dans une réserve de boulets de canon sans avoir tout fait sauter.

\- Cela serait-il trop demandé que tu attendes qu'Oyaji soit sous oxygène avant de l'attaquer ? demanda la jeune femme dont elle ignorait le nom.

\- Si j'attaque _avant_ , c'est pour une bonne foutue raison pour laquelle tu devrais _justement_ me dire merci, cracha Ace comme un chat en colère. Si t'es pas capable de le réaliser seule, je peux rien pour toi !

La femme eut l'air vexé mais Cassandra intervint alors qu'elle finissait de brancher l'appareillage de leur capitaine.

\- Exact. Le feu réagit très mal avec l'oxygène pur, annonça l'infirmière en chef. Je me fais du souci pour toi, demoiselle.

\- J'ai pas besoin qu'on s'inquiète pour moi, occupe-toi de ton capitaine.

Et d'un pas rageur, Ace quitta le pont, remarquant néanmoins au passage qu'encore aujourd'hui, Marco n'était pas à son poste habituel.

Cela faisait presque une semaine que le premier commandant était consigné dans ses quartiers et aucun des deux partis n'avaient l'intention de bouger.

Dans le couloir, elle hésita, puis alla jusqu'à la cabine du Phénix.

Elle frappa à la porte et entendit un vague « ouais » lui répondre.

En ouvrant la cabine, elle se figea.

Finalement, elle aurait peut-être dû attendre un peu avant d'entrer, parce que le blond était en train de finir de s'habiller et ne portait pour l'instant qu'un boxer gris ultra moulant. A le voir toujours avec le même style de fringue, Ace n'avait jamais réalisé qu'il était si fin et pourtant si musclé. Comme on pouvait l'attendre en prenant en compte son zoan, ses épaules étaient très musclées, ou du moins, bien plus que ses bras en eux-mêmes, lui faisant un torse s'affinant vers le bas avec une poitrine imberbe tatouée, musclée, mais presque maigrelette pour l'impression qu'il donnait quand il avait sa chemise sur le dos. Et surtout, elle ne voulait pas se retrouver à l'autre bout d'un de ses coups de pieds si elle en croyait ses longues jambes bien développées. Elle ne pouvait pas nier que l'homme avait du charme.

\- Je t'aurais bien demandé si tu as vu quelque chose qui te plaît, mais vu le sang sur ton visage, c'est juste un coup qui a dû te secouer plus que de raison, yoi, rit doucement le blond en terminant d'enfiler son pantalon. Ferme la porte et assis-toi, je suis à toi dans un instant.

Ace sursauta, rouge comme une tomate, prise sur le vif et s'empressa d'entrer dans la cabine.

\- Je sais pas si tu essaies d'établir un record, mais en tout cas, c'est réussi, yoi, pointa le blond en refermant son pantalon en allant jusqu'à sa salle de bain. Cinquante-deux jours et presque le double d'attentat à l'intégrité physique d'Oyaji. Je sais pas si on en parle dans d'autres équipages, mais je suis certain qu'il doit y avoir quelques paris sur le temps que tu mettras avant de céder.

\- Je coucherai avec toi le jour où je dirai oui à rejoindre cet équipage. Ce qui veut dire _jamais_ , lui dit clairement Ace en s'asseyant sur le bord du bureau étrangement vide.

\- Fais attention sur ce que tu paris, tu pourrais le regretter, lui dit l'homme en fouillant dans le placard derrière son miroir au-dessus de l'évier. Et je serais capable de te prendre au mot, yoi.

\- Je suis pas du genre à revenir sur ma parole.

Le blond soupira et revint dans la cabine avec une pince à épiler.

\- C'est triste le peu d'importance que tu accordes à ta personne, Ace. Vraiment triste, yoi.

Et il lui retira le chapeau pour lui pencher la tête légèrement sur le côté.

\- Tu vaux bien plus que tu ne le penses, il serait temps que tu réalises. Comment diable as-tu fait pour finir dans les canons sans que rien n'explose ?

\- Comment tu sais que j'ai fini là ?

\- On trempe certains boulets dans de l'huile de kairoseki, yoi. Et tu as la tête assez dure pour en avoir brisé au moins un. Regarde.

Marco déposa des éclats noirs qu'il avait retirés de son visage dans le creux de sa main pour les lui montrer, lui tirant un reniflement narquois.

\- J'ai survécu dix ans à Garp. Il considère qu'administrer un énorme coup de poing sur le crâne d'un enfant équivaut à une démonstration d'affection je suppose.

L'homme eut un "tsk" agacé et jeta les éclats par son hublot avant de poser sa pince et d'appliquer sa main sur la plaie, activant ses plumes régénératrices. En réponse, des petites flammes orangées jaillirent de la plaie pour… il n'aurait su dire si c'était jouer ou explorer ses plumes, mais en tout cas, c'était une réaction intéressante du logia de la jeune femme.

\- Comme neuve. Lave-toi le visage pour le sang par contre, lui dit le blond en reculant.

\- Merci, je suppose.

\- De rien, je suis là pour ça, yoi.

Et l'homme alla prendre sa chemise fétiche dans son armoire et l'enfila avant de s'occuper de sa ceinture pendant qu'il entendait Ace retirait le sang de son visage. Il chercha un instant le bijou qu'il y accrochait et son poignard avant d'entendre la D. se racler la gorge. En se retournant, il vit qu'elle était revenue dans la cabine, de la vapeur d'eau s'élevant de son visage, et lui tendait justement la chaîne en or et saphir et son poignard.

\- Tu l'avais laissé dans l'évier, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Merci.

Marco prit l'arme qu'il rangea à l'arrière de sa ceinture puis installa le bijou à sa place avant de remarquer un sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

\- Tu songes à quoi si ce n'est pas indiscret, yoi ?

\- Lu' range son arme au même endroit que toi. Dans son dos, sous sa ceinture.

\- C'est discret, surtout quand on porte un haut long. Je peux faire autre chose pour toi ?

Ace sembla hésiter un instant, avant de répondre à l'invitation de blond quand il lui montra son bureau. Comme il s'y attendait, elle s'assit dessus. Elle devait apprécier de se mettre sur le vieux meuble auquel il avait passé de longues heures de travail sur des cartes ou des dossiers médicaux.

\- J'ai besoins de réponses, je pense.

\- Seulement si tu m'en donnes en échange, répondit du tac-o-tac le premier commandant.

Jouant nerveusement avec son chapeau qu'elle avait récupéré, elle finit par accepter. Elle lui fit un geste de la main, l'invitant à commencer.

\- Ma première question est très simple. Tu as quel âge exactement, yoi ?

Elle le regarda avec perplexité. Avant, seul Patrick et Chris s'y étaient intéressés, mais personne d'autre. Elle ne savait même pas si les autres Spades connaissaient son âge réel. Aucun Shirohige n'avait posé la question, s'attendant certainement à ce qu'elle ait un peu plus de la vingtaine si on prenait en compte son apparence juvénile et la date de décès de son vieux.

\- C'est si important ?

\- Pas tellement mais ça m'aidera à éclaircir plusieurs points à ton égard. Après, si le sujet te gêne, tant pis, je passe mon tour alors, yoi.

Elle haussa des épaules, un sourire amer aux lèvres.

\- Dix-sept. Dix-huit à la nouvelle année.

Elle fut déçue de n'obtenir qu'un sourcil levé de la part du blond qui s'était appuyé sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau pour lui faire face.

\- Prolongation de grossesse, devina le médecin.

\- Onze mois de plus. Ça m'a servi à détourner les soupçons jusqu'à ce que Sengoku vende la mèche sur mon existence.

Marco était médecin et il savait relier les points. Il y avait donc de fortes chances que la mère de la jeune fille n'ait pas survécu à la naissance. Vingt mois de gestation, c'était presque un miracle qu'Ace soit là, alors la mère…

\- Mes condoléances.

\- Merci.

Il avait malheureusement touché juste.

La façon dont elle se frotta la nuque avec le regard baissé disait clairement qu'elle se sentait responsable de la mort de sa mère. Un élément de plus pour éclaircir le mystère qu'était Hiken.

\- Je sais pas si on te l'a déjà dit, mais tu n'as pas a te sentir responsable de sa mort, yoi. Avant de me couper, écoute-moi. Ok, si elle n'avait pas décidé de prolonger sa grossesse, elle serait peut-être toujours en vie, mais elle a choisi _volontairement_ de le faire certainement pour te protéger du danger. Tout comme elle a choisi d'aimer Roger suffisamment pour accepter de porter son enfant envers et contre tout. Elle a _choisi_ seule, yoi. Il est triste que ces choix aient mené à la mort, mais le fait qu'elle ait pris ces décisions _pour toi_ prouvent qu'elle t'aimait et qu'elle était heureuse de ton existence. Tu n'as pas à porter la culpabilité.

\- Ray-san me l'a déjà dit. Nee-chan aussi.

\- Heureux de savoir que je ne suis pas le seul et très triste de voir que Garp n'est même pas capable d'expliquer quelque chose d'aussi logique à une enfant pour l'aider.

\- T'es quoi ? Psy ou pirate ?

\- Je sors le joker, j'ai plusieurs diplômes de médecine, merci Cassandra, yoi.

Le pirate se félicita mentalement en réussissant à lui tirer un rire de gamine, loin de son reniflement narquois habituel.

\- A ton tour, parce que pour le coup, j'en ai posé plusieurs, mais toi aucune, annonça le blond.

\- Pourquoi tu me défends ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'obstines à vouloir prendre ma défense, à te faire du souci pour moi ? Je suis parfaitement capable de me gérer seule.

\- Qui le fera, si je n'le fais pas ?

Marco vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le bord du bureau, affrontant sans peine les orbes grisés brillant de perplexité.

\- Je sais que tu en es capable, que tu sais te défendre seule. Tout comme je sais aussi qu'il est parfois agréable de pouvoir avoir de l'aide ou du moins, quelqu'un qui soit là pour nous soutenir. Je suis assez vieux pour avoir reçu des injures et avoir été la cible d'insinuations plus insultantes les unes que les autres. J'aurais pété un plomb pour une bonne moitié d'entre elles si cet équipage n'avait pas été là, yoi. Je t'ai vue dans tes interactions avec Kali. Je peux même deviner une partie de son passé juste par la façon dont elle se comporte et ta façon de la défendre quand vous êtes à terre. Mais jamais tu la laisses te protéger. Et je présume que c'est pareil pour le reste des Spades. Tu serais prête à n'importe quoi pour eux, mais tu ne veux pas les impliquer. Je me trompe, yoi ?

\- Patrick s'est fait plus d'une fois passée à tabac au point de finir plus mort que vif, à vouloir me défendre. Je ne vaux pas la peine qu'on se sacrifie pour moi.

Marco lui donna une claque derrière le crâne pour son commentaire, tirant une moue boudeuse à la jeune fille.

\- Si tu n'en valais pas la peine, tu crois que Rayleigh se serait déplacé pour te sauver et qu'il garderait un œil sur toi, même de loin ? tu veux que je te sorte les lettres qu'il m'a envoyées dans lesquelles il demande de tes nouvelles ? Tu crois que si tu n'en valais pas la peine, Nico Robin aurait pris le risque de vouloir te connaître alors que tu n'étais qu'une enfant ? Qu'elle aurait pris la peine d'appeler Oyaji pour le menacer avec les _Dieux Extérieurs_ pour reprendre votre code secret ? Qu'elle t'aurait même _appris_ ce savoir si dangereux ? Tu crois que tes frères seraient restés avec toi si tu n'en valais pas la peine ? Sabo a passé dix ans sans savoir qui il était, et c'est ton portrait dans le journal qui lui a rendu la mémoire ! Je ne parle même pas du fait que si tu n'en valais pas la peine, Oyaji ne t'aurait certainement pas proposé de te joindre à nous, yoi. Tout ça, Portgas D. Ace, prouve que tu as de la valeur. Des qualités. Quelque chose qui fait qu'on a envie de te connaître et que malgré tes quatre cents coups qui s'avèrent être dû à la folie de l'adolescence, tu es quelqu'un à qui on s'attache facilement une fois passer les barrières que tu as érigées pour empêcher les gens de te connaître pour ce que tu es.

Marco eut un sourire de coin en bouclant son argumentation :

\- Et si tu n'en valais pas la peine, je ne serais certainement pas là à chercher à te connaître et à t'aider à t'ouvrir un peu. Même si tu es charmante et tout à fait mon genre, je prends pas cette peine avec une fille si je ne vois pas quelque chose avec elle au-delà d'une aventure d'une nuit, yoi.

Il accepta sans regret le coup de coude plein de Haki dans les côtes.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez bien tous voir pour vous attacher ? Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi les Spades m'ont suivie malgré tous ces mois.

Comptant sur ses doigts, le blond se fit un plaisir de lui répondre :

\- Tu es drôle, droite, obstinée ? hmmm, moui, ça peut aussi être un défaut. Hmm, donc, voyons… ah oui, passionnée, vive, intelligente, créative, franche, honnête, fidèle à tes convictions et à ceux que tu aimes…

\- J'ai saisi le tableau.

\- Ba tu vois, tout ça prouve que tu vaux la peine qu'on s'attache à toi, yoi.

La brune roula des yeux dans ses orbites en lui faisant signe de poser sa question.

\- Quelle est la vraie raison devant ton absence de défense l'autre jour ?

Elle grimaça. Elle aurait dû se douter que ça ne serait pas une question aussi facile que son âge.

\- Outre que tu penses ne pas valoir la peine qu'on te défende, ça n'explique pas pourquoi _toi_ tu ne l'as pas fait. Même aussi alcoolisée que tu l'étais, tu aurais pu les cramer bien assez pour qu'ils changent d'idée, yoi. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu ?

\- C'est… je…

Marco pencha la tête sur le côté observant la demoiselle à côté de lui qui avait la tête basse.

\- Je pense que c'est un tout. Un tout qui a fait que j'ai craqué. Ça m'arrive une à deux fois par an. Je me demande pourquoi je continue de lutter. Pourquoi je m'obstine à vouloir prouver aux gens qu'ils se trompent sur mon compte. Si je m'attarde trop sur l'idée, j'en viens à oublier le nombre de fois où on m'a dit que c'était faux, pour me mettre à croire ce qu'on dit à mon sujet. Que je suis qu'un démon qui n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour. Que je dois payer de mon sang et de ma vie chaque erreur de Roger. Dans ces moments-là, je veux juste tout laisser tomber. Arrêter de lutter et me laisser couler. La dernière fois, j'ai pas sombré plus puisque Patrick était mourant et que j'allais perdre mon seul ami si je ne trouvais pas de médecin. Sa survie et sa défense étaient prioritaires à mes yeux. Mais là…

\- Seule au milieu d'inconnus à qui tu ne fais pas assez confiance, tu n'as rien pour te retenir, comprit Marco. Squardo a dû avoir des propos déplacés pendant votre affrontement.

\- Je voulais en finir. Mais je m'interdis le suicide, ça serait cracher sur le sacrifice de ma mère.

\- Te laisser couler revient au même, yoi. Pleurer sert à éviter ça, parfois. Ou alors crier. Se défouler. Trouve un moyen quelconque de faire sortir tout ce qui te bouffe sans te détruire. Te saouler comme tu l'as fait n'est pas une solution, surtout quand on mange peu et qu'on consomme encore moins d'alcool.

\- Je bois autant que n'importe qui, je brûle juste l'alcool avec mon logia.

\- Eh bien là tu étais tellement imbibée que ton don ne faisait même pas son travail, yoi. La prochaine fois que tu as ce besoin de tout laisser tomber, vient me chercher, je te servirai de punching-ball pour évacuer ta frustration.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

\- Je suis celui que tu risques le moins de blessé à bord et j'ai assez conscience de ma force pour ne pas t'encastrer dans tous les murs du navire, yoi. Garde ton regard noir de rebelle pour ceux qui tu peux impressionner, Ace, je suis loin de faire parti du nombre ! Une autre question ?

\- Pourquoi t'es-tu réellement disputé avec ton capitaine ? Depuis le temps que je suis à bord, je sais que vous avez un respect et une confiance mutuels. Même si tu râles quand il boit trop ou retire son aide respiration, ou même saute des médicaments, je vous ai pas encore vus arriver à une situation où il doit aller jusqu'à te punir.

Marco appuya ses mains sur le bureau derrière lui pour se laisser aller vers l'arrière, étirant ses longues jambes pour les croiser devant lui, accentuant involontairement la différence de taille entre lui et la brune à côté de lui qui toucher tout juste le sol du bout de ses pieds.

\- La raison première est parce que je ne parle pas. J'étais très en colère quand on est revenus au navire, tu l'as vu. En partie contre toi, parce que tu refusais de t'expliquer sur ton comportement, mais aussi contre moi pour ne pas avoir vu que tu allais assez mal pour être prête à faire une connerie pareille, yoi. Mais ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce bar reste entre nous. Je sais que c'est pas quelque chose à raconter quand on veut pas que ce soit mal interprété pour te mettre l'étiquette de fille facile et bien d'autres adjectifs réservés généralement aux femmes du métier.

\- J'ai cassé les dents de plus d'un gars pour les avoir adressés à Kali, donc, je vois le genre.

\- Cependant, que tu en ais conscience ou pas, ce que tu as fait à Thatch est l'une des raison qui fait qu'aucun des gars de cet équipage n'a fait de passe sur toi. Haruta a lutté bec et ongles pour se faire respecter et ne plus être vue comme une simple paire de jambes. L'autre raison est que tous les commandants, moi y compris, et Oyaji, tuons dans l'œuf toute tentative avant qu'elle n'aboutisse. Même si je l'avais fait à huis clos, cela serait sorti à un moment ou un autre, et ça aurait rendu ton intégration parmi nous dangereuse pour toi et ton honneur. L'autre raison de ma dispute avec Oyaji, c'est pour avoir naïvement cru que Squardo pouvait présenter des excuses en les pensant réellement. Trop de sang a coulé entre lui et Roger pour qu'il puisse ranger si facilement sa haine pour ton géniteur pour ne serait-ce que regarder en face la personne qu'il insulte pour ce qu'elle est. Malheureusement, il ne sera pas refait demain. Oyaji a toujours eu tendance à voir du bon chez des gens qui n'en avaient pas forcément. Il avait de bonnes intentions en lui demandant de te présenter des excuses, mais Squardo n'allait pas voir raison comme ça après une simple remontrance, c'était évident. C'était certainement puéril, mais d'un côté, j'ai passé la nuit à t'aider à te remettre de ta surconsommation d'alcool et je l'ai vu t'attaquer de toute sa haine, et de l'autre, je le vois debout sur le pont à côté d'Oyaji et prononcer des mots qu'il ne pense pas. Ah non, pardon, c'est vrai, la langue à de belles nuances. Il a excusé seul son comportement, mais ne l'a pas fait pour toi, yoi.

\- Tu vas continuer à rester cloitrer ici longtemps ?

\- Tant qu'Oyaji ne comprendra pas que malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il a fait une erreur. Tu te fais du souci pour moi ?

\- Nan, ça m'embêterait juste que le seul pirate sympathique des environs, qui sache être un minimum sérieux, finisse par mourir d'ennui et de vieillesse seul dans sa cabine

\- Merci de t'en faire pour moi, Miss Tsundere, yoi. C'est pas nécessaire. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je dépasse la ligne avec Oyaji. Et certainement pas la dernière fois, même si c'est quelque chose de très très rare. On se connait trop bien.

Le regard noir d'Ace valait tout l'or du monde.

\- Ton tour, abruti.

\- Pourquoi tu veux aller jusqu'à Marine Ford pour te venger de Garp ?

\- Outre que j'en ai marre qu'il décide de ma vie pour moi ? Et que là, il n'est même plus question de faire de moi une Shichibukai ?

\- C'est grave ?

\- Disons que j'avais beaucoup d'admiration pour Tsuru-chûjo avant, pour être une femme et être arrivée aussi haut dans l'échelle de commandement… et… et que la dernière connerie en date de Garp me fait dire qu'elle a aussi beaucoup de courage de bosser avec ce macho arriéré.

\- Je sens venir le coup foireux.

\- Et tu le sens très bien. Quelle est la place de la femme dans ton opinion, Marco ?

\- Où elle le souhaite. Il est vrai que généralement parlant, les femmes sont légèrement plus faibles physiquement qu'un homme, mais j'ai bien assez vu pour savoir qu'un entraînement intensif peut compenser, si ce n'est dépasser, cette différence. Haruta et toi en êtes la preuve. Si une femme veut se battre, faire une carrière militaire, dans les affaires ou rester chez elle, c'est à elle de le voir. La place de la femme est une évolution encore récente qui n'a pas encore fait le tour de tous les esprits. On pourrait presque dire que les pirates sont mêmes des pionniers dans le domaine.

\- Tu songes à Anne Bonney et Mary Read, non ?

\- Ce sont des bons exemples, oui, yoi. Si j'en crois tes questions, Garp fait partie de la catégorie des vieux esprits.

\- Le dossier que je t'ai refilé est en fait une liste de partis qu'il voulait que je consulte pour un mariage arrangé à sa sauce. Il veut que je laisse les armes pour devenir une épouse au foyer. C'est même plus vexant à ce niveau de voir ça. Il m'a même pas dit ça en face, il m'a envoyé une _lettre_ pour m'annoncer que je devais devenir une épouse de marine. J'y ai pas cru sur le moment parce que c'est l'homme qui m'a fait subir un enfer qu'il appelle _entraînement_ pendant dix ans. C'est pour ça que je veux aller à Marine Ford. Pour lui faire comprendre que, d'un, je ne veux pas qu'on décide de ma vie pour moi et de deux, que ce n'est pas parce qu'il réalise après tout ce temps que je ne suis pas biologiquement un homme qu'il peut se permettre de me sortir ce genre de connerie. Ce que j'ai entre les jambes n'a pas à influencer mon devenir.

\- Et oublions juste au passage que Big Mum est une femme et le nombre de ses filles qui prennent les armes pour elle, yoi, soupira Marco en se pinçant le nez. La stupidité de cet homme ne connait pas de limite. Tu devrais envoyer une lettre à Tsuru pour lui raconter cette connerie, même si tu es une pirate, elle se rangera dans ton camp pour lui mettre les pendules à l'heure.

\- J'ai envoyé un message à Aokiji hier. Il nous avait promis de s'assurer que légalement parlant, Garp ne soit plus notre responsable à Luffy et moi.

\- Pourquoi il ferait ça ? s'étonna le Phénix en levant un sourcil.

\- Je lui ai peut-être dit d'aller se faire voir pour arrêter Robin et que s'il tenait à l'avoir, il devrait nous passer dessus à Luffy et moi. On avait quoi… treize et dix ans à l'époque, je crois. Il a dit qu'il surveillerait Nee-chan de loin mais que tant qu'elle ne retombait pas dans ses vieilles habitudes, il pourrait s'arrangeait pour _légaliser_ notre famille.

\- Je sais pas si je dois dire de toi que tu es suicidaire ou applaudir ton courage, yoi.

\- Ce que j'ai à perdre vaut bien plus que ma vie et ce jour-là, je pensais que ma petite personne était la seule chose qui pouvait sauver ceux que j'aimais de l'amiral s'il se décidait à attaquer. Je garderai néanmoins la recommandation de m'adresser à Tsuru-san sous le coude, ça peut toujours être utile.

\- D'une façon ou d'une autre, on ira à Marine Ford pour mettre les pendules à l'heure à Garp, yoi. Je me doute que ce sera spectaculaire, venant de toi.

\- Sabo est dans le plan, j'ai réussi à le corrompre. J'ai toujours été douée pour ça quand on était gosse. Lui la voix de la raison, moi de la folie. Le petit démon qui entraînait l'angelot dans des crasses inimaginables.

Le sourire étincelant de la jeune femme fit chaud au cœur du Phénix.

\- Autre question ? s'enquit-il.

\- Hmm oui ! Pourquoi moi ?

Vaste question mais ça n'aidait pas l'homme à savoir de quoi diable elle parlait.

\- Je suis un garçon manqué, une planche à pain, je jure, je bois, et j'ai tendance à oublier qu'on a essayé en vain de faire de moi une femme et qu'on m'a appris les bonnes manières. Sans parler de mon sale caractère, de ma patience inexistante et de mes tendances à frapper ou cramer ce qui me fait chier, je suis la femme qui essaie envers et contre tout à mettre ton capitaine à terre. Alors, comment diable arrives-tu à me trouver assez attirante pour répondre positivement aux conneries que mes hormones mettent dans ma bouche ?

Aaah, c'était plus clair.

\- Premier point, je suis pas regardant sur le genre. J'ai eu des relations avec des hommes comme avec des femmes et tout qu'il y a entre, éclaira Marco. Et honnêtement, je préfère un garçon manqué qui n'a pas besoin qu'on soit H-24 sur son dos pour le défendre, qu'une demoiselle bien foutue qui fait une crise dès qu'elle se casse un ongle. Second point, je suis un zoan.

Son haussement de sourcil disait qu'elle ne voyait pas le rapport.

\- Cela fait des dizaines d'années que j'ai ce pouvoir. Si au début, j'avais l'impression de vivre avec une autre entité dans la peau, ce sentiment a fini par disparaître avec le temps, même si de temps à autres, il finit par remonter à la surface, voire prendre le dessus sur moi. Aujourd'hui, il m'arrive parfois d'avoir ces deux partis de moi en pleine contradiction pour répondre d'un côté à la logique humaine et de l'autre à la logique animale. Mes choix en matière de partenaires sont l'un des sujets de discorde interne. Ce qu'un homme de mon âge peut attendre est différent d'un oiseau. Et très bizarrement, notre rencontre dans ce bar a mis pour la première fois d'accord ces deux parties de moi. Là où ta démarche me faisait saliver en tant qu'humain, tu as quelque chose… disons une sorte de magnétisme animal, qui enchanté l'oiseau en moi. Te voir te battre comme une sauvage n'aide pas, si tu veux tout savoir, yoi. Tout en toi crie le désir d'être libre de vagabonder où bon te semble. Vois ça comme tu veux, mais c'est pour le moins enivrant pour moi. Je sais que je marche sur une corde très raide avec toi. Oui, tu m'attires. Oui, à te connaître, j'ai développé des sentiments pour toi qui vont au-delà de l'attirance physique, parce que ton caractère est attachant et charmeur, que tu le veuilles ou non et que je veux connaître la _vrai_ Portgas D. Ace et non pas la furie qui se retranche sur elle-même en se pensant en terrain hostile. Mais à côté, j'ai des responsabilités envers Oyaji et je lui dois trop pour les mettre de côté. Et ma mission en tant que premier commandant de cet équipage consiste à s'assurer que tu veuilles bien rejoindre cette grande famille et réalise que ce n'est pas pour te mettre en cage, mais simplement pour t'offrir un chez toi et un entourage assez fort pour t'aider à porter ta croix. Et si pour ça, je dois finir dans la Friend Zone, ainsi soit-il, yoi.

Ace le regardait avec des yeux ronds et des joues rouges. Elle détourna le regard en se raclant la gorge d'embarras pour mettre son chapeau. Il était peut-être aller trop loin, mais elle savait pertinemment avant qu'il ne le dise ce qu'il pensait d'elle.

\- Je suis pas la seule dotée de franchise dans cette pièce. Merci pour ces réponses.

Marco resta surpris quand elle l'embrassa sur la joue, mais avant d'avoir eu des explications, la demoiselle avait pris la fuite dans le couloir. Il toucha sa joue où elle l'avait embrassé et ses lèvres se relevèrent. Sans se départir de son sourire, il se leva pour aller refermer sa porte et cueillit un livre dans sa bibliothèque, profitant tant qu'il le pouvait le fait qu'on ne l'inonde pas encore de paperasse pour l'instant.

.

* * *

.

Ace s'assura que le couloir était vide et qu'un maximum de monde soit occupé ailleurs pour frapper à la porte de Shirohige qui s'était retiré pour la nuit. Quand on l'autorisa à entrer, elle se glissa immédiatement dans la pièce et referma correctement la porte derrière elle.

\- Eh bien, jeune fille, que puis-je pour toi ? s'enquit Shirohige dans son lit, entouré de perfusion et autres câblages.

Il marqua la page de son livre et le déposa sur sa table de chevet pour accorder toute son attention à la demoiselle devant lui. Avec un profond soupir, elle enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et lui dit d'une voix blasée :

\- Honnêtement, je sais pas pourquoi je fais ça. C'est stupide, je vous dois rien, mais me voilà, au minimum parce que j'ai une dette envers la tête de mule qui sert de bras-droit à l'équipage. Puisque je sais d'expérience qu'entre deux fortes têtes, il faut souvent un interprète ou au minimum, un médiateur, me voici.

\- Voyez-vous ça ! dis-moi donc ce qu'il en est. Pourquoi est-ce que tu te sens obligée d'intervenir entre nous deux !

\- Je n'entrerai pas dans les détails, mais disons simplement que les quelques mots échangés avec le capitaine Squardo sont très mal tombés. Si Marco n'était pas retourné à ma recherche après avoir interrompu le combat, les choses auraient très mal tourné pour moi. Votre second a passé la fin d'après-midi, la nuit et une partie de la matinée à me remettre sur pied. C'est un homme en colère et épuisé qui est revenu à bord. Sans compter qu'il a vu une personne à qui il tient suffisamment pour ignorer sa propre vie, ignorer des recommandations qui sont là pour arranger votre santé, il a vu juste à vos côtés une autre source de sa colère. Il aurait pu perdre trois doigts au moins en s'interposant entre Squardo et moi. A sa place, je pense que j'aurai déjà hurlé de rage. La goutte de trop a été quand vous avez cru que Squardo pouvait se calmer bien assez en une demi-journée et une discussion sérieuse pour regarder en face la personne qu'il a agressée et soit sincère dans ses excuses. Il faut être aveugle pour ne pas avoir remarqué que cet homme n'avait pas l'intention de se faire pardonner son comportement et que seul son respect ou sa crainte à votre égard a fait qu'il a courbé l'échine.

Shirohige resta silencieux un long moment, ses yeux dorés braqués sur la brune devant lui qui lui rendait son regard sans rien dire ou faire.

\- Je me doutais bien que tu devais être impliquée dans l'affaire. Il n'y a que toi qui puisse le toucher assez aujourd'hui pour le faire réagir ainsi.

\- J'ai déjà eu une conversation embarrassante aujourd'hui, je voudrais en éviter une seconde de préférence. De toute façon, j'ai payé ma dette envers lui pour m'avoir sauvée du désastre, alors, laissons-là le sujet.

\- Gurararara ! Tsundere, en effet !

\- _Je ne suis pas une tsundere_ ! Continuez ainsi et je lâche ma nakama sur vous tous et on va bien rire ! Kali est une kuudere cynique et sarcastique à souhait ! Vous le regretterez vite quand elle enverra la moitié des pirates à bord en dépression.

\- Très bien, je te crois demoiselle ! Autre chose ?

Ace hésita un moment.

Un long moment.

Avant de sourire machiavéliquement.

\- Je vais faire un jeu de pile ou face sur vous, Shirohige. Pile, je reste et vous gagnez. Face, ma prime fera un bond inattendu et j'aurai des ennuis bien plus important que même mon sang ne saurait justifier.

\- Quel genre de pari ? demanda le capitaine avec perplexité.

\- _Mon plus gros secret_. Pour l'heure, seul les Spades, ma famille, Ray-san et votre second, sont au courant. Et encore, les Spades l'ont découvert par accident, et je pense pas qu'ils soient tous au courant de l'implication ou même de mes véritables recherches.

En parlant, elle s'était rapprochée du Yonkou en déboutonnant sa chemise qu'elle conserva fermée avec une main. Elle posa son chapeau au bord du lit et se retourna, faisant glisser assez son vêtement pour qu'on puisse voir correctement la base de sa nuque, tout en relevant d'une main ses cheveux. Deux gros caractères mystérieux apparurent sur sa nuque, tatoués à l'encre noire. Fronçant les sourcils, le vieux pirate se rapprocha, soulevant d'un doigt immense les quelques mèches qui bouchaient encore un peu la vue. Ces caractères étaient familiers. Très, si ce n'est trop, mais il n'arrivait pas à les placer.

\- Liberté pour celui du haut et Vérité pour celui du bas. Nee-san les a faits elle-même, tout comme j'ai tatoué les mêmes caractères sur ses poignets avant que je prenne le large seule.

Elle laissa retomber ses cheveux et remit correctement son vêtement avant de se tourner avec sérieux vers Shirohige.

\- Je cherche la Vérité sur le Siècle Perdu. Je sais lire les Pierres. Je connais la langue des Ponéglyphes.

\- C'est un dangereux secret que voilà à une époque comme la nôtre. Mais honnêtement, je m'attendais à plus gros, plus honteux.

\- Vous connaissez quelque chose de plus _gros_ et _dangereux_ que pouvoir réveiller une arme antique ?

\- J'ai pas d'exemple en tête ! Gurararara !

\- Et on dit que je suis barge…

\- Sois rassurée, ton coup de poker restera entre nous et j'irai toucher deux mots demain à Marco !

Ace secoua la tête d'un air blasé et quitta la pièce.

\- Ace.

Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil et regarda l'homme par-dessus son épaule.

\- Je suis navré d'avoir remué le couteau dans la plaie, alors que j'espérais qu'il ait comprit ce que je lui avais dit. Je te demande pardon pour ce qu'il s'est passé avec Squardo.

\- C'est pas vot' faute s'il est con. Merci en tout cas. J'accepte vos excuses.

.

* * *

.

Heureusement qu'elle était agile, ou alors, elle aurait fini à la flotte.

Par contre, elle commençait à en avoir assez des barrières. C'était horrible de devoir se ressouder les côtes à chaque fois qu'elle se les prenait dans le torse. Et si elle en croyait la douleur, elle devait en avoir trois de touchées cette fois.

\- Doucement, tu vas te faire encore plus mal, yoi.

Depuis quand il n'était plus consigné dans ces quartiers celui-là ?

Marco l'aida à s'asseoir contre la rambarde, deux doigts tenant la chemise de la jeune femme.

\- Je peux t'ausculter ? Ce serait bête que tu cherches à te soigner pour réaliser que t'as quelque chose de plus grave à côté.

Elle avait juste trop mal pour essayer de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, donc, elle grogna. Sans trop soulever le vêtement pour préserver sa pudeur, il glissa ses mains sur ses côtes pour voir l'étendue des dégâts, notant la façon dont sa patiente serrait les dents et grimaça.

\- Ok, t'en as une de bien assez cassée pour menacer ton poumon gauche. On va la remettre en place à l'infirmerie. Essaie de te contenter de petites inspirations pour l'instant.

Il l'aida à se remettre sur pied et passa un de ses bras autour de ses épaules, l'embarquant avec lui vers la baie médicale.

En passant à proximité du fauteuil du paternel, il lança au capitaine avec un ton blasé.

\- Trois côtes cassées et une de fendue. La prochaine fois, vise mieux ou vas-y moins fort, tu vas finir par la tuer avant qu'elle accepte de se joindre à nous, yoi. Des médiatrices, y'en a pas des masses à bord.

\- Elle est trop solide pour mourir pour si peu, fils ! Gurararara !

\- Oublions simplement que je suis le médecin, le dur labeur de Cassandra n'a servi à rien.

\- Comme toujours, Marco. Comme toujours, lui répondit la blonde au chevet de leur père. Je m'en charge ou je peux te faire confiance pour rester pro ?

Marco lui jeta un regard pas du tout amusé et embarqua la blessée jusqu'à l'infirmerie, la faisant s'asseoir sur lit tout en tirant un rideau pour s'assurer de leur intimité.

\- Allonge-toi et remonte ta chemise. Tu pourras ressouder tes côtes quand je te le dirai, yoi, lui dit-il en mettant ses lunettes sur le nez.

La jeune fille remonta juste assez son vêtement pour dégager la zone concernée et laissa le médecin travailler, permettant à son logia d'agir quand il le lui disait, avant de le laisser lui passer une bande autour de la zone pour la protéger.

\- Même si je doute que tu m'écoutes, évite les actions brutales pendant quelques temps. Même avec ton logia, il y a des chances pour que ça reste fragile pendant un moment, yoi, lui conseilla le Phénix en nouant la bande médicale. Et je te conseille de desserrer au moins d'un cran la bande de soutien pour ta poitrine, juste la façon dont tu respires me dit que tu l'as trop serrée aujourd'hui.

\- Autre chose ou je peux partir ? demanda Ace en laissant retomber sa chemise en place.

\- Tu peux y aller.

Elle descendit du lit et se dirigea vers la sortie quand le blond sembla se rappeler de quelque chose :

\- Si tu ne veux pas qu'on te surnomme tsundere, ne te comporte pas comme telle, yoi.

Rouge comme une tomate, la D. se saisit d'un oreiller à proximité et le jeta à la figure de Marco qui l'intercepta d'une main en riant.


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonsoir à tous ! Nouveau chapitre de la fic, et aussi, dernier avant le choix de Mlle Portgas pour rejoindre ou non l'équipage.**

 **Merci à Mai96, Yuukitsune, Misstykata, Elfe Lunaire (merci pour la suggestion, le titre a été rajouté au Poll) et liona29 pour leurs commentaires.**

 **En avant donc pour le chapitre, qui, je l'espère, vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les commentaires !**

 **Pour rappel, les personnages de Brisée/Tamashii et de Musha sont la propriété intellectuelle de Misstykata**

.

* * *

.

Iro esquiva de justesse Stefan et lui montra les crocs, sa fourrure rouge explicitant qu'elle appréciait très peu les tentatives de communication de l'immense chien. Le vieux pépère qu'était le chien géant voulait juste renifler le félin, mais nan, la panthère n'avait aucune envie de faire de la fraternisation.

Les pirates se poussaient du chemin de la poursuite sans fin des deux animaux sur le pont, avant que le félin ne soit acculé contre le mât.

Doucement, Stefan approcha son museau de l'animal effarouché.

Dignement, la panthère se redressa sous le regard curieux des pirates qui trouvait la scène plus intéressante que le crachin qu'ils subissaient.

 _Scratch_ !

Le coup de griffes du félin envoya le brave chien pleurer auprès de Thatch, la queue entre les jambes, permettant à l'autre animal de grimper à toute vitesse le long du mât pour se réfugier sur l'un des espars.

Juste à temps parce qu'Ace termina quelques instants plus tard en crêpe là où s'était tenue sa peluche vivante.

Tout en consolant le gros chien gémissant contre son épaule, le cuisinier ne pouvait que soupirer. Stefan était plus grand, gros et vieux que le félin, pourtant, c'était la jeune panthère qui menait la danse. Et à côté, leur future sœur continuait à faire des siennes comme le prouvait son atterrissage violent. Le monde ne tournait décidément plus du tout dans le bon sens.

Du coin de l'œil, le roux nota que Marco mettait enfin leur père sous oxygène avec Cassandra.

Au moins, vu que la demoiselle refusait de tuer quiconque (résolution admirable même si un peu naïve dans l'opinion du cuistot), ça voulait dire qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autre attentat contre leur capitaine pour l'instant. L'homme jeta un œil au félin qui venait de se fondre dans la nature en prenant la couleur de l'espar sur lequel il était allongé. Sans un œil attentif ou le Haki, personne ne l'aurait remarqué. On comprenait bien mieux devant cette démonstration instinctive comment cette chipie à quatre pattes avait fait autant de blessés sans se faire prendre, avant l'intervention des Spades.

Le grognement d'Ace quand elle se redressa lui tira un sourire.

\- Tu veux qu'on demande à l'ananas volant de t'ausculter, Ace-chan ? taquina le rouquin en laissant Stefan pour aller prêter main forte à la jeune fille pour se remettre debout.

En réponse à son commentaire, il eut droit à un doigt d'honneur et la brune se remit debout seule.

\- Tu diras à ta peluche que s'en prendre à Stefan parce qu'il veut faire ami-ami n'est pas une bonne chose, veux-tu ? demanda le cuistot.

\- Qu'il soit plus calme alors, elle est pas habituée à des trucs aussi énorme et aussi surexcité.

Un mugissement et un bruit d'eau alerta tout le monde, les faisant tourner la tête vers tribord. Un énorme kai-ô venait de jaillir de l'eau, énorme et immense.

\- Ce genre de chose aussi rentre dans la catégorie énorme et surexcité, pointa Thatch avec calme en voyant que Haruta se chargeait de réduire en charpie l'énorme monstre marin.

\- Généralement, ces trucs s'en prennent au navire dans son ensemble, pas à elle en particulier, nuança tout aussi calmement Ace. Tu veux quelque chose ou quoi ?

Le roux prit le temps de réfléchir avant d'offrir un immense sourire à la D.

\- Je te ferais chier à midi pour m'assurer que tu manges un peu.

\- Je t'emmerde de toute la profondeur de mes tripes ! lui répondit la demoiselle avec un immense sourire forcé qui montrait parfaitement ce qu'elle pensait du cuisinier.

\- On sera au port dans l'après-midi, fait pas de connerie, c'est le territoire d'Akagami de ce que dise les navigateurs et il paraît que le Roux est à terre.

\- C'est bien, c'est vos affaires.

Ace siffla et sa panthère descendit rapidement de son perchoir pour rejoindre la D. qui disparut dans le navire.

.

* * *

.

Sabo avait un rendez-vous à honorer et bien heureusement, celui-ci était en pleine mer. Il ne voulait pas que la Révolution s'intéresse à sa vie de famille. D'où le pourquoi il profitait d'un retour de mission pour faire un détour par le petit navire de l'informatrice.

Le _Keeper_ était petit mais clairement assez résistant pour survivre au Shin Sekai. Sabo aligna son zodiaque contre la coque du navire et attacha l'amarre à une des rambardes. Laissant arme et chapeau sur son embarcation avec son manteau, le blond se hissa à bord.

Un grognement l'alerta et il nota la louve qui se tenait sur le pont. L'animal allait l'attaquer quand le blond s'accroupit en retirant un de ses gants, tendant sa main grande ouverte.

\- Salut toi.

Avec une méfiance visible, la bête s'avança avant de renifler la main du jeune révolutionnaire. Lentement, il bougea sa main pour la poser sur le sommet du crâne de la bête, lui grattant la fourrure entre les deux oreilles. Le grognement prit fin presque immédiatement. Avec un rire, le jeune homme entreprit de faire des papouilles à la louve qui sembla apprécier l'attention vue qu'elle se mit à japper de joie pour se laisser tomber sur le côté, comme pour demander qu'on lui caresse le ventre, tirant un autre rire au criminel qui s'exécuta.

\- Ah, vous aussi, vous avez succombé au charme de la dissidente. Musha, on n'embête pas les clients !

Le révolutionnaire regarda par-dessus son épaule avec un sourire pour voir l'informatrice Brisée et se releva.

\- On peut difficilement résister à son charisme. Heureux de vous revoir et je vous transmets le bon souvenir de ma chère frangine.

\- Bonjour à vous deux, alors. Entrez, je suis en train de faire du café, ça vous tente ?

Sabo eut un grand sourire à la proposition, ne pouvant pas nier qu'avec la fatigue de la mission et du voyage, cela serait très appréciable d'avoir de la caféine dans le sang.

\- Avec joie, je fais une longue route et ma frangine m'a retourné le cerveau avec ses idées. Raison de ma présence. J'ai l'intention de vous retourner le cerveau au passage, contre rémunération, je suis pas aussi cruel qu'elle !

Il s'installa sur la chaise que lui désigna la jeune femme à une petite table centrale et la regarda faire le café avec un sourire à la fois amer et énigmatique.

\- Croyez-moi, j'ai une bonne base en ce qui concerne les trucs complètement fous, on ne me "retourne pas le cerveau" aussi facilement, répondit-elle en venant s'asseoir avec les deux mugs de café.

\- Je vais vous prendre au mot.

Il prit le café devant lui et souffla doucement sur le liquide chaud pour pouvoir le boire sans s'ébouillanter. Il avala une gorgée et reposa son mug encore un peu trop chaud pour lui et passa à la raison de sa visite :

\- On a un contrat pour vous. Quand je dis "on" : c'est Ace a un contrat et je suis le messager. Vous êtes une des meilleures informatrices du marché, donc, je présume que vous savez la vraie nature de ce qui la lie à Genkotsu no Garp ?

Et qui le liait plus ou moins lui aussi, mais ce n'était pas aussi flagrant que pour Ace ou Luffy. La réponse de la jeune femme le surprit agréablement :

\- Je peux me vanter de savoir beaucoup de choses, mais je dois avouer que je n'ai pas cherché plus loin. Je ne fouille pas dans la vie privée des gens que j'apprécie, sauf si nécessaire, comme pour votre dernière requête.

Une informatrice avec assez de conscience pour ne pas empiéter sur la vie privée de ses clients sauf en cas de nécessité. Il lui aurait bien tiré son chapeau s'il ne l'avait pas laissé sur le zodiaque. Et ce qu'il pensait devait se voir sur son visage vu le sourire fier de la demoiselle quand elle rejeta ses cheveux châtains derrière son épaule.

\- C'est agréable de tomber sur quelqu'un comme vous, lui dit Sabo avec un grand sourire.

Il porta un semblant de toast au professionnalisme de la demoiselle avec son café avant d'en boire une autre gorgée et de redevenir sérieux en lui expliquant l'affaire :

\- Pour résumer, Garp avait promis à Roger avant son exécution de sauver Ace. Pour le coup, il l'a plus ou moins adoptée. J'ai rien vu à ce sujet, mais elle m'assure que jusqu'à il y a trois ans, il y avait encore des documents légaux la désignant comme sa petite-fille, même si elle est pas certaine d'avoir fait le tour pour le changement de responsable légal. M'enfin. Le problème réside dans le fait que depuis toute gamine, ce vieux maboul s'obstine à vouloir orchestrer sa vie de A à Z. Il y a encore quelques temps, ça se traduisait par son insistance à vouloir la faire intégrer le Shichibukai. Vous avez dû voir les journaux.

-Oui.

La crispation de Brisée n'échappa aux yeux bleus du blond.

\- Quelque chose me dit que vous n'aimez pas les manipulateurs, nota avec précaution le jeune homme en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de son mug.

Le silence et le regard de la demoiselle parlèrent pour elle.

\- Je n'irais pas plus loin sur le sujet.

Elle avait respecté les limites avec Ace, il pouvait en faire de même, d'autant plus que ce n'était pas ses affaires.

\- Merci, souffla la demoiselle.

\- On a tous nos squelettes, se justifia le révolutionnaire.

Le sien foutait le bordel dans une partie d'East Blue en étant le roi de Goa.

Musha s'approcha de la jeune femme pour lui faire son équivalent de câlin, affection reçue avec soulagement de la part de l'humaine.

\- Certains sont bien mieux dans le placard qu'en dehors, malheureusement, murmura-t-elle.

\- En cela, je suis bien d'accord. Pour revenir à l'affaire, je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais Genkotsu a eu l'audace, si on peut dire, même si _stupidité_ conviendrait mieux à l'homme, de se rendre sur le _Moby Dick._

Il foudroya le vide de son regard le plus noir, rêvant de botter le cul du vieil homme pour ce qu'il avait fait. Ils avaient tous les trois vécus sans lui pendant de longues années. Ce n'était certainement pas maintenant qu'il avait le droit de se ramener pour faire chier tout le monde. La grimace de la femme en face de lui en songeant à Garp sur le navire des Shirohige reflétait bien ce qu'il en pensait.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement comment ça en est arrivé là, avoua le blond, mais durant la dispute, le vrai genre d'Ace lui a été explicité. Le con était _vraiment_ persuadé que c'était un homme. On aurait pu croire que le coup de gueule aurait suffi, mais faut croire que non. Il a décidé que puisqu'Ace est une femme, elle ne pouvait pas être une marine... mais une _épouse_ de marine, ça, c'est possible.

La jeune femme crispa la mâchoire en fronçant les sourcils, écoutant en silence la totalité de l'histoire. Le révolutionnaire eut un sourire entendu et féroce en répétant les mots de la D. :

\- Les mots exacts de ma sœur quand elle a reçu la nouvelle comme quoi il lui avait trouvé plusieurs partis avantageux ont été " _il a oublié que c'est dans la cuisine qu'on range les couteaux_ ".

L'informatrice se détendit et répondit à son sourire, devinant où on avait besoin d'elle :

-Je vois le genre, une petite contre-attaque en prévision, donc ?

\- _Petite_ ? _Nooon_ , c'est mal la connaître.

Ace n'était pas du genre à faire les choses à moitié. Elle ne se contenterait pas de quelque chose de « petit ».

\- Elle a un plan _stupide_. Stupidement dangereux, en deux temps. D'abord, là où vous entrez en jeu, c'est en récoltant _toutes_ les crasses de Garp de ces... deux trois dernières années minimums. Toutes les conneries que la Marine a camouflées. Connaissant l'homme, il doit y en avoir des tas.

Il se pencha sur l'avant, mortellement sérieux :

\- Garp ne réfléchit pas comme tout le monde.

Dire que l'homme ne réfléchissait pas serait peut-être plus exact, certainement.

\- Ce sera dangereux. _Dangereusement mortel_. Mais avec les informations que vous nous fournirez, on pourra au minimum le remettre à sa place et forcer la Marine à sévir contre lui à notre place. J'ai déjà la promesse de Morgans du _Times_ qu'il sera prêt à publier toutes vos trouvailles à ce sujet, _sans la moindre censure._

Le sourire de morveuse de la demoiselle n'était certainement pas ce qu'il s'attendait à voir comme réponse à son avertissement.

-Je suis prête à relever le défi. Enfin, j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire, donc je n'irai pas jusqu'à mourir, mais si je peux au passage chopper les infos qui m'intéressent, moi, ça me va, assura la demoiselle.

\- Dans sa stupidité, Garp a fait quelque chose d'utile. Il a envoyé un dossier complet d'infos diverses et variées sur des marines qui sont pour le moins intéressantes, si on sait comment analyser tout ça. Une copie de ce dossier fera partie de votre salaire. Si vous êtes vraiment partante pour cette mission, je m'alignerai sans négocier sur votre prix.

Son air plaisant de complotiste devint la personnification de la haine et de la colère.

\- Il est temps que Garp comprenne que ses petits-enfants ne sont pas des objets mais des êtres humains indépendants ! cracha Sabo d'une voix cassante. Il est temps qu'il intègre qu'Ace est _libre_ de faire ses choix de vie, peu importe les conséquences ! Lui donner des conseils, ok, mais vouloir la marier contre sa volonté, c'est un _non d'office_! Et je ne le permettrai pas !

La tasse entre ses doigts commença à craquer sous sa colère.

\- Je ferais _tout_ en mon pouvoir pour qu'elle reste libre de choisir, quel qu'en soit le prix.

Il serait même prêt à se parjurer ou trahir la Révolution pour sa seule famille.

\- Et si c'est dans mes cordes, je vous y aiderai. Sachez que tous les trois, vous avez une amie sur la Grand Line, assura la jeune femme avec sérieux.

Étrangement, cela fit comme un poids en moins sur les épaules du jeune homme qui ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en sentant la pression partir.

\- Je vous remercie, lui dit-il avec sincérité. C'est la seule chose pour l'instant pour laquelle nous avons besoin de vous. Vous avez toujours mon numéro, je présume.

Elle hocha la tête

\- Tenez-moi au courant. Une fois qu'on aura vos informations, Ace et moi passerons à la seconde partie du plan.

Du moins, quand sa sœur aura _enfin_ décidé de se joindre à Edward Newgate, parce que ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu du visage qu'elle en avait envie.

\- Et je vous assure qu'on en parlera pour les années à venir~ ! assura le révolutionnaire avec un sourire machiavélique.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça ! répondit Brisée avec un sourire.

Ils trinquèrent avant de finir leur café. Ils se serrèrent la main et alors que Sabo allait prendre congé, il se fit rappeler :

\- ... En fait, j'aimerais donner mon "prix" tout de suite, si c'est possible

Elle avait l'air extrêmement sérieuse, presque grave, en parlant. Sabo se rassit, attentif.

\- Promettez-moi que ça restera entre vous et moi.

Ok, ça, quoique ce soit, ça touchait à son histoire personnelle.

\- Vous avez ma parole d'homme que tout ce que nous dirons ne sortira pas de cette cabine

\- Je vous fais confiance.

Il n'avait qu'une parole, elle pouvait dormir sur ses deux oreilles.

Elle respira un grand coup alors que Sabo appuyait son menton sur une de ses mains pour attendre ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

\- _Joker_ , cracha-t-elle avec haine. J'ai besoin d'infos sur lui, sur les trafics qu'il gère. Je sais qu'il est difficile d'avoir ce genre de choses, mais ce que j'arrive à rassembler moi-même n'est pas suffisant. Si vous avez le moyen de me fournir ce que vous avez, alors ce sera mon prix.

Joker… Donxiquotte Doflamingo. Membre de la même lignée que la famille du même nom à Marijoa de ce qu'il savait.

\- Un manipulateur comme on en voit peu, murmura pensivement Sabo. Je ne sais pas grand-chose à son sujet, je vais fouiller dans nos archives afin de me renseigner un max. Je crois par contre qu'il est derrière une grosse part du trafic d'armes sur le marché noir et le principal fournisseur d'esclaves. J'ai pas de chiffres en tête.

Il haussa les épaules, prévoyant de faire un plongeon intensif dans les archives. Il lui devait bien ça, alors il lui trouverait tout ce que la Révolution savait au sujet de cet homme. Il se massa les tempes :

\- Il a trop de trucs louches à Dressrosa, l'excuse est toute trouvée sur pourquoi je pourrais fouiner dans ce genre de documents, si on me surprend. On fera l'échange en main propre. Je rassemblerai un maximum.

-Merci... souffla la demoiselle.

\- C'est plutôt moi qui vous remercie. C'est peut-être égoïste, mais je fais passer ma fratrie avant le reste du monde. Et si pour elle, je dois voler des informations à l'homme qui m'a sauvé la vie, je n'aurais _aucun_ regret.

Il se leva de nouveau.

\- Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne chance. Si ça tourne au vinaigre, n'insistez pas, on se démerdera autrement. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée

-Au revoir

Il la salua d'un chapeau invisible, ébouriffa le poil de la louve et s'en alla.

Il devrait attendre le retour de Dawn pour dire à sa frangine qu'il avait pris contact pour la première partie. Il ne manquait plus que sa sœur cesse de faire sa mule.

.

* * *

.

Ace ne leva pas le nez de sa lecture et ne descendit même pas de son perchoir dans la fourche de l'arbre où elle s'était installée, les pieds tendus coincés dans entre deux branches à peine plus hautes. Elle tourna une page de son livre sans accorder le moindre regard à l'homme aux si célèbres cheveux rouges qui s'était assis au pied de son arbre pour la regarder en souriant.

\- On peut durer un moment comme ça, Ace-kun.

La D. se contenta de tourner une nouvelle page de son exemplaire du _Cauchemar d'Innsmouth_.

\- C'est de la fierté mal placée, Ace-kun.

Shanks se prit une branche dans la figure en réponse. Il se redressa en soupirant et se frotta le front avec une moue.

\- Le Haki était nécessaire ?

\- Aussi nécessaire que toi, venant me faire chier pendant que je lis.

\- Ace-kun, je t'en prie, tu veux pas m'écouter ?

La demoiselle soupira profondément avant de se mettre à grogner en sentant les premières gouttes de pluies qui lui tombaient dessus. Elle rangea rapidement son livre dans son sac avant de sauter de son perchoir dans l'arbre. Shanks se leva et lui remit sur le crâne le chapeau qu'elle avait fait tomber.

\- C'est le vieux Silver qui t'a demandé de venir me faire chier ? grommela la demoiselle en arrangeant son sac sur son épaule.

\- En admettant que ce soit le cas, regarde les faits. Ça fait presque trois mois que tu luttes contre Shirohige et t'as l'air de bien t'entendre avec eux. Ose me dire que c'est pas ton orgueil qui fait que tu n'as pas encore accepté son offre.

\- Mais je t'emmerde !

Elle s'éloigna à grand pas, suivie aisément par Shanks.

\- Ace, pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? A quoi ça t'avance ?

\- Pourquoi je devrais t'en parler ?

Elle se retourna d'un bond vers le roux et enfonça son doigt dans la poitrine de celui-ci.

\- Luffy a de l'admiration pour toi, soit. Il te doit la vie, ok ! Mais continue à foutre ton nez dans mes affaires et c'est pas Shirohige que je vais chercher à renverser, mais toi ! Je n'ai pas besoin de nounous ! Je veux que ce monde enregistre qui je suis en toute lettre, et s'il faut que j'aille le taguer sur les murs de MariGeoise pour ça, ainsi soit-il ! Je vie ma vie comme je le veux ! Alors, mon orgueil et ma fierté mal placés te disent d'aller te faire mettre !

Et d'un pas rageur, elle reprit la route vers le port sous la pluie de plus en plus violente alors qu'un éclair déchirait le ciel lunatique de cette nuit du Shin Sekai. Elle ignora les habitants de l'île qui couraient vers leur protecteur, continuant sa route sous la pluie avec sa mauvaise humeur, jusqu'à ce que le Yonkou ne la dépasse au pas de course, la saisissant au passage par un de ses bras.

\- Dépêches-toi ! lui dit Shanks.

\- Mais…

Shanks tira un peu plus sur sa main pour lui faire comprendre de le suivre sans poser de question. Maugréant qu'elle allait _vraiment_ finir par changer de cible, elle suivit la route du roux en courant sous l'orage.

Quand ils arrivèrent au port, ils virent plusieurs pirates dans une allée à proximité, en ordre de bataille mais pourtant immobiles, sans distinction d'équipage ou autre. Mais le plus surprenant restait Shirohige qui regardait tout cela en retrait, en buvant, comme s'il assistait à un spectacle.

\- T'en as mis du temps. Marco en a eu marre de t'attendre, il a pris les choses en main ! se moqua le vieux et immense pirate en montrant de sa chopine l'allée.

Tirant toujours le bras de la malheureuse D. qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, le roux se fit un chemin dans la foule pour arriver au premier rang et voir le spectacle.

Parce que oui, ce qui les attendaient était un spectacle.

Marco le Phénix se donnait en spectacle avec un sourire en coin bien moqueur en dansant autour des quelques officiers de la marine qu'on avait justement signalés à Shanks. Le blond avait les mains dans les poches, ondulant avec élégance entre les soldats, ses spartiates touchant tout juste le sol boueux dans son cheminement.

\- Pourquoi ils s'en prennent qu'à lui ? demanda Ace avec perplexité. C'est pas logique.

\- Il a été assez piquant dans ses propos, explicita Beckman qui était au premier rang avec Izou. Bien assez piquant pour faire mal à leur fierté et les enrager contre lui. J'pense qu'à la base, ils étaient là pour toi.

\- Oui, et il a peu apprécié le portrait à l'acide que ces charmants messieurs t'ont fait, nota Izou comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

C'est là que Marco les perçut à la limite de ses sens et un étrange éclat s'alluma dans son regard.

D'un geste, il envoya voler sa chemise à Izou qui reçut le vêtement avec perplexité et le vrai show commença.

Un show meurtrier mais ô combien sensationnel.

De la naissance de ses épaules, le feu apparut, froid et vif, glissant comme la pluie le long des longs bras musclés du blond, devenant rapidement des plumes vivantes d'un turquoise profond et d'un or éclatant. Tourbillonnant sur lui-même, ses immenses ailes frappèrent deux hommes avant qu'il ne fasse un saut qui le mit à l'horizontal juste assez longtemps pour que les ergots acérés qu'étaient devenus ses pieds tranchent dans le vif, versant du sang sur le sol déjà boueux.

Sans s'arrêter ni perdre en fluidité, il retrouva une main juste pour tordre une épée de la prise d'un des soldats et le tuer avec, avant d'envoyer d'un coup d'aile un autre homme à terre.

La pluie rendait son torse musclé luisant et ses flammes encore plus brillantes alors qu'il interprétait une danse macabre sous l'orage, l'air totalement ailleurs.

Finalement, Izou lui renvoya sa chemise juste à l'instant où le dernier marine tombait.

Attrapant le vêtement d'une main, quelques plumes, dont sa longue queue dorée illuminant encore sa silhouette, le blond rejeta hors de son front ses mèches blondes alourdies par la pluie pour adresser un sourire de coin tout bonnement ravageur à son public.

Ace avait regardé bouche béante le spectacle, mais le sourire qu'elle se prit en pleine tête assécha en un coup sa gorge et fit naître une étrange sensation dans sa poitrine. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit quelqu'un lui refermer la bouche.

\- Les mouches, Ace, les mouches, lui dit gentiment Izou.

Rouge de honte, elle se fraya un chemin dans la foule pour prendre le large en se cachant sous son chapeau.

\- Tu es content de toi, fils ? demanda Shirohige avec un sourire entendu pour son aîné.

\- _Très_. Et non, avant que tu me le demandes, je n'ai pas l'intention de rejoindre ton équipage, yoi, devança Marco en regardant le roux.

Pourtant, Shanks resta étrangement sérieux en fixant le blond qui s'en allait à la suite de son équipage.

\- Okashira ? Un problème ? demanda Yassop devant le silence de leur chef.

Le jeune Yonkou ne répondit pas.

Il tourna rapidement les talons pour aller rejoindre son navire. Il se devait d'avertir Rayleigh sur le comportement du Phénix. Si la demoiselle ne voulait pas qu'il s'occupe de ses affaires, peut-être que le vieux Ray-san aurait plus de chance.

Finalement, lui faire réaliser que sa place était toute faîte chez les Shirohige n'était pas forcément une bonne idée.

.

* * *

.

Ace ouvrit la porte de la cabine, laissant son bouquin sur le lit, pour voir Marco sur le pas de sa porte, finissant de se sécher suite à son show de tout à l'heure.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Pour toute réponse, il lui donna une feuille apparemment très grande, vu que malgré le fait qu'elle avait été répétitivement pliée, elle avait tout de même un format de feuille classique.

\- Oyaji voulait voir Akagami à ce sujet, à la base. Je te souhaite d'avance une bonne lecture, yoi.

Et lui laissant le document en main, il s'en alla. La demoiselle le regarda partir avec perplexité mais retourna dans la cabine en refermant la porte derrière elle. Du coin où elle était occupée à faire la sieste avec Iro, Kali ouvrit un œil pour voir ce qu'il se passait avec sa capitaine. La D. eut une moue montrant qu'elle n'en savait rien.

Perplexe, la jeune capitaine déplia le document et retint de son mieux une exclamation de surprise en reconnaissant les caractères. Elle se dépêcha de déposer la grande feuille sur le lit et de l'observer. Visiblement, on avait fait une impression au charbon en usant des reliefs dans ce but. Elle recula d'un pas pour avoir une vue d'ensemble, les sourcils froncés.

\- Mauvaise nouvelle ? s'enquit son amie.

\- Disons que le texte est inhabituel.

Elle se prit une feuille volante avec de quoi noter, dans son sac et se mit à écrire frénétiquement ce qu'elle comprenait, suçotant sa lèvre pensivement avant de mordiller son crayon, ses yeux allant de ce qu'elle avait noté à la copie étalée sur le lit. Puis elle plia en deux ses notes et les fourra dans sa poche avant de replier la copie.

\- Je reviens.

\- Je le sais, assura son amie.

Ace quitta à grand pas la cabine, localisant de son Haki le capitaine était retranché. Elle rejoignit rapidement le pont pour le voir debout derrière son trône, discutant avec quelqu'un sur le pont supérieur arrière où se trouvait le gouvernail. En entendant la démarche bruyante de la demoiselle qui tapait du pied comme si elle partait en guerre, Shirohige se retourna.

\- Ah ! Je vois que Marco a fait la commission ! nota le géant en avisant ce que la demoiselle avait en main.

Brandissant la copie de Ponéglyphe, la D. essaya de rester calme alors qu'elle était déjà perdue dans ce qu'elle pensait :

\- Vous savez _vraiment_ ce que vous m'avez refilé ?

\- Vu que j'ai fait la demande à ce gamin spécifiquement, oui, je pense. A la base, j'imaginais une photo mais c'est déjà bien.

\- _Pourquoi_ ?! Pourquoi vous avez demandé _spécifiquement_ une copie de _ça_ et pourquoi pour _moi_ ?!

Le Yonkou haussa des épaules avec un sourire sous sa moustache, clairement content de ce qu'il avait fait. Il perdit son sourire en voyant la copie tombée en cendre bientôt balayée par la pluie.

\- Je ne suis pas une des vôtres, je ne veux rien de vous, outre vous vaincre. C'est dangereux, ne vous amusez pas à ça.

Et elle tourna les talons.

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un _merci_ , jeune fille ! lança le vieux pirate.

Ace rentra la tête dans ses épaules avant de se retourner de nouveau vers le capitaine et de lui hurler d'aller se faire voir d'un air furibond, pour ensuite reprendre sa route vers les profondeurs du navire. Elle se figea dans l'échelle au niveau des cabines quand elle réalisa que le Phénix attendait à proximité, clairement plus sec mais toujours avec ce petit sourire qui faisait faire des loopings à son estomac.

\- Tu devrais crier un peu plus fort la prochaine fois, je suis pas certain qu'on t'ait bien entendu à Marine Ford, yoi.

\- La ferme.

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres, belle demoiselle !

\- Ah ouais ?! Je désire la défaite de Shirohige et prendre le contrôle de cet équipage.

\- Il faut un délai de quarante-huit heures pour savoir si le miracle sera accompli ou pas, tu peux attendre ?

La D. esquissa un sourire devant l'humour du blond.

\- Ton coup de colère, c'est en rapport avec ce qu'Oyaji voulait que je te refile ?

\- T'as bien vu ce que c'était, je pense que ma colère est compréhensible !

\- Du tout. J'ai pas cherché à savoir, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. J'ai bien assez de boulot comme ça, même si je présume que ça a un rapport avec les _Fragments Panakotiques._ Je me trompe ?

Le simple fait que la demoiselle ne réponde pas et se contente de se frotter le visage de ses mains étaient des signes comme quoi il avait touché juste. Il la vit montrer sa propre cabine du menton et comprenant le message, il alla la rejoindre, invitant la demoiselle à entrer. Il referma ensuite la porte derrière elle et s'assit à son bureau, dégageant le coin habituel où elle se perchait. Ace s'y assit en tirant un papier de sa poche avec lequel elle joua.

\- Tu pourrais identifier une destination via des coordonnées ?

\- A moins que je ne connaisse pas la zone en question, je peux le faire. Je devine que Oyaji a demandé à Akagami la copie du Road Ponéglyphe qu'il a sous sa garde, yoi.

\- Road Ponéglyphe ? J'en ai jamais entendu parlé, et je suis presque certaine que Nee-chan est dans la même situation.

\- Ce ne serait pas étonnant, moi-même j'en ai entendu parler parce que j'ai connu quelqu'un qui descend du clan qui a taillé ces pierres. Je te le présenterai si jamais t'es toujours parmi nous le jour où Oyaji se décidera de chasser Kaidou de Wa no Kuni.

\- Qui te dit que je serais encore là ?

\- L'espoir fait vivre.

\- J'y crois pas trop.

\- En attendant, c'est ça qui m'a permis de survivre à Marijoa, yoi. Tu veux savoir ce qu'est un Road Poneglyph et que j'identifie tes coordonnées ?

Ace hésita puis déposa le papier sur le bureau du blond. Il chaussa ses lunettes de lecture en dépliant la note de la D. qu'il lut tout en lui expliquant le principe du Road Poneglyph :

\- On a quatre pierres de ce genre et toutes sont dans le Shin Sekai. Une à la garde de Kaidou, une autre avec Big Mum, la troisième chez Akagami et la dernière à Zou, en territoire Mink. Si on réunit les informations des quatre pierres, on aurait la possibilité d'obtenir la localisation de Raftell avec précision. Une sorte de raccourci qui fait qu'on a pas besoin de suivre les logs, yoi. Bien sûr, des copies circulent de ses pierres et s'arrachent comme des petits pains. Mais comme personne ne peut les traduire, parmi toutes les copies de Road Ponéglyphes, on en a beaucoup de fausses.

Marco leva le nez des coordonnées sous ses yeux et regarda avec sérieux la demoiselle.

\- Les Kozuki ont déjà des problèmes avec Kaidou parce qu'Oden refuse de lui livrer le secret qu'il a hérité de ses ancêtres. La tribu des trois yeux sont eux aussi capables de comprendre les pierres, mais je me demande même s'ils ne sont pas éteints. Pudding, une des nombreuses filles de Big Mum, l'est à moitié, mais rien ne nous dit qu'elle a hérité de la capacité de compréhension de ses ancêtres, yoi. Puis, il y a Nico Robin et toi. Ta sœur, peu importe le camp qui mettra la main sur elle, sera persuadée avec plus ou moins de violence et de succès de livrer ce savoir, yoi. Alors, ne crie pas sur tous les toits que tu peux les lire. Ce serait grossir dramatiquement la cible sur ta tête, tu n'as pas besoin de ça.

Le blond lui tapota gentiment un mollet pour lui faire comprendre de se décaler. Elle bougea de son poste devant les tiroirs, permettant au commandant d'en ouvrir un pour dévoiler des cartes de navigations. Il fouilla parmi elles en secouant la tête avant de déclarer forfait.

\- Je n'ai strictement _aucune_ idée de la zone concernée par ces coordonnées, yoi. Je verrais avec Oyaji, si tu es partante, pour un voyage rapide à Zou. Je peux me prétendre ami avec Nekomamushi et Inuarashi et je pourrais essayer de les persuader de te laisser voir le Ponéglyphe qu'ils gardent, mais je promets rien.

\- Pourquoi vous m'aidez tous, en fait ?

\- Si c'est ton objectif de découvrir les vilains secrets de ce monde, pourquoi on ne t'aiderait pas, yoi ? Même si tu t'obstines dans ton idée, tu es une des nôtres. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tu l'admettes, yoi.

\- Tu connais mon opinion sur la question, soupira la D. en se levant du bureau.

Marco lui rendit le papier après lui avoir taper le sommet du crâne avec.

\- Je vais prendre un malin plaisir à t'enseigner des choses essentiels, demoiselle. La première d'entre toute, c'est apprendre à te respecter _toi_. Si tu ne te respectes pas, personne ne le fera, c'est certain, yoi.

La demoiselle roula des yeux pour tout commentaire et se prépara à partir quand le commentaire du blond la fit rougir comme une tomate :

\- Et vu la façon dont tu t'es rincée l'œil tout à l'heure, je pense que c'est pas aussi impossible que tu ne le penses que je finisse avec toi dans mon lit, yoi.

\- Espèce de pervers dégénéré ! siffla la demoiselle en filant en courant pour échapper au grand rire du blond.

Elle entra dans un ouragan dans sa cabine, surprenant son amie et se jeta sur le lit pour cacher son visage dans son coussin.

\- Ace ? appela doucement Kali.

Pas de réponse.

Dans les plumes de l'oreiller, la D. essaya tant bien que mal d'oublier la vision du blond qui avait laissé une marque indélébile dans son crâne.

Elle revoyait l'eau ruisseler entre ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux dessinés à la serpe avec tant de précision qu'on ne pouvait que soupçonner une force qui aurait dû les faire éclater sous la pression. Elle revoyait les jeux de lumières de ses plumes alors qu'il dansait entre les coups. Sa grâce aérienne dégageant une langueur presque érotique si différente de son comportement au quotidien.

\- Raaaaah !

Ace enfonça un peu plus son crâne dans le coussin, honteuse des idées que son cerveau lui envoyait et qui lui donnaient l'impression de presque brûler de l'intérieur alors qu'elle était déjà le feu.

\- Ace… tu veux que je te dise pourquoi tu es dans cet état ? demanda moqueusement son amie.

La D. releva la tête avec espoir pour regarder la zoan amusée qui venait de s'allonger sur le ventre à côté d'elle, se rapprochant ainsi pour lui faire la confidence:

\- Ce que l'oiseau a fait tout à l'heure, c'est ce qu'on appelle une _danse_ _nuptiale._ Une parade amoureuse pour charmer un partenaire. Et toi, Portgas D. Ace, tu es tombée sous son charme.

\- Mais t'es pas bien !

\- Oses dire que ce n'est pas vrai !

\- C'est faux justement ! C'est un ennemi…

\- Et ? C'est pourtant lui qui a pris ta défense et qui remet à sa place les cons de services avant même que tu ne le réalises. Il a pris soin de toi et tu lui as fait assez confiance pour ne pas t'énerver contre lui quand il a découvert le secret de ton savoir. Sans parler que tu as accepté de lui parler de ton frère Sabo avant même d'aborder le sujet avec moi qui suis une Spade.

Kali appuya son doigt sur la bouche de son amie pour la faire taire.

\- Prouve-moi que j'ai tort. N'oublie pas, je vois le futur.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un petit chapitre qui vous avez tous attendu pour une raison ou pour une autre. Et je vais vous faire plaisir. Tout d'abord, je veux faire une mention au Joueur du Grenier et à sa vidéo sur Echo pour les conneries qui en sont ressortis. Je vous fais plein de bisous, profitez de vos vacances et à bientôt !**

 **Keltira-Tissesort** : Contente de rester assez fidèle à l'humour de base. Ici, comme ce sont les aventures d'Ace, je peux me permettre de rajouter des OC parce qu'on ne retrouvera pas certains des figurants. / J'ai déjà des lecteurs qui l'ont fait, mais soit, je ne te force pas. Et oui, je me suis beaucoup amusée avec cette réplique. / On est pas fan à tout les coups, je t'assure. Je l'étais pas au départ, puis je suis tombée sur des fanarts et là, j'ai succombé. Donc, je vais pas te traîter d'hérétique ou te taper pour ça. / J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cet Honey Trap (parce que oui, ce genre de technique a un nom), et je pensais que la danse nuptiale serait une bonne réponse à cette tentative. / Tu peux rester sur la dualité il-elle pour cette fic avec Ace, vu que c'est justement la mentalité du personnage qui cherche encore sa vraie identité.

 **Meriem** : j'ignorais que cette danse nuptiale avait eu autant d'effet.

 **Else1991** : Mignon ? O...okay, si tu le dis, c'était pas mon but initial, mas soit. Du moment que ça t'as aimé.

 **Linewhirosa** : Tu pourrais présumer correctement, je pense. Quant au poll, tu les trouves toujours tout en haut de page de profil. Actuellement, celui en ligne est pour déterminé ce qui remplacera l'Héritier de l'Undergound.

 **Kaizoku-Onee-chan** : Ah ! Toi aussi tu as bavé! Alors, mon secret, il réside que quand j'ai écrit ce passage, j'avais sous les yeux un fanart de Marco tellement ... KYYYYYA ! *s'en va baver aussi sur Marco*

 **AuroreClove** : ils vont s'user les nerfs réciproquement, mais c'est comme ça qu'on les aime.

 **Mzelle A** : Ah ba ça, je saurais pas dire quand est-ce qu'on les reverra. Le titre a été trouvée, merci de proposer !

 **Misstykata** : je suis contente de l'avoir réussi cette danse, j'étais pas certaine quand je l'ai écrite.

.

* * *

.

Thatch était le centre de l'attention de tout le monde.

Ce qui n'était pas nouveau quand il venait de débiter une connerie plus grosse que leur père. Shirohige en général se contentait depuis des années de lui adresser un regard blasé, avant de retourner à sa boisson, sans rien dire de plus, laissant à ses enfants le soin de ramener sur terre le roux aux idées foireuses.

Ce qui changeait des habitudes, c'était le regard dubitatif et moqueur qu'il recevait de la fille de Roger qui avait pris la peine de lever le nez de son éternel et mystérieux carnet de notes. Elle l'avait fait juste pour le _regarder._

Le reste ne changeait pas vraiment de d'habitude. Marco avait retiré ses lunettes de lecture pour se masser les yeux, calculant d'avance l'aspirine qui lui serait nécessaire pour supporter l'idée stupide qui venait de sortir de la bouche du cuisinier. Izou regardait son kiseru fumant, considérant l'option de l'enfoncer là où le roux ne voulait pas l'avoir et Haruta réfléchissait à la mise en application de l'idée de son camarade en crime. Les autres pirates dans le fond faisaient des paris sur ce qui allait tomber sur le dos maître cuistot comme remise en place.

\- Tu es la réponse au mystère de l'univers.

Tout le monde regarda Ace qui venait de fermer son carnet, la tête légèrement inclinée vers l'avant pour ne laisser voir que son sourire moqueur, jouant de son index avec ses incisives. Ce simple sourire était largement plus intéressant pour Marco que les idioties que son frère avait tendance à débiter.

\- Pardon ? demanda Shirohige, brusquement intéressé par les conneries habituelles de ses enfants à cause cette constatation étrange.

Ou alors, est-ce que c'était l'intervention d'Ace ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle préparait ? Se rangerait-elle du côté de Thatch ou celui du reste des troupes ?

\- Pour qu'un abruti comme toi existe, Thatch, il faut que ton géniteur se soit shooté au point de croire que notre planète est contrôlée par une race extra-terrestre et que pour lutter contre eux, il faut aller enculer des dauphins. Je pense sincèrement que c'est comme ça que tu es venu au monde, mec. Tu me diras quand les aliens feront leur invasion avec la _Danse des canards_ , que je prépare mon pop-corn.

On entendit presque tout le monde cligner des yeux devant le commentaire sarcastique de la D. qui se détourna pour aller recevoir Dawn qui avait l'air assez chargé bizarrement. Elle jeta un œil à Marco quand celui-ci finit par craquer en laissant échapper un rire qu'il ne parvenait plus à étouffer.

\- Marco ? souffla Haruta avec inquiétude en voyant le premier commandant se tordre de rire en luttant pour rester debout.

\- AHAHAHA ! TRIP SOUS KETAMINE ! AHAHAHAHA !

Même Ace était surprise d'avoir eu cet effet sur le vice-capitaine. Shirohige sourit en voyant son fils rire autant, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis bien trop longtemps à son avis. Izou et Haruta se regardèrent avec perplexité, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui avait fait chavirer le blond. Thatch, d'abord vexé qu'on se foute de sa gueule, finit par sourire devant l'hilarité de son frère en général si sérieux.

Le pauvre homme était parti si loin dans son hilarité qu'il en était tombé à genoux sur le pont en se tenant les côtes, la tête contre le bois alors qu'il pleurait de rire.

\- Je vais passer sur ce que tu as dit à mon attention, parce que ça fait bien des années que j'ai pas vu Marco rire autant, finit par dire le cuisinier.

\- C'est votre problème s'il a pété un plomb, pas le mien, leur dit la demoiselle en déroulant le rouleau de papier qu'on lui avait envoyé avec Dawn. C'est un de vos médecins, en plus d'être navigateur, et vice-capitaine, moi, j'm'en fous.

Cela eut le mérite de faire redoubler l'hilarité du blond qui frappa le sol du poing.

Ace le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Il en faisait trop, là.

L'activité avait repris sur le pont, même si on jetait de temps à autre des regards inquiets au Premier Commandant qui luttait pour retrouver son souffle. Les commandants et Shirohige, eux, étaient intéressés par le courrier d'Ace. Izou lui avait proposé de lui tenir un bout du rouleau pour faciliter la tâche, et la D. reculait encore et encore pour le défaire.

Mais rapidement, le message apparut clairement. Écris en gros caractère de la taille de sa main, avant même de finir de dérouler le papier.

« _Tu es stupide_ »

La brune sentit une veine palpiter sur son front devant le message, surtout que ça faisait rire Thatch. Elle lui lança son regard le plus noir avant de revenir au message. Au beau milieu du rouleau, un petit papier avait été glissé et qui à présent, tombait par terre. Redevenu sérieux, même si toujours hoquetant de rire, Marco le ramassa et le donna à sa destinatrice qui le lut en silence. Et sans le moindre signe avant-coureur, les deux papiers s'embrasèrent alors qu'elle quittait le pont sans un regard pour le courrier ou Dawn qui s'était envolé brutalement.

Tout le monde la regarda partir, rendu perplexe par son changement de comportement.

\- Ace ? appela Izou avec inquiétude.

Aucune réponse.

Marco voulut la rattraper mais le bisentô de son père se mit sur sa route, laissant la D. disparaître dans les profondeurs du navire.

.

* * *

.

Ace était recroquevillée dans son coin, se coupant de la fête qui animait le pont, regardant le bol que Marco venait de déposer devant elle. Elle essaya de repousser les paroles de l'homme, de réfléchir correctement, de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. Pour quelle stupide raison avait-elle demandé à ce stupide piaf pourquoi il appelait Shirohige 'Oyaji' ?

La jeune capitaine ne releva pas la tête quand quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- Mange, Ace, demanda Kali en s'installant confortablement sur sa queue de serpent.

\- Pas faim.

\- Fais un effort, tu n'as pas mangé de la journée. Et honnêtement, c'est pas grand-chose ce qu'il t'a apporté.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de nounou, merci.

Le bout de la queue de serpent s'agita avec agacement, provoquant le bruit si typique qui avait valut le surnom de sonnette à son espèce. La masse d'écailles châtain s'avança vers le bol et le poussa un peu plus près de son amie qui continua d'ignorer la nourriture et la fête qui faisait vivre le pont du _Moby Dick_ en cette soirée d'automne.

\- Cent et un jour.

Ace regarda son amie sans comprendre avant de grogner en notant son regard qui disait « je l'ai vu ». Hiken ramena un peu plus ses genoux contre sa maigre poitrine, frottant son nez d'un geste absent contre le nylon de son bermuda noir. Elle ferma les yeux. Robin et Luffy (même si elle avait peu apprécié d'être traité de stupide) avaient raison. Elle devait arrêter de se voiler la face. Elle… elle se sentait bien avec eux. Trop bien. Et ça lui faisait presque peur. Peur que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve, qu'une façade et qu'on attende simplement qu'elle baisse sa garde pour lui infliger la sentence. Et il y avait les Spades…

\- Quoi que tu choisisses, on sera avec toi. On te suivra jusqu'au bout. Nous resterons toujours les Spades.

\- Tu lis depuis quand dans les pensées des gens ? grommela Ace avec irritation.

\- Je te connais assez pour ça, nuance.

Ace soupira et laissa aller sa tête en arrière, regardant les étoiles qui s'allumaient une à une dans le ciel.

\- Tu as assez perdu de temps.

\- C'est ce que m'a dit Nee-chan dans sa lettre. Ça et qu'il était temps que j'arrête de lutter contre un mort pour vivre pour moi.

\- Ace.

La D., la tête toujours vers l'arrière contre le bois de la rambarde du navire, tourna vaguement les yeux vers son amie et camarade qui la regardait avec sérieux de ses déroutant yeux améthyste. Ses pupilles n'étaient plus que deux lignes laiteuses dans l'océan de mauve.

\- Pose ta question, exigea la zoan avec une voix étrangement voilée.

\- Je croyais que tu ne devais jamais dire à personne le contenu de tes visions ? sourit aigrement la D. en redressant sa tête.

\- Mes actions disent tout ce qu'il faut savoir. Je ne t'attends pas pour aller me coucher avec Iro. Bonne nuit, j'ai deux mots à toucher au capitaine.

Kali se dressa sur sa queue et l'instant suivant, elle retrouvait ses deux jambes pour s'éloigner afin de rejoindre Shirohige qui se pencha vers l'avant pour mieux l'entendre et lui parler, laissant son amie à ses pensées. La D. la regarda faire, ne sachant que penser du comportement de sa nakama. Elle se laissa de nouveau tomber contre ses genoux, les yeux fermés, cherchant une solution à son dilemme.

« _Tu as le droit d'être heureuse, alors, cesse de t'obstiner et accepte l'opportunité qu'on t'offre de pouvoir enfin apprécier ta vie_. »

Ace se mordit une lèvre en repensant aux mots de sa sœur et releva juste assez sa tête pour essuyer un début de larmes.

Elle se foutait du One Piece, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était une occasion de se faire connaître pour qui elle était vraiment, exister en tant qu'elle, pas une simple copie de son géniteur. Et ici, elle avait enfin l'impression qu'on la regardait pour elle. Mais est-ce que ça changerait les choses ? Était-elle prête à renoncer à son indépendance et à prendre les ordres de Shirohige dans ce but ? Mettre fin aux Spades pour un désir égoïste ?

Pouvait-elle vraiment accepter l'offre et juste… vivre ?

Shirohige éclata d'un rire tonitruant à ce que lui dit Kali. Ace était vaguement curieuse de ce que ça pouvait être mais se décida à aller se coucher. La nuit était toujours de bon conseil. Elle se leva et traversa le pont, enjambant les caisses et les pirates ivres morts qui commençaient à tomber, contournant les rouleaux de cordes et les tonneaux avant de parvenir jusqu'à la porte menant au reste du navire. Comme un fantôme, ses chaussures évitèrent sans même y réfléchir les planches du vieux bois d'Adama connu pour grincer. Elle passa l'énorme double porte menant au réfectoire, suivie de celle tout aussi grande qui donnait sur l'immense cuisine. A quelque distance de là, sur le mur opposé, la baie médicale était occupée par Cassandra et une infirmière de garde qui ne la remarquèrent pas avancer dans le couloir. La seule lumière venait d'ailleurs de l'infirmerie qu'elle laissa vite derrière elle. Elle dépassa aussi l'immense porte menant à la chambre du capitaine, la salle de réunion et celle menant à l'armurerie d'urgence. Elle se laissa agilement tomber le long de l'échelle jusqu'à l'étage des commandants étrangement silencieux et calme. De la lumière filtrée sous la porte tout au fond à gauche. Étrange. Tout le monde faisait la fête en haut et pourtant, le premier commandant était dans sa cabine. Ace se décrocha de l'échelle et la contourna, longeant l'ouverture du plancher qui permettait d'accéder à l'échelle menant aux étages inférieurs. Lentement, elle se rapprocha de la cabine qu'on lui avait attribué à elle et Kali, continuant de fixer la lueur qui filtrait sous la porte du fond. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de sa cabine, la main sur la clenche. Elle détourna lentement la tête pour regarder le métal sous ses doigts, avant de le reculer.

Elle ferma lentement le poing et les yeux.

Lentement, elle pivota sur ses talons et s'enfonça dans le couloir pour rejoindre la cabine de Marco. Elle resta un long moment devant la porte, écoutant le grattement d'une plume sur du papier. Lever la main pour frapper à la porte lui demanda beaucoup d'énergie et de temps. Et même avec le poing dans l'air, il lui fallut un long moment pour accomplir l'action. Tellement de temps qu'elle était certaine que l'occupant avait réalisé sa présence. Il avait posé sa plume pour faire un peu de bruit, comme s'il rangeait quelque chose, avant de se rasseoir son bureau et reprendre sa plume. Le grattement reprit pendant un instant avant que la D. ne se décide enfin à frapper.

La plume fut reposée de nouveau et la chaise grinça légèrement. Des pas se rapprochèrent de la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur le pirate en jogging et tee-shirt, loin d'être surpris de la présence de la demoiselle devant sa porte. Il avait même ouvert la porte de façon à ne pas être sur le chemin. Elle inspira profondément et avança dans la pièce. Il la referma derrière elle, la regardant avancer vers le bureau où sa place habituelle avait été dégagée. D'où les bruits de rangements. Elle se hissa dessus, et resta silencieuse, les mains jointes. Le blond ne fit aucun commentaire et retourna à ce qu'il faisait auparavant. Il se rassit sur sa chaise et ramassa un livre à l'envers sur son bureau, dévoilant qu'il prenait des notes de son contenu. Il ne la regarda pas, continuant son travail, lui laissant tout le temps dont elle avait besoin pour lui dire la raison de sa visite.

Outre le bruit de la plume et de leurs respirations, il n'y avait que le son lointain de la fête sur le pont et le murmure de l'océan contre la coque. De temps à autre, le commandant tournait une page de son livre, mais rien de plus. Il leva les yeux vers Ace qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

Il lui laissa tout le temps dont elle pouvait avoir besoin pour parler, se doutant plus ou moins du sujet. Le silence de la cabine lui permettait de l'entendre déglutir et même s'humecter les lèvres tout comme ses tentatives de parole.

La seconde fois qu'il leva les yeux, ce fut quand elle poussa un lourd soupir défaitiste. Elle avait fermé les yeux, une expression sur son visage rappelait qu'elle n'était pas encore une adulte. Il reposa sa plume et son livre, se laissant aller en arrière pour la regarder, un bras appuyé sur le sommet de son dossier. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, comme pour mieux voir le visage de la jeune femme qui se mordait la lèvre au point de s'en faire signer. Il soupira et se leva.

\- Arrête.

Il alla dans la salle de bain pour prendre sa serviette et l'humidifia dans son robinet avant de revenir. Il lui prit délicatement le menton pour qu'elle arrête de se faire mal et lui essuya le sang qui avait coulé sur son menton avec la serviette humide.

\- Vous avez gagné.

Un simple constat qui avait eu du mal à sortir d'entre ses lèvres.

Sans rien dire, Marco reposa le linge sur sa chaise, s'appuyant d'une main à son bureau juste à côté d'elle.

\- J'arrête les frais. Je… je… j'accepte votre offre.

\- Ravi de l'apprendre, yoi, sourit le blond.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va arriver à mes hommes ?

\- Leur choix. Soit ils s'alignent sur ton choix, soit ils prennent leur indépendance. Et j'ai comme l'impression que ton amie a déjà pris les devants pour répondre à cette question, yoi.

Marco eut un bref rire quand la D. se mit à maudire les dons de son amie.

\- Elle en a souvent des visions de ce genre ? s'enquit le blond.

Ace haussa les épaules.

\- Elle s'accroche à cette règle qui dit de ne rien dire sur le futur aux premiers concernés. Parfois, elle agit bizarrement, demandant simplement qu'on lui fasse confiance et après les faits, on réalise que ça nous a sauvés. Mais sinon, on ne réalise même pas qu'elle en a eu une. Elle a juste des commentaires cryptiques qui font grimper la pression sanguine.

Elle soupira et se frotta le visage.

\- Demain matin, on ira voir Oyaji. Pour deux personnes, je doute qu'on fasse faire demi-tour au _Moby Dick_ mais il est possible qu'on demande à celui où tes compagnons sont, que lui retourne sur ses pas, yoi. Je peux vous prendre Haiiro et toi sur mon dos pour retrouver votre navire et vos affaires.

\- Vu ce que je cachais sous mon plancher…

Marco s'éloigna du bureau et avec ses serres, tira le large tiroir de dessous la couche du défunt second commandant. Il s'accroupit et enfonça son bras pour toquer contre le fond.

\- Tous les commandants ont une cache secrète sous leur couche. Vu qu'on n'a plus de second commandant et la nature de tes recherches, je te recommande de les cacher ici, yoi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu vas pas y mettre ton nez ou dire à quelqu'un ce que j'y cache ? demanda la D. en plissant les yeux.

\- Après avoir lutté pour essayer de gagner un semblant de ta confiance, pour qu'on puisse te convaincre de nous rejoindre ? Ça serait la façon la plus stupide qui existe de réduire tout ça à néant, yoi. La pire chose à faire à sa future nakama.

Il repoussa le tiroir en place et revint se mettre devant la jeune femme.

\- J'ai déjà discuté de ton désir de vengeance envers Garp avec Oyaji, sans parler du pourquoi ou du comment, yoi. Quand tu auras décidé d'agir, on aura son feu vert. C'est toujours bon d'avoir l'autorisation de son capitaine et qu'il sache où se barre son second quand il n'a pas de mission.

\- J'attends que la première partie de la vengeance soit en marche. Sabo doit me tenir au courant.

\- Très bien. Je te souhaiterai bienvenue dans l'équipage quand tu auras notre marque. Elle est facultative, mais c'est une sorte de tradition de porter le symbole.

\- J'y réfléchirai.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, secouant la tête, avant de sauter du bureau.

\- Je te souhaite une bonne nuit.

Elle contourna le blond et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Je croyais que tu étais le genre de personne à n'avoir qu'une parole. Il me semble que tu as dit quelque chose comme quoi tu serais prête à finir dans mon lit le jour où tu dirais oui à cet équipage, yoi.

Ace s'arrêta sur le seuil la porte, tournant légèrement la tête comme pour regarder par-dessus son épaule, ses cheveux masquant son visage, sa main toujours sur la poignée. Marco s'était appuyé contre le coin de bureau, les bras croisés, un sourire sur le coin des lèvres.

\- Je te rassure, je t'ai pas prise au sérieux, je suis assez responsable pour savoir que c'est une stupide chose à faire, yoi. Cependant, évite de dire cela de nouveau, d'autres personnes prendront cela comme une invitation. Pour ta propre sécurité, et ta réputation, évite de reproduire ce genre de propos.

Ace se retourna tranquillement, une main sur la hanche, un étrange éclat dans le regard.

\- C'est bien triste que tu me prennes pas au sérieux, puisque je le suis. Après, reste aussi le fait que tu me connais pas assez pour savoir comment je fonctionne. Laisse-moi juste t'expliquer quelque chose.

Avec un déhanché volontairement accentué, elle revint vers le blond pour l'attraper par le col et le tirer jusqu'à elle pour ne pas avoir à lever la tête afin de le regarder dans les yeux.

\- S'il y a bien une chose que je déteste faire, c'est courber l'échine. Je ne _supporte_ pas ça, d'où une des bonnes raisons pour laquelle j'ai _autant_ _lutté_ contre l'idée de devenir une des vôtres, parce que ça veut dire que je me dois de répondre à tous les commandants et à Shirohige. J'ai cédé _une fois_ , je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire de nouveau. J'en ai rien à carrer de la différence d'âge ou d'expérience, mais si tu me veux, _tu_ vas devoir plier l'échine. Et c'est une condition sur le temps, par pour une simple aventure.

Elle tira un peu plus à elle le commandant, le début de son sourire mettant clairement le blond au défi. Leurs deux visages étaient si proches que le blond n'aurait presque pas eu à bouger s'il avait voulu l'embrasser.

\- C'est ma condition. À prendre ou à laisser. Je te laisse y réfléchir.

Elle lui tapota la joue presque moqueusement et reprit son idée de quitter la cabine, quand elle entendit le blond bouger. De nouveau, Ace se retourna pour voir que le Phénix avait posé un genou à terre, la fixant d'un intense regard de ses yeux océans. Il étendit ses bras sur les côtes, laissant ses plumes prendre le dessus, ses deux ailes étalées sur le sol. Il baissa la tête en un signe de respect et soumission.

Il garda la tête basse alors que la jeune femme revenait vers lui, ne bougeant pas, attendant de savoir ce qu'elle allait dire. Voir la chemise jaune qu'elle portait tomber en petit tas à proximité de son visage n'était certainement pas ce qu'il s'attendait à recevoir comme réponse.

Mais il était clair qu'il avait gagné plus qu'une nakama ce soir.

.

* * *

.

Marco ouvrit un œil en entendant la poignée de sa porte bouger. Pourquoi l'avait-il fermée ? Thatch avait l'habitude de venir le réveiller avec pour le café, il n'avait aucune raison de…

Du mouvement sur sa poitrine lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas passé la nuit seul. Ace se redressa légèrement, regardant la porte en gardant la couverture contre elle. Oui, pour cette raison, il avait eu tout intérêt à la fermer à la clef. Le blond leva le poing et toqua contre le mur auquel sa couche était accolée.

\- J't'attends en cuisine vieux frère ! T'as intérêt à tout me raconter !

\- Je vais te faire avaler la définition de vie privée, yoi, grommela le blond en se frottant les yeux.

Ils entendirent le cuisinier partir en riant.

\- TA GUEULE THATCH ! rugit Haruta quelque part dans le couloir certainement dans sa propre cabine.

Pourquoi il avait sauvé Thatch de l'esclavage, déjà ?

Il sentit la brune se recoucher sur sa poitrine et il l'enlaça immédiatement, profitant de la chaleur qu'elle dégageait naturellement, refermant les yeux pour profiter de ce simple instant de paix qu'il lui restait avec la jeune femme dans ses bras. Il la sentit bouger légèrement pour ramasser quelque chose et il sentit la température de la D. descendre alors qu'elle se redressait. Il ouvrit un œil pour la voir tenir entre ses doigts un simple bracelet de kairoseki qu'elle regardait pensivement.

\- C'est bien la première fois que je me retrouve dans une situation où la régénération de mon logia agirait contre mon intérêt, marmonna-t-elle avant de laisser retomber hors du lit.

\- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, yoi.

\- Hmm…

Le blond fit remonter ses doigts le long de son dos. En réponse, Ace s'étira lascivement, comme pour se trouver une meilleure position contre son compagnon de nuit, se mettant à émettre un ronronnement de bien-être. Cela donnait envie à l'homme envie de rire, tellement c'était adorable, mais connaissant l'égo de la jeune femme, cela la vexerait et la ferait sortir un peu trop vite de cette étroite et pourtant si confortable couche. Surtout qu'elle s'était si bien placée. Elle avait mis son nez contre son cou, son souffle brulant courant sur sa peau comme le vent devait jouer avec le sommet des dunes dans un désert. Il n'avait qu'à tourner la tête pour enfouir son nez dans ses boucles sombres et respirer son parfum de cendre et hibiscus. Malheureusement, plus il restait dans ce lit, plus il réalisait qu'il avait un problème au sud qui durcissait de minute en minute. Oh, il aurait bien voulu demander à Ace si elle voulait en profiter, mais il devait se lever avant que quelqu'un ne vienne le tirer du lit et le prenne sur le fait avec la jeune femme.

\- Ace ?

Elle se redressa pour le regarder avec un air encore un peu assoupi. Le blond leva une main pour lui retirer du visage quelques mèches de cheveux.

\- A moins que tu veuilles subir un interrogatoire poussé de la part de tout le monde et des commentaires gênants, je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on se lève, yoi. Après, c'est ton choix, je suis très bien là, avec toi donc…

\- J'vais essayer de retourner discrètement dans ma cabine. A plus tard.

\- A toute à l'heure.

Elle lui déposa un bref baiser timide sur les lèvre , s'assit au bord de la couche et ramassa ses affaires qu'elle se dépêcha d'enfiler, avant d'ouvrir la porte et de jeter un œil dehors, puis de sortir et de traverser le plus discrètement possible le couloir jusqu'à sa cabine. Le blond resta un long moment encore allongé dans sa couche profitant de l'odeur de la jeune femme qui imprégnait encore ses draps, avant de se lever en baillant

Il avait rendez-vous avec une douche glaciale.

.

* * *

.

Thatch agita ses sourcils en voyant son frère arriver dans la cuisine où il préparait le petit-déjeuner.

\- Quelqu'un a décidé de rester au lit pour une sieste crapuleuse plutôt que venir me voir ? taquina le roux en continuant de pétrir le pain.

\- Non je suis allé voire Oyaji, yoi. Donc, je vais prendre un bon déjeuner et quelques provisions pour trois personnes, avant de décoller.

\- T'as une mission ? s'étonna le cuisinier.

\- On a des nouveaux nakamas, ils doivent bien aller chercher leurs affaires.

Le blond retint un sourire de satisfaction alors que l'autre s'étranglait. La matinée commençait vraiment très bien. Il se sentait de très bonne humeur, ça ne lui était pas été arrivé depuis très longtemps. Cela devait se voir vu la façon dont Shirohige l'avait regardé quand il était allé le voir.

\- Elle a dit oui ? Ace a dit oui ? Oh putain ! Faut que je prépare une fête !

\- Tu vas la faire fuir, évite ça, yoi. Les Spades sont quinze en tout, donc, à moins qu'ils soient pas adaptés aux méthodes de la flotte de chasseurs, on aura de quoi regonfler la seconde. Et Ace a juste tout ce qu'il faut pour être commandante.

\- En parlant d'Ace… tu as renoncé à elle pour décider de jour au lendemain de coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre~?

Marco regarda son frère avec un air sévère alors qu'il se servait une tasse de café.

\- Elle n'a pas encore officiellement rejoint l'équipage que tu t'occupes déjà de sa vie privée. Tu as conscience qu'elle n'est même pas majeure ?

\- Tu te fiches de moi, Roger est mort y'a bien vingt ans !

\- La biologie humaine ne t'a pas encore livré tous ses secrets, yoi. Prends un peu de temps pour apprendre ce genre de chose avec Cass et tu te sentiras moins con.

Il attrapa un fruit et quitta la cuisine.

\- J'ai un appel à passer, fais-moi signe quand tu as préparé les provisions pour le voyage.

\- Trois personnes et combien de jours ?

Le Phénix s'arrêta pour boire une gorgée de son mug de café, réfléchissant.

\- Deux jours. Je peux trouver une île peuplée dans ce laps de temps, yoi. Quoique trois ça serait peut-être mieux.

\- Je prends en compte le problème d'Ace pour s'alimenter ?

\- Je vais voir avec l'ancien médecin des Spades et Cassandra pour une méthode pour arranger ce problème, yoi. Nourriture pour trois personnes normales, mais je doute qu'elle mange plus que d'habitude. Ça et sa narcolepsie…

\- Elle va nous poser encore plus de problème que son vieux !

\- Va lui dire, tu vas lui faire plaisir.

Thatch regarda son frère avec méfiance.

\- C'est du sarcasme ou tu m'envoies à l'abattoir ?

Pour toute réponse, le blond désigna la porte de son mug. Le roux fronça les sourcils et montra ce qu'il faisait disant clairement qu'il finissait sa tâche avant de relever le défi. Marco se détourna du cuisinier pour sortir dans le couloir.

Le cuisinier se remit au travail, saluant les autres cuistots de la tête quand ils arrivèrent. Il chargea l'un d'eux de préparer les provisions pour le trio sur le départ. Une fois tout le travail accompli, il attrapa le sac avec la nourriture, et sortit dans le couloir. Quelques brides de conversations lui parvinrent du pont, lui disant où était son frère. En sortant, il le trouva discutant avec Izou et Shirohige en compagnie des deux Spades. Ace était accroupie sur le pont, parlant à sa panthère qui arborait une couleur orageuse.

\- J'ai les provisions.

\- Parfait, ils vont pouvoir partir rapidement, ce qui veut dire, revenir vite, approuva le capitaine.

\- Oui, Oyaji, répondit Marco avec lassitude.

\- Vous êtes prudent tous les trois ?

Kali se tourna vers Ace, montrant le géant du pouce.

\- Il nous prend pour des gamines, je rêve pas ?

\- Va falloir t'y faire, on est tous des gamins pour lui, sourit Izou qui avait les bras croisés dans son kimono.

Thatch tendit le sac à provision, attendant de savoir qui allait se charger de le porter et Ace le prit. Elle remercia ensuite Izou pour une raison qui échappa au roux, avant de se tourner vers Marco qui écarta les mains, l'air de dire « quand vous voulez ».

\- Ce serait pas plus simple de pendre le serpent dans tes serres ? demanda Izou en voyant son frère prendre sa forme animale.

\- Et la lâcher de je ne sais quelle hauteur en cas de combat ou d'atterrissage d'urgence, yoi ? Mauvaise idée. Grimpez les filles.

Les deux demoiselles se hissèrent sur le dos du commandant, Ace devant et Kali s'accrochant à sa taille derrière. Avant que celui-ci ne prenne le ciel, Thatch s'approcha du trio.

\- Ace ?

Elle regarda d'un air suspicieux. Allait-il afficher qu'elle avait passé la nuit avec le premier commandant ?

\- Je le dis maintenant, et j'espère que ça sera graver dans la roche. Tu vas nous causer plus de problème que Roger ne nous en a jamais causé.

Et il hocha la tête très sérieusement.

Ace cligna des yeux, avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Plus… c'est-à-dire ?

\- Oooh… dix fois plus, je pense, estima le cuisinier.

Un sourire inquiétant étira les lèvres de la jeune pirate.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être sévèrement sous-estimée, par ici, mais c'est quelque chose que je vais me charger d'arranger. Nous y allons, Marco ?

Le Phénix n'attendit pas plus et s'envola aisément avec les deux femmes.


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonsoir à tous ! On retrouve nos Shirohige qui commencent à s'y faire à l'intégration des Spades dans leurs rangs. Voyons donc comment ça se présent. Merci encore et toujours à tous d'être au rendez-vous pour cette fic !**

 **Maenas :** Oooh, t'as pas idée de ce que Thatch a provoqué comme conneries. J'espère être à la hauteur de vos attentes en tout cas. / Il faudra un moment avant que tout le monde réalise la véritable relation du couple, même s'il y aura parfois des indices tellement gros que personne n'y fera attention.

 **Blackstarsheep :** Don't worry. I'm at the same level for the english as you are for french. I pretty happy to see that you took the time to want to read my story, going so far to translate the things you didn't understand. That just so great that I'm fighting for not going overly emotional about this./ Well, thanks for the vote of confidence and the praise about this story and my writing skill, and I do hope that the rest of the story will be able to give you the same feeling. I'm hoping to see your review for the chapters to come and I really don't mind them being in english.

 **A présent qu'on a fait le tour, je veux juste faire une mention spécial à un nouveau OC qui va rejoindre le rangs des personnages récurent de ma bande des Spades : Robb. Normalement, je n'ai aucune raison de faire une petite annonce, mais il s'avère que celui-ci est inspiré d'un individu au cractère coloré et très drôle, même si au comportement de parfait beauf, que j'ai le plaisir de cotoyer sur le serveur Discord de la Ligue des Chroniqueurs. Donc, Robby, si tu passes par-là, sache que la sorcière a respecté sa promesse et a gardé son hérésie pour elle ;)**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

 **Bises.**

.

* * *

.

Marco avait envie de rire. Et un simple regard à Cassandra lui disait qu'elle aussi partageait ce sentiment. Chris, assis sur une chaise devant le bureau de l'infirmerie, n'affichait aucun remord à ce qu'il avait dit.

\- Qu'on soit bien clair… les médicaments contre la narcolepsie d'Ace étant inefficaces à cause de son logia, tu as tenté la méthode placebo en remplaçant le traitement conseillé par de simples _compléments alimentaires_ ? répéta la blonde en agitant la boite de médication.

\- Oui, répondit calmement Chris.

\- Et sans lui dire, yoi ? demanda Marco en essayant de cacher son envie de rire derrière la pile de dossiers médicaux que Chris avait déchargée sur le bureau.

\- Il a juste fait un commentaire sur le goût, mais sans plus. S'il le sait ou pas, je n'en ai aucune idée, mais au moins, c'est efficace. Je lui ai dit que c'était un traitement _parfait,_ le meilleur sur le marché… et ses crises ont réduit de quarante-cinq pour cent.

\- _Il_? releva Cassandra.

Chris haussa des épaules.

\- C'est une habitude qu'on a prise quand on a enfin vu ce qu'on avait vraiment devant les yeux depuis tout ce temps. On lui demande le matin comment il se sent, en sous-entendant s'il se sent homme ou femme sur le moment. Et on s'aligne sur ce qu'il dit jusqu'à ce qu'il dise le contraire, que ce soit l'heure suivante ou deux semaines après. Donc, oui, ce matin, j'ai noté qu'Ace usait du masculin à son égard, donc, voilà. Petite gymnastique mentale, mais on s'y fait.

Marco hocha la tête sans rien dire. Il avait décidé de rester dans la neutralité avec Ace jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait un choix plus ou moins définitif, mais cette idée était aussi très bonne. Une façon de lui dire aussi que son affection et ses sentiments ne s'arrêtaient pas à son genre.

\- En attendant, ne raconte jamais ça à Jiru, sinon, il fera des pieds et des mains pour t'avoir sous ses ordres. Des médecins dans ton genre, ça devient bien trop rare, ça sera un plaisir de travailler avec toi, annonça finalement Cassandra.

\- Je suis pas ici pour les beaux yeux de votre emblème ou de votre capitaine. Et tous les Spades diront la même chose. Donc, vous avisez même pas de m'éloigner d'Ace.

\- On sait que c'est pour ceux d'Ace que vous êtes encore ici, rassura Marco. Et j'admets qu'il a de très beaux yeux.

Ohh oui, des yeux magnifiques, d'une couleur cendre très douce avec ce simple anneau obsidienne pour délimiter l'iris du reste de l'œil. Et heureusement, parce que le blond avait constaté que par très beau temps, les yeux d'Ace avaient tendance à s'éclaircir tellement qu'ils en paraissaient presque blancs.

\- En parlant de beaux yeux, y'en a un qui va finir avec deux magnifiques yeux au beurre noir ou une brûlure au troisième degré. Sans compter que ce n'est pas le genre de personne qui aime voir sa force remise en question, Ace aime encore moins les mains baladeuses ou les commentaires grivois et insultants à son attention, avertit Chris.

\- Qui dépasse les bornes ? demanda Marco en perdant tout humour.

Le petit bonhomme de la colère et de la jalousie commençait à montrer le bout de son nez.

\- Brun, graisseux, gros mangeur, bon gros embonpoint et…

\- Marshall D. Teach ?

Chris eut un geste du doigt pour dire qu'il avait le bon suspect.

\- Ace a sorti son arme pour lui dire de se calmer. Et ce bô, il ne sort que devant quelqu'un qu'il considère _vraiment_ comme un ennemi. La prochaine fois, ça se finira dans le sang et les flammes. Je préfère vous avertir. Patience n'entre pas dans la description d'Ace.

\- Je lui toucherai deux mots en sortant d'ici. Merci pour l'avertissement. Tu as mis Edwin au courant ?

\- Pas besoin, il a aidé Robb à ceinturer Ace. Il a eu l'idée très intelligente d'utiliser le fait que le bô ait du kairoseki dans sa composition pour empêcher Ace d'utiliser son logia pour vraiment en finir avec ce Marshall. Je sais pas si Edwin a fait ou dit quoi que ce soit à ce gars, mais en tout cas, il a essayé de toucher deux mots à Ace et comme on dit en East Blue… _autant en emporte le vent_.

Marco se fit une note mentale de _vraiment_ toucher quelques mots aux parties incriminées.

.

* * *

.

Dire pourtant que ça se passait si bien depuis le début de la semaine, après leur retour à bord. Thatch avait eu sa fête et comme prévu, foutu une trouille monumentale à Ace qui s'en était involontairement vengé en faisant une crise de narcolepsie dans l'assiette de gâteau que le cuisinier avait insisté pour lui donner. Les accusations d'empoisonnement et de meurtre avaient fusé à l'encontre du pauvre cuisinier, jusqu'au réveil de la malade qui avait, malgré la crème sur son visage, fait un effort pour manger son assiette avant de s'en aller en toute dignité. Si elle n'était pas revenue de la soirée, c'est parce que Marco était un homme faible en ce qui la concernait et qu'il avait très bien compris le message quand il l'avait retrouvée dans sa salle de bain et non dans les douches communes des filles.

Habitués à avoir régulièrement de nouveaux membres, les Shirohige avaient parfaitement su aider les Spades à s'intégrer et à leur montrer les trucs et astuces du navire et de l'équipage, leur permettant une intégration rapide et sans difficulté dans leur équipage, tout comme eux avaient commencé à comprendre le mode de fonctionnement du groupe. L'installation officiellement terminée, ils avaient ainsi saisi que :

 _Robb_ était un beauf en puissance qui acceptait sans broncher de se prendre un poing dans la figure de la part des dames quand il dépassait les limites ;

 _Oilonev_ ne faisait la cuisine que parce que personne d'autre ne savait la faire correctement chez les Spades, mais qu'il était bien content à l'idée de ne plus s'approcher des fourneaux ;

 _Eric_ était un mystère à lui tout seul sur sa capacité à être un aussi bon navigateur mais réussir à se perdre lui-même dans un mouchoir de poche le reste du temps ;

 _Chris_ était un médecin têtu et un brin sournois qui aiderait énormément à décharger la baie médicale (Cassandra ou Marco pourrait passer sur un des petits _Moby_ sans s'inquiéter de surcharger l'autre de travail entre les petits bobos du quotidien, Shirohige et les infirmières à former) ;

 _Kali_ n'était peut-être pas la personne la plus agréable et sociable qui soit mais qu'il faillait l'écouter si elle l'ouvrait ;

Et _Ace_ ne perdait pas la raison quand elle se met à parler de trucs bizarres et qui ne devraient même pas pouvoir être prononçables.

Les femmes avaient eu un peu plus de mal à s'y faire. Parce que même s'il y avait des filles dans l'équipages, aussi fortes et dangereuses que les hommes, ils restaient une majorité masculine. Alors, entre la paranoïa d'Ace et le passé de Haiiro, la confiance était quelque chose qui n'était pas encore totalement acquis.

« Savoir quelque chose et en prendre conscience sont deux choses différentes » s'était justifiée Kali quand on lui avait fait remarquer ses cernes et sa fatigue.

Il n'était donc pas rare de voir la zoan à moitié transformée et endormie, comme Ace au tout début, au-dessus d'un des chauffe-eaux, avec juste sa queue pour dire qu'elle était là. Hiken rattrapait les heures de sommeil en venant squatter de temps à autre la couche de Marco. Vu que tous les commandants savaient pertinemment qui allait remplacer Frey (paix à son âme), c'était certain que le dortoir des femmes ne serait plus pour très longtemps là où elle dormirait. Et lui-même était bien content de la silhouette chaude qui l'utilisait comme oreiller. Donc, ça ne servait pas à grand-chose de lui faire des remarques.

Cependant, le comportement de Teach ne facilitait pas les choses.

.

* * *

.

\- C'est quoi cette note en rouge contre l'usage de molécules artificielles ? La quasi-totalité des médicaments en ont aujourd'hui, quel est le problème pour que Kali ne puisse pas les utiliser en cas de blessure ou de maladie ? s'enquit Cassandra qui avait pris un autre dossier dans la liste.

\- J'ai commis l'erreur de lui donner _une_ fois de l'aspirine pour ses menstruations. Le résultat n'était pas beau à voir, mais ça aurait pu être pire. C'est pas le pendant le problème, c'est le après.

Les deux autres médecins comprirent pourquoi il n'entrait pas dans les détails. Chacun ses squelettes. Chris était un médecin compétent, si jamais il avait besoin d'une main secourable, il pouvait toujours demander, mais Kali restait sa patiente à lui. Elle lui avait fait confiance avec ses problèmes, il n'avait pas forcément la possibilité de les raconter à la ronde. Sur un navire, le Secret Professionnel ne marchait pas de la même façon que dehors, mais il était toujours là.

\- Sans entrer dans les détails, le pire, ça représente quoi ? demanda Cassandra.

Pour toute réponse, Chris fouilla dans la pile et tira le dossier de Patrick qu'ils avaient déjà lu un peu plus tôt. Il le rouvrit et tira une des photos qui avaient fait grimacer le duo. Une immense cicatrice dans le dos, comme si des griffes avaient essayé d'arracher sa colonne vertébrale.

Perplexe, Cassandra revint au dossier de la jeune femme.

\- Son zoan n'a pas de griffes pourtant, et ça ne ressemble pas à des crocs de serpent, remarqua Cassandra.

\- Une influence quelconque sur les akuma no mi ? se renseigna Marco.

\- Pas à notre connaissance, répondit Chris.

\- Je vais lui proposer de prendre la relève. Ce serait bête que tu te fasses tuer par erreur, yoi.

\- Si elle dit oui, je bouffe Iro !

\- Pour le bien être de Portgas, abstiens-toi, recommanda Cassandra.

\- Oui m'dame. Le fait est que la mettre en désintoxe une première fois a été une horreur sans nom, elle était sous amphét' depuis un moment quand on l'a récupérée… mais me dire que non seulement, Ace a pas apprécié de se réveiller avec un naga-zombie au beau milieu de la nuit qui veut lui bouffer le mollet… mais _en plus_ , devoir faire de la désintoxe après _une seule_ aspirine… !

Marco hocha la tête. Oui, il allait vraiment la prendre en charge. Pas qu'il doute des compétences de Cassandra, elle lui avait tout appris après tout, mais ça, c'était un peu trop pour la blonde. Il valait mieux qu'il gère, il avait la force pour les cas les plus turbulents et son zoan pour le protéger.

\- Naga-zombie ? répéta Cassandra. Elle a utilisé son zoan pour essayer de dévorer Ace et elle est toujours à bord ? Tout ça à cause d'une aspirine ?

\- Elle a des réactions différentes suivant les molécules.

\- Donc, une médication plus traditionnelle est de mise, yoi, commenta Marco.

Il prit un papier et se fit une note pour trouver des ouvrages sur les médecines traditionnelles pour se remettre à jour.

\- Hm.

\- Entre l'une pour qui ça sert à rien et l'autre que ça rend folledingue, on est pas dans la merde pour la médication, soupira Cassandra en refermant le dossier.

\- Ace a bien dit que Thatch l'a sous-estimé en disant que…

Le cri venant de la tour de pie informa que la discussion était finie. Avec un grognement, Marco retira ses lunettes et les donna à Cassandra qui avait remis le dossier de Patrick sur la pile quand Chris s'était levé.

\- C'est votre baptême, yoi, commenta Marco au médecin.

\- Cool. Robb commençait à se faire très chier et généralement, quand ça arrive, il abuse un peu trop de l'alcool à mon goût.

.

* * *

.

Même s'il y avait toujours un risque, l'avantage avec les combats était que ça aidait énormément avec l'intégration des nouveaux venus. L'idée que sa vie dépendait tout aussi bien de son arme et de sa volonté, que du reste de l'équipage, aidait beaucoup à créer des liens entre les pirates ou à les renforcer. Quand un homme que tu commences tout juste à connaître te sauve la peau durant un combat, cela laissait un souvenir indélébile. Deux inconnus qui combattent dos à dos n'auront plus besoin de présentation. Certes, il faudrait du temps pour construire des relations solides, mais c'était un accélérateur dans ce sens.

Cela était aussi la possibilité de rire un peu.

Rire en voulant jouer aux coqs. Beaucoup de Shirohige rivalisaient entre eux, faisant le pari soit d'en mettre à terre le plus, de toucher les ennemis les plus éloignés ou de rivaliser avec des attaques nouvelles ultras performantes, originales, artistiques ou juste ridicules.

C'est pour ça qu'après les combats, on n'attendait qu'une chose pour savoir s'il y aurait une fête ou pas : le rapport de l'infirmerie.

Si on avait des blessés graves ou en état critique, la vie reprendrait son cours jusqu'à leur guérison où ils pourraient lever leur verre à cela.

Si les blessures étaient minimes, dans ce cas-là, tout le monde se préparerait pour la fête du soir sans écouter les engueulades de Cassandra et Marco qui leur demandaient d'être raisonnable sur la boisson.

Mais en cas de mort… ça serait le deuil jusqu'à la prochaine île et la mise en application du testament de leur défunt camarade.

Ace était en train d'apporter en cuisine un cageot de provisions du navire ennemi puisqu'ils n'en auraient plus besoin (c'étaient eux qui avaient opté pour le « pas de quartier », les Shirohige n'avaient fait que leur monter la définition de ces mots même si elle-même n'avait donné la mort à personne). Quand Thatch l'interpella.

\- Quoi ? demanda Hiken en posant le cageot sur une pile déjà bien imposante.

Le commandant était penché sur des bouteilles sans étiquettes, contenant un liquide clair, presque cristallin, et il en reniflait une avec un froncement de sourcil peu rassurant.

\- Va me chercher Marco s'il n'est pas occupé, j'ai besoin de son odorat et de son expertise.

La D. haussa les épaules et quitta la grande cuisine pour retourner sur le pont. Marco et Chris étaient en train de faire un premier bilan des blessés pour savoir qui devrait avoir besoin de soins plus importants et qui pouvait se contenter d'un pansement et d'un bisou magique.

\- Commandant, appela Ace en s'approchant du Phénix.

Le blond leva le nez d'un de ses patients en souriant à Ace. Elle dut faire un effort phénoménal pour ne pas rougir. Pourquoi il fallait qu'un simple petit sourire lui fasse un effet pareil ?

\- Le Commandant Thatch a besoin, je cite « de ton odorat et de ton expertise » si tu as du temps à lui accorder.

\- J'ai presque fini ici, j'irai voir ce qu'il veut ensuite, yoi.

Ace hocha la tête et s'en alla rejoindre de nouveau l'autre navire pour réceptionner un autre sac de provisions qu'elle apporta en cuisine.

C'est pour un énième et dernier voyage où elle devait transporter des caisses entières de conserves, qu'elle fut rejointe par Marco qui la voyait avancer à l'aveuglette derrière la pile qui lui encombrait les bras. Il voulut la décharger un minimum mais son regard noir disait qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à le faire, il se contenta donc de passer devant pour la guider jusqu'à la cuisine.

\- T'as pris ton temps, crétin, bougonna Thatch en voyant le blond arriver.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en laissant Ace pour rejoindre son frère.

\- Dis-moi que c'est pas moi qui déraille et que c'est bien ce que je pense.

Et il lança une des bouteilles de tout à l'heure à Marco qui la rattrapa au vol et l'examina à la lumière en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Vodka ?

\- Débouche et sens, mais juste un peu.

Le blond s'arrêta à côté de son frère et déboucha la bouteille pour la renifler un instant.

Ace était sur le point de partir quand un bruit de verre brisé et une toux l'alerta.

\- Sur le plan de travail, donne-moi une branche de romarin et un verre d'eau !

La pirate ne posa aucune question. Elle attrapa un verre d'eau dans la vaisselle propre, le remplit d'eau et prit une branche de romarin dans les herbes, apportant le tout à Thatch qui frottait le dos au pauvre Marco qui s'était appuyé à un mur, la tête baissée, toussant comme s'il voulait recracher ses poumons. Pas loin de lui, un petit tas de verre brisé disait où avait fini la bouteille qu'il avait à la main auparavant. Ace fit un détour pour ne pas faire réagir son logia avec l'alcool et donna l'eau et la branche de romarin séché au cuisinier.

\- Allez, bois, ça te fera du bien.

Marco avala le verre d'eau cul sec et se mit à mâchonner le romarin, le visage blanc, alors qu'il fermait les yeux.

\- Je présume que c'est pas de la vodka s'il est comme ça, demanda lentement Ace.

\- J'ai quasiment presque plus d'odorat. Si malgré tout, j'arrive à percevoir l'odeur d'alcool, c'est que c'est très fort, lui dit Thatch avec un regard inquiet à son frère.

\- Vide-moi ça à la mer… haleta celui-ci en se massant la poitrine. Ça brûle ce truc…

Il avait l'air de vouloir pleurer tellement ses yeux étaient vitreux.

\- Combien ?

\- Au bas mot… quatre-vingt-quinze pour cent d'alcool.

Ace s'éloigna encore plus de la zone de chute de la bouteille pendant que Thatch sifflait d'un air impressionné.

\- Mais y'a pas que ça, yoi.

Pendant un instant, le blond resta là à mâcher l'herbe aromatique qu'il avait dans la bouche avant de se retourner pour se mettre dos contre le mur, une main sur le front alors que des petites flammèches bleutées éclairaient ses narines.

Si son zoan agissait ainsi, c'est que ça devait être du sérieux.

\- C'est mélangé avec de la drogue. J'ai reconnu de l'amphétamine, on a certainement aussi de la cocaïne liquide et bien d'autres horreurs.

\- Ouais, nan, je garde pas ça dans ma cuisine !

Ace regarda les bouteilles. Il en restait quoi, une dizaine ? Elle en attrapa une avec un air pensif.

\- T'approche pas de cette saloperie, c'est un ticket gratuit pour la tombe, lui recommanda Marco.

\- Je songeais pas à ça, mais plus à ce qu'il se passerait si on le diluait dans de l'eau.

\- Alors, faut _bien_ le diluer pour le rendre inefficace, lui dit Thatch. Genre, le foutre à la flotte, là, maintenant…

Il voulut récupérer la bouteille dans la main d'Ace mais elle se détourna en continuant de fixer l'objet dans sa poigne, un mauvais sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je présume donc que si je vide la totalité de ces caisses dans une réserve d'eau d'une organisation bien trop sérieuse… je pourrais avoir une petite chance de les voir courir après le lapin blanc et non pas finir entre quatre planches ?

\- T'es pas en train de sous-entendre ce à quoi je pense, yoi ? lui demanda Marco.

\- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? s'enquit Thatch.

\- La vraie question est plutôt _pourquoi pas_.

Elle remit la bouteille dans les bras du cuisinier et s'en alla en riant.

\- Si tu les gardes, fais-moi signe, j'ai une vieille vengeance qui m'attend et pour laquelle ça me sera très utile.

Et elle referma la porte en continuant de rire.

Pendant un instant, ils restèrent à fixer la porte avant que Thatch ne se tourne vers son frère.

\- C'est tout aussi bien que tu aies renoncé à elle, elle t'aurait conduit au cimetière.

\- Au lieu de raconter des conneries sur lui, finis ton travail, yoi. Je vais voir si on a quoi que ce soit pour calmer la brûlure.

Toujours en toussant, il attrapa les bouteilles et les emporta avec lui de l'autre côté du couloir. Voir Garp et Sengoku en plein trip pourrait être amusant, après tout. Et cela donnerait de quoi faire à Vegapunk.

.

* * *

.

\- Marshall, j'ai deux mots à te dire, yoi.

Ah, quand Marco l'appelait comme ça, c'est qu'il était dans la merde.

\- Oui taisho ? demanda l'homme imposant en se levant de son hamac dans le dortoir des hommes.

Le blond se contenta d'un geste du pouce et le pirate le suivit avec un sourire sur son visage mate. Marco ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain des hommes juste à côté dans le couloir. Elle était vide à cette heure-là. Il fit signe au D. d'y entrer.

\- C'est une proposition indécente que vous me faîtes, Commandant ? Zehahahaha ! rit le brun.

\- Non, je veux te parler en privé, donc, dedans fissa avant que je te mette mes serres au cul, lui dit le blond avec agacement.

Toujours avec un sourire, le vieux pirate entra dans la pièce, suivi par le commandant qui claqua la porte derrière lui. Il jugula une toux en grimaçant. Marco se passerait d'alcool ce soir, ce cocktail lui avait fait bien assez de mal comme ça. Une bonne infusion d'eucalyptus lui ferait le plus grand bien.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Marco-taisho ?

\- J'ai eu des retours concernant un incident avec Portgas D. Ace, ce matin.

\- Ooooh, la minette est partie pleurer dans les jupons du méchant phénix ! caqueta l'homme.

\- Non. C'est le nouveau médecin qui me l'a rapporté et Edwin m'a confirmé ce qu'il s'est passé. Et quand je vois comment tu en parles, j'ai pas l'impression que tu as bien compris ce qu'on t'a dit à ce sujet, yoi.

\- Oh, allons, c'est juste pour rire ! Soyez pas si sérieux !

\- Mettre la main au cul d'une femme n'est pas quelque chose qu'on fait _juste pour rire_. Il y a pas beaucoup de règles à bord, mais je sais qu'il y en a contre ce genre de comportement, yoi.

\- Admettez que si vous me tombez sur le dos, c'est parce que vous la voulez que pour vous ! Zehahaha ! Pas la peine de vous hérisser les plumes ! Je me retire du tableau !

Le poing de Marco transperça le miroir le plus proche. Des morceaux tombèrent autour de son poing, dégringolant dans l'évier en dessous.

\- Ace n'est pas un objet ! C'est une personne qui a droit autant que n'importe quel être humain au respect !

Le poing pivota dans le miroir même si les morceaux n'entaillèrent pas sa peau.

\- La prochaine fois, ça sera devant Oyaji qu'on règlera ça et il a tout autant de patience que moi sur le sujet !

\- D'accord, d'accord… Je recommencerai pas…

\- Il y a tout intérêt, Marshall, parce que la prochaine fois, j'aurai aucun regret à expliquer à Oyaji pourquoi il ne reste de toi qu'un petit tas de viande inidentifiable, donc, ne recommence pas.

Et sans un mot de plus, ni un regard, le zoan sans alla.

Bon !

Il allait pouvoir s'attaquer à sa paperasse enfin !

Une nouvelle toux le secoua, provoquant une brûlure dans sa poitrine. Ouais, nan, d'abord l'eucalyptus et si demain, son zoan n'avait pas décidé de réagir, il irait voir Cass. Il aurait bien voulu maudire Thatch, mais il était reconnaissant qu'il lui ait demandé d'identifier le liquide plutôt que de le voir dans les verres de ses nakamas.

Ou pire, la choppe de Oyaji.

Un frisson d'effroi le secoua.

Ouais, nan, pas à faire !

.

* * *

.

\- Tu fuis la fête ?

Ace manqua faire un arrêt cardiaque et se redressa pour ranger hâtivement ses notes, faisant rire Marco qui l'avait prise par surprise alors qu'elle travaillait sur le puzzle qu'était le Siècle Perdu. Le Phénix se contenta de rire et referma la porte de sa cabine pour poser une tasse fumante sur le bord de son bureau.

\- Tu peux prendre le vieux bureau de Frey, si tu veux, yoi. Tu seras plus à l'aise, proposa-t-il en chaussant ses lunettes.

Il attrapa ses papiers là où il s'en était arrêté un peu plus tôt, buvant de temps à autre sa tasse. Pendant un instant, Ace le regarda faire, avant de se rallonger pour se remettre au travail.

\- Tu veux pas le bureau ? Vraiment ?

\- C'est une habitude que j'ai prise. Ou alors un souvenir. Nee-chan m'a enseigné la langue et l'histoire comme ça. On s'allongeait toutes les deux par terre, côte à côte, pour travailler dessus. Luffy, lui, se prenait un de ses comics pour aller lire à peine plus loin, raconta Ace en relisant ses notes.

\- Il lit quoi ?

\- Principalement _Daredevil_ et _Canardman_ , même s'il aime bien la psychologie de _Deadpool_ et sa façon de casser constamment le quatrième mur. Chose qu'il aime faire lui-même de temps à autre.

\- Tu l'as pas entendu de moi, mais je sais que sous son plancher, Blamenco a des éditions collectors de la série, yoi.

\- C'est une proposition pour voler un de mes nakamas, Commandant ? s'étonna Ace en regardant le blond par-dessus son épaule.

\- Nooon. Mais si tu lui demandes gentiment, il te les cèdera peut-être, yoi. Du moment qu'il n'apprend pas ta source.

Il eut une quinte de toux qui le secoua pendant deux petites minutes, avant que ça ne se calme et qu'il ne prenne une gorgée de son infusion. Il leva le nez vers Ace quand elle vint s'asseoir sur le bord du bureau (il était tenté d'y écrire son nom, vu qu'il n'y avait que la D. qui s'y perchait et qu'il n'avait même plus l'idée d'y mettre des choses), l'air clairement inquiète.

\- Ma régénération a un peu de mal avec les drogues et l'alcool était tellement fort qu'il m'en a presque brûlé le système respiratoire. Si ça va pas mieux demain, j'irais voir Cassandra ou Chris, yoi.

La pirate hocha la tête et montra du nez le mug fumant dans la main du blond.

\- Eucalyptus.

\- Le grand Phénix qui délaisse une fête pour une soirée au calme avec une tisane à l'eucalyptus ! Ta réputation de féroce pirate est mensongère, t'es pire qu'une grand-mère !

\- Vu que Tsuru et Big Mum sont des grands-mères, je vais prendre ça comme un compliment, yoi.

Ace éclata de rire et redescendit du bureau.

\- Tu t'en sors ? Je te demande pas les détails, simplement si ça avance, yoi, s'intéressa le blond en la voyant se rallonger devant ses notes.

\- T'as déjà fait des puzzles ?

\- Quand Cass exigeait de moi que je reste au lit.

\- Eh bien j'ai un bon gros puzzle devant moi… avec peut-être un coin ou deux, mais que des bouts qui n'entre nulle part et qui ne font aucun sens entre eux !

\- Il te manque des pièces, très certainement.

\- Oh ça oui. Donc, je suis partie sur des hypothèses qui seront très certainement démenties par le prochain fragment que je rencontrai.

\- Bon puzzle.

Ace eut un rire et se remit à son travail, rayant de nombreuses idées et notes dans son carnet codé, parlant de choses et d'autres avec le commandant, sur le pourquoi elle n'était pas à la fête, son intégration, si elle avait réfléchi à l'idée d'avoir le tatouage de l'équipage.

\- Dans le dos. La marque entière, je pense, répondit vaguement la D. à terre sans cesser de se masser le front.

\- Où dans le dos ? Non, parce que c'est moi qui vais m'en charger, que je sache, yoi.

Il termina de signer un rapport de Haruta (pour une fois qu'elle l'écrivait sérieusement) et releva le nez pour voir qu'Ace avait posé sa propre plume pour mettre une main juste à la lisière de sa nuque, à peine au-dessous des deux symboles qu'elle y avait tatoué, et une autre à peine au-dessus de sa chute de reins.

\- La marque complète ? répéta Marco. Sur toute cette zone ? Vraiment ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Non, rien, si tu la veux sur la zone entière, c'est toi choix, yoi.

Et il retourna à son travail, ne pouvant s'empêcher de trouver ça dommage.

\- C'est trop de travail pour toi ?

\- Non, du tout. J'ai déjà fait plus grand, yoi.

\- Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça ne te plaît pas.

Avec un soupir, Marco se leva en prenant son mug pour aller fermer à clef la porte de sa cabine. Il se rassit sur sa chaise avec une petite toux, reprit une gorgée du liquide encore chaud et tapota ses genoux sous le regard intrigué de la D. toujours sur le sol.

\- Retire ta chemise et viens t'asseoir, yoi, lui demanda-t-il.

\- Et si je dis que j'ai pas envie ce soir ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de sexe, je te demande gentiment si tu veux bien retirer ta chemise que je puisse te faire réaliser quelque chose, yoi. Et pour ça, j'ai besoin que tu me montres ton dos _nu_. Tu peux me frapper, me tuer, m'étrangler, me brûler et me castrer par la suite, si tu le veux, yoi. Je te demande juste ça.

Ace le regarda un instant, puis se leva en soupirant et retira sa chemise qu'elle déposa sur le bord du bureau.

\- La bande aussi ? demanda-t-elle en montrant la bande qui lui servait de brassière et aidait tant à rendre son physique masculin.

\- De préférence, s'il te plaît, yoi.

Elle soupira et la détacha finalement, avant de s'asseoir sur les genoux de son amant qui lui dégagea la nuque de ses mèches noires à la limite des dreadlocks et déposa un baiser sur la peau douce devant son nez.

\- Tout ça pour ça ? s'indigna-t-elle.

\- Non, ça, c'est juste une envie, yoi.

Il se redressa pour observer le canevas pâle devant lui qui montrait clairement une distinction de bronzage entre les bras et le reste du buste. Remerciant le fait qu'elle ne soit pas chatouilleuse, il commença à tracer la silhouette de l'emblème de l'équipage sur le dos dans la zone délimitée avec son doigt.

\- On est d'accord que ton tatouage prendra toute cette place, yoi ?

\- Oui, et ?

Marco commença à relier des taches de rousseur entre elles, dont un bout chevaucha le futur tatouage.

\- L'Aigle.

\- Hein ?

Il recommença à en relier d'autre à moitié dans l'emblème cette fois.

\- La Baleine.

Un peu plus loin, il en relia d'autres.

\- Juste ici, c'est Andromède. Et plus bas, tu as Cassiopée, les Chiens de Chasses, la Croix du Sud et les deux Couronnes, c'est-à-dire à l'Australe et la Boréale.

Pour chaque nom, il reliait plus ou moins de taches de rousseur entre elles chevauchant presque tout le temps le tatouage à un endroit ou un autre.

\- Le Dragon est sauf, mais tu as ton short, donc, je peux pas le tracer en entier, yoi.

\- Marco, mais tu fabriques quoi ?

Le blond l'ignora en souriant et continua ses tracées.

\- Ma favorite, le Phénix, se retrouve au beau milieu.

\- Tsk. J'attends une réponse, tu sais !

\- Juste à côté, c'est le Lynx et ne parlons même pas de Orion et du Sagittaire ! Combien de personnes peuvent se vanter d'avoir leur signe astrologique inscrit sur la peau ? Et toi, tu veux le cacher sous de l'encre, yoi.

\- Tu joues à _quoi_ ?

De ses longues mains à doigts fins, Marco lui caressa la peau du dos avant de l'emprisonner dans une étreinte, la tête sur son épaule, suffisamment bien placé pour qu'elle puisse lui jeter un regard noir.

\- Ton dos, chaton, c'est une véritable carte du ciel. Certes, les constellations n'ont pas la bonne place, mais tu as pas moins de _treize_ d'entres elles qui peuvent être tracées sur ton dos et qui seront cachées par l'encre. Et je trouve ça triste.

\- T'as pas plus stupide comme justification ?! s'indigna Ace avec des joues rouges d'embarras. Tu veux pas que je prenne un grand tatouage parce que monsieur ne pourra plus jouer à « relie-les-tâches » avec mon dos ?! Mais achète-toi une carte du ciel !

\- Pourquoi faire quand je peux la regarder sur ton dos pendant mes insomnies, yoi ?

Et il lui embrassa l'épaule.

\- Sale con ! Espèce de beau-parleur !

\- A ton service. Je trouve donc très triste qu'un tel canevas céleste soit ainsi défiguré. Même pour la marque de Oyaji.

\- Heureusement que c'est…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase qu'elle tomba vers l'avant dans une crise, seulement retenue par la prise autour de ses hanches de son amant. Il eut un sourire attendri et attrapa la chemise jaune pour la lui remettre sur le dos sans qu'elle ne se réveille, puis la déchaussa. Il la hissa facilement dans ses bras pour la déposer dans son lit. Il lui caressa un instant les cheveux et l'embrassa sur le front avant de revenir à son travail. Il rangerait les papiers d'Ace si elle n'était pas réveillée d'ici la fin de son propre travail.

Il termina son mug et soupira.

Les étoiles qu'il pensait pouvoir regarder durant ses insomnies lui diraient au revoir demain.

.

* * *

.

Sabo décacheta son courrier avec son café du matin, les jambes croisées avec élégance. Des habitudes et des positions mises dans son cerveau et que son corps ne pouvait pas oublier. Il retint un rire en réalisant ce qu'il avait dans le lot de lettres.

Un catalogue de jouets.

Il commença à le feuilleter à la recherche de la page qui l'intéressait.

\- Bonjour Sabo-kun. Tu n'as pas passé l'âge depuis un moment pour ce genre de chose ? salua Dragon en passant à proximité de lui dans le réfectoire de Baltigo.

\- Oh oui, ce qui veut dire que la personne qui recevra les dîtes peluches sera bien cinq à six fois plus ridicule que moi avec, ricana le jeune adulte. Hey, Koala ! J'ai besoin de toi !

La jeune femme s'immobilisa avec son plateau de petit déjeuner, regarda son ami et collègue avant de hausser des épaules et venir s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- J'ai besoin d'un _maaaaaximum_ de peluches. Et plus elles seront ridicules, mieux ça sera, lui dit Sabo en étalant le catalogue devant lui pour qu'elle puisse voir. Aide-moi à choisir.

\- Tu veux ridiculiser qui avec ? Je te préviens d'avance que tu risques de le sentir passer si tu mets ça dans le bureau du boss, avertit la karatéka en agitant un doigt ganté en avertissement pour son camarade.

\- Nan, c'est pas pour le chef.

Rassuré, Dragon reprit sa route pour rejoindre quelques-uns des généraux présents au quartier général.

\- C'est pour qui ? demanda Koala.

\- Un vieux marine qui n'a pas encore bien compris le principe d'égalité homme-femme.

\- Ok, je suis dans le coup !

Elle arrangea sérieusement sa casquette sur son crâne et commença à aider son ami à faire une sélection dans les peluches sur le catalogue à la recherche des plus stupides, voire creepy. Sabo se fit une note d'envoyer une lettre à Luffy pour lui demander son aide dans la sélection. Il était certain que son petit-frère adorerait l'idée.

.

* * *

.

\- Robb !

L'homme baraqué avec son look quelque part entre le métalleux et le viking se détourna du nettoyage de son bazooka et regarda son ancienne capitaine qui se tenait devant lui en souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ace ?

Le sourire s'agrandit, lui faisant craindre le pire. Quand elle prenait cet air de gamine, ce n'était jamais bon signe. Surtout quand elle se tenait comme ça, devant lui, les mains dans le dos.

\- Je te préviens, j'ai pas assez bu à mon goût hier soir, alors, fais gaffe à ce que tu me sors.

Une moue déçue apparut sur le visage de la fille de Roger.

\- Pourquoi t'es si méchant avec moi alors que j'avais une superbe nouvelle pour toi ?

Robb lui adressa un regard dubitatif.

\- Ok, crache-le morceau.

\- TA-DA !

Et elle brandit devant elle un poulpe en peluche mauve tout mignon avec de grands yeux.

\- J'ai _enfin_ fini de ranger mes affaires et j'ai retrouvé Granolax !

Robb s'était figé sur la caisse où il était assis, fixant la mignonne peluche. L'horreur commença à naître sur son visage quand Ace se mit à agiter deux des petits tentacules.

\- _Oh, Robb~ !_ minauda Ace avec une voix d'un grave forcé. _Il y a tellement longtemps~ !_

Et qu'on agite les tentacules.

\- Éloigne cette chose, demanda le pirate d'une voix blanche.

\- _Je t'aime mon Robb~ ! Ton corps poilu et musclé entre mes tentacules me manque~ !_

\- PORTGAS D. ACE ! JE VAIS TE TUER ! HERETIQUE !

Le temps que Robb se lève, Ace avait déjà traversé la moitié du pont à toutes jambes et en riant à s'en casser une côte. Tout le monde regarda la course-poursuite au travers du pont, trouvant une familiarité dans la scène, rappelant étrangement toutes les fois où leur cher Commandant Thatch fuyait d'un de ses sales tours, poursuivi par sa victime. Le pauvre Edwin se retrouva pris au milieu sans avoir rien demander à personne quand Ace se cacha un moment derrière lui en agitant par-dessus l'épaule du second de la flotte la peluche mignonne, avant de reprendre sa fuite. Au moment où Ace passa à proximité de Shirohige, le capitaine put entendre ce qu'elle racontait en agitant la peluche, ce qui fit rire lui et les infirmières. Les « Gurararara » rajoutèrent un niveau de difficulté dans la course poursuite avec les soubresauts du navire.

La récréation s'acheva quand Marco sortit sur le pont et poussa un puissant sifflement.

\- Portgas, infirmerie, qu'on te fasse le tatouage.

Ace se retourna d'un bond, passa sous le bras de Robb qui essayait de l'attraper et fila rejoindre Marco pour disparaître dans le couloir menant à l'infirmerie, non sans tirer la langue à son ami, bien à l'abri derrière le premier commandant. L'ancien Spade lui répondit en lui montrant son poing et retourna à son arme.

\- Thatch a fait une blague pour que Oyaji rigole comme ça ? demanda Cassandra depuis son bureau.

\- Non, Portgas a décidé de faire un footing sur le pont, yoi. Tu as fait quoi pour l'énerver ce pauvre homme ?

Ace brandit la peluche en souriant alors qu'elle entrait dans l'infirmerie.

\- J'ai essayé de caser un rendez-vous romantique et plus si affinité entre Robb et Granolax ! Mais Robb se vexe à chaque fois, je comprends pas pourquoi, vraiment…

Cassandra regarda la peluche avec un air tout aussi dubitatif que Marco.

\- D'où tu as tiré une idée aussi saugrenue ? demanda l'infirmière.

\- Eh bien Robb a déjà laissé traîner dans le réfectoire ses mangas érotiques, alors qu'on lui a dit de garder ça pour lui. Kal' en a eu marre, elle a trouvé la peluche et a commencé à sortir des insinuations douteuses en représailles. Je l'ai retrouvée par hasard dans mes affaires ce matin.

La blonde eut un reniflement hilare et retourna à ce qu'elle faisait, rassemblant quelques papiers, avant de se lever.

\- Je vais surveiller Oyaji.

Marco hocha la tête et ferma la porte de l'infirmerie. Il montra un lit à Ace qui s'y dirigea. Elle remarqua immédiatement du matériel pour le tatouage à côté du lit en question. Elle attendit que Marco ferme le rideau autour du lit pour commencer à se déshabiller.

\- Tu as bu de l'alcool hier ?

\- Nop. Mon dossier médical dit que je n'ai aucune maladie ou allergie, et vu que je suis en fin de règle, je ne suis donc pas enceinte. C'est juste abominable ces horreurs et l'aspirine ne fait _rien_ avec moi. J'ai déjà eu un tatouage, je sais comment ça marche.

\- Au moins, ton logia ne laisse pas le temps au sang de couler trop loin avant de le détruire, yoi.

Il récupéra la peluche pour la poser sur une chaise plus loin hors du rideau.

\- T'as une lame en kairoseki ? demanda la demoiselle de derrière le rideau.

\- Tu as le matériel pour le tatouage juste à côté du lit, yoi. Et il est en kairoseki.

\- C'est pas pour ça.

Le commandant roula des yeux et sortit de sa ceinture son poignard pour revenir vers le lit et voir qu'Ace s'était allongée sur le ventre, les bras autour de l'oreiller.

\- Là, j'ai une lame, tu veux que j'en fasse quoi, yoi ? On tatoue pas avec. On est des pirates, je veux bien, mais pas des barbares.

\- On fait des cicatrices avec des lames.

Marco la regarda sans comprendre.

\- C'est pas toi qui a passé dix minutes à me parler de carte du ciel et ô combien ça te manquerait ? Bah tu vas la dessiner, comme ça, tu auras le relief, et dessus, tu feras le tatouage de l'équipage. Tout le monde sera content, marmonna-t-elle en cachant ses rougeurs dans le coussin.

\- Tu as conscience que ce n'est pas du tout conseillé ce que tu demandes ? Infection, tout ça… ça te parle ?

\- Joker, je suis du feu.

\- Allez, Marco, yoi. Envoie donc ton devoir de médecin aux ordures, et fais plaisir à la sale gosse…

Ace lui jeta un regard noir par-dessus son épaule avant de remettre son nez dans le coussin. Le blond vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et tira la ceinture de son bermuda.

\- Si je veux pouvoir dessiner la constellation du Dragon, ça va me déranger, yoi.

Ace se contenta de soulever juste assez ses hanches pour que son amant puisse faire descendre le bermuda juste assez pour avoir accès à une bonne partie de la fesse gauche. Il désinfecta ses mains et son poignard avant d'enfiler des gants chirurgicaux et se mit au travail, entaillant la chair juste assez profondément pour s'assurer que ça laisserait une belle cicatrice en relief de la pointe de son poignard en kairoseki, avant de passer derrière avec ses pouvoirs en pinçant les lèvres de la coupure, forçant la cicatrisation avant que le logia ne puisse y mettre son grain de sel. L'opération terminée, il nettoyait le sang qui séchait à vue d'œil sur la peau de la brune et passait à la constellation suivante.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Marco alors qu'il entamait la troisième.

\- Mhmh. Le kairoseki m'engourdit, je ressens pas énormément la douleur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais pas faire, franchement, yoi.

\- Tu fais laquelle ?

\- Le Lynx. On va en avoir pour un moment pour toutes les faire et ensuite attaquer le tatouage. Au moins, la vue est belle.

\- Pervers.

\- Si je plaide coupable, quelle sera ma sanction, yoi ?

\- Je sais pas. Peut-être l'abstinence.

\- C'est toi le juge.

Le couple échangea un rire, avant de retomber dans un silence confortable, malgré les légères crispations d'Ace. Elle ne ressentait pas la douleur, hein ? Comédienne.

.

* * *

.

Quand Cassandra repassa par l'infirmerie pour voir où ils en étaient, elle fut étonnée de voir que Marco commençait tout juste la colorisation de leur emblème.

\- Tu as du mal ? C'est pas ton genre, constata la blonde.

\- Il a été décidé qu'il serait sur la quasi-totalité du dos, or, il est déconseillé de tatouer sur des zones riches en taches de rousseur ou grains de beauté, yoi, pointa le blond. Vu que son dos en est littéralement _envahi_ , j'use régulièrement de mon pouvoir pour m'assurer de réparer les cellules et m'assurer aucun développement qui pourrait porter préjudice à sa santé. Sans parler que l'on m'a aussi demandé d'en profiter pour faire un autre tatouage, yoi.

Le Phénix montra du menton le bras où Ace avait tatoué son prénom, désormais encadré par les lettres R et L dans le même style calligraphique au niveau du S.

Cassandra hocha la tête et sortit du rideau, permettant à Marco d'avoir un soupir de soulagement muet. Il adressa un regard faussement colérique à la brune qu'il tatouait quand elle eut un petit rire et se remit au travail en reprenant de l'encre mauve.

Il avait toujours aimé tatouer ses nouveaux nakamas. Pour lui, c'était une preuve concrète qu'il avait la meilleure famille du monde sur laquelle il pouvait compter en cas de difficulté. Une famille en constante expansion. Mais apposer leur marque, leur emblème sur Ace, c'était tout autre chose. Outre la fierté et la joie, il y avait quelque chose en plus qui le faisait sourire pendant que ses entrailles se tortillaient de bonheur de plus en plus à mesure que la peau veloutée sous ses mains gantées se retrouvait couverte d'encre. En s'aidant d'un de ses pieds, il se rapprocha un peu plus du lit pour avoir une meilleure position. Il jeta un œil à la demoiselle qui lui souriait d'un air paisible, presque endormi, indifférente à l'aiguille de kairoseki qui courait sous sa peau.

Le blond profita d'une pause consistant à reprendre de l'encre pour essuyer du sang et l'excès de couleur pour se pencher vers la brune et lui voler une rapide baiser.

\- Si je dis que te voir ainsi, à moitié dénudée, me donne furieusement envie de toi, tu vas augmenter ma condamnation, yoi ? demanda tout bas le Commandant.

Ace eut un rire à la question et lui fit un signe du doigt de se rapprocher de nouveau pour qu'ils puissent s'embrasser encore une fois.

\- Tout dépend de comment je sens mon dos ce soir. Je pourrais te permettre de satisfaire ton envie si j'ai pas trop mal.

\- Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, aujourd'hui ?

\- Non, rit la D.

Marco l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres et s'attarda sur son front, lui faisant fermer les yeux de bien-être.

\- Je t'aime.

Un ronronnement lui répondit, lui tirant un sourire. Il s'écarta pour voir la brune sourire de joie et de contentement, et se remit au travail.

\- Marco ?

\- Hmm ?

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ces mots…


	23. Chapter 23

**Salut à tous ! On se retrouve pour un nouvel update de ce chapitre !**

 **Avant de me jeter sur les reviews, je veux que vous ayez bien conscience d'une chose : Si le début de ce chapitre est sur un ton assez léger, sachez que les choses vont s'assombrirent très vite. Je rappelle que le monde de One Piece, même s'il nous fait rire, reste tordu et très sombre. Donc, si vous avez une âme un peu trop sensible, je vous recommande de sauter les passages qui seront noté par trois étoiles. Si vous lisez et que vous n'aimez pas ou ne supportez pas le contenu, ça sera de votre faute, je vous ais averti.**

 **Ceci étant dit, passons donc aux commentaires :**

 **Maenas :** Nan, c'est bousillé mon scénar, ça, s'il le tue. Surtout avec les dramas que j'ai en réserve./ Cassandra et Kali, je peux comprendre, parce que j'ai pas mal développé leur background, mais Chris, ça fait plasir à savoir. L'effet placebo est parfois très efficace. / ah on à un petit imprévu avant cet incident, mais j'espère que ça vaudra le coup. Si j'en crois ma bêta j'ai pas été très sympa avec Garp./ Contente que la mésavenutre de Robb te plaise. / Marco n'a pas le physique, mais c'est un beau-parleur, et Ace n'est tellement pas habituée à ce qu'on lui fasse du charme qu'elle réagit à 200%, c'est ce qui rend ce couple aussi cute. ****

 **Misstykata :** Il a rien vu, donc, c'est accepté *rire de gosse qui a fait une grosse connerie*

 **Nous pouvons ainsi passer à la lecture ! on se revoit en septembre !**

.

* * *

.

Quand deux navires ou plus se retrouvaient, c'était toujours la même chose. Une petite fête. Cette fois, il s'agissait de présenter les nouveaux venus aux autres Commandants. Ici, Atmos, Kingdew, Namur et Vista. Cela enchaînerait sur une petite réunion entre les Commandants et Shirohige, pendant que Cassandra rassemblait toutes les infirmières (leur présentant au passage le nouveau médecin) pour un debriefing médical, quelque peu semblable à celui des Commandants dans la salle de réunion.

Marco, comme toujours, était assis à la droite de leur père, prenant en note ce que disait ses frères, sachant que de toute façon, il devrait lire leurs rapports une fois qu'ils seraient passés entre les mains de Shirohige.

\- On a un chien fou qui réclama un duel avec toi, Oyaji, annonça Vista en jouant avec ses moustaches.

\- La nouvelle génération a des envies de suicide, commenta Izou.

\- Ou est juste totalement barge, proposa Haruta.

\- Plus, oui, parce que les Spades m'ont tous l'air sorti d'un asile psychiatrique ! ricana Thatch.

\- Ils rendent les choses plus vivantes à bord ! sourit Shirohige. Qui est ce gamin qui veut mon trône, cette fois ?

\- Un certain Doma le Bohémien, répondit Vista.

Il montra une des cartes qui avait été épinglée sur la table et qui représentait les îles de leur territoire.

\- Le gamin attend à Macseppy, il a pas l'air de vouloir te courir après.

\- On a pas eu d'appel de l'île en question pour signaler leur présence, yoi, commenta Marco avec perplexité.

\- Ils sont sages pour l'instant, peut-être pour ça, répondit Namur.

\- Je veux le maire en ligne immédiatement. Marco…

\- …Je vais voir les navigateurs pour leur signaler le changement de destination, devança le blond qui était déjà hors de sa chaise.

Il fit glisser sa prise de note à Kingdew, jugé le plus sérieux du lot, pour qu'il puisse continuer en son absence. Il avait du travail.

.

* * *

.

Le reste de la journée fut calme. Étrangement très calme. Ils avaient fait demi-tour pour prendre la direction de Macseppy, et outre un commentaire très cryptique que Haiiro avait adressé au Phénix au sujet de se préparer aux accusations de promotion canapé, rien d'exceptionnel ne s'était passé.

Le dîner festif fut donc servi à l'équipage, heureux de se retrouver, sachant que le lendemain, il y aurait l'annonce de la nouvelle répartition.

Tout se passait très bien jusqu'à ce que Marco réalise quelque chose.

Portgas n'était pas avec sa flotte.

Elle n'était nulle part dans le réfectoire.

Il reposa ses couverts avec agacement. Trois semaines qu'il bataillait avec elle pour qu'elle fasse l'effort de manger un peu plus, et qu'elle essayait toutes les méthodes pour l'éviter. Il allait finir par s'énerver avec elle. Autant qu'il s'énervait avec Shirohige pour l'alcool.

\- Fils ? appela Shirohige en voyant Marco quitter le réfectoire.

\- Je m'en vais chercher une tête de mule pour m'assurer qu'elle se couche avec quelque chose dans l'estomac, yoi.

Et il partit en quête de la demoiselle. La connaissant, elle devait s'être trouvée une bonne cachette pour échapper à sa vue et à son Haki. Il ne se cassa pas la tête. Il se laissa glisser dans la première échelle, puis la seconde, arrivant ainsi aux dortoirs et toqua à la porte des femmes.

Aucune réponse, elles devaient certainement être au repas.

\- C'est Marco, je rentre, yoi, avertit tout de même le blond.

Il ouvrit la porte et passa un œil dedans.

Oui, tous les hamacs des femmes étaient vides. Le commandant entra dans le dortoir et alla directement vers le hamac qui correspondait à celui d'Ace (pas qu'elle l'occupe souvent, mais elle en avait un). Une tête grise apparut hors du filet, le regardant avancer.

\- Du chagrin, Iro ? demanda le blond en s'arrêtant à côté de la panthère qui occupait la place.

Le félin lui renifla doucement la main avant de lui lécher tout doucement les doigts et de se laisser caresser.

\- Tu sais où est ta maman, yoi ?

Le gris devint encore plus triste alors qu'elle poussait un miaulement.

\- Comment ça _partie_ ? demanda Marco en fronçant les sourcils.

La panthère miaula de nouveau et Marco eut envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur.

Ace avait juste pris son sac, dit à sa panthère qu'elle serait absente quelques jours, avant de la laisser là.

\- Tu peux retrouver son odeur pour savoir ce qu'elle a fait avant de partir, yoi ?

Iro sauta du hamac et rechercha l'odeur de la pirate. Et ce que Marco découvrit fit grimper sa pression sanguine. Ace aurait sa mort.

Ou mieux, Thatch aurait dû se taire au lieu de mettre Ace au défi de leur causer plus d'ennuis que ne l'avait fait Roger.

Quand il revint dans le réfectoire, une veine battante, Iro sur les talons, tout le monde sentait bien qu'il était très en colère.

\- Tu l'as trouvée ? demanda Haruta.

\- Ace a foutu le camp.

Un silence de mort suivit l'annonce.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ? demanda Shirohige en se levant.

\- Ace a dû entendre l'affaire de Doma, parce que l'éternel log de l'autre navire pour Macseppy a disparu, en plus de son _Striker,_ yoi.

\- Me dis pas qu'Ace est partie seule se charger de ce gars ! s'étrangla Thatch.

\- Tout porte à croire.

\- Rattrape-la. Prends l'autre Eternel Log, Kennichi va s'occuper de la navigation et se repérer avec ta Vivre Card, ordonna Shirohige. Et prends un denden.

Kennichi se leva de la table de la Première Flotte et alla chercher la Vivre Card de son Commandant. Marco soupira et s'accroupit devant la panthère.

\- J'la ramène au plus vite, d'accord, yoi ?

Le félin posa une patte sur la main que lui tendit le blond. Il la lui serra avant de lui caresser doucement le crâne et se leva.

\- J'y vais.

Il disparut hors de la pièce.

Shirohige soupira et recommanda à tout le monde de reprendre son repas. Marco était le plus rapide, il rattraperait aisément la demoiselle pour la ramener à bord sans dommage et avoir des explications sur son comportement.

.

* * *

.

Ace amarra son _Striker_ dans le port de Macseppy et sauta sur le ponton, accrochant rapidement son embarcation à une des bites prévues à cet effet. Satisfaite et certaine que son unique moyen de transport ne prendrait pas le large, elle remonta le long du ponton, dépassant l'arche qui marquait l'entrée de la ville avec le drapeau de Shirohige bien visible flottant juste au-dessus. Elle jeta un œil aux habitants. Nerveux, mais pas trop, comme s'ils ne savaient pas trop à quoi s'attendre.

\- Excusez-moi, interpella Ace en s'adressant au premier venu.

Aucun risque qu'on ne sache pas pour sa nouvelle affiliation, ça avait fait les choux gras de la presse pendant trois jours entiers. Et même dans ce petit coin perdu de Shin Sekai, ça se savait, raison du soulagement évident du pauvre homme à qui Ace s'adressa.

\- Shirohige-sama est au courant ?

\- Il est en route, assura Ace avec un sourire. Je suis venue m'assurer que tout allait bien.

\- Ils sont bruyants, se mettent un peu trop à l'aise, mais pas trop méchants. C'est seulement que leur capitaine n'arrête pas de dire qu'il aura la tête de Shirohige-sama qui est gênant.

\- Je vais voir ça. Où est la taverne ?

La bande ne devait être qu'en taverne, s'ils étaient _bruyants_ , sinon, les villageois n'auraient eu aucun souci avec eux.

L'homme lui montra la pente menant vers le volcan éteint de l'île.

\- La taverne est dans le cratère.

\- Merci bien.

Elle tira un peu sur son chapeau et reprit sa route vers le sommet, grimpant la faible pente qui menait jusqu'à la base du défunt volcan. Elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à comment gérer l'affaire, mais elle improviserait sur le pouce. C'était sa spécialité après tout.

Ainsi, elle entra dans la taverne juste à temps pour voir comment elle allait aborder l'affaire avec la bande de Doma. La réponse lui apparut quand elle vit clairement un des gars de la bande de Doma embêter une femme, une serveuse, qui lui demandait d'arrêter.

Le pirate qui voulait mettre sa main aux fesses de la jeune femme ne comprit pas pourquoi il fut intercepté avant d'y arriver. Il poussa un hurlement quand ses os se brisèrent et sa chair se mit à brûler, avant d'être tiré hors de sa chaise.

Un hurlement de douleur lui échappa quand un pied chaussé d'une botte renforcée lui écrasa la main.

\- Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris qu'on _demande_ avant de toucher ? J'ai vu des gamins de dix ans avoir bien plus conscience du consentement que toi, siffla Ace en continuant d'écraser la main.

Elle releva le nez vers la serveuse qui avait reculé jusqu'au bar pour se réfugier derrière.

\- Ce genre de chose dure depuis longtemps ?

\- Non.

\- Ils ont fait pire ?

La demoiselle secoua la tête.

\- Oi ! Tu crois que tu fais quoi là ? demanda quelqu'un.

Ace tourna la tête vers son nouvel interlocuteur. Doma le Bohémien, elle se souvenait de sa prime. Elle ramassa le pirate à terre et le jeta dehors de façon à ce qu'il dévale la pente jusqu'au port, avant de sentir quelqu'un essayer de mettre sa main sur son épaule. La pirate se saisit du bras et fit passer Doma par-dessus elle, l'étalant proprement sur le sol où il resta immobile, le souffle coupé, surtout quand un pied décida de le frapper dans l'estomac.

\- J'allais vous dire gentiment de vous barrer, parce qu'à dire que vous comptez vous attaquer à Shirohige, vous rendez les civils nerveux, mais il semblerait que je doive vous donner une petite leçon avant ça ! cracha Ace.

\- On faisait que s'amuser ! se défendit un gars.

\- On ne s'amuse pas avec ça quand l'autre côté ne _veut pas_! Et elle vous a dit d'arrêter ! rétorqua la D. avec un grognement animal. Quand on dit _stop_ , c'est pas pour rien !

Des flammes illuminaient les yeux de la pirate folle de rage. Il n'était plus question de Shirohige. Il était question de faire comprendre à ces hommes leur erreur.

\- Je vais me faire un plaisir de refaire votre éducation.

Elle avait du boulot.

.

* * *

.

Marco n'avait jamais vu le _Striker_ monté. Quand il avait accompagné Kali et Ace jusqu'à leur ancien navire, le voilier était dans une housse, comme une grande planche de surf. Et à le voir, ainsi au port, le Phénix reconnaissait parfaitement la patte de son utilisatrice, raison pour laquelle il l'avait identifié immédiatement, même si le petit navire n'avait aucun drapeau ni aucune marque sur la voile pour le rattacher à un quelconque équipage. Il verrait pour régler ce problème plus tard.

Il se posa sur le quai et reprit forme humaine.

Son Haki lui dit instantanément qu'il y avait un groupe de personnes blessées et inconscientes sur un navire à proximité. Un regard dans cette direction lui dit qu'il devait s'agir de la bande du Bohémien s'il prenait en compte le pirate pendu en travers le bastingage de son navire. Le drapeau le confirmait, et son Haki lui disait qu'Ace n'était pas dans la masse.

Tout ce dont il avait besoin : chercher une tête dure dans un village entier.

Il remonta lentement la rue principale, scannant les environs avec son Haki, jusqu'à arriver à l'auberge dans le volcan.

\- Konbanwa, Viridia-kun, salua le Commandant en entrant dans la partie taverne de l'établissement.

\- Bonsoir à vous aussi, Commandant Marco ! salua joyeusement la serveuse.

\- Ton père n'est pas là ?

\- Malade, mais il sera vite remis. Merci encore d'avoir envoyé quelqu'un en avant-garde, je commençais à avoir vraiment la frousse !

Avant-garde ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'enquit le blond en allant s'adosser à une table.

La jeune femme retourna derrière son bar.

\- Ils ont un peu trop bu et ont commencé à être dérangeant. Portgas-san est arrivé à cet instant et leur a bien fait comprendre que ce n'était pas un comportement à avoir. Il les a chassés de la taverne et il est ensuite revenu pour m'aider à nettoyer les maigres dégâts. C'étaient surtout des marques de brûlures et un peu de sang sur le sol.

\- Pas de meuble cassé, yoi ?

\- Aucun ! Il m'a demandé de l'avertir s'ils revenaient et a demandé s'il me restait une chambre de libre. Il disait qu'il repartirait demain matin. Merci encore de l'avoir envoyé, vraiment.

\- C'est lui qui l'a dit qu'on l'a envoyé ? s'enquit Marco.

\- C'est pas le cas ? s'étonna la femme. Je pensais…

\- Il a pris l'initiative, mais c'est bon de savoir qu'il n'a pas fait de bêtises. Il a une chambre ici, donc ?

\- Oui. J'espère qu'il n'aura pas trop d'ennuis, il m'a bien aidé.

\- On verra, yoi.

\- Soyez pas trop dur.

Tout dépendrait de ce qu'Ace dirait pour sa défense. Qu'elle se soit assurée de ne causer aucun dégât matériel et même nettoyer ce qu'elle avait sali jouait en sa faveur cependant. Il se tourna vers l'escalier menant à l'étage et y grimpa, se souvenant que les quelques chambres de l'auberge étaient accessibles à partir de là. Il parcourut le couloir en se guidant de son Haki avant de s'arrêter devant une porte. Il y toqua. Une clef tourna dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit un chouilla, mais rien de plus, outre des petits pas qui s'éloignèrent de la porte. Comprenant le message, Marco entra dans la pièce pour voir Ace tournant le dos à la porte en train de finir de se déshabiller sur le seuil de la salle de bain. Avec un long soupir, il referma la porte et alla s'asseoir sur le lit pendant que la jeune femme jetait dans l'évier la bandelette qu'elle usait pour sa poitrine.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ici, yoi ? demanda Marco alors que son amante se dirigeait vers la douche.

Il se leva pour s'appuyer au chambranle de la porte pour se faire entendre malgré le bruit de l'eau.

\- Je me faisais chier, j'avais la bougeotte, donc, je me suis dit que quitte à faire une balade, autant qu'elle soit utile, répondit Ace comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Elle ouvrit l'eau et tira le rideau de douche.

\- Et qui t'as dit de t'en charger ? demanda Marco.

\- Personne.

\- Et tu trouves ça normal, yoi ?

Ace tira un peu sur le rideau de douche pour jeter un regard à Marco pour montrer qu'elle était sérieuse.

\- C'était pas dans le contrat que je devais demander l'autorisation pour faire ce que j'en ai envie. Si j'avais su que j'avais pas le droit de quitter le navire, je me serais barrée depuis longtemps.

Et la tête disparut de nouveau derrière le rideau.

\- Tu as le droit d'aller où tu veux, là n'est pas le problème, l'affaire est que tu as disparu sans explications, yoi.

\- J'ai pas besoin de nounou.

\- Je me le demande. Tu aurais pu nous dire que tu avais l'intention de te charger de l'affaire, on aurait pas paniqué comme des idiots pour essayer de savoir où tu étais.

\- Je suis une grande fille, tu sais.

\- Peut-être, mais en tant que Commandant en charge de la Seconde Flotte et Vice-Capitaine, je suis responsable de ta petite personne. On te demande simplement de dire quand tu comptes prendre ce genre d'initiative, qu'on se fasse pas du souci pour rien, yoi.

\- « Salut, j'ai entendu cette histoire au sujet du Bohémien et je me fais littéralement chier. Je vais aller voir ce qu'il veut exactement, à plus tard ! »… oui, on m'aurait vachement laissé partir ! ironisa la D. en se frottant le crâne.

\- Pas en le présentant comme ça, mais oui, on t'aurait laissé partir.

Elle s'acharna un peu plus sur son crâne. Même en s'évaporant, l'alcool lui laissait toujours des cheveux puants et poisseux. Raison pour laquelle elle s'était amusée à casser les dents du coupable de la choppe qu'on lui avait jeté à la figure. Elle porta une mèche de cheveux à son nez et la renifla.

\- Enfin !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Marco de l'autre côté de la douche alors qu'il sortait le denden de son sac.

Il composa machinalement le numéro du _Moby Dick_ et le temps qu'on le mette en ligne, il détacha le bracelet de cuir à sa cheville qui servait à maintenir l'éternel log pose à sa patte sous sa forme animale. C'est Vista qui décrocha, et en reconnaissant Marco, il alla chercher leur père ce qui rameuta bien évidemment la _moitié_ du navire.

« Tu as retrouvé Ace ?» demanda Shirohige.

\- Ouais, j'ai retrouvé en un seul morceau le sale chaton fugueur, yoi.

Il entendit le rideau s'écarter et quelque chose de glacé le frappa dans le dos.

\- PUTAIN ! PORTGAS ! rugit Marco en se retournant.

Ace, le pommeau de douche toujours en main, lui tira la langue, visiblement fière de l'avoir arrosé et referma le rideau. Avec un claquement de langue, le Phénix retira sa chemise. Elle était trempée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » demanda Haruta de l'autre côté de la ligne.

\- Une sale blague avec de l'eau glacée. Peu importe.

Il jeta sa chemise sur une chaise et revint au denden.

\- Si Portgas s'est permise de partir sans un mot, c'est parce que _personne_ ne lui a dit qu'elle devait _au minimum_ avertir quelqu'un de son idée. Et je pense bien que même si on avait eu une règle contre ça, elle aurait juste décidé de l'ignorer. En attendant, je pense pas que Doma et sa bande resteront longtemps à terre ou tenteront quoi que ce soit contre toi, Oyaji, yoi.

« Pourquoi ? » s'enquit le Yonkou.

\- Je suis arrivé au port, ils étaient inconscients sur leur navire. C'est le boulot de la miss. Et encore, mieux, ça été fait proprement. Comme quoi, même si la situation initiale nous a fait chier, elle a fait les choses correctement à la fin, yoi.

Marco ferma les yeux quand il se prit une nouvelle douche glacée et adressa un regard assassin à Ace qui se cachait de nouveau derrière son rideau de douche.

« Un problème, fils ? » demanda Shirohige.

\- Rappelez-moi la date d'aujourd'hui ?

\- Trente novembre ! lança Ace de sous la douche.

\- Arrête de te comporter comme une gosse quand tu es à presque un mois de ta majorité !

Un autre jet d'eau glacée le frappa, cette fois au visage.

« On vous attend demain dans la soirée. Essaye de ne pas tuer ta jeune sœur, Marco ! » dit Shirohige en se retenant de rire devant la tête que devait reproduire le denden.

\- Je ne fais aucune promesse sur l'état de santé de Portgas, yoi.

Et il raccrocha.

Il avait un compte à régler avec une demoiselle au comportement très rebelle. Il retira ses spartiates et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la salle de bain, détachant ceinture, bijou et poignard pour envoyer tout ça dans le lavabo. Aisément il grimpa dans la baignoire pour être accueilli par un nouveau jet d'eau dans la figure. D'une main ferme, il s'en saisit pour le retirer de son visage, passant son autre bras autour des hanches de la brunette.

\- Tu me cherches.

\- Un peu ?

\- Tu sais que tu vas devoir le payer, yoi.

Il rapprocha un peu plus Ace de lui et captura ses lèvres. Deux bras vinrent lui enlacer la nuque et le baiser lui fut rendu, empli de passion.

\- Je t'ai pervertie, demoiselle… chuchota le blond sur les lèvres de la D. pendant qu'il cherchait le robinet à l'aveuglette pour fermer l'eau.

\- Raison de plus pour que je t'embête, sourit la jeune femme.

Elle fit glisser ses mains sur les épaules musclées de son amant, puis sur ses pectoraux, ses ongles finissant par racler les abdominaux du zoan. Elle ferma les yeux, penchant la tête sur le côté en sentant Marco l'embrasser dans le cou, ses mains retraçant avec langueur les cicatrices qu'il avait inscrites dans son dos.

\- J'ai envie de toi, Marco, murmura-t-elle en jouant avec le bouton du pantacourt de son amant.

\- Ce qui tombe très bien, parce que c'est mon cas aussi, yoi.

Le bouton sauta.

.

* * *

.

C'était relaxant.

Dormir avec Ace était toujours relaxant, apaisant. Sa chaleur, sa respiration étaient hypnotiques.

Même s'il ne dormait pas autant qu'il devrait le faire pour sa santé, le simple fait de s'allonger avec la jeune femme était revigorant.

Le blond releva légèrement sa main du dos de son amante quand il la sentit bouger un peu. Ace remonta un peu plus le long de sa poitrine et se réinstalla confortablement, la tête à quelques centimètres du cou du blond qui tourna le visage pour lui embrasser délicatement le sommet du crâne. La longue main fine du zoan retomba sur le dos de la brune et recommença à tracer les constellations sur la peau éclairée par un faible rayon de lune.

\- Ne…

Marco recula un peu sa tête pour mieux voir la brune qui ne dormait plus apparemment.

\- Tu as honte de moi ? demanda doucement Ace sans le regarder.

\- D'où te vient cette idée saugrenue ? s'enquit Marco.

\- Je sais que je suis pas la personne la plus sérieuse ou la plus responsable au monde, sans parler que je suis même pas certaine de savoir si je devrais rester une femme ou chercher à devenir un homme…

\- Va droit au but et dis-moi, dans _mon comportement_ , ce qui te fait dire que j'ai honte de toi, yoi.

\- Quand tu parles de moi ou me parle en public, c'est toujours « Portgas ». Tu es… distant… j'ai l'impression que tu as honte de notre relation…

Marco eut un bref soupir agacé et s'assit dans le lit. Il tapota ses cuisses, faisant comprendre à la jeune femme de s'y asseoir et l'attira dans ses bras quand elle fut installée contre lui. Il installa son menton contre son épaule pour lui expliquer son comportement :

\- Je t'aime, Ace. Malgré tes incertitudes et ton comportement, je t'aime et je suis bien avec toi. C'est pour ça que je veux te préserver, yoi. Teach est peut-être le seul à avoir eu le culot de se comporter ainsi, mais malheureusement, beaucoup sont ceux qui pensent plus avec leur sexe plus qu'avec le crâne. Haruta a déjà eu du mal à se faire respecter et j'ai déjà eu à régler des problèmes par le passé parce que des gars pensaient que les tenues des infirmières étaient une invitation à faire des conneries. Je veux pas que tu subisses tout ça, yoi. D'autant plus avec ce qui arrive. Je veux qu'on prenne conscience que tu ne te résumes pas au contenu de ton pantalon, que tu as de la force, une personnalité, une conscience… que tu es quelqu'un, une pirate, une Shirohige comme n'importe qui. Et je sais que les rumeurs et les commentaires désobligeants vont être légion. Si on apprend là, maintenant, qu'on est ensemble, les choses se compliqueront pour toi, yoi.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Qu'est-ce qui doit arriver pour que ça mène à de telles conséquences ?

\- Oyaji attend de voir les conclusions de ta vengeance contre Garp pour te promouvoir en tant que Seconde Commandante.

Ace se figea. Si tôt ?!

\- Et si on apprend qu'on couche ensemble, on va croire que cette promotion rapide, ce n'est pas pour tes capacités ou tes accomplissements, mais parce qu'on est ensemble ou parce que tu es passée par la case _promotion canapé._ Ce qui ne sera pas bon pour ton autorité et ta vie à bord, yoi. J'ai vu ce par quoi est passé Haruta quand elle a été choisie pour sa flotte, je ne veux pas que tu passes par ça toi aussi, yoi.

Il embrassa son amante silencieuse dans le cou en resserrant son étreinte.

\- Te faire du mal, n'est pas mon intention. Je veux juste te préserver. On t'a promis une famille, un foyer où tu puisses t'épanouir. Si tu te fais insulter dans ton dos, je le supporterai pas, parce que ça sera la preuve que l'on aura échoué, yoi. Quand ton autorité sera bien établie, quand ça deviendra évident de pourquoi c'est toi le poste et pas quelqu'un d'autre, je te promets qu'on aura plus aucune raison de se cacher.

Il l'embrassa sur la tempe, continuant de la serrer contre lui, passant de temps à autre une main dans ses cheveux sombres.

\- Tu crois qu'on m'en voudra si je cherche la merde aux autres commandants ? Dans le genre, les mettre au défi, pour pas me rouiller ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu songes à quoi ?

\- Eh bien, si je me bats à armes égales ou si je botte le cul de ceux qui sont censés avoir le plus de force à bord, ça aidera, non ?

Ace redressa la tête pour regarder son amant dans les yeux qui la fixa d'un air contemplatif, avant de l'embrasser délicatement sur les lèvres.

\- J'ai hâte de voir combien je vais me mettre dans les poches en pariant sur ta victoire, yoi. Évite juste de finir à l'infirmerie.

\- Ooooh… monsieur aime donc me voir me battre ?

\- T'es magnifique en plein combat, yoi. Que puis-je dire, je suis un homme faible quand il s'agit de toi.

Ace se retourna dans ses bras pour mieux l'embrasser, lui mordillant les lèvres pendant que son amant l'allongeait dans le lit. Il n'y avait personne pour les voir et apporter leur jugement, autant en profiter. Et la D. était une très bonne élève. Marco respectait le marché, c'était elle qui décidait la quasi-totalité du fonctionnement de leur couple, et même pour le sexe, c'était elle qui faisait le premier pas. Elle l'avait plus d'une fois testé, il savait très bien que ces fois-là, son zoan avait été très tenté de l'envoyer se faire foutre, mais il comprenait très bien que maladroitement, elle essayait de savoir jusqu'où elle pouvait aller pour lui faire confiance, alors, il se retenait. Il savait très bien qu'elle allait parfois jusqu'à attendre longtemps après qu'il s'endorme pour fermer à son tour les yeux.

Ace était son joyau, et qu'il soit damné s'il brisait ce qu'ils avaient.

Ils étaient encore à apprendre à se connaître, à se comprendre.

Le temps faisant, les habitudes s'installeraient et ça serait plus facile.

Ils roulèrent un instant dans les draps, s'embrassant comme deux affamés, mais il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'Ace prenne le dessus. Même nue, les cheveux en désordre et un suçon dans le cou, elle était magnifique.

Mais surtout, elle en imposait.

Elle était sa reine. Sa souveraine guerrière. Son ange vengeur.

Une jeune femme droite, forte, puissante.

Et son égo appréciait énormément de savoir que le seul nom qu'elle hurlait sous le plaisir, c'était _le sien_.

.

* * *

.

\- Tu songes à quoi, frangin ?

Marco détourna un instant du journal son attention, juste pour regarder Vista, puis revint à sa lecture.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je songe à quelque chose de particulier, outre les conneries de Garp, Vista, yoi ?

\- Parce que tu es généralement le premier à finir ton petit-déjeuner, que ton café est quasiment froid et que tu n'as pas encore regardé l'intérieur du journal. Donc, tu rêvasses et c'est pas commun.

Marco regarda sa tasse de café et en but une gorgée. Exact, il était vaguement tiède. Tant pis.

Il leva un sourcil à son camarade commandant quand celui-ci passa un bras autour de ses épaules, souriant d'un air conspirateur derrière ses moustaches.

\- C'est vrai ce qu'a dit Thatch ?

\- Je crois me souvenir qu'il ne faut pas croire Thatch sur parole quand il s'agit de rumeurs sur l'équipage, et ce genre de chose.

\- D'où le pourquoi je te demande. Alors, c'est qui ? Mec ou nana ?

Pour toute réponse, Marco repoussa d'un mouvement expert le bras autour de ses épaules sans renverser son café. A grandir avec un nombre en constante augmentation de frères et sœurs, ce genre de compétence devenait rapidement nécessaire. Tout comme celle de garder sa langue dans sa poche, et ses yeux sur de la lecture, surtout quand ce qui hantait ses pensées était assis deux tables plus loin.

\- Dis-moi tout ! Y'a quoi… vingt ans depuis ta dernière aventure !

\- Je vais te renverser mon café sur la tête si tu continues, Vista. Et _tu_ devras laver le sol, yoi. Tu savais que Garp avait fait dérailler huit fois l'Umi Ressha simplement parce qu'il avait oublié quelque chose à l'intérieur ?

\- Mhmh… et t'as vu ce passage sur l'interdiction aux forains de passer par Dawn, parce que leurs jeux n'aident pas les jeunes hommes à devenir des marines forts et valeureux ?

\- Quelque chose me dit que c'est pour s'assurer que Portgas et son petit-frère n'y aient pas accès et ne se déconcentrent pas de leur entraînement.

Marco reposa son café et ouvrit le journal, avant de pointer une ligne.

\- C'est pas mal, ça, Garp qui fortifie ses poings en voulant réduire en poussière une montagne et qui s'avérait un volcan, yoi. Boom l'éruption.

\- Et regarde le compte de navires de la Marine et du Gouvernement qu'il a détruit à force de jeter à main nue des boulets de canon !

\- Tiens, ça c'est familier. Regarde. Trois bases réduites en morceaux par sa faute quand il a lâché des bêtes géantes sur les recrues sous prétexte d'en faire des hommes forts. Tu parles d'un entraînement, j'ai mal pour les marines, yoi.

\- C'est pas comme ça que le p'tit Ace a été élevé ?

C'est vrai que techniquement parlant, il n'y avait que cinq flottes au courant pour le vrai genre d'Ace, et bizarrement, ça ne s'était pas répandu. Sauf pour les mauvais commentaires, mais Marco avait confiance en ses propres hommes pour remettre à leur place les esprits déviants.

\- Et on dit que c'est un Héros de la Marine. Eh ben putain, le monde tourne pas droit, ça devient de plus en plus flagrant, yoi, soupira le blond.

\- Pourquoi c'est un Héros, déjà ?

\- Parce qu'il a capturé un mourant qui avait eu les tripes de conquérir la Grand Line et de vivre libre. Portgas, demi-tour et retourne t'asseoir.

Ace l'ignora pour continuer son chemin vers la sortie du réfectoire.

\- Portgas _deux_ fois. Retourne t'asseoir, tu n'as pas fini de manger.

Il releva le nez de son journal pour regarder Ace qui l'ignorait réellement.

\- C'est ton tour de te faire botter les fesses, j'ai assez pris ! marmonna Vista.

Marco replia son journal et rattrapa la D. sur le chemin du pont, la jetant sur son épaule pour revenir dans le réfectoire, tout ça sous le regard d'une Iro perplexe.

\- Repose-moi ou je te botte le cul, _Commandant_ ! menaça Ace en se débattant sous les rires.

\- Mais oui, Portgas, mais oui, j'attends que ça.

Il la laissa tomber sur le siège qu'elle avait abandonné pour le plus grand amusement de l'équipage. Il lui mit dans l'assiette de quoi manger, sachant qu'elle n'avait rien avalé, se pencha à son oreille, juste assez bas pour qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre.

\- Continue ton petit manège et tu devras prendre _chaque_ _repas_ en étant assise sur mes genoux jusqu'à ce que tu prennes au moins dix bons kilos, yoi.

Le regard qu'elle lui jeta disait clairement qu'elle ne le pensait pas capable de le faire, mais il se contenta de sourire. Oh, oui, il pouvait le faire. Tout plutôt que de la voir attachée à un lit de l'infirmerie à devoir prendre les nutriments dont elle avait _vraiment_ besoin par intraveineuse.

\- Ton frère a appelé tôt ce matin. Il est prêt et se met en route pour Shabaody dans la journée. Si tu ne finis pas cette assiette, tu peux dire adieu à ta vengeance. Et interdiction de brûler directement la nourriture, ton corps doit avoir le temps de la digérer.

Il ne fallut pas plus pour que la D. se mette à avaler toute sa nourriture au risque de devenir malade.

\- Edwin, assure-toi qu'elle mange toute son assiette.

Un cri venant sur le pont fit grogner Marco. A croire que même le destin pensait qu'Ace n'avait pas besoin de manger. Et elle devait comprendre ce à quoi il pensait puisqu'elle lui adressa un sourire un brin moqueur.

Shirohige (qui avait depuis longtemps fini de manger) revint dans le réfectoire avec un air froid sur le visage.

\- Nous avons la visite d'un navire d'un Tenryuubito.

Un bruit d'un boulet de canon qui explosa dans l'océan à proximité du navire troubla le silence de ce qui venait de suivre. Le _Moby Dick_ s'agita en réponse, avant de retrouver sa stabilité, alors que lentement, avec des mines mortellement sérieuses, tout le monde se levait de son siège pour faire face à leur capitaine.

\- Vous savez ce qu'on dit…

Un sourire froid et féroce apparut sur le visage du Yonkou.

\- Dead men tell no tales.

Et il se retourna dans un envol de son manteau.

\- Tout le monde sur le pont ! Exécution ! rugit Marco. Vista ! Assure-toi que personne ne traîne en bas !

Vista hocha la tête et fila hors de du réfectoire, alors que tous les pirates se précipitaient au dehors de la pièce à sa suite, soit pour récupérer des armes, soit pour se mettre en position sur le pont. Rapidement, quelqu'un se mit à la barre, orientant leur navire vers le bateau du Tenryuubito qui les avait déjà attaqués et venait vers eux avec l'intention d'en découdre. Les pirates étaient tendus, désirant clairement en découdre, plus qu'avec les marines ou les autres équipages pirates.

Marco était sur le point de décoller, mais le bisentô de son père se mit sur sa route.

\- Je veux pas que tu y ailles seul. Prends des gars pour arranger les voiles, je veux plus de vitesse, demanda le capitaine. Kingdew, prépare les canons !

Les deux commandants acquiescèrent la tête et rapidement, les canons furent orientés vers le navire, alors que le _Moby Dick_ était orienté pour aller vers leur assaillant. Du sommet des voiles qu'il était en train d'arranger, Marco voyait leur navire tourner lentement. Le vent n'était pas favorable pour la navigation de leur maison.

Il tourna la tête à l'autre bout de l'espar en entendant Ace se percher au-dessus de la voile.

\- On manque de vent, faut plus de toile.

\- Une grosse vague arrière ? proposa la D. en défaisant rapidement le nœud sous ses pieds.

\- Nan, la puissance nécessaire serait telle que ça éloignerait l'autre navire, lui donnant aussi la possibilité de manœuvrer, yoi.

\- Quelle direction le vent dans l'idéal ?

\- Si on avait la possibilité de contrôler le vent à la demande, je demanderai un vent sud-sud-ouest, force deux, mains on a pas cette possibilité.

\- Renseigne-toi un peu plus avant de dire des conneries.

Ace revint vers le mât, sautant par-dessus Marco qui se tenait au milieu du passage et se saisit d'une corde pour se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol. Il ne chercha pas à savoir où elle allait, sautant en l'air pour passer à l'espar du dessus et sa voile.

Il s'immobilisa quand le vent commença à se lever, faisant jouter sa ceinture de tissus et ses lourdes mèches de cheveux.

Les voiles se gonflèrent rapidement, aidant à la manœuvre du navire. Marco se dépêcha de libérer la voile entre ses mains et se retourna sur son perchoir pour retrouver Ace, avant de plonger vers le sol, finissant accroupi juste à côté d'elle, ses plumes se dispersant dans le vent qui prenait en force.

\- Quezacoatl n'est pas que le patron des devins. C'est aussi le dieu des vents, lui dit la jeune femme avec un sourire un brin moqueur. Ça coûtera une bouteille de lait pour Kali.

\- Elle a une bonne maîtrise de son zoan, yoi, complimenta Marco.

\- C'est épuisant, donc, elle durera pas énormément. D'ici cinq minutes, elle sera à bout de force et le vent cessera.

\- C'est bon à savoir. Elle est en sécurité ?

\- Comme toujours quand elle fait ça.

Le Phénix hocha la tête. Un souci de moins à se faire.

Et un autre qui prit place dans son crâne quand Ace disparut dans la foule de corps qui composait l'équipage.

Il soupira. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la couver, elle était une pirate, une femme puissante, il était le premier à l'admettre. Mais en face, c'était un représentant même de ses pires cauchemars. Il sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines à la simple vue de la tête de proue dorée du navire en approche avec lequel ils échangeaient des bordés de canons.

\- Mes fils, mes filles, vous savez comment on joue… on garde le ou les Tenryuubito pour la fin, mais le reste de ces morveux n'a pas besoin de votre pitié ! Pas de quartier ! rugit Shirohige.

Et il donna un puissant coup de poing dans les airs devant lui qui fractura l'atmosphère un instant, avant de provoquer un mini-séisme localisé qui souleva le navire des Tenryuubito par l'arrière. Les pirates poussèrent des hurlements d'encouragement, et passèrent enfin à l'abordage quand ils furent à porter de saut ou de corde, sautant sur les agents du gouvernement qui avaient eu l'idée de faire feu sur eux en premier lieu.

C'était l'une des batailles les plus sanglantes qu'Ace ait jamais vu.

Elle se retrouva bien vite à marcher dans du bois inondé d'eau de mer et de sang, à piétiner des organes ou des morceaux de corps quand elle ne sautait pas par-dessus des cadavres.

La bataille fut courte et intense avec la quasi-totalité des pirates qui visaient et attaquaient pour tuer. Malgré l'horreur et la triste réalité, le Tenryuubito (qui s'était réfugié dans ce qui devait être sa cabine), continua de hurler aux hommes à son service de se battre, malgré le fait qu'ils menaient une bataille perdue d'avance.

Elle entendit vaguement quelqu'un hurler de sortir le Tenryuubito de sa cachette, en dépit des hurlements de la cohue. Vu qu'elle était la plus proche, elle se décida de sortir le mollusque de sa coquille histoire de le mettre nez à nez avec l'horreur qu'il avait ordonné.

Devant la porte, elle perçut des gémissements tout juste audibles en dépit du combat dans son dos. Elle appuya sa main sur la porte en bois, délaissant la poignée dorée, et rapidement, le panneau s'embrasa, formant un trou incandescent de plus en plus important. Elle se changea en colonne de flammes et commença à entrer dans la cabine, avant de se figer alors qu'elle n'était pas encore sortie du trou. Elle était dans une salle à manger richement décorée, avec un peu plus loin, une porte ouverte, juste en face d'elle, donnant sur une chambre à coucher.

Le salopard lui tournait peut-être le dos, mais le pantalon baissé, les gémissements et les pleurs étaient bien assez explicites sur ce qu'il était en train de faire pendant que tout le monde se battait pour lui sur le pont.

Les flammes devinrent plus chaudes, plus dangereuses, réduisant en charpie le reste de la porte. Ace reprit sa forme humaine et avança comme un fauve vers sa proie, avant de le saisir avec un bras autour de sa gorge et le tirer en arrière.

\- Ne me touche pas ! Lâche-moi ! Impureté ! Vermine ! hurla l'homme en se débattant.

Ace lui fit le plaisir d'obéir : en l'envoyant voler au travers la porte ouverte. Elle s'occuperait de lui plus tard.

Elle se tourna vers le partenaire de coït du salopard et sentit son cœur se briser.

C'était une enfant, elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de huit-neuf ans, mais elle avait l'air si faible qu'elle pouvait très bien être un chouilla plus âgée.

Elle était nue, crasseuse, recouverte de blessures et de sang, recroquevillée sur elle-même avec de grands yeux vides et morts, un lourd et étroit collier d'esclave autour de sa gorge, la marque des Tenryuubito inscrite au fer rouge sur son ventre et des traces de fouets et de fers sur le reste de sa petite personne. Sa respiration était saccadée.

\- Hey… c'est fini… le vilain porc ne te fera plus de mal… essaya de rassurer Ace en s'approchant.

La gamine se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle-même en se protégeant la tête, un sanglot étranglé au fond de la gorge. La D. la regarda et retira sa chemise (gardant seulement les bandelettes qui lui faisaient office de brassière) pour la déposer sur l'enfant qui sursauta. La jeune femme s'accroupit doucement et leva une main hésitante pour lui caresser la tête d'un geste réconfortant, avant de changer d'avis en voyant l'enfant effrayée par l'idée du contact.

\- Hey, tu veux pas enfiler la chemise ? Tu vas prendre froid, chuchota la pirate en essayant de rester le moins menaçante possible en dépit de la colère et de la haine qui grondait en elle.

L'enfant renifla et se redressa pour obéir, mais n'osa rien faire de plus. Elle se raidit même quand Ace prit sur elle de fermer les boutons du vêtement qui faisait quasiment une robe pour l'enfant.

\- Hey, regarde-moi, s'il te plaît.

L'enfant leva deux grands yeux larmoyants et effrayés vers la jeune femme qui lui sourit.

\- Ce que je vais faire va être bruyant et te faire peur. Mais c'est nécessaire, d'accord ? Tu ne risques plus rien. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de me faire confiance. Comment tu t'appelles ?

L'enfant resta recroquevillée sur elle-même dans une boule protectrice, avant de répondre avec une voix cassée :

\- Mafalda.

\- C'est un sympathique prénom que tu as là. Je connais une bande-dessinée avec une héroïne qui a le même nom, c'est dingue. Moi, c'est Ace. Tu me sers la main ?

Ace lui tendit sa main sans cesser de sourire, malgré qu'elle ait envie de pleurer et de hurler devant l'horreur qui avait été infligée à la gamine. Il fallut du temps, mais l'enfant accepta de serrer la main de la brune, gardant une poigne incertaine et tremblante.

\- Tu veux bien m'accorder ta confiance, Mafalda-chan ? Tu risques d'avoir peur, mais je veux t'aider, c'est tout.

Il fallut encore plus de temps pour que l'enfant accepte de hocher la tête.

\- Tu es une fille très courageuse. Je vais avoir besoin que tu me montres ton cou. Je vais te retirer ce collier.

Très lentement, l'enfant se déroula de sa position fœtale pour s'asseoir au bord du lit défait, permettant à Ace d'avoir libre-accès au collier. Tout en serrant doucement la main de la fillette dans la sienne, la pirate leva celle qu'elle avait toujours de libre et toucha doucement le collier avec un doigt empli de Haki.

La gamine se figea de peur et d'effroi en entendant la bombe dans son collier réagir avec un tic-tic d'avertissement. Second petit coup sur le collier et le compte à rebours accéléra. En usant de sa vitesse et de son Haki, Ace s'assura de protéger la fillette de l'explosion du collier qu'elle retira juste à temps du cou pour qu'il ne lui fasse pas de mal. Le bruit fit se recroqueviller l'enfant de peur, avant que doucement, elle ne jette un œil par-dessus son bras.

\- Tu es libre, lui sourit doucement Ace.

Elle entendit des pas dans la salle à manger et leva la tête pour voir qui venait d'entrer.

\- On a entendu une explosion, lui dit Edwin. Oyaji se fait du souci de pas te voir revenir.

\- Tu peux me laisser une chemise ou un tee-shirt sur la table, s'il te plaît ? demanda Ace. J'arrive dans un instant.

Le pirate la regarda d'un air interrogateur, avant de voir la gamine de dos, assise au bord du lit avec la chemise de la D. sur elle. Il dut relier les points tout seul parce qu'il retira son sweat pour rester en marcel dessous, et déposa le vêtement sur la table.

\- Je vais rassurer Oyaji et avertir l'infirmerie.

Il tourna les talons et s'en alla. Ace se leva pour aller récupérer le vêtement et l'enfila en retournant auprès de l'enfant qui restait immobile sur le lit.

\- Tu veux venir avec moi ? On va aller voir un docteur qui va soigner tous tes bobos, lui dit Ace en reprenant son sourire.

Elle s'accroupit de nouveau devant la gamine et tendit ses bras en invitation, attendant que l'enfant fasse le premier pas. Dans un premier temps, l'enfant se recroquevilla sur elle-même, trop effrayée par la situation qu'elle avait dû mal à intégrer. Puis, lentement, elle se remit au bord du lit en position assise et porta une main tremblante à l'un des bras d'Ace pour essayer de se lever. Ses jambes ne parvinrent par à supporter son poids, faisant qu'elle manqua de tomber. La D. la rattrapa juste à temps et la hissa sur sa hanche.

\- C'est fini, assura Ace en lui caressant doucement ses cheveux sales, pouilleux et emmêlés.

La gamine resta tendue dans la prise de la jeune femme, clairement effrayée, mais ne pipa mot. Humant un petit air pour essayer d'apaiser l'enfant, la pirate quitta l'endroit, laissant le lit prendre feu dans son dos. Quand elle pénétra sur le pont, ce fut pour voir que les combats étaient finis depuis longtemps. Certains gars de l'équipage faisaient le tour des corps sur le pont, achevant ceux qui avaient survécu. Il fallait qu'il ne reste aucun survivant de cette attaque, sinon, tout le monde saurait qui était à blâmer pour la disparition du Tenryuubito, et pour la stabilité et sécurité du territoire, le Yonkou ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Le Dragon Céleste était hors de vue, et c'était tant mieux dans l'opinion d'Ace. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle aurait réussi à se retenir si elle avait été face à face avec ce salopard.

Quand elle sortit sur le pont, Shirohige la regarda passer avec l'enfant, ses épaules s'affaissant sous la tristesse et ses yeux se remplissant de peine.

\- Va l'apporter à Christopher, il doit être déjà à l'infirmerie.

\- Oyaji !

Edward tourna la tête pour voir Thatch revenir de la cale avec trois enfants. Un petit garçon qui devait avoir à peine cinq ans sur la hanche, et deux autres enfants crasseux à peine plus âgés marchant avec lui en se tenant à son pantalon et en se cachant à moitié derrière ses jambes. Ils portaient des loques qui les couvraient à peine.

\- Marco essaye de sauver le dernier, annonça le commandant avec un visage étrangement fermé.

\- Vista, trouve-moi quoi que ce soit qui puissent aider ces enfants à rentrer chez eux. Thatch, assure-toi que ces mômes reçoivent vite des soins, ordonna Shirohige. Je vais voir où en est Marco.

Et il tourna les talons pour descendre à son tour dans la cale.

Outre des provisions qui seraient rapidement transférées sur le _Moby Dick_ et des caisses emplies de richesses, il y avait une petite cellule tout au fond. Elle avait sa porte ouverte en grand et il voyait parfaitement la chemise mauve de son fils aîné alors qu'il était assis à l'intérieur, dos à lui.

Son Haki ne sentait que Marco et rien d'autre. Rien qui puisse suggérer que son bras-droit soit en train de lutter pour sauver une vie. En se rapprochant des barreaux, il comprit pourquoi en voyant le poignard encore sanglant dans la main du Phénix et la dépouille immobile d'un petit garçon couvert de blessure et avec une incision nette, précise et fatale pile sur la carotide.

L'ouverture étant trop petite pour lui permettre de rejoindre le blond, Shirohige attrapa les barreaux de la cellule et les arracha, dégageant l'espace nécessaire pour entrer dedans et s'asseoir à côté de son fils.

\- Il en avait pour deux heures… trois grand maximum… des heures de souffrance et d'agonie… chuchota Marco.

\- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Un enfant ne mérite pas de souffrir ainsi.

Le commandant eut un reniflement narquois pour toute réponse alors qu'il essuyait le sang de son arme sur la manche de sa chemise pour ensuite ranger le poignard dans son fourreau et le fourreau, de nouveau dans sa ceinture.

Sans rien dire, Shirohige prit dans son immense main la silhouette frêle et longiligne de son fils et l'attira contre lui.

Les Saints étaient ceux qui briser le plus de vie.

.

* * *

.

Sabo était sur le départ quand son denden sonna.

Avec un soupir, il arrêta de faire son sac et alla décrocher alors que son partenaire Karasu entrait dans la pièce.

\- Sabo en ligne.

« Appel d'une ligne extérieure cryptée. On m'a demandé de vous dire qu'il s'agit de votre rendez-vous de Shabaody » dit la femme à l'autre bout.

\- Je prends la communication.

Karasu eut un geste de la tête à l'adresse du jeune homme pour savoir s'il y avait un souci, mais Sabo eut une moue pour dire qu'il ne savait pas justement. La ligne fut connectée et deux yeux ternes, morts et larmoyants lui apparurent. Sabo avait très peur, brusquement. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien s'être passé pour que sa sœur affiche une tête pareille ?

\- Hey, salua Sabo avec hésitation.

« Hey » répondit faiblement Ace sans même essayer d'esquisser un sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

« Je vais avoir du retard. Du genre, _beaucoup_ de retard. »

\- Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ? Karasu peut porter deux personnes en même temps et t'es du genre poids plume.

Sabo regarda son camarade qui haussa des épaules pour dire qu'il y voyait aucun problème.

« Non… je… j'ai quelque chose à faire. Je… je peux pas rester les bras ballants ou juste ignorer ce qu'il s'est passé, quand je pourrais aider. »

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Le denden se mordit une lèvre, inspira profondément, avant de parler, les larmes brisant enfin le peu de résistance qu'il y avait encore.

« Un navire de Tenryuubito nous a attaqués en début de matinée. Avec de _très mauvaises_ surprises à bord. »

Sabo sentit son sang se refroidir dans ses veines. Il avait eu bien assez de contact avec d'anciens esclaves pour savoir le genre de mauvaise surprise qu'on pouvait trouver.

« Cinq enfants, utilisés en esclaves sexuels. La plus vieille était en train de se faire violer pendant l'attaque. J'ai retiré ce porc d'entre ses jambes. Elle a à peine dix ans, elle a l'air d'en avoir huit, et elle doit recourir à une IVG… le plus vieux était un gosse de onze ans et Marco a dû abréger ses souffrances… »

Karasu posa une main sur ses yeux alors que Sabo fermait les paupières, la bile et la haine lui remontant dans la gorge.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'y a été fait du salopard ?

« Il sert de punching-ball pour le quatrième commandant pour l'instant. Shirohige a proposé un vote pour savoir qui voulait qu'il soit tué immédiatement et qui voulait qu'on lui fasse payer. J'ai aucun remord de dire que je fais partie de la majorité qui a décidé de s'assurer qu'il aurait une mort très lente et douloureuse. Même l'enfer est trop doux après ce que ces enfants ont subi. »

\- J'aurai eu la même réponse. Qu'est-ce que votre capitaine va faire des enfants ? S'il faut, je peux demander à ce qu'on vienne les chercher pour les ramener chez eux. On a assez d'anciens esclaves dans nos rangs pour savoir comment gérer.

« On en a aussi chez nous. Ils sont en train de recevoir des soins et on va les ramener. On attend qu'ils veuillent bien parler pour qu'on puisse savoir d'où ils viennent. »

Karasu tendit la main vers le transmetteur du denden.

\- Un de mes collègues veut te parler, avertit Sabo. Il est ok.

Ace soupira à l'autre bout alors que l'homme en noir prenait l'appareil pour parler dedans.

Et il resta silencieux.

« Moshi moshi ? Y'a quelqu'un ? » demanda la D. avec perplexité.

\- Karasu, ton haut-parleur, on t'entend pas, rappela Sabo.

L'homme écarquilla des yeux en réalisant qu'il avait oublié quelque chose et manipula son masque de corbeau pour pouvoir parler.

\- Désolé. Donc, je voulais savoir si on pouvait avoir une description des enfants. On a récupéré beaucoup de signalements de disparition. En croisant les deux, on pourra leur permettre de retrouver rapidement leur domicile. Le fichier n'est peut-être pas complet, mais c'est déjà quelque chose.

La pirate cligna des yeux et demanda un instant avant de déposer le transmetteur.

.

* * *

.

Chris leva le nez de la suture qu'il était en train de faire sur un pirate de sa flotte quand Ace passa le nez dans l'infirmerie en essuyant avec une manche du sweat des traces de larmes sur ses joues.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demanda l'ancien médecin des Spades en revenant à la blessure qu'il était en train de recoudre.

\- Le Commandant en a fini ?

\- Il aide les enfants à se laver avec une infirmière.

\- Un endroit où je peux me mettre sans déranger ?

Chris pointa une chaise dans son dos, à proximité du bureau, et la jeune femme alla s'y asseoir sagement, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds, le cul au bord du siège, le dos très droit. Après un long moment d'attente, la porte de la salle de bain dédiée aux malades s'ouvrit, laissant passer Marco et une infirmière avec les quatre enfants. Ace se leva mais ne s'avança pas, attendant de savoir si elle pouvait lui parler sans le déranger.

\- Portgas ? demanda le blond en se redressant. Tu as prévenu ton rendez-vous de Shabaody ?

\- Un de ses collègues propose de nous aider. Ils ont un fichier de personnes portées disparu. Avec les enfants qui ne parlent pas… c'est toujours ça pour leur permettre de rentrer chez eux, mais c'est pas à moi que revient la décision et comme je sais pas où est le capitaine...

Le blond hocha la tête et lui fit signe de se rapprocher. Quand elle fut à sa portée, elle se retrouva avec une Mafalda propre dans les bras, permettant de voir qu'elle avait une peau très claire et des cheveux châtains avec des mèches lourdes et de très beaux yeux bleus.

\- Ils doivent se reposer. Aide Talia à les coucher, yoi. Vu que c'est _toi_ qui as sorti la petite d'affaire, elle te fera plus confiance qu'à n'importe qui, et par extension, le reste des enfants. Donc, reste avec eux, s'il te plaît, Ace

\- Je le ferai.

Sans rien laisser paraître de sa surprise de se voir appeler brusquement par son prénom en public quand il ne le faisait pas généralement, la jeune femme tendit une main vers l'un des enfants capables de se déplacer seul qui accepta avec timidité et hésitation de la lui donner. Le Phénix regarda la procession quitter l'infirmerie avant de suivre le mouvement en se passant les mains sur son visage. Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur la chaise à la table de réunion des commandants et récupéra le denden mushi toujours actif qui laissait filtrer des voix.

\- Premier Commandant Marco des Shirohige en ligne.

« Karasu, Officier de la Révolution et Commandant de l'Armée du Nord »

Qu'est-ce que ce gars foutait dans le Shin Sekai s'il bossait dans le nord ? Peu importe, ce n'était pas ses affaires.

« Nous venons d'apprendre pour les enfants » dit une voix que Marco identifia comme celle de Sabo.

\- C'est malheureusement pas la première fois qu'on fait ce genre de découverte macabre. Y'a quatre ans en arrière, ce sont des gosses empaillés qu'on a trouvés, yoi.

« Ceux-là auront la chance d'être ramené à leurs parents. »

« On a notre dossier disparu. » informa Sabo.

\- Très bien, alors voilà…

.

* * *

.

Ace s'assit dans l'ombre du fauteuil de Shirohige avec une bouteille d'alcool qu'elle avait chapardée dans les cuisines. Elle regarda le sweat qu'elle portait toujours. Elle devrait vraiment le rendre à son propriétaire.

Avec un soupir, elle avala une gorgée du liquide amer qui dévala sa gorge alors qu'elle retenait son logia pour qu'il ne brûle pas l'alcool.

Comment, en dépit des horreurs, le monde pouvait-il fermer les yeux et dire que les méchants de l'histoire, c'étaient eux et pas les riches salopards ?

Une goutte de pluie tomba du ciel nuageux de la soirée agitée, suivie d'une seconde et d'une troisième. Bientôt, l'averse tomba drue sur le pont, clapotant sur le pont dans un bruit sourd et apaisant. Ace prit une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool et retira son chapeau pour laisser l'eau du ciel dévalait sur son visage en dépit du chuintement. A la tempête, elle joignit bientôt ses larmes, laissant l'eau des cieux emporté avec elle sa douleur. Personne n'en saurait rien.

Elle ne détourna pas la tête quand elle entendit Shirohige s'approcher de son coin et s'asseoir par terre, juste à côté d'elle, sans rien dire.

Peu importe qu'elle demande pourquoi les hommes pouvaient faire autant de mal à des êtres aussi innocents, elle n'aurait aucune réponse concrète. Seulement des belles paroles pour lui dire que les hommes étaient ainsi, faits pour se déchirer et souffrir.

\- Tu as le droit de te laisser aller, Ace. Personne ne te jugera. Personne n'en saura rien. La pluie emportera avec elle toutes les preuves, lui dit le Yonkou en lui posant une main réconfortante dans son dos. Libère-toi, je suis là, fille.

C'était la pression qu'il manquait pour faire céder le barrage de la demoiselle. La bouteille d'alcool à moitié vide tomba au sol alors qu'elle se recroquevillait sur elle-même pour sangloter, laissant la pluie masquer ses larmes et le son de sa peine. La main du Yonkou resta sur son dos, rassurante, chaude, alors qu'il regardait le large tourmenté, laissant la pluie masquer sa propre peine. Il avait beau avoir bien vécu, ce genre d'horreur continuait de lui faire mal. Il essuya deux larmes solitaires sur ses joues avec sa main libre, avant de la reposer sur son genou, continuant d'offrir autant de réconfort que possible à sa fille. Aucun mot, aucune formule magique ne pourrait arranger les choses, il le savait.

Il tourna la tête en entendant des pas sur les ponts et fit signe à Thatch de faire silence quand il le vit venir vers eux. Le roux hocha la tête et alla s'asseoir à la rambarde à proximité, ignorant la pluie qui commençait à avoir rapidement raison de sa pompadour pour laisser de longues mèches retomber dans son dos.

Il entendit un reniflement venant d'Ace et se risqua à l'appeler.

\- Hey, Ace, tu peux rendre service ?

Ace s'agita un instant pour essuyer ses larmes et se leva, laissant la main de Shirohige retomber au sol.

\- Les gosses ont besoin de figures de confiance pour leur prouver que c'est sans risque de manger, et Marco dit qu'il faudra qu'ils aillent de nouveau se coucher ensuite.

\- J'arrive, assura-t-elle en ramassant la bouteille d'alcool.

Elle tira sur une de ses manches et essuya ses yeux une dernière fois avant de remettre son chapeau sur son crâne trempe.

\- N'hésite pas à venir me retrouver si tu as besoin, fille, lui dit Shirohige.

\- Merci Oyaji.

Triste de se dire que ce satané jour était la première fois où il entendait Ace l'appelait enfin 'Oyaji'.

\- C'est normal, fille.

Ace alla rejoindre Thatch qui lui passa un bras autour des épaules pour l'embarquer à la cuisine. Avant d'entrer, elle termina sa boisson avant de laisser au cuisinier la bouteille en verre qu'il alla jeter dans la poubelle dédiée, laissant la jeune femme s'asseoir à la petite table où étaient les enfants avec Marco dans un coin de la cuisine où il servait déjà de la soupe dans les bols devant les gamins catatoniques.

\- Pourquoi ils sont pas dans le réfectoire ? demanda Ace en prenant la place que lui montra le blond.

\- Trop de monde, trop tôt, résuma le Phénix.

Ace hocha la tête et attrapa le pain au milieu de la table pour le rompre à la main en remarquant que les seuls couverts étaient des cuillères. Thatch récupéra la soupière une fois que tout le monde fut servi et alla la déposer sur le feu, avant de prendre une autre casserole avec laquelle il quitta la cuisine.

\- Vous avez des prénoms ou je peux vous appeler Riri, Fifi et Loulou ? demanda Ace en essayant de faire bonne figure.

Un petit garçon roux se mit à rougir alors que les trois autres restèrent de marbre.

\- Toi, t'es d'East Blue, devina-t-elle.

\- Will est de l'archipel de Konomi, yoi, lui dit Marco.

Ace se figea en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle avait déjà lu ce nom quelque part. Le blond lui adressa un regard qui disait clairement plus tard, alors, elle laissa glisser.

\- Donc, nous avons Will d'East Blue, Elizabeth d'Embriville.

Elizabeth avait des yeux verts éteints et des marques de brûlures sur le visage à moitié caché par des cheveux brun foncé ondulés.

\- Meidhi de Fez, à deux pas de Foodvalten, une île de notre territoire. Quant à Mafalda, c'est une de mes compatriotes. Elle est d'Anvil, comme moi.

La D. arrêta la distribution du pain pour regarder Marco, puis la gamine, puis de nouveau le commandant. Comprenant la question silencieuse, il hocha tristement la tête.

Ce n'était certainement pas comme ça qu'il aurait voulu apprendre que sa jumelle était vivante et qu'il avait une nièce. Il brisa son pain en plusieurs morceaux et en mangea un bout, avant d'en tendre un autre à Meidhi qui le regarda de ses grands yeux bruns. L'enfant regarda l'adulte manger son pain, avant de prendre avec hésitation le morceau qu'on lui donnait et de le manger. Ace imita le blond et tendit un morceau à la petite Elizabeth après en avoir mangé un. Quand les enfants eurent l'assurance que le pain était sans danger et qu'on n'avait pas l'intention de les empoisonner ou de les intoxiquer, ils le mangèrent avec un peu plus d'assurance, permettant aux adultes de passer à la soupe. Bien heureusement, la nourriture venait de la même soupière, donc, ils n'eurent pas besoin de prendre une lampée dans chacun de bol.

\- Je dois faire un rapport à Oyaji, tu pourras aider les enfants à se coucher quand ils auront fini ? demanda Marco en allant chercher la soupière.

Il se resservit et en remit à Ace qui aidait Elizabeth à ne pas mettre ses cheveux dans la nourriture. La D. regarda son bol, puis Marco avec toute son indignation, mais il lui répondit par un regard noir et un coup d'œil rapide aux enfants qui avaient du mal avec leur part.

\- Bien Commandant.

Elle se leva et fit vaguement une tresse avec les cheveux d'Elizabeth qu'elle lui coinça dans le col du pull trop grand pour elle qu'elle portait pour remplacer ses loques.

\- Demain soir, on devrait arriver sur une île, si ce n'est plus tôt si le temps nous l'accorde. On pourra leur trouver des vêtements à leur taille.

\- Je trouve que ma chemise va très bien à Mafalda et je suis certaine qu'elle adore le jaune.

\- Toujours mieux que l'orange immonde de ce qui te sert de chapeau.

\- Tu sauras que c'est mon petit-frère qu'il l'a choisi parce qu'il dit que ça va très bien avec mes pouvoirs ! Et na !

Elle tira la langue à Marco en se rasseyant. Elle reprit sa cuillère et se força à manger sa soupe pendant que le Commandant adressait un sourire très satisfait et fier de lui par-dessus la sienne.

.

* * *

.

Tous les commandants étaient là avec Shirohige quand Marco chaussa ses lunettes, debout devant sa chaise pour annoncer l'ampleur de l'horreur.

\- C'est mauvais. Très mauvais.

\- Vas-y, qu'on sache comment agir, encouragea Vista en jetant d'un geste las son chapeau sur la table.

\- Ils sont tous en sous-alimentation. L'un des garçons a vomi pendant qu'on le douchait. Cela ressemblait plus à des aliments périmés ou des emballages qu'à de la vraie nourriture, yoi. Il faudra les rhabituer lentement à manger correctement et sainement.

\- Soupe et smoothie pour les gosses, décréta Thatch. Peut-être du poisson ou de la viande blanche prédécoupés.

\- Quelque chose de fin et de facilement digérable.

Le cuisinier hocha la tête.

\- Le plus jeune des mômes a cinq ans. C'est le petit Meidhi. Mafalda, la plus vieille, a tout juste dix ans, mais elle a m'a tout l'air d'avoir déjà un ou deux ans d'esclavages derrière elle à cause de sa taille. Les deux autres ont tous les deux huit ans, à deux mois de différence.

Il fit rouler nerveusement ses épaules comme pour repousser une brûlure qui venait du fin fond de ses souvenirs.

\- Meidhi doit être une acquisition récente. La marque au fer rouge est infectée, j'ai fait le nécessaire pour que ça se soigne et il a des médicaments à prendre. Elizabeth a été marqué sur le vagin. Les deux autres s'en sortent mieux pour le placement de la marque, yoi. Ils ont été roués de coups, électrocutés, fouettés et j'en passe. J'ai retrouvé de l'eau dans les poumons de Will et il manque un orteil à Elizabeth. Mafalda a été amputée d'un sein alors qu'elle commence tout juste à se développer et Meidhi est aveugle de l'œil droit.

Shirohige ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

Il savait que le pire était à venir.

\- Ils ont tous subis des sévices sexuels graves. Will a eu une déchirure du colon, d'où le fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à marcher. Je l'ai opéré et il est encore sous anti douleur. Cassidy a retrouvé des poils de chien sur Elizabeth, là où ça n'a rien à faire.

\- On gardera Stefan loin des enfants, annonça Kingdew.

\- Et pour conclure, la petite Mafalda est enceinte.

\- A dix ans ? s'étrangla Vista.

\- Elle a eu la malchance de se former plus tôt que la majorité des filles. C'est pas commun, mais pas si rare non plus. Voilà les faits.

\- Et l'enfant qui n'a pas survécu ? demanda Shirohige.

\- Antoine, les gamins savent qu'il n'a pas survécu, ils l'ont compris. Onze ans, de Shabaody. Et certainement pas l'âge pour passer le pas et demander volontairement à changer de sexe. Les cicatrices de l'opération… je peux pas dire _barbare_ parce qu'en comparaison, c'est _rien_.

Si on demandait à Edward Newgate, l'horreur et l'abomination humaine avait un visage : celui de l'argent. Cet argent sombre et mauvais qui offrait aux hommes le pouvoir d'accomplir des actes malfaisants sur des êtres innocents comme des enfants.

\- Nous allons déposer les enfants chez eux, puis, on ira à Shabaody et j'irai à la rencontre des parents de ce gosse pour leur rendre la dépouille. Tu l'as mis au frais pour qu'il reste intact ? demanda Shirohige d'une voix morne.

Marco se contenta de hocher la tête.

\- Quand les enfants auront un peu plus de confiance, nous récupèrerons un maximum d'informations auprès d'eux pour trouver ceux qui les ont capturés et vendus, et où. La seconde flotte sera ensuite lâchée pour anéantir ces personnages.

\- Will ne pourra pas rentrer chez lui. Son île est entre les mains de Arlong. Vu qu'il a servi sous Fisher Tiger, j'ose espérer qu'il n'a pas eu l'idée stupide de vendre un enfant, tout humain soit-il, mais on ne peut pas renvoyer un enfant traumatisé ainsi là-bas. Je sais que Jinbe nous demande de le laisser gérer cette affaire…

\- Je comprends fils. Quand le gosse acceptera de parler, essaye de savoir si ses parents sont toujours en vie. Si c'est le cas, on s'assurera de les avertir qu'on a retrouvé leur enfant et qu'on le met à l'abri. Je contacterai Jinbe pour lui demander de régler rapidement l'affaire. Quelque chose à rajouter ?

\- Vu que Portgas, Thatch et moi sommes ceux qui les ont _libérés_ , ils vont nous coller pas mal. Il faut que le reste de l'équipage les laisse respirer. Un rien peut leur faire peur à ce stade. J'ai demandé à Portgas de passer la nuit avec eux pour les rassurer, mais on se relèvera durant leur séjour à bord jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient plus en confiance. On va attendre deux trois jours avant de les faire manger au réfectoire et à la table des commandants. Ah, et il faudra remercier l'Armée Révolutionnaire, ils nous ont _gracieusement_ aidés à identifier les gosses grâce à leur réseau d'informations. J'ai fait le tour de ce qu'il fallait dire, outre qu'il faudra acheter des vêtements pour les bambins et que ça ne sert à rien de venir me chercher ce soir, je vais me shooter à coup de somnifère.

\- Je viens me shooter avec toi, marmonna Thatch en levant une main à moitié morte.

\- C'était une longue journée éprouvante, nous avons tous besoin de repos. La réunion est levée, accorda Shirohige.

Oui, une très longue journée.


	24. Chapter 24

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! On se retrouve enfin pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire des nenfants que les pirates ont récupérés. Et oui, j'ai cru comprendre que même si le chapitre avait bien commencé, pas mal de personnes avaient prit un bon coup au morale en lisant la fin. Mais pas d'inquiétude, ils vont s'en sortir. Ayons la foi.**

 **Merci donc pour les reviews à :**

 **Misstykata :** Tu peux squatter avec eux, ils ont besoin de Tami. 'cause she's such a sweet girl ;)

 **Neko chan 124 :** ce sont des horreurs du monde de One Piece qu'un esprit adulte peut parfaitement imaginer avec le cadre poser par Oda, quand un enfin ne le remarquera pas.

 **Maennas** : on est facilement plus touché par les enfants, puisqu'ils sont innocents et qu'on fait tout pour les protéger un maximum des horreurs, alors que là, ils en on vécu. Nous verrons donc très vite ce que l'avenir leur réserve.

 **Black-Clixia :** j'ai assez joué à Assassin's Creed Black Flag pour saovir ce que c'est un putain de bordel de merde un abordage, mais je suis contente de voir que j'ai réussi à rendre l'ambiance. On va pas s'attarder sur ce monstre, il a eu ce qu'il méritait, c'est le plus important. Ce qu'il reste, ce sont les enfants. Pour le passage à Anvil, je pense que tu vas tomber de haut, navrée. Mais j'espère quand même que tu continueras d'apprécier le chapitre en dépit de ce point.

 **Ceci étant fait, je vous remercie à tous de votre attention et je vous dis à bientôt pour la prochaine livraison !**

 **La bise !**

.

* * *

.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils avaient les enfants à bord. Et ils espéraient au moins pouvoir en ramener la majorité chez eux pour Noël. Leur séjour à terre de la veille avait permis, en plus de leur trouver des vêtements à leur taille, de leur prodiguer des soins médicaux qu'on ne pouvait pas leur donner à bord. Ils seraient certainement en meilleur état physique quand on les rendrait à leurs parents.

Les gosses étaient toujours tous les quatre ensembles, regardant les adultes avec peur et soumission, se recroquevillant sur eux-mêmes au moindre geste un peu trop brusque. Ils sortaient sur le pont quand il n'y avait presque personne, restant la majorité du temps dans la cabine qu'on leur avait laissée ou dans la salle de réunion, puisque c'est là que Thatch s'était décidé à traîner quand il n'était pas occupé ailleurs. Et comme les enfants étaient le plus souvent dans ses pattes, on les retrouvait donc avec lui. Ça permettait aussi à l'équipage de pouvoir vivre normalement sans craindre d'effrayer les mômes quand ils s'entraînaient ou faisaient les cons sur le pont.

Question alimentation, il y avait du chemin à faire, mais ils reprenaient doucement du poids. Thatch avait eu l'idée magique de faire des smoothies nourrissants qu'il versait ensuite dans des flasques distribuées aux enfants. Comme ça, ils pourraient en prendre tout au long de la journée sans forcer sur leur appétit. On avait aussi appliqué la méthode à Ace pour compenser son idée de se priver de dîner. La forme liquide passait beaucoup mieux pour la femme qui s'enfilait presque trois litres d'eau par jour au lieu de se nourrir correctement, alors, autant en profiter.

Il faudrait du temps avant que les gamins puissent se remettre de cette épreuve, mais ils étaient déterminés à les aider. Ils avaient bien trop d'anciens esclaves dans leur équipage pour savoir que l'abandon n'était pas une option.

Thatch leva le nez de son journal quand Marco vint s'asseoir à la table de la salle de réunion et laissa tomber sa tête dans ses bras avec un soupir exaspéré sans faire attention aux enfants assis en bout de table qui avaient accepté de faire des dessins pour s'occuper puisqu'ils n'avaient pas de lecture de leur âge à bord.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda le roux en repliant son journal.

\- Oyaji et l'alcool, répondit le blond.

\- Ah. C'est pas nouveau, pourquoi tu t'énerves cette fois ?

\- Parce qu'il a réussi à corrompre une des infirmières pour qu'elle remplace le contenu de son intraveineuse pour du saké ! On leur apprend à sauver des vies, pas à satisfaire l'alcoolisme de leur patient, yoi !

\- Marco, les gosses.

Un regard aux enfants montra qu'ils s'étaient recroquevillés sur eux-mêmes quand le blond avait commencé à élever la voix.

\- Navré les enfants. Rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas contre vous que je me suis énervé, sourit tristement le médecin.

Et il soupira pour remettre sa tête dans ses bras.

\- Tu le surveilles pas, qu'il ne recommence pas ?

\- Chris remplace l'IV et a dit qu'il allait le surveiller. Kennichi me relève sur le pont et Vista est à la barre.

\- Ah.

Thatch rouvrit son journal et disparut derrière, laissant son frère décompresser en silence. Marco releva légèrement la tête au point que seuls ses yeux ressortent de ses bras, le regard dans le vague, avant de le tourner vers les enfants. Ils avaient repris leur activité tout en les surveillant du coin de l'œil. La petite Mafalda avait délaissé son dessin pour regarder le journal dans les mains du roux avec un semblant de curiosité.

\- Tu as vu quelque chose qui t'intéresse, Mafalda-chan ?

La petite sursauta et se recroquevilla sur elle-même de peur de se faire gronder. Ses camarades relevèrent le nez pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

\- C'est le journal qui t'intéresse ? demanda doucement Marco.

Il regarda Thatch qui referma le journal et le fit glisser doucement sur le bois jusqu'à la petite demoiselle.

\- Jour-nal ? répéta la fillette en regardant l'objet.

Sa voix était légèrement rauque à cause du manque d'usage.

\- C'est un livre qu'une mouette apporte à tous ceux qui le veulent pour savoir ce qu'il se passe dans le monde entier, lui expliqua Thatch. Ton papa ou ta maman doivent le lire.

\- Pas de papa…

Marco fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils et regarda la fillette prendre le journal avec hésitation.

\- Ta maman n'en lit pas ?

La fillette secoua la tête avec timidité.

Les deux commandants échangèrent un regard. C'était peut-être gros comme explication, mais ça pouvait dire pourquoi sa sœur n'avait jamais repris contact avec lui. Elle ne savait peut-être pas qu'il était là, dehors, sur un navire pirate et bien vivant.

\- Pi-rates ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? chuchota-t-elle en lisant le journal avec interrogation.

Le reste des enfants montrèrent les deux hommes ce qui laissa la curieuse perplexe. Les deux commandants échangèrent un rire. C'était après tout une bonne réponse.

\- Des pirates, il y en a des tas et de toutes sortes, yoi, expliqua Marco en se levant. Des gentils, comme des méchants.

\- Comme les gyojins ? demanda doucement Will.

\- Comme les gyojins, confirma Thatch. Il en existe des méchants, comme de très gentils. Mais comme on est différent, c'est pas commun quand on arrive à s'entendre les uns les autres. Cependant, nous, on s'en fiche de la différence. On protège même leur terre des méchants pirates.

\- Tu viens Mafalda-chan, je vais te montrer comment on reconnait un pirate, yoi, proposa Marco.

Il tendit une main à la gamine de l'autre côté de la table. L'enfant lui jeta un regard effrayé, puis regarda les autres, autour d'elle, avant de se lever lentement de sa chaise et de contourner la table. A quelques mètres de Marco, elle s'arrêta un instant, mais l'homme ne bougea pas, continuant de lui tendre la main. Finalement, elle accepta de la lui prendre et en marchant lentement, il l'embarqua avec lui sur le pont. Il fit deux pas dehors, mais n'alla pas plus loin. Il vit du coin de l'œil Shirohige se pencher par-dessus son fauteuil pour voir ce qu'il faisait alors que quelques hommes lui adressaient un regard, mais il ne s'en occupa pas le moins du monde.

\- Tu es un peu petite pour le voir depuis ici, je vais donc te porter sur mes épaules pour que tu puisses voir, d'accord ?

La gamine hocha la tête avec raideur et délicatement, Marco la souleva en la prenant par la taille et la déposa sur ses épaules, avant de se diriger vers l'escalier menant au pont supérieur arrière. Là, il grimpa quelques marches et pointa du doigt le sommet du mât.

\- Tu vois le drapeau là-haut ? demanda-t-il. Le grand drapeau noir avec la tête de mort mauve, yoi.

\- O-oui.

\- C'est l'emblème des pirates. Les pirates ont tous un drapeau noir avec une tête de mort dessus. Nous, on est les Barbes-Blanches.

\- Pourquoi une barbe ?

\- Parce que c'est moins ridicule que de s'appeler les pirates de la Moustache Blanche. T'es pas d'accord, yoi ?

La gamine étouffa son rire en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche.

\- Et le géant qui écoute pas les consignes du docteur, là-bas, c'est le capitaine, montra Marco en désignant Shirohige. Edward Newgate, mais tout le monde l'appelle Shirohige. Mais pour nous, c'est notre père.

Marco revint dans la salle de réunion et rassit la fillette sur sa chaise avant d'aller se remettre à sa place.

\- Oyaji rit en silence, pointa Thatch avec amusement.

\- Merci, j'ai senti.

Difficile d'ignorer les tremblements du navire.

.

* * *

.

La petite Elizabeth était de retour chez elle. Elle avait repris un peu de poids et de vie, mais restait craintive et muette. Marco avait détesté briser la joie des parents en leur expliquant ce que leur fille avait traversé, mais ils devaient le savoir pour comprendre sa peur et l'aider à guérir. Les parents, même si horrifiés du sort qu'avait subi leur enfant, leur était reconnaissant de leur avoir ramenée. Les mercis que le commandant avait reçus le laissaient amer.

Avec un regard noir pour l'emblème de la mouette qui flottait dans le vent, il s'en alla, regagnant la chaloupe qu'il avait utilisée pour rejoindre la terre. Sur une île avec une base marine, il n'était pas question de jeter l'ancre, surtout avec des enfants à bord. Le responsable de la base locale avait bien voulu retenir les canons quand on lui avait expliqué la raison de leur visite, mais ils n'avaient pas l'intention de forcer plus leur hospitalité.

Bientôt, il s'assit dans la petite embarcation et prit les rames pour revenir au _Moby_. Il avait besoin de se vider l'esprit.

Il accepta l'échelle de corde qu'on lui lança. Se transformer pourrait être perçu comme une agression et il ne voulait pas provoquer une bataille. Une fois sur le pont, voyant qu'on remontait sans son aide la chaloupe, il alla voir son capitaine et lui adressa un signe de tête.

\- Va te reposer, lui demanda Shirohige.

Qui lui avait dit qu'il ne dormait plus depuis le début de cette sinistre affaire ?

Avec un long soupir las, il rejoignit l'intérieur du navire et disparut dans les couloirs. Il allait faire une carte, ça lui changerait les idées.

Il fut seulement à moitié surpris de voir Ace perchée sur un coin de son bureau avec un livre en main. Elle releva brièvement la tête en le voyant entrer, avant de retourner à sa lecture. Sacrée Ace. Sans un mot, Marco referma la porte et sortit son matériel de cartographie. Comprenant qu'il aurait besoin d'un peu plus de place, elle changea sa position sur le bureau, laissant pendre ses jambes sur le côté et non pas sur le devant par-dessus les tiroirs.

\- Le petit Will a parlé un peu plus. Ses parents n'ont pas survécu alors qu'ils ont essayé de le faire fuir pour le sauver d'Arlong. Il a erré en East Blue dans une chaloupe avec quelques provisions pendant trois jours, avant de rencontrer la mauvaise personne. Direction le marché des esclaves et la Terre Sainte, lui dit la jeune femme sans lever le nez de son livre.

\- On se renseignera sur les îles qu'on rencontrera au cas où un couple chercherait à adopter un enfant, yoi. On ne peut pas décemment le garder à bord. Tu lis quoi d'intéressant ?

\- _Kadath_. C'est un recueil de quatre récits d'auteurs modernes autour du mythe de la Cité Onirique de Kadath de Lovecraft. Et accessoirement, c'est le nom de code qu'on utilise pour désigner Raftell.

\- Le Rio Poneglyph doit être quelque chose comme le Château d'Onyx, c'est ça, yoi ?

\- Bingo.

Marco esquissa un maigre sourire et se pencha sur sa carte. Ace releva le nez de sa lecture pour le regarder faire. Le Phénix avait du mal à se concentrer. Il claquait la langue d'agacement et soupirait toutes les cinq minutes en gommant et regommant ses tracés. Il avait du mal à relire ses notes prises pour cette mission dans son calepin. Finalement, après un énième gommage, le papier se froissa et se déchira devant son geste un peu trop énergique. Avec un grognement frustré, Marco s'en empara, en fit une boule et le jeta à la poubelle accrochée à son bureau.

\- Tu veux que je te change les idées ? proposa Ace.

\- C'est gentil, mais le sexe est la dernière chose que j'ai à l'esprit en ce moment, yoi, soupira le Phénix.

\- Je songeais à un massage pour te détendre.

Elle se pencha vers l'avant et effleura les poches en formation sous les yeux épuisés du blond.

\- Tu es épuisé, ça se voit. Allez, va t'allonger sur le ventre, je me charge de toi et on ne proteste pas.

Marco roula des yeux et se leva. Il retira ses chaussures, sa ceinture et sa chemise pour déposer le tout sur le bureau vide du second commandant avant de se laisser tomber comme un cachalot sur sa couche. Il attrapa son coussin et le ramena dans ses bras pour y enfouir son nez, attendant qu'Ace se mette au boulot. La D. marqua la page de son livre avec une photo et descendit de son perchoir pour aller fermer la porte. Elle s'assit au bord de la couche de Marco et retira ses chaussures, avant de s'asseoir à cheval sur les reins de son amant, observant le dos musclé qui s'étalait devant elle, parcouru par d'innombrables cicatrices de toutes tailles et de toutes formes, bien que toutes anciennes. Certainement d'avant l'acquisition de son zoan. Si elle plissait les yeux, elle était certaine qu'elle arrivait même à voir la marque des Tenryuubito entre les deux épaules.

Elle se frotta les mains entre elles pour en augmenter légèrement la chaleur et les apposa sur le dos du blond qui eut un vague grognement.

\- Tu as la peau gelée, constata la jeune femme en commençant à faire rouler ses muscles entre ses doigts.

\- Et tes mains sont très chaudes, c'est agréable, lui répondit la voix du blond en dépit du coussin.

\- Contente de l'apprendre.

Elle continua de le masser en silence, avant de le voir lever une main pour passer un doigt sur sa nuque. Comprenant le message, elle décala ses mains jusqu'à la colonne et lui massa la zone qu'il lui avait désignée. En le voyant bouger la tête comme pour l'étirer, elle concentra son attention sur les vertèbres, allant de la base du crâne et descendant lentement jusqu'à atteindre les épaules, puis continuer plus bas, allant jusqu'à faire courir ses phalanges de chaque côté de la colonne vertébrale. Elle s'arrêta quand elle le sentit rouler des épaules.

\- Non, vas-y, continue, y'a bien un siècle depuis la dernière fois que j'ai réussi à me détendre autant, marmonna le commandant.

\- Un siècle ? Monsieur le Phénix viendrait-il d'avouer son véritable âge ? taquina la jeune femme en reprenant son massage.

\- J'suis trop bien pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'envie de me vexer, yoi…

Elle se pencha sur le côté pour voir le visage de son amant et sourit en constatant qu'il avait fermé les yeux.

\- Tu serais pas en train de t'endormir ?

\- Probable.

\- Laisse-toi aller, t'es pas le seul commandant à bord, on peut bien se passer de toi quelques heures.

\- Mmmh… s'tu l'dis…

Avec un sourire, elle continua ses administrations, insistant particulièrement sur les épaules et les reins, les zones qu'elle supposait le faire souffrir le plus quand il se transformait.

Il avait la peau douce, c'était surprenant venant d'un pirate.

Marco bougea sa tête pour libérer un peu plus son visage de son coussin et une légère respiration lui échappa. La jeune femme sourit. Il s'était endormi.

Elle réprima un bâillement.

Toute cette affaire la laissait sur les nerfs. Une petite sieste ne serait pas de refus.

Elle glissa sur la couchette et réussit à se trouver une petite place entre Marco et le vide, dos face au mur et à son amant et ferma les yeux. Elle allait se reposer un instant.

Juste un instant.

Elle était déjà dans le coaltare quand le Phénix changea de position pour passer un bras sur ses hanches et la ramener contre lui en s'enfonçant dans le lit, à moitié endormi, avant qu'il ne referme les yeux. La jeune femme eut un léger gémissement, se retourna dans son sommeil et se blottit un peu plus dans les bras du plus vieux, un doigt crochetant vaguement une anse du pantalon dans le dos de l'homme. Marco l'embrassa sur le front en réponse et se rendormit.

Quand Vista vint le chercher un peu plus tard, il trouva la porte à moitié ouverte et le couple profondément endormi. S'il resta d'abord surpris de les trouver tous les deux dans le même lit, il finit par sourire et secouer la tête. Sans bruit, il ressortit de la cabine et referma délicatement la porte.

Il remonta à l'étage supérieur et alla s'asseoir à sa place à la table des commandants. A l'autre bout, là où les infirmières mangeaient habituellement, on avait rajouté les enfants.

\- Marco ne vient pas manger ? s'étonna Kingdew.

\- Il dort. J'ai pas eu la foi de le réveiller. Il est grand, s'il a faim, il montera se prendre quelque chose à manger.

\- Je lui laisserai une part dans le frigo, sinon, il va me faire sauter la cuisine, lui et son incompétence, maugréa Thatch.

Le commandant de la cinquième flotte ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de manger en silence. Il ne serait pas le premier à vendre la mèche, s'ils étaient aussi discrets, c'était pour une bonne raison.

\- Eh…

Les commandants regardèrent leur père qui mangeait avec un sourire.

Oui, forcément, leur père savait toujours _tout._

.

* * *

.

\- La nuit a été bonne, fils ?

Marco s'assit à la table du petit déjeuner en s'étirant copieusement et se servit un café.

\- Je crois bien que c'est la première fois en plus de vingt ans que je dirais que je serais bien resté au lit plus longtemps, yoi. Et la tienne, Oyaji ?

\- Très bonne, merci de demander, sourit le capitaine en buvant son énorme chopine de café. Qu'est-ce qui a fait que tu as décidé de te lever ?

\- Thatch. Il est tombé du lit, je suis certain que même les pauvres gosses l'ont entendu de l'autre côté du couloir.

\- Vista t'a pris par surprise durant ta sieste. Si tu ne t'es pas réveillé, c'est que tu devais être _vraiment_ fatigué.

Le pauvre médecin s'étouffa dans son café et toussa abondamment pour retrouver son souffle, avant d'inspirer profondément. Il adressa un regard noir à son capitaine qui se moquait de lui de bon matin.

\- Il n'a rien dit, rassure-toi, mais ça aurait été drôle, rassura Edward à son fils aîné inquiet. Ce n'est pas lui qui gâchera les efforts que tu déploies pour la protéger.

\- J'lui toucherai deux mots, yoi.

Reprenant son calme apparent, il recommença son petit-déjeuner. Il passa ses nerfs sur Thatch quand celui-ci vint se joindre à eux avec une allure de zombie. Le pauvre ne comprit pas le moins du monde pourquoi son frère était de si mauvaise humeur de bon matin.

Et à côté, quand Ace entra dans le réfectoire en papotant avec Edwin, la demoiselle était le visage même de la zenitude.

Shirohige sourit.

Il aimait tellement ses enfants.

.

* * *

.

\- Hey. Tu dors pas ?

Marco tourna la tête pour regarder les deux yeux de cendres qui le fixaient depuis son épaule où Ace avait appuyé son crâne pour dormir.

\- Non.

\- Tu veux en parler ? ça pourrait t'aider à te délester de tes soucis. Ce genre de chose, là, qui te fait froncer les sourcils et ressortir cette ride.

Un doigt chaud effleura la ride du lion au-dessus du nez du blond. Il sourit et caressa la même ride sur le front de sa petite-amie.

\- Tu l'as aussi, t'es mal placée pour parler, yoi.

\- Si c'est toi qui avais dû élever Luffy, tu te serais arraché la maigre excuse de cheveux qu'il te reste encore, alors, t'es très mal placé pour parler, lui reprocha la jeune femme. Change pas de sujet, et dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

En expirant profondément par le nez, Marco pivota dans le lit et la ramena contre sa poitrine, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux.

\- Je crois que j'appréhende mon retour à Anvil. Oyaji m'a assuré qu'on n'y resterait pas longtemps, mais j'ai ce poids, là, dans la poitrine. Et… et je pense pas que je serais capable de rencontrer ma sœur, pas après tout ce temps, et certainement pas dans ces circonstances, yoi. Mais à côté, on peut pas garder la gamine à bord, c'est dangereux pour elle autant que pour nous. Et l'option du « coucou, j'ai oublié de te le dire, mais je suis ton oncle », je pense pas qu'elle marchera. Sans parler que je veux faire un geste pour elles. C'est con, ce sont des inconnues, mais… je peux pas les laisser là-bas, pas quand je sais que mes souvenirs de cet endroit me montrent un monde qui n'a presque rien à envier à MariJoa.

\- Je peux te raconter une petite anecdote ?

Ace se positionna un peu mieux dans les coussins et laissa son amant remonter les draps sur son vieux tee-shirt qui lui servait de pyjama.

\- Quand j'ai pris le large seule, ma première idée était de retourner à Dawn, je voulais revoir l'endroit où j'avais grandi. Sur le chemin, j'ai croisé des pirates de pacotille pas assez menaçants pour avoir droit à leur prime, mais avec assez d'or dans les cales pour que je puisse payer des dettes. La première que j'ai payée, c'est à Makino, une femme super gentille qui tenait une taverne à Fuusha, un petit village à deux pas de la jungle où j'ai vécu. C'est elle qui nous a apporté des vêtements quand Garp a décidé de confier Luffy à Dadan. Elle nous invitait souvent à venir boire un jus de fruit dans son bar, et manger ses gâteaux. Avec nos estomacs de l'époque, Luffy et moi, on avait pour le coup une ardoise conséquente. J'ai dû insister auprès d'elle pour qu'elle prenne l'argent que je lui devais, quand je suis revenue la voir après tout ce temps. Puis, je lui ai fait part d'un dilemme. Il s'agissait de Dadan. Je détestais cette femme. C'est elle la première qui m'a instillé la haine de Roger. Elle la première qui m'a appris que si je voulais manger, il fallait que je ramène ma part sur la table, que ce soit de l'argent ou de la nourriture. Elle passait plus son temps à m'insulter qu'à m'appeler par mon prénom, et n'a rien fait pour me détromper ou rectifier Garp sur mon genre. Pourtant, pendant tout ce temps, en dépit de la menace, elle m'a gardé sous son toit. Elle m'a soigné quand j'étais blessée ou malade, elle est venue nous chercher au cœur de la fournaise que le Grey Terminal a pris feu, et c'est elle qui nous a aidé à fuir quand nos primes sont sorties. Sans compter qu'elle devait tout de même fournir à Garp des photos de nous, histoire de lui prouver qu'on était toujours vivants, tant qu'on était avec elle… eh bien, ces portraits de nous, elle a pris la peine de les détruire pour qu'on ne puisse avoir aucun visage à mettre sur nos noms. C'était un détail qui avait son importance. Dans notre cavale, on est passé dans des villes avec des avis de recherches placardés et on ne faisait pas toujours le rapprochement.

Elle joignit ses mains sans quitter son amant silencieux du regard qui attendait la morale de l'histoire.

\- Elle nous détestait et moi aussi, pourtant, je savais que je lui devais beaucoup et je voulais lui repayer ça.

Elle posa un doigt sur les lèvres de son homme quand il ouvrit la bouche pour lui pointer que c'était sa sœur qui avait une dette envers lui et pas l'inverse en ce qui les concernait.

\- Laisse-moi finir. Donc, je voulais utiliser le reste de l'argent pour payer la dette que je jugeais avoir envers cette femme, mais à côté, je me disais qu'elle ne le méritait pas. C'est là que Makino m'a dit quelque chose qui influence beaucoup mon mode de fonctionnement, aujourd'hui encore. Elle m'a simplement dit que ce sont par de simples petits gestes qu'on peut prouver à tout le monde qu'ils se font une fausse opinion de nous et être en paix avec nous-mêmes. C'est en étant généreux quand on n'en a pas besoin qu'on prouve à tout le monde qu'on est loin de l'image de monstre qui entoure la profession. Vas-tu laisser cette image de monstre barbare, ou laisser une trace d'une étonnante générosité envers une femme à qui tu ne dois rien ?

Marco sourit et caressa une joue de sa compagne.

\- Il faudra que tu me présentes cette femme pleine de sagesse.

\- Dis rien à Shanks, mais je crois qu'elle lui a fait tourner la tête, si j'en crois les histoires de Luffy.

Le Phénix eut un petit rire et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

\- Je connais une femme qui est bien partie pour être extrêmement gâtée à Noël. Mais je ne la rencontrerai pas. Je préfère rester comme un généreux donateur anonyme, yoi.

\- C'est toi qui décides.

.

* * *

.

C'est pour ça que le vingt-cinq à midi, le _Moby Dick_ jeta l'ancre dans le port de Anvil. Marco se contenta d'organiser le ravitaillement depuis les quais, laissant le soin à Ace de ramener la petite Mafalda chez elle. La gamine lança un au revoir joyeux aux pirates avant de guider la D. jusqu'à sa maison, une bicoque branlante. La pirate hissa la gamine dans ses bras et adressa des regards noirs à la ronde en voyant les regards que la fillette recevait. Ce n'était pas une façon de regarder une enfant.

Marco avait pris une bonne décision, de ce qu'elle voyait.

La gamine finit par pointer une porte du doigt, et Ace s'approcha pour y toquer. Deux minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit légèrement, encore fermée par une chaîne de sécurité, permettant juste de voir le visage cireux et maigre d'une femme aux yeux bleus éteints et aux cheveux prématurément blanchis.

\- Lilith O'hara ? se fit confirmer Ace.

\- Lilith tout court. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez et qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je suis envoyé par le Premier Commandant de Shirohige. J'ai un cadeau de Noël pour vous.

L'œil se crispa.

\- Allez-vous-en.

Ace se contenta de se décaler, permettant à la femme méfiante à l'intérieur de la maison de voir la fillette dans ses bras.

\- Joyeux Noël maman, dit la gamine après hésitation.

La porte se referma, la chaîne cliqueta et le battant se rouvrit totalement sur la femme maigrelette et usée à l'intérieur.

\- Maffy, c'est toi ?

La gamine hocha la tête.

\- Ma chérie !

Et Lilith fondit en larme, bientôt suivie par la fillette. Ace s'approcha doucement et la femme prit dans ses bras tremblants son enfant, la serrant contre elle de toute ses forces en sanglotant. La pirate se détourna légèrement pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité dans leurs retrouvailles, mais resta bien assez proche pour bien signifier qu'elle n'en avait pas fini. Elle arrangea vaguement son sac à son épaule et regarda le lourd ciel de décembre au-dessus de sa tête. La neige ne tomberait pas avant son départ, elle le savait.

\- Onii-san !

Ace se retourna et sourit à la gamine qui lui avait parlé alors que la mère s'essuyait ses yeux.

\- Merci de m'avoir ramené ma fille, renifla la pauvre femme.

\- J'vous en prie. Pour la suite, je pense que vous préfèreriez qu'on en discute chez vous, je doute que vous souhaitiez que vos voisins apprennent comment on l'a retrouvée.

Le sourire de la femme fondit mais elle hocha la tête. Ace la suivit à l'intérieur d'un micro salon, salle à manger, cuisine et referma la porte. Lilith remit la chaine en place, avant de montrer la table qui prenait presque toute la place.

\- Installez-vous.

\- Il vaut mieux que votre fille n'entende pas ce que je vais dire. Je serais bref au maximum, je vous l'assure. Et de nous deux, je pense que vous êtes celle qui aura le plus besoin de s'asseoir.

Lilith hésita et reposa sa fille par terre.

\- Et si tu allais dire bonjour à ta peluche ? tu lui as manqué autant qu'à moi. Maman doit parler avec le gentil monsieur, d'accord chérie ?

La gamine fila dans une porte à proximité qui menait sur une chambre unique et Ace referma la porte de celle-ci avant de revenir vers la femme.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Mon équipage a trouvé votre fille sur un navire Tenryuubito avec d'autres enfants. Pour être plus précis, _je_ l'ai trouvée dans la chambre de celui-ci.

Les jambes de la femme cédèrent sous elle à l'annonce, la faisant tomber lourdement sur une chaise.

Ace vint s'agenouiller devant elle et attendit qu'elle lui prête de nouveau attention pour lui expliquer la triste horreur qu'avait vécu sa fille durant les deux ans de séparation. La pauvre mère ne pouvait que pleurer en silence, la voix coupée par l'horreur. Quand la D. en eut fini, elle avait envie de pleurer avec la femme, mais elle resta aussi forte que possible. Elle craquerait plus tard.

\- Et… et les autres enfants ? demanda doucement la femme.

\- L'un d'eux est mort avant qu'on ne puisse le sauver. L'autre fillette a retrouvé ses parents, le Commandant Marco s'en est assuré. Pour les deux garçons, l'un d'eux est orphelin et sa terre natale est actuellement en crise. Le Commandant a envoyé une lettre au maire de l'île en question pour lui signaler qu'ils avaient retrouvé l'enfant et lui dire qu'une famille a accepté de s'occuper de lui. Celle du dernier enfant que l'on a retrouvé. Vivre avec un garçon avec qui il a partagé la même horreur l'aidera à en ressortir grandi.

\- Je m'en doute, chuchota la femme. Je suis passée par ça aussi, mais pas à l'échelle des Tenryuubito.

\- Votre ancien maître est le père de votre fille, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'étais enceinte de cinq mois quand le navire a coulé au large. Je n'espérais pas rentrer ici, et encore moins comme ça, mais Mafalda est tout ce qui m'a permis de tenir le coup… si seulement mon salopard de père ne s'en était pas mêler, il a le don de briser des vies…

Ace hocha la tête et fit glisser son sac de son épaule.

\- Le Commandant a un cadeau de Noël un peu particulier pour vous. Une occasion unique qui a été décidé sur un coup de tête. Vous savez ce qu'est un Yonkou ?

\- Je ne sais que ce qu'on raconte sur les pirates, alors le reste…

\- Les Yonkou sont quatre pirates extrêmement puissants qui se sont partagés la grosse majorité des îles connues du Shin Sekai. Shirohige, notre capitaine, est l'un de ces Empereurs. Il a sous sa protection de nombreuses îles qui vivent paisiblement grâce à cela.

Ace sortit de son sac deux enveloppes qu'elle posa sur la table à côté de Lilith, suivies d'un portefeuille très épais.

\- Dans l'enveloppe ouverte, vous trouverez deux billets pour un navire du nom du _Molière_ qui fait voile vers Hand Island, une île de notre territoire. L'autre est un message à remettre à son maire quand vous serez là-bas. Dans le portefeuille, vous aurez assez de liquidité pour commencer une nouvelle vie. C'est celui du Premier Commandant en personne, alors, pour être plein, il est plein. Le navire part ce soir et rien ne dit _quand_ il reviendra, s'il revient un jour ici. Vous êtes à la croisée des chemins. Soit vous restez ici et continuez à vivre dans cet enfer, soit vous décidez de tout plaquer, prenez votre fille et vos maigres objets de valeur pour tenter de trouver une meilleure vie ailleurs.

La proposition si généreuse avait de quoi couper le souffle et on se demandait même s'il n'y avait pas anguille sous roches.

\- Je… je…. _Pourquoi_ ?

\- Il faut le demander au Commandant, pas à moi, mais je pense que si vous avez aussi bonne mémoire que lui, voir sa prime sera la seule réponse dont vous aurez besoin. Joyeux Noël.

Ace se releva, remit son sac à l'épaule et alla dire au revoir à la fillette, avant de s'en aller.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de marcher jusqu'au port.

\- Putain ma cigarette ! protesta un gars de la flotte de Kingdew quand Ace sortit de la zone incandescente de la clope.

Cigarette qui, pour le coup, n'était plus qu'un petit tas de cendres par terre.

\- Désolé, je ne fais que passer, s'excusa la jeune femme.

Elle marcha jusqu'à retrouver Marco assis sur le bastingage du navire à regarder d'un air absent le large, tournant résolument le dos à l'île.

\- La livraison est faite mon Commandant. Nous avons une mère et sa fille qui passeront un très Joyeux Noël grâce à votre générosité.

Marco esquissa vaguement un sourire mais ne montra aucune réaction de plus. Kali vint le voir en personne avec une éprouvette contenant un liquide translucide, tirant légèrement sur le jaune.

\- Merci pour le don de venin, yoi. Milo m'a promis de te garder une bouteille au frais.

La brune le salua de la tête et s'en alla en ondulant légèrement sur sa queue.

\- Du venin ? s'étonna la D.

\- J'ai une vengeance à accomplir. J'y vais Oyaji.

\- Reviens vite, fils, lui lança Shirohige là où il aidait un charpentier à renforcer le mât. Ace, quand j'en aurais fini, je veux te voir en privé pour ton projet de Shabaody.

\- Oui, Oyaji, répondit la demoiselle.

Marco sauta à terre alors qu'Ace allait reposer son sac.

.

* * *

.

Marco revint à bord juste à temps pour qu'il puisse aider à rentrer les dernières caisses. Il prit sa part du chargement, identifia au bruit qu'il s'agissait de munitions, et monta la planche qu'on avait abaissée pour ramener tout ça à l'armurerie de secours. Vista se chargeait des épées et sabres en général, tout comme Curiel s'occupait de tout ce qui était arme à feu, mais vu que l'autre commandant n'était pas à bord, le blond savait que son frère s'occuperait du rangement en question plus tard.

\- Tout est bon, Nii-san, lui dit Kennichi alors qu'il retournait sur le pont. Par contre, il y a une femme qui vous cherche. C'est la maman de la petite Mafalda.

\- Oyaji a dit si on pouvait lever l'ancre, yoi ?

\- On t'attend pour le faire.

\- Alors on met les voiles !

Sans s'arrêter à l'air surpris de son bras-droit, il s'avança pour rejoindre son poste, puisque c'était à son tour de donner le rythme.

\- KAIZOKU ! cria-t-il.

\- AYE ! répondirent les pirates en se précipitant à leur poste.

\- _Lift him up and carry him along !_

\- _Fire Maringo, fire him away!_ répondirent les pirates en tirant sur les ancres pour les ramener à bord.

\- _Lay him in a hole where he belongs!_

 _\- Fire Maringo, fire him away !_ rugit l'équipage en ouvrant les voiles.

Tout en continuant à crier le shanty pour donner le tempo à la manœuvre, le blond se déplaça pour rejoindre le bastingage pour voir sa sœur et Mafalda sur le quai, la gamine dans les bras de sa mère alors qu'elles regardaient la manœuvre. Il perçut vaguement la fillette le montrer à sa mère avant de lui faire un salut de la main, mais il ne s'attarda pas plus. Il se contenta d'un vague salut militaire avant de revenir jusqu'à son poste.

\- _One more turn and we're away_ !

 _\- Fire Maringo, fire him away !_

Shirohige regarda son fils aîné en levant un sourcil pour lui demander s'il était certain de ce qu'il faisait.

 _\- When we get back to Liverpool town_! continua Marco en hochant la tête.

 _\- Fire Maringo, fire him away !_

Cette affaire était derrière lui, il avait fait ce qu'il fallait et surtout, un pas dans sa direction. C'était à elle d'y répondre.

 _\- I'll pass a lyin' little Sally Brown !_

 _\- Fire Maringo, fire him away !_

Sur le quai, la gamine continuait de faire au revoir de la main au navire qui s'en allait et recevait des saluts des quelques pirates qui la voyait faire.

\- T'as vu maman ! Le oji-san avec la drôle de coiffure, c'était lui le Commandant Marco ! Et il a un pouvoir super ! il se transforme en oiseau de feu, mais il brûle pas ! Il nous a même laissé monter sur son dos !

\- Je vois… dit doucement la femme. Dis-moi, jolie cœur, ça te dirait qu'on s'en aille toutes les deux ? Qu'on parte vivre ailleurs ?

Les yeux de l'enfant s'arrondirent.

\- Un endroit où on aura plus à craindre d'être séparée de nouveau, précisa sa mère.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la fillette hoche frénétiquement la tête.

\- Avec un peu de chance, le gentil oji-san reviendra nous voir. Je devrais peut-être lui envoyer une lettre, tu crois qu'il me répondra ?

\- Oh oui ! Et on pourrait écrire à Ace-nii-san aussi !

\- Tu sais que _Nii-san_ est une _Nee-san_ , demoiselle ?

La gamine lui plaqua les mains sur la bouche.

\- C'est un secret, chuchota-t-elle.

\- D'accord mon cœur. On va aller prendre ta peluche et on s'en va, d'accord ?

\- On doit le dire à grand-père ?

\- Il n'en saura rien.

La fillette se jeta au cou de sa mère en réponse.

Définitivement un joyeux noël.

.

* * *

.

Vista était encore en train de se remettre de sa gueule de bois de la veille quand Marco entra dans le réfectoire avec Thatch qui avait plusieurs assiettes pleines de viennoiseries. Ce qui attira l'attention, c'était que le Phénix boitait.

\- Bonjour Vista, salua le cuisinier en déposant l'assiette de viennoiseries sur la table.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé pour que tu boites ? Tu décides de te faire mal pour fêter la nouvelle année ? demanda Vista à Marco en s'emparant d'un croissant.

\- Une simple crampe, ça passera, yoi, répondit le blond en s'asseyant.

\- Essaye de savoir pourquoi il a l'air d'avoir fait nuit blanche, à moi, il veut rien dire, lui dit Thatch.

Et il alla déposer de la nourriture sur une autre table.

Vista regarda son frère qui savourait son café avec contentement. En effet, le Phénix avait les traits tirés. Le sabreur fronça les sourcils et se pencha par-dessus la table pour écarter un peu la chemise de son frère et un sourire apparut sur son visage devant l'air perplexe du blond.

\- Thatch a loupé un indice essentiel. Quelqu'un t'a laissé un joli souvenir de la nuit. Le nouvel an, c'était hier, aujourd'hui, on est le deux, tu sais, t'es un peu en retard pour les festivités. Efface ça ou Thatch ne te lâchera pas jusqu'à ce que tu lui dises le déroulé de ta nuit minute par minute.

Marco reposa son café et en sortit sa cuillère qu'il laissa égoutter avant de regarder son reflet déformé dedans. Il eut un claquement de langue agacé en voyant le suçon tout juste caché par le col de sa chemise et la marque d'affection disparut dans une petite gerbe de flammes turquoise.

\- C'est pas la nouvelle année qui m'a valu cette marque et merci de le garder pour toi, yoi.

Il comprenait pourquoi Ace avait eu l'air de quelqu'un qui a fait une bonne grosse bêtise et qui ne la regrette pas le moins du monde, quand elle était partie ce matin. Elle allait lui payer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a généré chez toi tant de… hum… _enthousiasme_ , pour que tu en sois réduit à boiter.

\- J'ai fêté son anniversaire.

\- Tu sais qu'on fait les anniversaires en fin de mois, non ? Enfin, sauf pour Oyaji.

\- Rien ne nous empêche d'avoir une célébration en privé, yoi.

\- Je t'accorde le point. Ça lui fait combien ? Vingt et un, par-là ?

\- Dix-huit.

Marco se réfugia sous la table pour ne pas être éclaboussé par son nakama quand il recracha son café. Il se redressa avec prudence quand il fut certain qu'il ne risquait plus rien et se rassit à sa place. Il jeta un œil à son café, se demandant les chances que Vista ait postillonné dedans, avant de hausser les épaules et de recommencer à le boire. Son nakama n'avait pas la galle, ça n'allait pas le tuer.

\- Dix-huit ? Tu… tu réalises ce que tu viens de dire ?! s'étrangla Vista en essuyant sa bouche de sa manche.

Il se reçut une serviette de table dans la figure.

\- Par Davy Jones, je veux bien qu'on soit des pirates, mais faut pas pousser ! gronda Marco.

Et il reposa son café pour attraper une orange dans le panier de fruits que venait de déposer Milo sur la table et entreprit de la découper.

\- Tu vas me faire la morale sur notre différence d'âge ou me prendre la tête pour que je t'explique pourquoi il y a autant d'écart entre la date de naissance d'Ace et celle de la mort de son père, yoi ? demanda Marco.

Il remonta ses manches et commença à croquer dans ses quartiers d'orange tout en essuyant régulièrement le jus qui coulait le long de sa main.

\- C'est plus Portgas ?

\- J'utilise son prénom en privé jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit promue. T'es dans la confidence, je vais pas continuer mon cinéma.

\- Et il dure depuis combien de temps ?

\- Tu te souviens du jour où elle a dit à Oyaji qu'elle acceptait son offre ? La nuit d'avant, elle l'a passée avec moi, yoi.

\- T'as pas perdu ton temps !

Marco reposa son orange et se pencha légèrement en avant.

\- On parle d'une femme qui a eu le culot de tenter l'Honey Trap contre moi. Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Je suis un homme faible. Elle me plaît, la réciproque est vraie, on s'entend bien, c'est tout, yoi.

\- J'aurais voulu voir ça !

Le blond secoua la tête et retourna à son orange.

\- Alors, je te vois rire, Vista, donc t'as une réponse ? Un nom ? demanda Thatch en venant enfin s'asseoir.

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, Thatch, répondit Vista avec un sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'enquit Kingdew en s'asseyant à son tour.

Ace choisit cet instant pour entrer dans le réfectoire en humant de bonne humeur, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage alors qu'elle lisait son courrier qui venait d'arriver si on en jugeait la présence de Dawn sur son épaule. Chose étonnante, elle avait laissé sa chemise ouverte pour une fois, et opté pour un haut de bikini et un débardeur.

\- Taisho-tachi ! salua la brunette avec un grand sourire de sous son chapeau orange.

\- Débardeur aujourd'hui, Portgas ? remarqua Marco.

\- Je suis majeure, je fais ce que je veux. Et aujourd'hui, je me sens femme. _Belle_ femme, même, alors, autant en profiter pour changer les habitudes !

Et elle reprit sa route en gambadant légèrement.

Marco préféra retourner se noyer dans son café pour ne pas avoir la tentation de la suivre du regard. Elle avait conscience qu'elle était irrésistible quand elle était rayonnante de joie comme ça ?

\- Toi, t'es accro, nota Kingdew en acceptant le café que lui servit Thatch.

\- Je sais pas avec qui tu décharges ta frustration, mais je te recommande de lui dire que tu es raide dingue d'Ace. Et ensuite, demande à Rayleigh et Akagami l'autorisation de sortir avec elle, ça t'épargnera des migraines, lui dit très sérieusement Thatch.

\- T'es au courant qu'il y a des paris pour savoir combien de temps tu vas tenir avant de lui déclarer ta flamme ? continua Vista.

Il prit un pain aux raisins et mordit dedans.

\- Très bon, pour pas changer.

\- Merci, sourit le cuisinier en attrapant une pomme.

\- Et vous me dîtes ça parce que vous avez parié pour que j'agisse rapidement afin de vous faire gagner quelques berrys sur mon dos, yoi. Je vous connais, les gars.

\- Tu sais, Izou est persuadé que vous êtes déjà ensemble et a parié sur ça, lui dit Vista.

\- Les paris ont commencé quand ? s'enquit le blond en se massant le front avec une main.

\- La semaine qui a suivi l'intégration des Spades.

Il détestait ses frères parfois.

\- Et si nous parlions d'un sujet sérieux au lieu de vous occuper de ce qui ne vous regarde pas, yoi ? demanda froidement Marco.

\- De mauvaise humeur dès le matin, fils ? s'enquit Shirohige en se mettant à table avec eux.

\- J'étais de bonne humeur en me levant, mais les stupides _gosses_ que je suis sensé appelés mes frères me l'ont bousillée. On commence l'immersion quand Oyaji ?

\- Certainement demain dans la matinée, fils. Pourquoi, pressé de rejoindre l'île Gyojin ?

\- Non, je veux savoir surtout combien de temps il me reste pour fuir par le ciel cette bande de dégénérés, yoi. Tu dois _sérieusement_ revoir tes critères de recrutement, je te l'ai dit plus d'une fois Oyaji.

Le commentaire fit rire et les commandants et Shirohige, mais certainement pas Marco qui quitta la pièce drapé dans les restants de sa fierté et toujours en boitant.

.

* * *

.

Ace sourit quand son frère le relâcha de son étreinte.

\- Joyeux anniversaire en retard, Ace et bonne année, avec la santé, le bonheur et de belles prises. Content qu'on ait enfin pu se revoir, sourit Sabo.

\- De même. Bonne année et bonne santé à toi aussi, frangin, répondit-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, Ace ? demanda Rayleigh en regardant Marco à moitié effondré sur le comptoir du bar de Shakky.

\- Pourquoi moi ? s'indigna la D.

\- Parce que depuis le temps que je le connais, c'est la première fois que je le vois dans cet état, et tu es la seule chose nouvelle qui puisse l'expliquer.

\- Mais j'ai rien fait !

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis dans cet état, Marco ? demanda Rayleigh au blond devant lui.

\- Thatch, répondit sombrement le Commandant.

\- Ah. Je l'avais oublié, lui.

\- Quelle chance, moi j'aimerais bien ! Ou mieux, que _lui_ m'oublie ! gémit Marco avec la tête contre le bois, à la limite de l'hystérie.

Shakky eut pitié de lui et lui servit un verre de whisky fort. Ace se tourna vers son frère et remarqua que lui aussi avait un très gros sac sur le dos.

\- T'as pris du matos ? devina la D. avec un sourire.

\- Pour ton idée ? Évidemment, j'ai même embauché ma collègue Koala pour m'aider à choisir et Luffy m'a envoyé son avis.

\- Vous mijotez quoi les jeunes ? demanda Rayleigh en les regardant discuter.

\- Si on réussit, ça finira rapidement à la Une. Si on échoue…

\- Dead men tell no tales, compléta Ace en haussant des épaules.

Elle revint à son frère.

\- Tu devais pas te faire accompagner ?

\- Karasu est sur l'archipel, je vais aller le chercher quand on partira.

Ace se tourna de nouveau vers Marco qui lui rendit son regard en buvant son verre.

\- Quand vous voulez, leur dit le Commandant.

\- Et si tu accompagnais ton frère, ça fait un moment que tu ne l'as pas vu, non ? proposa innocemment le Mei-ô.

\- Tu sais que je suis plus une gamine et que si tu veux dire un mot sur mon sujet à Marco, d'une, tu peux le dire clairement, et de deux, puisque je suis une adulte et que ça me concerne, je peux rester pour écouter, pointa paisiblement la jeune femme.

\- Allez, laisse les anciens refaire le monde à coup de _ah si j'étais jeune_ et raconte-moi plutôt comment tu veux procéder, que je sache si j'ai besoin de matériel en plus, intervint Sabo en prenant sa sœur par les épaules.

\- Viens ma fille, appela Ace à l'adresse de Iro. Et toi, tu l'abîmes pas.

Rayleigh leva les yeux devant la menace alors que la jeune femme se tournait vers son compagnon. Comprenant sa demande silencieuse, il se redressa pour passer une main dans le dos de la brune et l'embrassa chastement.

\- Tu n'oublies pas de ramener Iro au _Moby_ , qu'elle se retrouve pas seule dans l'immensité de Shabaody, yoi ?

\- Tu nous rejoins ou on vient te chercher ?

\- S'il ne fait pas le difficile, il aura le temps de venir vous rejoindre, rassura Shakky. Je vais m'assurer que Ray-chan n'y aille pas trop fort

Marco embrassa la demoiselle sur la tempe pour la rassurer.

\- Je lui ai survécu quand il était encore en activité, je devrais m'en sortir, yoi. A tout l'heure.

Un dernier baiser pour son homme, un regard noir d'avertissement pour Rayleigh et Ace suivit son frère qui l'attendait avec Iro sur le seuil. La porte se referma sur les jeunes et Marco se tourna de nouveau vers le comptoir pour reprendre son verre d'alcool qui disparut à l'autre bout du bar par l'action de Rayleigh.

\- Bien, commençons.

\- Ok, vas-y, soupira le blond en se préparant pour la leçon de morale et les menaces à venir.

.

* * *

.

Ace n'était pas fan des Révolutionnaires. Enfin, plutôt, de Dragon, avec le coup qu'il avait fait d'abandonner Luffy. Raison pour laquelle elle tenait absolument à ce que l'homme ne mette pas le nez dans sa famille. Cependant, Sabo avait dit que son collègue Karasu, qu'elle rencontrait donc maintenant, pouvait les aider à s'infiltrer dans Marine Ford. Mais à quel prix ?

\- Je fais que te déposer, c'est ça Sabo ? se fit confirmer le Révolutionnaire.

\- Hm. Je volerais quelques documents au passage pour justifier l'intrusion auprès de Dragon, mais à aucun moment, on ne parle des Shirohige ou d'Ace.

\- Tu sais que le chef sera content pour toi de savoir que tu as retrouvé la mémoire, non ? Pas besoin de lui cacher.

\- J'ai quelque chose à protéger et si je lui en parle, ça sera contre-productif. En quoi une vieille amitié de gosses peut intéresser la Révolution, hein ?

\- Peut-être parce qu'il est question de quelqu'un que Dragon-san veut justement recruter.

\- Je préfère me faire marine que de bosser pour Dragon, informa d'emblée Ace. J'ai rien contre le mouvement ou l'objectif, mais ma haine pour Dragon vient d'une affaire personnelle et _rien_ de ce qu'il fera ne pourra changer les choses, parce qu'il est trop tard.

Sabo ne précisa pas que s'il avait su à l'époque ce qu'il savait aujourd'hui, il n'aurait jamais accepté de servir Dragon. Mais après tout ce temps, il faisait partie de la Révolution, alors, autant rester pro et changer le monde. Il pouvait travailler de l'intérieur pour que son chef ne retrouve jamais Luffy.

\- Très bien, je garde le silence, accepta Karasu.

\- Prêts à partir, yoi ?

Le groupe leva la tête vers la racine derrière eux qui les surplombait pour voir Marco assis dessus avec une jambe pendant dans le vide. Aisément il se laissa tomber dans le vide pour atterrir souplement à côté d'eux, les mains croisées dans le dos.

\- Antoine est rentré chez lui, Oyaji m'a demandé de te faire passer le message, dit doucement Ace.

Le Commandant se contenta d'inspirer profondément, mais resta impassible. Il serra la main à Karasu pour se présenter, et regarda les têtes pensantes de l'opération.

\- La première étape est d'intégrer discrètement Marine Ford, expliqua Sabo. En volant suffisamment haut, on pourra passer au-dessus de leur système de surveillance. Plonger à pique sur la pagode serait la meilleure chose à faire. Du genre, à la verticale.

\- En volant au-dessus des nuages, on pourra facilement s'infiltrer, mais faut que le temps soit vraiment nuageux, accorda Karasu. Sauf que vos plumes sont lumineuses, ce n'est un secret pour personne.

\- Ceci est un secret par contre, yoi.

Marco leva une main devant lui pour laisser danser quelques plumes qui virèrent au noir, atténuant grandement la luminosité.

\- Oooh ! Pas bête l'utilisation du Busoshoku ! admira Sabo.

\- La question de la discrétion étant réglée, vous ferez comment pour entrer, yoi ?

\- Il me suffit d'une flamme pour voir ou entendre quelque chose, ou même entrer quelque part. Je peux donc facilement m'infiltrer pour ouvrir une fenêtre à Sabo, expliqua Ace.

\- Sans compter que j'ai réussi à me procurer un plan du Quartier Général. Le reste sera un travail sur la discrétion. On ne peut tout faire en cinq minutes, donc, pas d'inquiétude si on met du temps, continua le blondinet.

\- Et comment on saura si vous vous faîtes prendre ? demanda Karasu.

Pour toute réponse, Ace donna un collier à Marco dont le pendentif était un petit orbe de verre où on pouvait voir une luciole de feu briller à l'intérieur.

\- Je l'ai acheté sur l'île Gyojin. Si la luciole s'éteint, c'est que je suis sous kairoseki, donc, qu'on s'est faits prendre.

\- Ne parlons pas de malheur, soupira le blond en passant le bijou à son cou.

Il était temps de partir.

.

* * *

.

C'était bon à savoir qu'il y avait un gros angle mort depuis le ciel.

Ils étaient tous les quatre assis sur les tuiles de la pagode, un œil sur la montre pour s'assurer qu'il soit assez tard pour limiter les risques de rencontre dans les couloirs. Les deux futurs infiltrés s'étaient même changés pour avoir la tenue d'officier de la marine (costard et manteau blanc de la justice) avec une casquette pour masquer leur visage. Bien entendu, Sabo avait veillé à détourner l'attention de Karasu de sa sœur suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle se change sans qu'il ne puisse la voir et donc réaliser son vrai sexe. Une fois tout le monde prêt, ils s'étaient mis à attendre en silence, observant attentivement le plan sommaire de Marine Ford qu'ils avaient avec eux.

Un simple hochement de tête de Sabo, vers deux heures du matin, et Ace passa à l'action.

\- _Ojo de fuego_ , souffla-t-elle en croisant les mains devant elle.

Elle ferma les yeux et dans tout le bâtiment sous elle, des dizaines d'yeux s'ouvrirent dans des cendres encore incandescentes, des bougies, des lanternes ou des feux de cheminées. Elle s'embrasa et l'instant suivant, elle n'était plus là, son énorme sac toujours sur le dos. Quelques instants plus tard, une fenêtre s'ouvrit quelques étages sous eux. Sabo souleva sa chemise et déroula une corde qu'il avait enroulé autour de son torse pour tendre un bout à son collège qui s'en saisit.

\- A plus tard.

Et il commença à descendre en rappel le long de la façade, se déplaçant le long du mur pour ne pas passer devant les fenêtres, jusqu'à arriver à celle ouverte dans laquelle il disparut. Marco prit les cierges qu'Ace lui avait confiés et alluma le premier.

Pourquoi il avait accepté de l'accompagner dans cette idée stupide déjà ?

Son voisin d'infortune se posait la même question, même si seule l'oreille acérée du Phénix lui permit de l'entendre.

\- La même, Karasu-san. Je me disais justement la même chose, yoi.

.

* * *

.

Quand Sabo entra par la fenêtre, c'était pour voir qu'il s'agissait d'une cuisine et qu'Ace était occupée à forcer l'ouverture du réservoir d'eau douce. La pièce n'était éclairée que par les lucioles de feu de la D. et les braises rougeoyantes d'un feu mourant d'une grande cheminée servant à la cuisine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

\- C'est un bonus.

Elle termina ce qu'elle faisait et retira son sac de son dos pour en sortir des bouteilles d'alcool.

\- Aide-moi à verser ça dedans.

Elle arracha le bouchon d'une première bouteille avec les dents, et versa le liquide dans le réservoir d'eau.

\- C'est pas de l'alcool, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Sabo.

Il lui en prit quelques-unes des mains et se mit lui aussi à la tâche.

\- Respire pas, c'est de l'alcool quasiment pur et d'autres substances joyeuses. En clair, les marines vont aller courir après le lapin blanc.

\- La drogue, c'est mal, même pas essayer.

\- Quand tu auras fini l'instant prévention avec les lecteurs, tu te rendras utile, n'est-ce pas, Sabo ?

Le blond eut un rire et continua de verser le liquide dans l'eau. Faire une connerie avec Ace lui faisait remonter un profond sentiment de nostalgie. Il avait l'impression de retrouver l'ami et frère qu'il s'était fait dans le Grey Terminal et avec qui il avait fait des coups magnifiques dans les rues de Goa.

Les bouteilles vides, Ace disparut pour réapparaître grâce à la bougie sur la pagode, se déchargea du verre auprès de son amant et retrouva son frère en revenant par le feu de cheminé qui reprit de la force pour le coup.

\- Tu maîtrises super bien ton akuma no mi, complimenta le blond.

\- Merci. Je pousse pas mal dans l'inventivité pour toucher la limite et l'Éveil.

\- Tu me le diras quand tu auras réussi, que je voie ça.

Ils étalèrent la carte sur un des plans de travail de la cuisine et le consultèrent pour savoir où aller. Une fois certain, ils ajustèrent casquette et manteau d'officier, avant de reprendre les lourds sacs qu'ils se trimbalaient. Ils sortirent dans le couloir et son éclairage électrique. Ace mit fin à sa technique et avec son frère, se mit en route. La meilleure façon de passer inaperçu était de se comporter comme si on appartenait aux lieux. Ils saluaient de la tête les marines de bases qu'ils rencontraient et se mettaient au garde à vous devant les plus hauts gradés.

Le pire dans l'histoire était que la personne qu'ils allaient piéger était celle qui leur avait donné les compétences nécessaires à cela.

L'horloge faisant son œuvre, ils rencontraient de moins en moins de monde dans les couloirs.

Ainsi, ils arrivèrent devant les quartiers de Garp. Sabo ouvrit d'un doigt la porte pour s'assurer que la personne qu'il sentait avec son Haki était bien le vieux et qu'il était parfaitement assoupi. La confirmation en main, il fit un signe à Ace et les deux jeunes se glissèrent dans la chambre et refermèrent délicatement la porte derrière eux.

\- Il a pas changé, chuchota Sabo.

\- Il ronfle toujours aussi fort, approuva Ace tout aussi bas.

Elle posa son chargement et alla ouvrir la fenêtre de la chambre.

\- Si on en croit le Haki, Sengoku devrait être là-haut, informa Sabo en montrant la gauche du plafond.

Ace changea ses jambes en flammes et s'éleva de la fenêtre pour vérifier. Trouvant en effet la chambre de l'Amiral en Chef, elle appliqua sa main sur le carreau pour le faire fondre juste assez pour se glisser dans la pièce en se changeant en volute de flammes. Elle ouvrit ensuite la fenêtre et tira son propre rouleau de corde de sous sa chemise pour la jeter par l'ouverture. Elle se pencha dehors et s'assura d'envoyer la corde à Sabo qui l'attrapa et disparut avec dans la chambre de Garp. Quelques très longues minutes plus tard, il réapparut à la fenêtre pour y installer difficilement leur grand-père… en caleçon.

Il aurait pu attendre avant de passer à cette étape.

Priant pour que le vieil homme ne se réveille pas, Ace tira sur la corde, Sabo l'aidant depuis le bas pour que le vieux marine ne se cogne pas. Centimètre par centimètre, avec un effort surhumain, priant pour que la corde ne cède pas, ils montèrent le vieillard dans la chambre de Sengoku. Finalement, il bascula dans la pièce et manqua de faire tomber Ace qui se rattrapa de justesse au poids soudain dans ses bras. Sabo apparut rapidement dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre pour voir sa sœur qui n'osait pas bouger de peur de réveiller l'un des hommes. Le révolutionnaire déposa les sacs qu'il avait récupéré et tira de sa poche une seringue. Sur la pointe des pieds, il se rapprocha de Sengoku et d'un geste vif, lui planta l'aiguille dans la peau. Le marine se réveilla d'un air interloqué, mais le produit était déjà dans ses veines avant qu'il ne puisse sonner l'alarme. Il retourna donc très vite dans les bras de Morphée.

\- Avec ça, on pourrait assommer Big Mum pendant une heure, pronostiqua Sabo en récupérant sa seringue. Le Jiji est sous le même effet.

Il jeta la preuve par la fenêtre et aida sa sœur à transporter Garp sur le lit. La chèvre se réveilla et les regarda faire en clignant des yeux. Elle allait se mettre à bêler quand Sabo lui mit un papier devant le nez. Elle le trouva bien plus intéressant que les intrus parce qu'elle se mit à le brouter.

\- C'était un rapport pour le jiji concernant Luffy, explicita Sabo.

\- Good job, approuva Ace.

\- Je vais l'enfermer dans la salle des archives, je te laisse faire ton affaire.

\- J'peux pas te demander de mettre Sengoku en caleçon pour moi ?

Elle affichait une grimace en regardant l'amiral qui dormait sous l'effet de la piqûre sans même réaliser la présence de Garp dans son lit. Sabo soupira, contourna le lit double de l'homme et repoussa la couverture.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais pas faire.

\- Si tu voulais pas, tu ne le ferais pas.

\- Comme si on pouvait te dire non quand tu tires cette tête de désespérée.

Ace roula des yeux et commença à ouvrir les sacs, tirant les peluches ridicules et se retint de rire quand elle tomba nez à nez avec une peluche des Teletubies dans les affaires de Sabo.

\- Assure-toi que quand tu prendras ta photo, mes peluches ne soient pas les plus visibles, sinon, mes collègues sauront que j'ai participé, recommanda Sabo en arrangeant la position des deux anciens pour donner l'impression qu'ils s'enlaçaient dans leur sommeil.

\- Hmhm.

\- J'en ai fini, je vais me débarrasser de la chèvre. A toute à l'heure.

Sabo prit l'animal sous son bras et se glissa hors de la pièce. Ace prit son sac et le rapprocha du lit, avant de commencer par la chose la plus importante : le drapeau multicolore de la Pride. Elle l'installa délicatement sur le bas ventre des deux hommes, cachant les caleçons. Elle allait commencer à installer les peluches quand un sifflement l'interpela venant de l'extérieur. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre avec précaution et tendit l'oreille.

\- Psst ! Ace-chan !

La D. soupira d'exaspération.

Aokiji.

Elle retira le veston, le manteau de marine, la caquette et la cravate avant de se pencher par la fenêtre. Autant ne pas dire à l'Amiral comment elle avait fait pour entrer ici. Elle se pencha par la fenêtre pour voir Kuzan en pyjama, assi à celle sous elle, l'air à moitié endormi, la regardant d'un œil qu'elle jugerait agacé.

\- Donne-moi une bonne raison pour ne pas sonner l'alarme et t'envoyer à Impel Down.

Ace se redressa quand Sabo revint et lui fit signe de se taire. Elle accrocha la corde qui traînait maintenant par terre à la poignée de la fenêtre et jeta l'autre bout dans le vide pour se glisser tout de long jusqu'à l'Amiral qui accepta de lui faire une place sur la fenêtre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? demanda l'homme.

\- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, Kuzan-san et je suis en train de la servir à Garp.

L'Amiral posa ses mains sur ses hanches, la dominant de sa haute taille, pas du tout convaincu.

\- Savais-tu que le jiji a découvert que je suis pas un homme biologiquement parlant ? enchaîna la jeune femme.

\- Il n'en a pas parlé, et qu'est-ce que ça change ?

\- Le fait est qu'il a décidé de m'offrir à des officiers de la Marine, bien sous tous rapport, en épouse, puisqu'il ne peut pas faire de moi un _homme_ du régiment.

Un sourire un brin amusé apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

\- Et tu fais partis des heureux élus.

\- Si c'est une blague, tu en as déjà fait des plus drôles.

\- Et tu m'as coupé en plein élan créatif pendant que j'étais en train d'en faire une belle. Comment tu as su que j'étais là ? Haki ?

\- Nan, j'ai eu recours au Haki pour confirmer que les flammes que j'ai vues passé devant la fenêtre, c'était bien toi.

\- Ah.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu n'essayes pas de m'embrouiller ?

Ace sortit d'entre les bandelettes de sa poitrine, sous sa chemise, un papier plier en deux qu'elle avait préparé pour Garp. Sans un mot, elle le tendit à Aokiji qui le déplia.

« _La prochaine fois que tu songes à me marier de force, je ne serais pas aussi sympa espèce de vieux con machiste de merde. Vis avec l'époque.»_

\- Tu crois que j'aurais préparé ça si c'était pas ma vraie motivation ?

\- Très bien, je te laisse pour cette fois. Mais je serais pas aussi conciliant la prochaine fois que je te verrai.

\- Tu le regretteras pas, tu vas te fendre la poire.

Elle attrapa la corde et s'apprêta à remonter quand elle se décida à donner un dernier conseil à l'Amiral.

\- Dans le doute abstiens-toi d'utiliser de l'eau du robinet de cette base. Là encore, je t'annonce que tu pourrais bien rire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué ?

Le sourire d'Ace lui mangea à moitié le visage.

\- Tu verras le résultat demain matin. Bonne nuit, j'ai du travail qui m'attend.

Et elle remonta la corde pour revenir dans la chambre de Sengoku où Sabo l'accueillit avec un coup de poing plein de Haki sur le crâne.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par le crâne ! siffla le révolutionnaire entre ses dents.

\- C'était soit ça, soit il sonnait l'alarme. Je lui devais bien ça, répondit-elle en se massant le crâne. Et toi aussi tu sais qu'il était dans la liste des prétendants, alors, je le venge en partie lui aussi, il va pas se plaindre.

\- Si on se fait chopper, je t'assure que je n'hésiterais pas à te trucider.

\- Mais oui, c'est ça.

Elle passa à côté de lui et se remit au travail, ignorant son frère qui avait totalement vidé son sac pour y ranger les parties encombrantes de leurs costumes, avec des dossiers assez épais.

Les peluches bien installées autour des deux hommes endormis, Sabo prit l'appareil photo instantané dans les affaires de sa sœur et lui fit signe de se mettre en position. La demoiselle alla poser ses fesses sur la tête de lit, dos au mur, s'assurant que ses jambes ne cacheraient pas les deux marines.

\- Ouistiti ? demanda Sabo.

\- Ouistitiiii ! sourit Ace avec un signe de victoire.

La photo fut dans la boîte. Le blond récupéra le cliché et l'agita pour la développer.

\- Attends avant de prendre un plan d'ensemble, on s'en fait une à deux. On en garde une chacun en souvenir et on en envoie une à Luffy.

Sabo réfléchit un instant avant de sourire à la proposition de sa sœur et de venir la rejoindre D. sur la tête de lit. Cela prit un peu de manœuvre, mais bientôt, les deux jeunes avaient des photos d'eux qui montraient suffisamment ce qu'ils avaient fait pour se rappeler de l'histoire derrière le selfie. Pendant que Sabo s'assurait d'effacer toutes traces de leur passage, Ace prit plusieurs photos montrant bien le lit et les peluches, avant de les ranger dans son propre sac très léger à présent.

.

* * *

.

Marco avait une sixième chandelle en main et regardait la cinquième fondre inéluctablement, quand la flamme grossit de façon inquiétante, avant qu'une langue de feu n'en jaillisse pour former Ace.

\- On a eu froid. Très froid.

\- Froid ? répéta Marco en se levant avec Karasu.

\- Quand il est question de Aokiji, on peut pas dire qu'on a eu chaud. T'as toujours le dossier que je t'ai filé ?

\- Dans mon bureau, yoi. Et Kuzan est dans le tas, je m'en souviens.

\- Il était pas au courant, mais il l'a plutôt bien pris. On peut lui renvoyer au minimum une copie que je puisse lui prouver que je racontais pas des conneries.

\- C'est faisable. Karasu-san veut savoir où est Sabo-kun, yoi.

Ace regarda Karasu qu'elle n'avait pas entendu parler, avant de regarder de nouveau Marco. S'il le disait... Elle se tourna vers le toit de la pagode et se pencha dans le vide.

\- J'ai laissé un Hotarubi avec lui. Il fait machine arrière.

\- Vous avez fait quoi au final ?

\- On vous le montrera à Shabaody, sinon, vous serez pas capable de voler droit tellement vous allez rire.

Bientôt, la tête blonde de Sabo apparut par une fenêtre et il attrapa la corde à proximité qui pendait toujours de la pagode. Karasu s'empressa de le faire remonter et bientôt, Sabo fut de retour parmi eux.

\- Les akuma no mi, c'est de la triche, haleta-t-il.

\- J'admets, mais c'est drôle, sourit Ace.

Un silence suivit, avec Marco qui se tourna vers Karasu.

\- Ton haut-parleur, Karasu, rappela Sabo.

Avec un agacement net, l'homme activa le haut-parleur de son masque d'oiseau.

\- Je demandais si tu avais pu récupérer quoi que ce soit d'intéressant.

\- Oh oui, dont des petits trucs croustillants qui te faciliteront la vie quand tu retourneras dans le Nord. Et j'ai peut-être enfermé la chèvre de Sangoku dans la salle des archives.

\- Peut-être, en effet ! pouffa Ace.

\- Je lui souhaite bon appétit. Allons-y, yoi.

Le Phénix prit la place de l'humain et avant que la luminosité de ses plumes ne puisse alerter quiconque, le Haki les atténua, le changeant en un oiseau de flammes noires.

.

* * *

.

Sabo éventait l'informatrice qui riait à ne plus pouvoir respirer devant les photos que les deux frangins avaient ramené de leur expédition à Marine Ford. Elle avait jeté un œil aux clichés et s'était effondrée de rire pour la plus grande incompréhension de sa louve.

Ace échangea un regard avec son frère qui lui sourit et ils partagèrent un check.

\- Oh mon dieu ! haleta la femme. C'est sans prix !

Elle essuya une larme d'hilarité et remit en un petit tas propre les photos qu'elle se força à ne pas regarder de nouveau pour rester sérieuse.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que j'ai lâché l'apocalypse sur la Grand Line en vous aidant à vous retrouver ?

Les deux jeunes eurent un rire pour toute réponse.

\- Donc, ce sont les photos pour la presse ?

\- Hm. J'ai des copies pour les Shirohige, donc, celles-ci, vous en faîtes ce que vous voulez.

\- Oh, mais je vais m'assurer qu'elles soient rapidement publiées. Oh, c'est sans prix !

\- En parlant de prix, voilà pour vous, pour toutes les saletés que vous avez déterrées, annonça Sabo en tira de sa chemise un important dossier. Bonne lecture d'avance.

\- Merci bien. Je m'y pencherai quand j'aurai livré ces magnifiques clichés. Avec ça, même Morgans n'hésitera pas à tourner en ridicule la Marine.

\- Ce fut un plaisir de collaborer avec toi, et j'espère qu'on aura de nouveau l'occasion de le faire dans le futur.

Le trio échangea une poignée de main et les frangins quittèrent le petit navire de l'informatrice pour retourner sur la mangrove. Ils firent le chemin en discutant de tout et de rien, parlant surtout de leurs projets et autres. Juste avant qu'ils n'arrivent au _Moby_ , Sabo s'arrêta, forçant sa sœur à en faire de même.

\- J'ai un cadeau d'anniversaire un peu particulier pour toi.

\- T'étais pas obligé, tu sais.

\- Celui-ci te sera utile certainement. Fais juste attention à où tu poses la boîte, le contenu est fragile.

Il sortit d'une poche intérieure de son manteau une boîte en bois, pas plus grande qu'une main et la déposa dans les mains de sa sœur. Perplexe, Ace l'ouvrit et se retrouva nez à nez avec une éprouvette contenant un liquide mauve pâle au milieu de l'écrin.

\- Ce sont des hormones d'Iva-san. Celles-ci sont diluées, ce qui leur donne la particularité d'être temporaires.

Délicatement, Sabo souleva la zone intérieure de l'écrin pour montrer un papier dessous.

\- Tu as les dosages écrits dessus. Avec la fiole entière, tu peux rester un homme pendant un mois entier. Je me suis dit que ça t'aiderait à faire ton choix. On n'a peut-être plus les hormones pures dans nos tiroirs, vu que l'homme est à Impel Down depuis un moment, mais au moins, tu auras assez d'expérience pour savoir si ça vaut le coup de faire le changement définitif ou pas.

Sabo se gratta la nuque avec un sourire embarrassé.

\- Honnêtement, je m'en fiche de ce que tu choisiras, l'important pour moi réside dans l'idée que tu puisses arriver à être bien dans ta peau. Mec ou nana, c'est du pareil au même.

Le sourire du blond devint plus franc.

\- Tu seras toujours la terreur immonde avec qui je me suis lié d'amitié dans le Grey Terminal.

Ace lui rendit son sourire et l'enlaça en fermant les yeux.

\- Merci pour ce cadeau. Je me sens chanceux de vous avoir rencontré toi et Luffy. Vous avez littéralement changé ma vie.

\- Tu crois que t'as pas changé la nôtre, tête de nœud ? Allez, file frangin, on t'attend.

Ils échangèrent un rire et se séparèrent. Un dernier au revoir et ils se séparèrent. Ace reprit sa route vers le _Moby_ pour voir que Marco l'attendait sur le bastingage. La D. courut le long de la coque pour l'escalader et attrapa un bras de son amant qui la tira à lui pour lui faire franchir les derniers mètres jusqu'au pont du navire.

\- Il t'a donné quoi, yoi ? s'enquit Marco.

\- Des hormones pour m'aider dans mon choix.

Elle lui montra l'écrin. Il tendit une main et elle le lui donna, lui permettant de l'ouvrir pour observer l'éprouvette.

\- Les instructions sont dessous.

Le Phénix se contenta de hocher la tête et posa le dos de sa main sur l'échantillon.

\- C'était conservé au frais. Tu veux que je le range dans le frigo de l'infirmerie, yoi ?

\- Y'a un frigo dans l'infirmerie ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

\- Certains médicaments nécessitent d'être conservés à basse température, sans parler du sang.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais zappé pour le sang. Je te les confie.

\- Je vais ranger ça, ensuite, on ira retrouver Oyaji en salle de réunion, il voulait te voir pour un rapport sur Marine Ford, yoi.

Ace hocha la tête.

Ainsi, quelques minutes plus tard, elle finissait de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé à Marine Ford alors qu'un silence de mort s'étalait dans la pièce devant les photos de son expédition. Marco s'était pris la tête dans les mains, découvrant avec les autres que qu'avait fait les deux frangins. Vu le léger tremblement de ses épaules, il devait se retenir fort de ne pas rire.

\- Donc, voilà, conclu la D.

\- Et Aokiji t'a laissé partir comme ça ? s'étonna Shirohige.

\- Faut pas croire, mais il a beaucoup d'humour, donc, il avait le choix entre m'attraper et m'empêcher de finir, ou m'ignorer et se taper une bonne tranche de rire. Et y'a aussi le fait qu'il était sur le point d'aller se coucher, ça devait lui demander trop d'effort. Je vais devoir lui repayer cette dette, mais il est clean, sans compter que je sais déjà comment m'y prendre.

Thatch se leva d'un bond et prit une des photos avant d'aller passer un bras autour des épaules de la D. avec un sourire immense.

\- Tu vois ça ? C'est du génie pur ! Magnifique ! Ultra bien trouvé ! Je t'embauche comme camarade de crime ! Les blagues qu'on va faire à nous deux !

-Thaaaatch… lança Marco d'un air menaçant.

\- Si tu n'avais pas eu l'aide de Marco ou de ton frère, tu aurais réussi cette affaire, mon fils ? demanda le Yonkou en revenant au sujet.

\- Il y aurait eu largement moins de peluches. Mais j'ai mon _Striker_ qui m'aurait permis d'y parvenir. J'aurai fait le tour de la base de loin, sous un mirage, pour trouver un angle mort afin de m'infiltrer. Au lieu des quelques heures, ça m'aurait pris quelques jours.

Edward regarda ses fils autour de la table, puis la jeune femme.

\- Et tu dis que ça sera dans la presse ?

\- D'ici trois-quatre jours, et, avec de la chance, il y aura des témoignages de gens ayant vu des marines courir après le lapin blanc.

Nouveaux regards aux commandants qui hochèrent la tête et Shirohige se leva.

\- Kingdew, contacte les autres navires. Tu permets qu'on fasse courir ses photos dans l'équipage, Ace ?

\- La seule de vraiment importante du lot, je l'ai avec moi. Le reste, vous en faîtes ce que vous voulez, répondit la D. en haussant des épaules.

\- Sortons sur le pont, je veux parler à tout le monde.

Thatch ouvrit la porte et tous sortirent à l'exception de Kingdew qui se dirigea vers le denden. Ils se dirigèrent vers le pont et Shirohige se tint debout devant son trône sous le regard perplexe de son équipage, alors que Vista et Thatch venaient l'encadraient avec Marco toujours à sa droite.

\- Tout le monde ! Mes fils ! Mes filles ! appela Shirohige. J'ai une grande nouvelle pour vous !

Marco fit un petit signe à Ace de venir les rejoindre et lui attrapa le poignet en souriant. Le cœur de la demoiselle loupa un battement.

Ils n'allaient pas faire ça comme ça ! Ils auraient pu l'avertir du déroulement, qu'elle puisse se préparer à une annonce officielle ! Une mise en condition psychologique, la préparation d'un discours ! Elle n'en savait rien, mais quelque chose !

\- Nous avons un nouveau commandant ! Je veux vous entendre pour le Nibantai Taisho Portgas D. Ace !

Le Phénix leva la main de la jeune femme provoquant des hourras de la part de l'équipage.

\- Plus de raison de partir le matin comme une voleuse, yoi, chuchota Marco à l'adresse d'Ace. Maintenant, tu restes avec moi.

Le vice-capitaine se contenta de rire en la voyant prendre la couleur d'une tomate bien mûre. La vie était bonne avec eux.

Avec lui.


	25. Chapter 25

**Salut à tous ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour voir comment se démerde Ace dans son rôle de commandante. Et d'entrée de jeu, les changements se font sentir. Je veux aussi remercier Misstykata pour ce semblant de Role Play qui a menait à la dernière aventure de ce chapitre. Comme toujours, ma belle, travailler avec toi est un immense plaisir !**

 **Merci à tous et à toutes pour votre fidélité et pour vos retours, ça fait toujours chaud au coeur.**

 **A bientôt pour la suite !**

 **Maenas :** Encore faut-il que la leçon ait été comprise. Et vu que Lilith a été transférée à Hand Island, on pourra peut-être revoir Mafalda !

 **Misstykata :** je me suis amusée à l'imaginer ce chapitre. ça rend pas aussi bien que dans ma tête, mais le résultat final n'est pas si mal.

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

.

* * *

.

Marco ouvrit un œil quand il sentit Ace s'agiter sous son bras et se tirer du lit. Perplexe, le blond tourna la tête vers les barreaux de la tête de lit de leur couche et souleva sa montre qui y était accrochée pour voir l'heure.

Cinq heures du matin.

\- Je voulais pas te réveiller, s'excusa la D. en le voyant bouger.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, yoi ? demanda le blond en se frottant le visage.

\- Ben, je vais rejoindre les dortoirs avant qu'on réalise que j'ai passé la nuit ici.

Le premier Commandant baissa ses mains sur ses joues juste assez pour regarder son amante, avant de les remonter sur ses yeux en soupirant.

\- Regarde en face et explique-moi ce que fait Iro dans l'autre couche, yoi.

La jeune femme tourna la tête pour voir que sa panthère dormait effectivement sur l'autre lit, la queue pendant paresseusement sur le sol. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ? Elle dormait normalement dans son hamac en bas !

\- Ace. Tu as été _promue_. C'est _ta_ cabine aussi, rappela Marco.

Il repassa un bras autour des hanches de la brune et l'attira vers lui pour lui faire comprendre de se rallonger.

\- Donc, _Seconde_ _Commandante_ , il n'est pas nécessaire de continuer à fuir comme une voleuse le matin venu, yoi. Donc, tu te rallonges et tu _dors_. Je veux pas te voir mettre un pied dehors avant sept heures et demie.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Désolée.

Marco soupira alors que la jeune femme se rallongeait. Il arrangea son bras sur ses hanches en esquissant un sourire quand elle entrelaça leurs doigts ensemble. Les pieds de la jeune femme retrouvèrent leur position entre les jambes du blond et elle remit sa tête sur l'oreiller.

\- Attends.

Marco se rapprocha un peu plus du mur derrière lui, laissant plus de place à sa compagne qui revint coller son dos à sa poitrine. Le couple de nouveau correctement installé, ils fermèrent les yeux pour essayer de retrouver un peu de sommeil. Le plus vieux embrassa sa partenaire sur la tempe et reposa sa tête dans l'oreiller, son nez sur l'épaule de la brune qui se mit à ronronner doucement de bien être, lui tirant un sourire.

.

* * *

.

\- Salut Ace ! Alors ! Marco ronfle pas trop ?! salua joyeusement Kingdew quand les deux premiers commandants entrèrent dans le réfectoire pour le petit déjeuner.

\- Il ronfle pas ou alors j'ai dormi trop profondément pour l'entendre, répondit Ace.

Marco lui montra la place en face de celle où il était assis généralement et comprenant le message, elle y posa ses fesses et grimaça quand il lui déposa deux kiwis et un morceau de pain devant le nez avant de lui servir une tasse de café.

\- Tu nous fais quoi, Marco ? demanda Kingdew en voyant son frère à l'œuvre.

\- Je m'assure qu'elle se nourrisse correctement. Elle est encore huit kilos sous la limite minimum de poids attendu pour son activité, sa taille et son âge, yoi. Et comme elle est en face de moi, je suis certain qu'elle mangera vraiment.

\- J'ai pas besoin d'une mère poule, tu sais, pointa justement Ace en s'emparant du café.

Qui lui fut pris des mains.

\- Mets quelque chose de solide dans ton estomac avant le liquide, yoi.

\- T'es passé au tutoiement, Ace ? nota Kingdew.

Ace attrapa un des kiwis en soupirant et le pela avec un haussement d'épaule.

\- J'ai pris du galon, je pense donc que je peux me permettre de tutoyer un commandant. Et à moins qu'il veuille insister sur sa qualité de bras-droit, l'ananas est inclus.

\- Tu commences bien si tu le cherches avec ça !

Marco n'avait pas réagi pour autant, bien trop habitué à ces surnoms de la part de sa fratrie.

\- Il me fait chier avec la nourriture, il n'a pas droit à mon respect de la matinée.

Thatch revint de la distribution du petit-déjeuner sur les tables et s'assit à côté de la demoiselle.

\- Alors ! Marco t'a pas trop embêté ? Ni sauté dessus ? S'il te cherche ou se comporte comme un goujat, vient voir Thatch-nii-chan, je te défendrai.

Ace lui jeta un regard dubitatif alors qu'elle mordait dans son kiwi.

\- Ignore la plèbe, ça évite les migraines, yoi, lui recommanda Marco en terminant de beurrer son morceau de pain grillé.

\- HEY ! protesta son frère.

\- Capiche, répondit Ace à son amant.

\- Thatch, on se ferait plus de souci pour la vertu d'Ace si elle dormait dans _ta_ cabine, lui pointa Kingdew. Et si ça va pas, on peut toujours demander à Izou d'échanger avec elle, puisqu'il est celui qui partage la cabine de Haruta. Et personne ne veut mettre Izou en colère, chose qui arrivera s'il réalise pourquoi il doit déménager.

\- J'ai plus peur de sa sœur ainée que de la colère de Izou. J'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec une Arme Antique sur le coin de la figure, commenta Thatch.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais, ignore la plèbe, yoi.

Il poussa de son couteau la tranche de pain vers Ace qui tira la langue et s'en saisit.

\- Beure ? Confiture ? proposa Thatch.

\- Non, les graines dedans me suffirons, merci.

\- JOURNAL ! annonça Vista en arrivant dans la pièce avec plusieurs exemplaires sous le bras.

Marco se contenta de lever une main et il en reçut un, avant que le sabreur ne continue sa route dans le réfectoire pour distribuer les informations. Le blond retira le paquet de primes à l'intérieur et le donna à Kingdew, avant de jeter un œil à la Une. Il sourit et tendit le journal à Ace qui termina sa tranche de pain, s'épousseta les mains et prit le papier pour le lire malgré sa bouche pleine.

 ** _Pridefull Portgas D. Ace remet les pendules à l'heure pour l'Amiral en chef Sengoku et le Vice-Amiral Monkey D. Garp._**

Et juste sous le titre, une grande photo d'Ace assise sur la tête du lit de Sengoku pendant que l'homme dormait avec Garp à cause des piquouzes de Sabo. Dommage que la photo soit en noir et blanc dans le journal, le drapeau sur les bassins des deux hommes était moins reconnaissable.

C'est avec une certaine satisfaction qu'elle lut le reste du reportage, son sourire devenant de plus en plus grand à chaque ligne. Elle réprima un rire quand elle apprit qu'une bonne moitié de Marine Ford, dont Akainu, était tombée sous l'influence du cocktail qu'elle avait vidé dans les réserves d'eau, causant blessures et destructions. Le montant des dommages n'avait pas encore été communiqué par la Marine à la presse, mais on s'attendait à un chiffre proche du milliard de berrys.

\- Finalement, j'ai bien fait de parler à Kuzan-san ce soir-là, conclut Ace en voyant l'interview que l'amiral avait donné. « Je pense pouvoir prétendre connaître assez Portgas pour dire qu'il s'agit d'une vengeance et d'un message clair pour Genkotsu no Garp qui s'obstine à vouloir contrôler sa vie bien au-delà du raisonnable. Il est question aussi de lui faire comprendre que les temps changent et qu'il doit évoluer. Ayant été impliqué dans la dernière tentative de manipulation en date, je peux confirmer qu'il l'a bien cherché. ». _Sweet, sweet revenge_ … Oh ! cinquante millions en plus sur ma prime ! Cool !

Et elle rendit le journal à Marco.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu aies fait ça ? demanda Vista en venant s'asseoir après sa distribution. Parce qu'on sait toujours pas ce qui t'a mis de si mauvais poil.

Ace piqua un fard en rentrant la tête dans ses épaules.

\- Garp est un vieux machiste, c'est tout, yoi, résuma Marco. Tu as vu le petit ajout en aparté ? Des spéculations sur le pourquoi de ton acte y sont inscrites. Certains pensent que tu serais gay et en couple, et que Genkotsu s'opposerait à tes amours.

Thatch prit le journal des mains de son frère et lut l'encadré en question avant de rire.

\- Ils font une jolie description de ton amant, miss. Grand blond aux yeux bleus, les cheveux légèrement ondulés, musclés, peau claire, le visage méchamment brûlé. Bien habillé et bien élevé…

Il baissa le journal avec un air amusé pour Ace qui virait au vert.

\- C'est la description de Sabo-kun ?

Il se prit un méchant coup de coude dans les côtes.

La jeune femme tendit un bras pour prendre son café, mais Marco s'y opposa.

\- Prends ton second kiwi avant, yoi.

\- Mais j'ai plus faim, laisse-moi au moins…

\- Finis ce kiwi ou je te le fais bouffer, moi. Et ne songe même pas à tricher avec ton logia.

\- Et si je décide d'abandonner mon café ?

\- Je te prends sur mes genoux pour te gaver.

\- Il en est capable, lui dit Kingdew. Le mets pas au défi.

Avec agacement, Ace lâcha la tasse et mangea son kiwi avec toute la mauvaise volonté du monde.

.

* * *

.

Avec la mort de Frey, la seconde flotte avait pris du retard dans ses affaires. Seules les plus urgentes et capitales avaient été gérées sous la direction d'un autre commandant. Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il y avait quand même bien quinze ans de dossiers à traiter et trier. Certains n'étaient même plus nécessaires quand la grosse majorité demandait une bonne mise à jour. Un travail long et fastidieux.

Ace s'était organisée comme lui avait appris à le faire Robin. Elle avait classé les dossiers selon quatre piles pour former un semblant de tableau à double entrée. D'un côté le Non Urgent / Urgent et de l'autre le Pas Important / Important. Une fois tout le travail en retard bien organisé (Marco l'avait regardé faire avec amusement pendant qu'elle travaillait sur le sol de la cabine), elle avait pris la pile du « Urgent et Important » pour la mettre de côté, avant d'étiqueter les autres selon leur classement et de les ranger.

\- Personne ne m'en voudra si je monopolise la salle de réunion ? se renseigna Ace en se relevant.

\- Fais-toi plaisir, lui avait répondu Marco.

La jeune commandante avait donc récupéré les dossiers et de quoi écrire, avant de remonter à l'étage et de poser son chargement dans la salle de réunion. Un regard au pont lui permit de voir que les deux personnes qu'elle cherchait y étaient. Elle approcha d'abord Edwin qui regardait une partie de poker de dés entre deux gars d'une autre flotte. La jeune femme lui tapota l'épaule pour avoir son attention, avant de lui expliquer ce qu'elle voulait :

\- Tu peux me donner un coup de main dans la mise à jour des dossiers à gérer de la flotte ? Ils n'ont plus l'air d'avoir des informations encore d'actualité, et vu le retard amassé, je vais en avoir pour des mois pour en faire le tour.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Merci. J'ai posé des dossiers dans la salle de réunion. Je vais chercher Patrick et on s'y met.

\- Y'a tant de retard que ça ?

\- On traître les affaires urgentes et importantes en priorité. Vu depuis quand ça traîne, y'en a pas mal. Je préfère qu'on les boucle rapidement, d'où ma demande d'aide. Ce qui demande moins de temps, je m'en chargerai seule.

\- T'as fait du tri ?

\- J'ai passé la matinée à ça et encore, il m'en reste à classer.

Edwin écarquilla légèrement les yeux et fila vers la salle de réunion, laissant Ace traverser le pont à la recherche de Patrick qui comparait ses flingues avec une fille de la flotte de Marco.

\- Ça suffit Don Juan, j'ai du boulot pour toi, lui dit Ace en lui attrapant le col.

\- Euuuh… boulot « réparer tes merdes » ou boulot « quelque chose de constructif » ? demanda l'ancien Spade en se faisant traîner sans difficulté par le col au travers le pont, ses talons raclant contre les planches.

\- Paperasse.

Le tireur fit une grimace.

\- J'ai pas signé pour ça en acceptant de venir avec toi.

Shirohige les regarda passer devant lui en souriant alors qu'Ace énumérait toutes les raisons qui rendaient son argument invalide en les comptant sur les doigts de sa main libre :

\- _Tu_ as demandé à venir avec moi, pas l'inverse. Je suis ta sup', donc, si je veux que tu m'aides avec les papiers, tu m'aides avec les papiers. Tu as déjà eu un lot conséquent d'aventures, donc m'aider devrait te changer un petit peu. Je pense qu'avec toutes les conneries que j'ai subies de ta part, je peux me permettre de me venger en te faisant t'esquinter les yeux sur des feuilles. Sans parler que tu étais et reste mon bras droit, si tu veux bouger ton cul de ce navire et retrouver un peu d'aventure, il est dans ton intérêt que j'en finisse avec ce retard rapidement !

\- A vos ordres princesse…

Quand Patrick rejoignit Edwin dans la salle de réunion avec Ace, il avait un œil au beurre noir gros comme un œuf et des balles de golf lui sortant du crâne.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? s'étonna le plus vieux du trio.

\- Ne _jamais_ m'appeler Prince ou Princesse… _capiche_ ? siffla Ace avec colère.

Edwin eut l'idée intelligente de garder la bouche fermée et de hocher la tête. Patrick se prit une chaise et fit une grimace devant les dossiers qu'Ace lui déposa devant le nez, avant qu'elle n'en tende à Edwin. Elle s'installa à un bout de table, laissant le second de la flotte entre elle et Patrick.

\- Elle a ses règles ? chuchota celui-ci en se cachant le visage derrière le dossier dans sa main pour poser la question à Patrick.

\- Pas que je sache, répondit tout aussi bas le jeunot.

\- Je vous entends, rappela à l'ordre Ace.

Edwin se racla la gorge et ouvrit un dossier avant de croiser les mains dessus.

\- Donc, comment on s'y prend, _chef_ ?

La D. montra les piles de dossiers sur lesquels ils devraient travailler.

\- Je juge important et urgent quand il est question de vie humaine, mais quand il est question de gosses, ça passe en priorité. On doit donc vérifier que les qui, où, quoi et comment sont toujours d'actualité.

\- A partir de quoi ? demanda Patrick en retrouvant son sérieux.

\- Plusieurs commandants s'occupent de la récolte d'informations. Suivant ce qu'on trouve, on aura une idée de à qui s'adresser pour les informations, lui dit Edwin. On est des exécutants dans notre flotte, c'est tout. Normalement, on devrait pas avoir à faire ce job de vérification nous-même.

\- Mais ça prenait la poussière, donc, avant de se lancer tête la première dans quelque chose, autant s'avoir si c'est toujours d'actualité. J'ai fait un premier tri grâce à Marco, mais le reste… soupira la D. en feuilletant le dossier sous ses yeux.

\- _Joyeux_ , maugréa Patrick.

\- Frey-taishou est mort il y a quinze ans et j'ai juste eu l'autorisation pour des situations de vie ou de mort de mener les missions. Le reste s'est entassé, expliqua le second de la flotte.

\- Au boulot, encouragea vaguement la D. en prenant une gorgée de sa flasque de smoothie.

.

* * *

.

Thatch toqua à la porte de la salle des commandants et se reçut trois regards blasés et vitreux.

\- Ah ba dis donc, la seconde flotte dans des papiers, c'est pas courant ! Vous faîtes quoi les bosseurs ?

Le trio échangea un regard et Ace ferma les yeux comme pour conserver son calme. La pompadour du cuisinier se mit à fumer de façon menaçante, forçant l'homme à filer à la recherche d'eau pour étouffer l'incendie en cours.

Patrick soupira par le nez et s'étira alors qu'Edwin consultait sa montre.

\- C'est le service du soir.

Ace se frotta les yeux avant de se lever.

\- Faisons une pause, on en a quasiment fini.

Les deux hommes suivirent le mouvement et quittèrent la pièce en claquant la porte derrière eux. Ils n'allèrent pas bien loin puisqu'Ace choisit ce moment parfait pour avoir une crise de narcolepsie et se fit rattraper de justesse par ses camarades.

\- On est à deux pas de l'infirmerie, on va pas la laisser dehors comme ça, allons l'y installer.

Patrick passa un bras de sa camarade derrière sa nuque et la souleva de l'autre main par la ceinture pour la traîner dans l'infirmerie que Chris quittait à cet instant. Il fronça les sourcils mais le roulement d'yeux de son ami lui dit qu'il n'y avait rien de grave. La commandante fut allongée sur un des lits et abandonnée à son sort jusqu'à son réveil.

.

* * *

.

A la base, quand l'affaire était tombée entre les mains des Shirohige, le trafic n'était qu'à son balbutiement. Aujourd'hui, c'était devenu une entreprise bien rodée avec des ramifications sur d'autres îles. Il fallait donc s'infiltrer dans les locaux, trouver des renseignements et libérer les esclaves et ce, avant d'effacer leurs traces pour n'alerter aucune des autres branches sur les possibles fuites. Si on apprenait la raison pour laquelle ils faisaient cette attaque, les autres postes allaient évacuer, les laissant dans le noir.

\- L'idée est d'agir rapidement, annonça Ace à sa flotte alors qu'ils étaient accroupis sur le sol rocailleux de l'île qui était leur cible. Il faut empêcher cette base de contacter les autres, de pouvoir leur dire qui attaque et pourquoi.

Elle montra un endroit sur l'une des cartes qu'ils avaient pu mettre à jour, leur groupe éclairait à la lueur vacillante des flammes sur les poignets de la D.

\- Les denden sont censés être là. Il y aura certainement un vigile à assommer. Il faudra cacher le corps. Mais pas le tuer de préférence, il peut avoir des informations intéressantes pour plus tard. Le but est de mettre hors-jeu un maximum de monde avant que l'alarme ne soit donnée, parce qu'ils risqueraient de tuer les prisonniers.

Du doigt, elle désigna deux gars dont Chris, qui, même s'il était médecin, obéissait toujours à Ace en priorité.

\- Votre boulot est d'évacuer les prisonniers. Ils doivent être là si les informations qu'on a reçues sont exactes.

Elle pointa une zone sur une autre carte, avant de remonter son doigt sur une autre pièce.

\- Puisqu'ils sont dans une cave, il faudra passer par une autre pièce pour arriver jusqu'à eux. La priorité est donc de s'assurer de bloquer les accès à cette zone qui ouvre sur la cave, tout en offrant une porte d'entrée et de sortie à l'évacuation.

\- Une fenêtre cassée devrait faire l'affaire, marmonna le second pirate en charge de l'évacuation.

\- Il faut vérifier avant qu'il y ait des gens _vivants_ à évacuer, tout en restant discret pour ne pas tomber en embuscade. Ces salopards seraient bien capables de tuer ces gens avant qu'on les sorte de là. La seconde priorité, ce sont les informations. Il faut qu'on récupère le moindre papier qui puisse donner une idée d'où sont les autres bases et de leur fonctionnement. S'ils réalisent qu'ils sont perdants dans la bataille, alors, ils brûleront tout et avec les informations dont on a besoin. Donc, on va s'y prendre en deux groupes. Le premier va entrer par ici, la fenêtre du second étage, pour mettre hors service les dendens. Je vous ouvrirai la fenêtre.

\- Comment tu vas faire ? demanda Marshall avec un rire moqueur.

\- Il fait nuit, Marshall, mais il n'est pas assez tard pour que tout le monde soit couché. Il est facile de trouver une flamme à laquelle je puisse me raccrocher et qui soit proche de la fenêtre. Mais si tu doutes que je puisse le faire, ouvre donc la fenêtre pour tout le monde sans attirer l'attention.

Le ton acide de la jeune femme ne pouvait pas être loupé.

\- Les autres iront de l'autre côté. Vous passerez par le toit pour rejoindre le bureau du chef du secteur. Je le veux _vivant_ pour qu'on puisse l'interroger. Cela permettra de sécuriser une partie des documents. De là, tout le monde se met au ménage histoire de trouver le reste des informations. On se retrouve tous dans le bureau du chef une fois que la barque est vide. Des questions ?

\- On peut avoir un baiser pour la chance ? demanda une âme suicidaire.

\- Seulement si ton testament est à jour parce que je te brûlerai de l'intérieur. Je demande des questions _sérieuses._

 _._

* * *

.

Les sourires de la flotte d'Ace étaient une réponse bien assez explicite sur la façon dont s'était déroulée leur mission. La façon dont la D. tira la langue aux autres commandants avec un signe de victoire était un autre signe. Quelques anciens de l'équipage allèrent interroger les revenants pendant que le capitaine se levait de son siège pour rejoindre la salle de réunion avec les quatre commandants pour avoir le rapport d'Ace. Il savait qu'avant la fin de la journée, tout l'équipage, présent ou non sur le navire, saurait comment s'était déroulé la mission dans ses moindres détails.

Une fois autour de la longue table, le capitaine lui-même eut droit au récit de l'attaque alors qu'Ace déposait sur la table un rapport. Marco avait peut-être le nez dans les papiers, mais l'éclat de fierté dans son regard était évident. Elle rapporta clairement les évènements, ce qu'ils avaient fait des prisonniers pour leur permettre de rentrer chez eux et ce qu'ils avaient appris, avant d'exposer clairement les faits.

Elle avait besoin d'aide.

Ils étaient une petite trentaine pour cinq bases d'un bout à l'autre du Shin Sekai. En attaquant une par une, ça finirait par filtrer sur ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et soit on se préparerait à les recevoir, soit il y aurait un déménagement qui rendrait le travail inefficace.

\- Je veux la position de Haruta, Izou et Jiru, annonça Shirohige. Bon travail, mon fils. Toi et tes hommes pouvez vous reposer. S'il reste cinq bases, nous chargerons donc cinq commandants de la suite. Nous organiserons les choses pour coordonner les attaques. Félicitation pour ta première mission.

La jeune femme rougit en s'inclinant.

.

* * *

.

\- Aaaaaaaah… vocalisa Marco avec des doigts sur la gorge d'Ace.

\- Aaaaaaah… répéta la D. qui se trouvait ridicule.

\- Trop bas encore. Tu forces trop, on te l'a déjà dit, yoi. Tu n'as pas besoin d'aller autant dans le grave.

\- Je suis censée imiter une voix d'homme ! Pas de soprano !

\- Mais tu descends trop bas, si quelqu'un fait un _minimum_ attention, il réalisera que tu forces sur ta voix, yoi. Et tu vas t'abîmer les cordes vocales.

\- Je suis une logia.

\- Et ? Je suis un Phénix et pourtant je dois porter des lunettes pour lire ou quand il fait trop sombre, yoi. Ce n'est pas la régénération qui te sauvera toujours la mise, je le sais d'expérience. Alors, si je te dis que tu forces trop, c'est que tu forces trop.

Il lui adressa un regard légèrement moqueur quand elle se mit à bouder ouvertement.

\- Tu sais même pas à quoi ressemble ma voix d'origine ! rouspéta la jeune commandante.

\- Si, je le sais.

\- Ah ouais ?!

\- Tu n'as pas la tête à te concentrer sur tes cordes vocales pendant qu'on est au lit. Je parle tout aussi bien de quand on s'envoie en l'air que quand tu es à moitié endormie, yoi.

Il se contenta de rire quand elle lui envoya un bon coup de pied avec tout ce qu'il faut de Haki dans la cheville alors qu'elle rougissait comme une tomate.

\- Espèce de sale con ! siffla la D.

La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant sur Thatch qui jeta un regard à son frère qui riait aux éclats.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'il rigole comme ça ?

\- Que c'était un con et tu dois toujours apprendre à frapper aux portes, gronda Portgas comme un animal en colère.

Iro ouvrit vaguement un œil pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait avant d'arranger sa position en roulant sur le dos. Comprenant le message, Ace se leva de sa chaise pour s'asseoir sur la couche qu'elle occupait officiellement (personne ne l'avait vu dormir avec Marco outre Vista pour l'instant et il tenait sa langue) pour chouchouter son bébé qui posa sa tête sur ses cuisses en ronronnant, réclamant caresses et bisous à l'aide de petits coups de patte et de tête.

\- C'est pas une panthère, ça, c'est un gros chat, déclara le cuisinier en voyant le jaune solaire de la fourrure de l'animal.

\- Tu voulais quoi ? demanda Marco en pivotant sur sa chaise pour mieux voir son frère.

\- Oyaji veut vous voir, je pense que c'est pour la suite de la mission de l'autre jour.

Malgré le fait que la porte soit ouverte, quelqu'un frappa à celle-ci, faisant se pencher Marco pour voir qu'il s'agissait de Chris qui avait l'air étrangement sérieux.

\- Un souci, yoi ? demanda le Phénix. Oyaji a encore trouvé un moyen de se procurer de l'alcool en douce ?

\- Non, c'est juste pour avertir Ace que je viens de mettre Haiiro en isolement pour la même chose que d'habitude.

\- C'est pas bon signe, surtout quand on va bientôt partir en mission, soupira la D. en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Elle a un problème, miss Cynique ? demanda Thatch avec inquiétude.

\- La version officielle dit que son zoan l'a fait avoir des _trips_ de temps à autres parce qu'elle bouffe des souris avariées. Elle entre dans des trances métaphysiques, c'est d'un glauque de toute beauté…

Marco comprit plus ou moins ce qu'il se passait et un regard à Ace qui hocha la tête le lui confirma.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de louper quelque chose ? demanda le cuisinier en se grattant la barbiche.

\- Parce que c'est le cas ? lui dit le blond. Si tu as besoin d'un coup de main, fais-moi signe Chris, on a rendez-vous avec Oyaji, donc, je serai pas loin, yoi.

\- Elle va juste rester au lit jusqu'à demain matin, informa l'ancien Spade.

Ace soupira et ébouriffa la fourrure de Iro avant de se lever.

\- Tu me diras pour combien de temps je dois préparer des provisions, d'acc frangin ? se fit confirmer Thatch.

\- On y songera quand on sera à Sphinx pour les navires, yoi. Allons voir Oyaji, on l'a assez fait attendre.

Alors que Chris s'en allait, Marco pointa un doigt menaçant sur le troisième commandant de la pièce.

\- Tu touches ou tu pièges mes affaires, Thatch, et je t'assure que je trouve la moindre excuse pour te torturer en retour.

\- Quel manque de foi, frérot ! s'indigna faussement le roux.

\- Vire de cette cabine.

.

* * *

.

Shirohige passa les portes de l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers le seul lit occupé, signalé par les rideaux tout autour. En entendant son pas pesant, Chris sortit de derrière le rideau pour savoir ce que voulait le capitaine, avant de tourner la tête vers l'intérieur avec perplexité. L'homme de science finit par rouler des yeux et alla rejoindre le capitaine à mi-chemin.

\- Ne la fatiguez pas trop. Pas plus de cinq minutes, elle a besoin de repos pour ne pas avoir de complication, demanda le médecin.

\- Je serai bref, je veux juste m'assurer de mes yeux que ma fille va bien.

Le docteur esquissa un sourire. Il alla fermer la porte de l'infirmerie, puis s'enferma dans son bureau, isolant la pièce pour la malade et son visiteur. Le capitaine se remit en marche jusqu'à arriver devant le rideau.

\- Je peux ma fille ?

Un simple « hmhm » lui répondit.

Le pirate repoussa doucement le rideau et vint s'asseoir en tailleur au chevet du lit avant de remettre la séparation en place. Ainsi, il était largement plus à niveau pour discuter avec la zoan. La longue queue de serpent pendouillait tristement par-dessus le pied du lit. Elle n'avait aucune couverture, et était vêtue d'une malheureuse chemise de nuit sans manche bleu pâle qu'il savait appartenant à l'infirmerie. Elle était en sueur, et à plus d'un endroit, le tissu humide de transpiration lui collait à la peau. Sa tête reposait sur un oreiller enroulé dans une serviette, ses cheveux s'étalant comme une auréole sombre autour de son crâne, faisant ressortir les plumes dorées qu'elle avait à proximité du front.

\- Tu as l'air d'avoir chaud. De la fièvre ? s'enquit Shirohige en essayant de ne pas parler trop fort.

\- Pas mal, souffla la femme.

A cause de la serviette humide sur son visage, seuls le bout de son nez et sa bouche étaient visibles.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Comme de la merde, mais j'ai l'habitude de me sentir comme ça. On vous a dit pourquoi je suis au lit ?

\- Ace a menti en disant que tu avais fait un mauvais trip à cause d'une souris avariée. Vu ses efforts pour te protéger, je n'ai rien dit.

\- Elle a pas menti, c'est ce qu'on dit à chaque fois que j'entre en transe, pour dédramatiser et tout le bordel. Un code, ce genre de conneries.

\- Je vois. Tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit ?

En soupirant, la pirate enroula sa serviette pour dévoiler ses yeux tout en laissant le tissu humide sur le reste de son front.

\- J'ai eu une vision.

\- Ah ?

\- Elles sont jamais très claires, mais elles ont assez d'indices pour que je puisse savoir ce qu'il en est et si je dois me faire du souci. Parfois, quand j'ai le sentiment que c'est _vraiment_ important, j'entre en transe pour avoir plus de détails.

\- C'est ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui, comprit le Yonkou.

\- Je connais les règles de la voyance, les risques encourus, mais… là, je peux pas…

Elle leva deux mains tremblantes à son visage en inspirant profondément.

\- Je sais pas quand ça aura lieu. Cela peut se passer dans une heure comme dans un siècle. Voir jamais. Mais…

\- Tu veux me raconter ce que tu as vu ? Je peux t'aider à réfléchir, proposa le capitaine avec un sourire rassurant.

\- Vous n'allez pas aimer ce que je vais vous dire.

\- Comme tu l'as dit, on ne sait pas quand ça arrivera, ou même si ça va vraiment arriver, lui dit toujours aussi calmement Edward. Et si ce que tu me dis ne me plaît pas, ensemble, on pourra travailler pour s'assurer que ça ne se réalise pas, parce que si tu as poussé et qu'à présent, à ta façon, tu demandes de l'aide, c'est parce que tu ne veux pas voir ce futur se produire.

\- Vous êtes pas un Yonkou pour rien…

Shirohige eut un maigre rire alors que Kali laissait tomber ses mains au-dessus de sa tête, sur ses cheveux, exposant une fine ligne d'écailles qu'elle avait dans l'intérieur des bras sur toute la longueur, à l'air ambiant, comme pour se rafraîchir un peu plus.

\- J'ai vu la Trahison, finit par dire la voyante. Et la Mort.

Shirohige perdit son rire et se fit plus attentif.

.

* * *

.

Tour à tour, les anciens des Shirohige déposèrent des billets dans la main d'Éric sous le regard blasé des Spades. Un ancien qui avait quelques notions de navigation avait pris la barre d'office pour le retour de leur mission, afin de rejoindre le navire. Sauf qu'Éric, l'ancien navigateur des Spades, avait remarqué que quelque chose clochait avec leur log et qu'ils prenaient une mauvaise route. Vu que l'homme était connu pour avoir un sens de l'orientation _lamentable_ , aucun des anciens ne l'avait écouté. Résultat, ils étaient perdus, avec leur navire d'emprunt inutilisable, au beau milieu du Shin Sekai. C'est pourquoi tous ceux qui avaient douté de l'ancien Spades aux cheveux bleutés en épis lui reversaient de l'argent.

C'est cet instant qu'Ace choisit pour raccrocher son denden.

\- Bon, on viendra nous chercher d'ici trois jours. Olionev, on est comment pour les provisions ?

\- On peut tenir une semaine, voire deux si on se fait violence, répondit le cuisinier du dimanche en grommelant.

\- On a assez de liquidité pour racheter des provisions. Y'a des constructions sur l'île, elle est donc habitée, pointa Edwin.

Ace tourna les yeux vers Kali quand elle perçut la queue de celle-ci s'enrouler autour d'une de ses chevilles sous la table. La Commandante leva un sourcil pour savoir pourquoi son amie faisait ça, et la grimace de Haiiro alors qu'elle tirait la langue était assez explicite.

\- Un souci ? demanda Patrick en voyant le manège des deux femmes.

\- Cet endroit dégage une mauvaise énergie. Moins on s'aventurera à terre, mieux ça sera, dit la zoan de sa voix froide habituelle.

\- T'aurais pas un peu la trouille, poupée ? demanda Marshall avec son sourire si particulier.

En réponse, Kali se jeta en travers la table pour mordre le pirate, mais elle se fit rattraper à temps par le reste.

\- Marshall, si c'est pour avoir ce genre de comportement, tu te la boucles, gronda Ace. On sera prudents, mais on va pas s'attarder par précaution.

Elle se leva et sortit sur le pont pour regarder l'île.

Elle pouvait comprendre le mauvais pressentiment quand on voyait le port _désert_. Tout était normal en apparence, bien entretenu, sauf qu'il n'y avait personne. Elle voulait bien ne pas être des plus douée en Observation, mais c'était le silence total, outre une radio qui diffusait de la musique avec un écho flippant dans l'immobilité des lieux. Au loin, une ville plus ou moins moderne s'allongeait vers l'horizon, tout aussi immobile, avec des immeubles masquant partiellement ce qui ressemblait à une grande roue. Et _aucun_ mouvement. Le seul bruit venait de cette fichue radio quelque part le long du port.

\- Chris, Kali, et Robb avec moi. Prenez vos armes. Edwin-san, Patrick, gardez un œil sur les autres, appela Ace sans se détacher de la ville silencieuse. Ne bougez _surtout pas_ du navire.

Les trois pirates sortirent avec les armes, Robb toujours bien reconnaissable avec son M16 et Kali qui trimbalait une lance en se baladant sur ses deux pieds plutôt que sa queue.

\- Ah ouais, j'avoue que c'est pas joyeux comme ambiance, comprit Chris en voyant le calme de l'endroit.

\- On reste groupé. On va essayer de trouver où on est et un endroit pour refaire des provisions, ordonna Ace.

Et elle sauta du navire la première pour ensuite monter les marches menant du port à la ville, bientôt suivie du reste de l'équipe.

Sauf que la ville n'était vraiment pas vivante.

Ace aurait voulu voir n'importe quoi. Même un chat. Voire même un raton-laveur, mais rien.

Robb s'approcha d'une devanture de magasin d'habillement. La boutique était ouverte, avec le courant encore actif et la musique d'ambiance, mais pas un chat pour la gérer. Il passa un doigt sur la vitrine et le retira propre. Plus loin pourtant, Ace s'arrêta avec Chris devant un restaurant pour voir quelques assiettes sur les tables, comme si les clients s'étaient mystérieusement évaporés. La nourriture était à présent un écosystème à lui tout seul. Cela devait faire des années, peut-être même des décennies que les aliments étaient dehors.

La D. se détourna de la table de restaurant pour regarder autour d'elle, ne pouvant se débarrasser de l'impression d'être épiée.

\- Chris, t'as le bébé denden ? Contacte le navire pour leur donner des news, je vais essayer de trouver une flamme par ici, ordonna la Commandante.

Le médecin s'exécuta mais l'escargophone sonna dans le vide. Le groupe fronça les sourcils et Ace croisa les bras. Patrick laissait toujours brûler une bougie au cas où quand elle s'éloignait, elle devrait pouvoir le contacter comme ça.

Sauf que quelque chose l'empêchait d'approcher la flamme en question. Elle la ressentait, presque à la portée de ses sens, mais c'était comme si quelque chose la tirait dans une autre direction à chaque fois qu'elle faisait une tentative pour s'y accrocher.

\- Kali, ton odorat ?

\- Il est perturbé.

\- On est entre nous, essaye de voler un peu.

Deux ailes colorées jaillirent immédiatement du dos de la femme qui s'éleva sur quelques mètres, avant de se reposer et de les ranger.

\- Aucune difficulté.

Donc, c'était les méthodes de perception et de communication qui souffraient ? La D. avait lu assez d'histoires d'horreurs et d'épouvantes pour savoir _comment_ ne _pas_ réagir.

\- On retourne au navire pour avertir les autres.

Le groupe fit demi-tour et hâta le pas pour rejoindre leur bateau. Il y vraiment quelque chose d'anormal ici.

.

* * *

.

Ace avait décidé de laisser tout le monde sur le navire pour partir à l'exploration. Elle ne voulait pas les entraîner dedans alors que c'est sa curiosité et non pas son instinct de survie qui avait pris le contrôle. Elle était sacrifiable, remplaçable. Il valait mieux une personne qu'une trentaine.

Et elle avait noté des petits trucs pour le coup.

Le fil d'Ariane était inutile, quelque chose le coupait à chaque fois ; quant aux repaires sur les objets ou les immeubles, soit les brûlures disparaissaient dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné, soit elles se répétaient partout dans les alentours. La seule chose de fiable, pour l'instant, c'était son carnet de notes qu'elle dédiait généralement aux études historiques sur le terrain.

Pendant qu'elle avançait lentement, elle lançait à intervalle régulier des gerbes de flammes vers le ciel, juste histoire de rassurer ses hommes en leur disant qu'elle était vivante.

C'était dingue ce qu'il se passait ici, et loin d'être rassurant.

Entre la ville parfaitement figée avec de la nourriture pourrie et l'absence de vie, sans parler de cette sensation stressante d'être observée…

C'est en passant la tête dans une énième échoppe qu'elle entendit un faible bruit n'appartenant à aucune diffusion de denden.

Un son ressemblant à un grattement. Elle connaissant ce bruit pour l'entendre régulièrement quand Iro voulait qu'on lui ouvre une porte. Elle se glissa dans le bar et s'aventura un peu plus dans les profondeurs de l'échoppe pour arriver devant une porte. C'était de derrière que venait le bruit, juste à proximité du gros bouton qui servait de poignée. Elle prit la poignée circulaire en main et l'ouvrit un peu, laissant sortir une forte odeur de nourriture avariée. Elle retint sa respiration et jeta un regard dans l'ouverture pour voir ce qui poussait contre la porte qu'elle bloquait de sa force.

Une louve.

Une louve familière.

Ace ouvrit totalement la porte, laissant l'animal sortir de la prison puante. La créature n'accorda aucun regard à la porte pour foncer vers la sortie du bar en se faufilant à toutes pattes entre les tables, jusqu'à la rue. La D. la suivit et esquissa un sourire en voyant la bête qui urinait désormais dans un coin à l'angle de la rue, à deux pas de la zone du parc d'attraction. C'est là qu'elle remarqua l'anneau à l'oreille de la bête. Non, ce ne serait tout de même pas…

\- Musha ? appela la pirate quand la louve eut fini ses besoins.

L'animal tourna les talons et… vint se coller aux jambes de la D. en gémissant doucement, l'air définitivement pas dans son assiette. En douceur, sans le moindre geste brusque, Ace posa un genou à terre et papouilla la louve.

\- Et alors, jolie louve, elle est où ta maman ? se renseigna la Commandante.

En réponse, la louve poussa une plainte en baissant tristement les oreilles.

Pas rassurant. Elle devait l'avoir perdue. Elle demanderait à Kali de l'interroger. Parce que la jeune Portgas, elle comprenait Iro, mais Musha, ce n'était pas la même chose.

\- Tu viens avec moi jusqu'à mon bateau ? Tu pourras manger quelque chose.

La pirate se releva et s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de se retourner pour s'assurer qu'elle serait suivie. La louve ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et emboita le pas de la femme. Le trajet retour fut sans histoire. Musha sursauta une fois ou deux devant les boules de feu que l'humaine envoyait vers le ciel pour assurer tout le monde qu'elle était en vie, mais elle n'attaqua pas.

 _Clic_

Ace pivota sur ses talons, les mains pleines de flammes, cherchant l'origine du bruit.

Cela venait d'un magasin qu'elle avait dépassé en venant. En vitrine, des écrans de ce qui étaient présenter comme des téléviseurs. Auparavant, ils étaient noirs, éteints, hors service. Mais là, l'un d'eux, tout au centre du mur d'écrans, venait de s'allumer. Il ne diffusait rien de particulier, juste des interférences dans un tournoiement de particules blanches, noires et grises.

Un long frisson remonta l'échine de la D. qui jeta un œil autour d'elle, mais il n'y avait toujours aucune vie, hormis elle et la louve. Louve qui s'était justement rapprochée d'elle pour se rassurer.

La Commandante hésita, puis, elle posa sa main sur le verre en face de la télévision et activa son logia pour faire fondre la surface. Aucune alarme ne se déclencha. Encore et toujours ce silence troublé par le bruit des interférences de la télévision. Une fois le trou assez large pour qu'elle puisse bouger tranquillement son bras de l'autre côté de la vitrine, Ace recula de deux pas et resta en garde.

Rien ne se passa.

Avec méfiance, elle tira de sa ceinture sa dague et se rapprocha pour toucher l'écran avec avant de faire un bond en arrière.

Toujours rien.

Elle n'aimait pas ça.

\- Recule Musha.

La louve obéit et la D. se mit en position, armant son poing qui s'embrasa rapidement.

\- _Hiken !_

La boule de feu frappa le magasin qui explosa et partit en flammes avec facilité. La D. resta un instant immobile à regarder son chef-d'œuvre, avant de s'en détourner.

\- On y va Musha.

.

* * *

.

\- Tu as été attaquée ?

Ace leva un sourcil devant la question de l'un de ses hommes quand elle revint à bord avec la louve.

\- Non, du tout, pourquoi ?

\- On a vu de la fumée, mais ça n'a pas brûlé longtemps, donc, on se disait que c'était un corps qui finissait de se calciner.

La Commandante le regarda d'un œil critique, avant de jeter un œil aux Spades qui secouèrent la tête d'exaspération. On croyait _vraiment_ que les rumeurs qui couraient à son sujet ? Elle n'avait tué personne et ne tenait pas à commencer.

\- On est pas seuls sur l'île, il est possible qu'on déniche une informatrice que je connais déjà, enchaîna la Commandante.

Elle montra la louve de la main qui restait pour le moins indifférente à la présence des pirates.

\- Je l'ai trouvée dans un cellier avec des aliments pourris. Chris, tu veux bien l'examiner ?

Le médecin hocha la tête et docilement, la louve le suivit. Ace ignora le commentaire de son camarade disant qu'il n'était pas un vétérinaire avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans le navire. Elle se tourna vers le reste de ses nakamas pour savoir s'il s'était passé quelque chose en son absence. Pour toute réponse, Edwin pointa un des bâtiments dans les limites tout juste visibles de la ville. Ace se retourna et porta immédiatement une main à son arme en notant la silhouette sombre qui se tenait à côté, comme pour les observer. Avant qu'elle ne puisse sauter à terre, une main se posa sur son bras pour l'en empêcher.

\- C'est inutile, on n'a pas réussi à la rattraper, lui dit Patrick. Parfois elle est là, parfois elle ne l'est plus, mais en tout cas, quand on veut la rejoindre, elle disparaît. Il suffit qu'on se retourne sur le chemin du retour pour s'apercevoir qu'elle est de retour.

Quelqu'un ou quelque chose jouait avec leurs nerfs.

Priant pour que le denden de bord ne les ait pas lâchés entre temps, elle alla rejoindre l'escargophone dans la cantine du petit navire. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand la ligne montra qu'elle était toujours active. Bientôt, on décrocha à l'autre bout. Kingdew, saint Kingdew, était là pour prendre le rapport. Elle lui raconta tout ce qu'elle avait appris. La réponse du vaisseau mère disait que le problème était pris au sérieux. Ils feraient au plus vite pour les rejoindre et les tirer de là.

Ils devraient tenir d'ici là.

Chris vint la rejoindre avec Musha et lui remplit un bol d'eau qu'il posa par terre. Pendant que la louve se jetait dessus comme une assoiffée, le médecin trouva de la viande séchée à lui donner.

\- Elle va bien, juste affamée.

C'était un point positif.

\- Kali, vois avec elle si elle se souvient de la dernière fois qu'elle a vu Brisée-san, ordonna Ace en rangeant le denden. On va aller la chercher.

\- Tu vas pas y retourner ! s'exclama un des anciens.

\- Je vais pas laisser quelqu'un qui m'a bien aidée, pourrir comme ça en ville, surtout si elle est en danger, se justifia la Commandante. Que je sache, tu ne t'appelles pas Kali, donc, tu n'as pas à t'en faire puisque tu restes ici. Gardez un œil sur cette silhouette. Ça me dit rien qui vaille tout ça.

.

* * *

.

La louve n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment elle avait fini dans le cellier. Ni d'où était sa maman. Avec Kali pour faire l'interprète, Ace avait embarqué Musha en ville pour quadriller chaque recoin où la jeune femme aurait pu passer. Elles passèrent de nouveau devant la boutique que la logia avait embrasé, pour réaliser que celle-ci était de nouveau en état, comme si elle n'avait rien fait. Seule différence était que la télévision qui l'avait effrayée était de nouveau éteinte.

Un autre moment, un bruit de verre brisé tout proche les fit sursauter, mais en regardant tout autour d'elles, il s'avéra qu'il n'y avait rien de cassé. La sorcière avait montré les crocs en réponse, face à la présence oppressante et invisible qui lui brouillait les sens.

Et avec le soleil qui se couchait, il fallait accélérer le pas.

C'est en se rapprochant de la zone d'habitation à proximité du parc d'attraction que Musha s'arrêta. Elle pressa sa truffe sur le sol devant une maison tout à fait banale, reniflant fortement, avant de laisser sortir une plainte.

\- Elle n'en est pas certaine, l'odeur est presque imperceptible, mais elle pense que son Alpha est dedans, traduisit la zoan.

Le Haki aux aguets, Ace fit le tour de la maison, regardant par les fenêtres, mais outre des restants pourris de nourriture, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Avec un geste de la tête, elle invita la brune et la louve à la suivre et alla forcer la fenêtre du salon pour entrer, préférant se méfier de la porte. Une fois dans la pièce, rien n'avait changé par rapport à l'extérieur. Outre peut-être un son infime qui fit dresser les oreilles de Musha qui resta néanmoins méfiante. Les deux pirates suivirent la louve jusqu'à un escalier de bois grinçant. Les marches craquèrent sur leurs pas, mais pas assez pour couvrir la voix de deux femmes qui fredonnaient à l'étage. Ace aurait mis sa main à couper que l'une des voix était celle de l'informatrice.

Finalement, elles arrivèrent devant un palier avec toutes les portes fermées. Musha se planta devant une des portes en penchant la tête sur le côté. Les pirates échangèrent un regard et fouillèrent méticuleusement toutes les pièces à côté de celle apparemment occupée, afin de s'assurer qu'elles ne se feraient pas prendre en traître. Mais à part que c'était propre, rien du tout. Sur le lavabo, la présence de trois brosses à dents, dont une rose à paillette avec des dessins de licorne, disait qu'une famille de trois personnes avait vécu ici.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent, puis se tournèrent vers la louve qui n'avait pas bougé. Son immobilité et la façon dont elle avait baissé ses oreilles laissaient présager méfiance et inquiétude. Kali s'avança et en se collant au mur, attendit le signal de sa chef pour ouvrir la porte. Ace se plaqua contre la paroi à côté, de l'autre côté de la porte, et fit un signe de tête. Haiiro fit pivoter la poignée de porte et ouvrit le battant. Ace entra immédiatement dans la pièce, braquant une main en forme de pistolet sur l'endroit.

Une chambre de fillette avec, quoi… une dizaine de peluches ?

Tout au centre, leur tournant le dos, Tamashii était debout. C'était elle qui humait, mais rien ne disait d'où venait la seconde voix qui s'était d'ailleurs éteinte. L'informatrice était immobile, sans réaction, toujours orientée vers un mur comme si elle le regardait. Doucement, la D. contourna la femme pour se mettre dans son champ de vision, mais le petit bout de femme resta sans réaction et ne silla même pas.

\- Brisée-san ? appela la D.

La femme ne réagit pas.

\- Tamashii-san ? essaya de nouveau la pirate en usant du vrai nom de la femme.

Kali détourna la tête et alla regarder par une fenêtre, faisant comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Cependant, l'autre femme réagit et tourna légèrement la tête pour regarder la brunette aux yeux de cendres. Elle semblait clairement ailleurs, perdue dans ses pensées, mais elle avait cessé de fredonner. Enfin, un bref instant, avant de reprendre.

\- Tamashii-san, vous vous rappelez de moi ?

\- Tamashii-san, vous vous rappelez de moi ? répéta mot pour mot l'informatrice.

Musha poussa un gémissement d'inquiétude. Kali délaissa la fenêtre pour revenir vers sa Commandante et comprendre le phénomène. Elle fronça les sourcils et tourna autour de la femme immobile.

\- Y'a quelque chose autour d'elle, mais j'arrive pas à déterminer ce que c'est, finit par dire la zoan.

D'agacement, elle poussa un long sifflement qui fit onduler sa langue hors de sa bouche.

\- Allez, soyons suicidaire, s'encouragea Ace.

Elle leva une main et toucha lentement une épaule de Tamashii.

En réponse, elle s'effondra et seuls les réflexes de la Commandante la sauvèrent d'une rencontre avec le sol.

\- Il n'y a plus l'aura, informa Kali.

\- Je sens pas cette maison, grommela la Commandante. On s'en va.

Kali prit dans la poche de son amie le carnet de notes avec le plan pour se retrouver. La D. hissa l'informatrice dans ses bras pour faciliter le transport et, Musha sur les talons, elles quittèrent la maison au pas de course pour accélérer la cadence une fois dans la rue.

Durant le trajet retour, l'informatrice sembla reprendre connaissance en se mettant à baragouiner d'un air épuisé. Ace ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention, se concentrant sur la course en suivant de très près sa nakama.

\- S'passe quoi ? marmonna enfin la femme.

\- Plus tard, quand on sera au navire, lui répondit Ace.

En passant devant le hall d'entrée d'un immeuble, le groupe entendit des pleurs, comme une femme ou un enfant qui s'y serait caché pour pleurer.

L'instinct de survie de la D. devait être parti en vacances puisqu'elle s'arrêta.

\- Ace ? appela Kali en se retournant.

Elle fut surprise de voir celle-ci déposer au sol Tamashii contre un lampadaire. Elle se demanda en passant pourquoi ils étaient en permanence allumé, après tout, la nuit tombait tout juste maintenant. Elle s'avança vers l'immeuble et ouvrit la porte pour entrer.

C'était désert.

Elle ouvrit la porte vers la cage d'escalier, mais celle-ci était vide.

La D. fronça des sourcils en prenant une pose pensive au milieu du hall, avant d'avoir une idée.

\- Hai, konbanwa ! salua-t-elle en parlant assez fort pour se faire entendre clairement. J'vous veux pas d'mal, pas besoin de se cacher ! On veut juste comprendre ce qu'il se passe ici !

Aucune réponse.

\- Mon nom, c'est Ace ! C'est quoi le vôtre ? tenta de nouveau la pirate.

Et à sa plus grande surprise, une voix venant de nulle part répéta la même chose que ce qu'elle venait de dire. C'était sa propre voix, à elle, mais pourtant, ça n'avait rien à voir avec un écho. D'accord, ça, c'était familier. Tamashii leur avait fait le coup plus tôt. Continuant à suivre son instinct, elle retira son arme et la posa par terre avant de reculer pour rejoindre la porte vitrée du hall, faisant signe à sa nakama au dehors que tout allait bien. Là, elle s'assit dos à la sortie et se prépara à attendre, espérant que son message de paix soit compris.

Mais rien ne se passa.

Toujours le silence oppressant.

Kali s'impatientait au dehors alors que la nuit était définitivement là. Ace finit par ouvrir la porte du hall.

\- Rentre sans moi ; que Chris examine Brisée-san et essaye d'avoir plus d'informations.

\- C'est pas une bonne idée.

\- Rente avant que les hommes ne se fassent des cheveux blancs.

Elle offrit un sourire rassurant à son amie.

\- Tout va bien se passer.

Et elle referma la porte pour recommencer à regarder le hall devant elle. Elle entendit vaguement son amie s'en aller avec l'informatrice et Musha, mais rien d'autre ne changea, sauf l'obscurité plus en plus étouffante de l'extérieur. Pour se sentir moins seule, Ace se mit à fredonner. Elle finit par s'asseoir en tailleur et joua avec ses flammes, laissant des gerbes jaillirent de sa main pour former des arabesques flamboyantes et éphémères.

Mais bientôt, ce qui devait arriver arriva.

La jeune femme bascula sur le côté et s'effondra.


	26. Chapter 26

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Vous m'en avez voulu pour le cliff de l'autre jour, je sais, et il était voulu. J'adore vos commentaires frustrées :D**

 **Enfin, aujourd'hui, on conclu cette aventure, avec, merci encore, la participation de Misstykata pour ce scénario. Maintenant, il est temps de répondre aux commentaires :**

 **Mel Mochi 49 :** La suite a un peu tardé avec ma bêta qui revient d'un séjour au Japon et tout (oui, y'en a qui ont de la chance), mais elle est là, donc, plus de quoi être frustrée.

 **Chiyukisa :** Nous y sommes, cette suite à cet épisode si "flippant". Luffy est déjà disponible sous le nom de **_Revolutionary's Bastard_**.

 **Kana-chan01 :** C'est Ace, que veux-tu, son mode de réflexion n'est pas celui d'un humain normalement constitué. L'instinct de survie est en option./ Contente de voir l'adoption de mon idée pour genré le personnage. Il y aura un choix définitif à un moment TRES décisif, mais je ne dis rien de plus.

 **Maenas :** Est-ce qu'Ace va s'en sortir... hmmmm... TRES bonne question ! Désolée pour la flippe, c'était pas voulu (MENSONGE!). Au plaisir pour le chapitre.

 **Rouge-365 :** Oui, j'ai l'droit et na !Et si t'as des reproches à faire, adresses-toi à Misstykata pour l'île. / C'est Marshall et Kali n'est pas ici pour les petits poneys et les bisounours.

 **Misstykata :**...

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

.

* * *

.

Dès que Kali était revenue sans Ace mais avec cette femme qu'elle avait dit être une connaissance de leur chef, Patrick avait récupéré le carnet contenant le plan pour aller chercher la D. manquante. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour avoir une idée stupide pareille. Qui trouverait que rester derrière, dans une ville aussi oppressante est une _bonne idée_ ? Il n'y avait qu'Ace et son manque flagrant d'instinct de survie pour ça.

Pendant qu'il courait dans les rues en suivant le plan pour ne pas se tromper, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir la trouille, sa lampe de torche balayant le sol et les alentours pour l'aider à compenser la lueur incertaine de l'éclairage public. Respect aux filles pour l'avoir traversée pendant aussi longtemps. Avec la nuit et les lampadaires, la brume montante rendait l'endroit digne d'un décor d'histoire d'horreur. Et cette impression constante que quelqu'un l'observait inlassablement, suivant chacun de ses mouvements. Il jeta des regards nerveux par-dessus son épaule et accéléra la marche.

En arrivant à l'immeuble, il s'arrêta net.

Là, dans l'angle de la rue, tout juste visible avec la lueur nébuleuse de la lumière électrique se tenait une ombre. Il apercevait une silhouette clairement féminine. Cela ne ressemblait en rien à l'ombre qui avait espionné le navire. Il déglutit et, lentement, se rapprocha de l'immeuble, sa lampe toujours braquée sur…

… le vide.

Patrick s'arrêta de nouveau et fronça les sourcils, balayant la rue du faisceau de sa lampe en plus du lampadaire.

Elle n'était plus là.

Etrange…

Il fit un pas dans la direction où il avait cru voir la silhouette quand il vit du coin de l'œil une tâche orange familière.

C'était Ace, et elle était là où Kali l'avait laissée : contre la porte vitrée, dos à la rue. Sauf qu'elle n'était plus assise, mais effondrée sur le côté. Il se précipita vers la porte et tira dessus. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance, lui permettant d'accéder à sa commandante. Il resta au niveau de l'entrebâillement de la porte pour ne pas la voir se fermer (oui, c'était de la paranoïa, mais il avait les chocottes, on pouvait le lui pardonner) et retourna la jeune femme sur le dos. Outre la marque du carrelage sur son visage qui signifiait qu'elle était restée un moment allongée dessus, elle ne portait aucune trace, aucune blessure. Il l'observa un moment avant de soupirer. Crise, certainement.

Il la secoua un instant, puis soupira en voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas. Il claqua la langue et braqua sa torche autour du hall oppressif et pourtant si banal. Il grogna de désespoir en voyant que la dague de la femme était au milieu du hall d'entrée. Ace et ses idées stupides.

Un gémissement lui parvint et il baissa la tête pour voir que la commandante s'était mise à marmonner.

\- Ace ? C'est Patrick. Tu m'entends, cher Prince ?

Il eut droit à un grognement et il était certain que la jambe gauche de la D. venait de tiquer.

Chris avait appris à tous les Spades les symptômes de la narcolepsie. Elle devait être dans une de ses phases de paralysie à l'éveil. C'était gênant, mais moins dérangeant que les hallucinations. Dans ces moments-là, elle faisait des _Bad Trips_ , comme disait Kali et on retrouvait la D. cachée dans un coin normalement inaccessible à tout humain normalement constitué, à montrer des dents comme un animal sauvage traqué.

\- 'at'ick…

\- Oui, c'est moi, rassura l'homme. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? On t'a attaqué ?

\- 'on… 'mi…

\- Tu t'es endormi ? tenta de déchiffrer son camarade.

\- Hm.

\- Tu te sens comment ?

\- 'va.

\- Cool. Kal' est bien rentrée avec la drôle de femme. Chris est en train de l'examiner.

Un long bâillement lui répondit et Ace se redressa lentement en se frottant la joue.

\- J'ai froid à une joue.

\- T'as la trace de l'oreiller, ou plutôt, du carrelage. Quelle idée tu as eu de rester ici ?

\- Ben, j'ai entendu une voix, comme une fillette… j'ai voulu entrer en contact, lui montrer qu'on était pas hostile. Ma crise a frappé pendant que j'attendais une réponse.

\- Et ta dague à l'autre bout ?

Ace tourna la tête pour suivre le faisceau de la lampe et vit son arme à l'endroit où elle l'avait laissée.

\- Quand ton interlocuteur se balade avec une arme, tu as le droit d'avoir des doutes quand il te dit qu'il ne te veut pas de mal.

\- Point accordé. Va la chercher et on rentre à bord, va, j'aime pas cette ville.

La pirate soupira et se releva. Elle fronça les sourcils presque immédiatement et se mit à passer ses mains dans son dos.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit son camarade.

\- J'ai pas quelque chose dans le dos ?

Elle se tourna pour lui montrer son dos, mais la lumière ne montra rien du tout.

\- Que dalle.

\- C'est bizarre… c'est comme si…. Comme si j'avais une grosse boule de slime qui s'était accrochée à mon dos durant mon sommeil. Tourne-toi un instant.

Il allait lui demander pourquoi quand il vit qu'elle commençait à défaire les boutons de sa chemise. En soupirant, il se tourna dans l'entrée pour faire face à la ville morte. La jeune femme retira sa chemise et la secoua, avant de passer un bras dans son dos. Sous ses doigts, elle ne perçut que les cicatrices que lui avait faites Marco, rien de plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Ace se retourna vers son camarade qui avait brandi sa lampe dans la direction d'une porte vitrée à proximité. La D. regarda dans la direction, mais ne remarqua rien d'autre qu'un porte-manteau.

\- Pat' ?

\- Non… rien… j'ai… j'avais cru voir quelqu'un… Cette ville me joue sur les nerfs. T'es ok pour partir ?

\- Un instant.

Elle remit sa chemise et s'embrasa, mais rien ne changea. La sensation était toujours là. En soupirant, elle s'avança dans le hall en dispersant ses lucioles sur le chemin pour aller chercher son arme. Devant, elle s'arrêta et posa un genou à terre pour le ramasser. Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda autour d'elle. Elle avait cru voir un reflet dans la lame, rien qui ne ressemble à elle ou à ses lucioles de feu. Elle leva le couteau de chasse devant son visage et le fit tourner lentement dans sa main pour l'observer attentivement. Mais rien ne réapparut. Elle se releva en continuant de regarder sa lame comme si elle s'attendait à la voir se changer en serpent et se remit en marche pour rejoindre son ami.

\- On y va, Pat'.

Elle suivit son camarade hors du hall et se tourna une dernière fois vers celui-ci.

\- Bonne nuit, dommage qu'on ait pas pu discuter.

Et elle referma la porte. Une fois dans la rue, la première chose qu'elle fit, ce fut lancer une boule de feu pour rassurer tout le monde sur son état. Elle passa une nouvelle fois la main dans son dos en grognant de frustration de ne rien sentir sous ses doigts alors qu'elle percevait cette _chose_ pourtant.

Elle reprit son carnet et ouvrit la voie, marchant d'un bon pas avec Patrick à ses côtés qui continuait de surveiller les moindres trous dans l'éclairage extérieur avec sa lampe de torche.

Ils étaient à mi-chemin sur le retour quand un bruit métallique les alerta. Comme si un casier vide venait de tomber derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent, mais il n'y avait rien sur le bitume.

\- Ne restons pas là et dépêchons-nous de partir ! pressa Patrick.

\- Non, lui dit Ace en se tournant totalement dans la direction du bruit pour y envoyer des lucioles afin d'avoir plus de lumière.

Il n'y avait _vraiment_ rien.

\- Ace, soyons sérieux, et rejoignons les autres !

\- Je suis pas un animal qui se laisse traquer ainsi. Oi ! Toi, là, qui t'amuses à jouer les fantômes ! J'en ai assez de ton petit jeu ! Alors, tu montres ton nez rapidos ou je rase cette ville jusqu'à la racine !

Le silence lui répondit.

\- Ace, s'il te plaît, mec ! On rentre !

\- Je compte jusqu'à trois !

Elle leva bien haut son bras avec trois doigts levés.

\- Pat', reste collé à moi, que je te prenne pas dans la technique… Un !

Toujours rien.

\- Deeeeux…

Patrick déglutit et se rapprocha un peu plus de sa camarade en priant pour ne pas finir griller à point.

\- Trois !

Avant qu'elle ne puisse commencer à faire appel à sa technique, une silhouette masculine apparut sur sa gauche, comme une ombre au milieu de la lumière d'un réverbère. Une ombre qui la montrait du doigt.

\- Trois ! répéta l'ombre en utilisant la voix d'Ace.

\- Ah ah, très drôle… marmonna la pirate en le regardant férocement.

Le béton autour d'elle éclata alors qu'elle mettait le feu aux canalisations de gaz. Rapidement, la ville s'embrasa avec des incendies partout.

\- Quand on dit qu'il ne faut pas jouer avec le feu, c'est du sérieux. Trop tard mec.

De toute façon, la silhouette avait disparu.

\- Ace ! Je vais crever moi ! s'indigna son camarade.

Roulant des yeux, elle attrapa la main de son ami et fonça vers le port, repoussant flammes et décombres avec son logia. Outre cette fuite dans le cœur de l'enfer de la fournaise, le reste du retour se passa sans difficulté. Miraculeusement, le port n'était pas ou pas encore touché. En voyant leur navire, Patrick en oublia sa fierté et courut à bord pour se jeter au cou du premier pirate qu'il attrapa… qui se trouvait être Teach.

\- Il aura notre mort ! Ace va tous nous tuer un jour ! sanglota le pauvre Spade contre l'ancien de la flotte.

\- Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une chance que je te laisse en proie aux flammes, homme de peu de foi, rétorqua la D. en grimpant à bord à son tour.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? Pourquoi vous courez comme ça ? s'enquit Edwin en les voyant faire.

\- Pourquoi ! _Pourquoi_ ?! Elle a juste fait _péter_ la ville ! lui pointa Patrick d'un air hystérique.

\- Euuuh… la ville est toujours là, pointa Teach avec un maigre rire dans la voix.

Le duo se retourna et en effet… tout était comme en arrivant.

Rien.

Pas l'ombre d'une flamme ou d'un débris.

Pas la moindre trace d'une explosion. Pas un bruit outre la radio sur le port qui jouait toujours de la musique. Le sang de la D. ne fit qu'un tour et quelques pirates tombèrent à genoux quand son Haoshoku envahit l'air autour d'elle de sa colère et de sa rage.

Elle _détestait_ qu'on la prenne pour une conne.

Elle sauta de nouveau sur le quai et s'avança de quelques pas à la recherche de la foutue radio avant de réaliser qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un écho. Et pas question d'y retourner ce soir. Elle se planta donc au milieu de l'escalier qui menait vers le reste de l'île et donc, de la ville. D'un puissant coup de pied, elle fit un trou dans la marche devant elle et y garda son pied. Le béton se fissura autour d'elle à la recherche d'un tuyau de gaz et encore une fois, tout sauta. Elle ferma juste les yeux pour les protéger de la luminosité de l'explosion, mais en les rouvrant…

La ville était intacte.

\- Ok, je sais pas qui est derrière tout ça, mais il vient de se faire le pire des ennemis du monde, commenta Robb assez impressionné en voyant que le simple fait qu'ils aient quitté la ville des yeux lui ait permis de retrouver son aspect d'origine.

Avec un hurlement de rage, Ace recommença de nouveau, encore et encore, à essayer de mettre le feu à la ville, mais il suffisait de battre des paupières pour que tout ça ne serve à rien.

Elle sentait la colère qui montait en elle. La colère et la frustration. On se jouait d'elle.

.

* * *

.

\- Attends !

La commandante se retourna après une énième explosion ratée. La plupart des pirates avait quitté le pont, lassé du spectacle de son et lumière et du Haoshoku. C'était l'informatrice qui venait d'arriver sur le pont. Elle était faible, mais elle semblait fébrile, presque frénétique et sa louve sur ses talons était inquiète.

\- Arrête ! Je dois y retourner !

\- Ah ouais ! J'espère que c'est important, parce que là, j'essaye de raser définitivement une ville qui me prend pour une _conne_!

Elle embrasa de nouveau toute la citée, mais l'explosion était bien trop forte pour lutter contre le réflexe de se protéger les yeux.

Et encore une fois, la cité fantôme réapparut, se moquant silencieusement de ses efforts.

\- J'ai… j'ai perdu ma barrette…

L'informatrice porta une main à ses cheveux. Il est vrai que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue, la D. se souvenait qu'elle avait une barrette en forme de sablier. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle devait être particulièrement importante pour elle. Prise d'un doute, elle vérifia qu'elle avait tout. Chapeau sur le crâne, les perles toujours à son cou et sous sa chemise, encore et toujours le médaillon qu'elle avait reçu avec l'unique photo qu'elle n'aurait jamais de sa mère.

C'était un soulagement.

\- Très bien. Mais on y va pas seule. Eric, va chercher Haiiro et Robb.

Elle recommença à se frotter le dos. C'était une impression ou le passager clandestin invisible prenait plus de place ?

Robb et Kali revinrent sur le pont et la brune fronça immédiatement les sourcils en regardant sa commandante. Elle sauta la première sur le quai et fit le tour d'Ace.

\- T'as ramené quelque chose avec toi, constata l'occultiste.

\- Ah ! Donc, c'est pas mon esprit qui joue des tours ! J'ai bien quelque chose dans le dos !

La zoan frotta le dos de son amie mais secoua la tête.

\- Pas la moindre idée de ce que ça peut être.

\- Tu as quelque chose de coller au dos ? s'enquit l'informatrice en se rapprochant d'Ace, clairement inquiète.

\- Une grosse boule de slime qui m'enlace par derrière et qui a pris un peu plus d'ampleur depuis que j'ai décidé que cette ville devait disparaitre.

\- C'est la première fois que quelque chose te résiste autant d'ailleurs ! se moqua Robb.

\- Toi, tu résisteras pas longtemps si tu me cherches alors que je suis pas d'humeur.

\- Portgas-san… j'ai eu la même chose.

Kali se tourna immédiatement vers la jeune femme qui se frottait les bras pour lutter contre son état de stress.

\- Comment vous l'avez eu ?

\- Je… je sais plus…

\- Ace dit que ça prend de l'ampleur, c'était votre cas ?

Tamashii hocha la tête.

\- Jusqu'où ?

\- Je… je ne saurais pas le dire… je sais plus… je me souviens juste que ça grandissait, puis plus rien…

\- J'aime pas beaucoup ça, moi, grogna Robb en resserrant sa main sur son flingue.

La D. se contenta de hausser des épaules. Elle devait penser pragmatique et sa priorité, c'était la survie de tout le monde.

\- Robb, t'as un flingue chargé en kairoseki ?

Il tapota l'arme à sa hanche.

\- Kali ?

Elle remonta sur le navire et revint rapidement avec sa lance et un flingue.

\- Kairoseki, répondit-elle.

\- Si je commence à me comporter bizarrement, à ne plus répondre de mes actes, à devenir dangereuse, ou si je vous dis de tirer, vous visez là.

Et elle montra un point sur son front entre ses deux yeux.

\- Mes dons sont trop dangereux pour être laissé dans des mains mauvaises et ne parlons même pas de ce que j'ai dans le cerveau. Je préfère mourir plutôt que de servir de marionnette. Maintenant, en marche.

Et elle tourna les talons pour retourner dans la ville endormie. Kali jeta un regard à sa montre.

\- Le soleil devrait se lever.

\- C'est une île nocturne, leur dit Tamashii alors qu'ils marchaient.

\- Quand on est arrivé, il faisait jour, pointa Robb.

\- Etrange. Depuis que je suis ici, je n'ai vu que la nuit.

\- Les mystères, je les aime dans un livre ou sur des pierres, mais quand la vie de mes amis et de mes hommes est en jeu, c'est non ! siffla la D. avec colère.

Et elle shoota dans un lampadaire qu'elle déracina au passage.

\- L'éclairage public ne t'a rien fait, Ace, lui dit Robb avec amusement.

\- Cette ville entière me fait chier ! Et de toute façon, ce truc qui contrôle la ville va le remettre à sa place dès qu'on sera loin !

Et ils dépassèrent le lampadaire au sol et continuèrent le chemin. La D. hurlait tellement fort sa rage et sa haine qu'on devait l'entendre en East Blue. Musha qui marchait à côté de sa maman adoptive avait les oreilles rabattues sur son crâne. La Commandante jouait la provocation, injuriant les observateurs invisibles, essayant de les ridiculiser, mais personne pour répondre à son challenge.

Ils finirent par arriver devant la maison, avec une louve toujours aussi inquiète. La vitre qu'Ace avait empruntée pour rentrer la première fois était de nouveau intact.

\- J'ai connu plus joyeux. On fait quoi ici ? demanda Robb.

\- On cherche une barrette dorée en forme de sablier, lui répondit sa supérieure en revenant devant la maison pour l'ouvrir d'un front kick.

\- Une _barrette_ ?! Tout ça pour ça !?

\- C'est un trésor, sombre idiot, rappela à l'ordre Kali. Tu crois qu'Ace s'embêterait si l'objet n'avait pas de la valeur ?

Robb voulait bien l'admettre. Ils entrèrent dans la maison et la fouillèrent minutieusement, mais aucune barrette.

\- Bon, va falloir faire bosser la mémoire, parce qu'elle n'est pas ici, pointa Ace alors qu'ils ressortaient dehors par une porte de nouveau intacte.

Ils n'étaient pas plus avancés.

.

* * *

.

Les souvenirs de l'informatrice était un foutoir monstre. Elle s'était rappelée qu'elle marchait dans la rue en regardant sa louve qui la devançait à pas rapides, mais impossible de savoir quelle rue ou pourquoi elle fixait l'animal. Donc, il avait fallu requadriller _toutes_ les rues pour voir si la barrette n'était pas par-là.

Ils étaient en train de fouiller une énième rue quand ils entendirent une fillette se mettre à hurler de terreur, appelant à l'aide et demandant à ce qu'on la laisse tranquille. Les pirates se mirent en alerte. Consciente que ça pouvait être un piège, Ace fonça droit dedans, laissant Kali soutenir Tamashii qui avait des vertiges et un teint nauséeux à entendre la voix.

Sauf que dans l'allée où elle s'engagea, la voix résonnait tout autour d'elle, étrangement familière à son oreille sans qu'elle ne puisse la caser. Mais personne en vue.

Dans son dos, elle sentait la présence prendre plus de place.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? ça t'amuse ? tu cherches quoi ? Soit direct et précis, j'en ai marre de tes jeux à la con ! siffla la D. agacée en ignorant les appels de ses camarades qui cherchaient à la rejoindre.

La présence continuait à prendre de l'ampleur, toujours plus… jusqu'à disparaître.

Et les cris avec.

Le reste du groupe arriva à cet instant. Lentement, Ace se retourna vers eux, l'air sérieuse.

\- Tirez. Maintenant.

Robb et Kali prirent leur flingue et visèrent Ace.

\- Ce fut un plaisir, senshô, assura la zoan.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent tirer sur la gâchette, Tamashii s'interposa.

\- Ne faîtes pas ça ! Vous m'avez bien sorti de… de cette possession, on doit bien pouvoir l'aider !

\- On t'a touché, c'est tout. On t'a parlé, quelque chose jouait à _Répète Jacquot_ au travers de ta bouche. Je t'ai touché l'épaule et piouf, tu t'es effondrée clean. On m'a touché plus d'une fois, mais ça n'a rien changé. Là, la présence vient de disparaître, mais je suis certain que c'est pour mieux attaquer. Donc, je ne veux qu'on ne prenne aucun risque.

D'un geste brutal du bras, un sourire serein aux lèvres, Ace écarta Tami et resta les bras tendus. Kali et Robb tirèrent…

Mais les balles ne touchèrent jamais la pirate puisque Musha fonça droit sur Ace et se jeta sur ses jambes, la renversant. Les projectiles frôlèrent le chapeau de la jeune femme qui se retrouva vite à terre. La louve lui léchouilla le visage en gémissant doucement, faisant foncer les sourcils à Kali.

\- Musha ! Bravo ma canaille ! félicita Tami en enlaçant sa louve.

Ace se redressa et se retrouva nez à nez avec sa nakama qui lui posa une main sur le front.

\- T'es clean.

\- He ?

\- Attends ! On a failli tirer pour _rien_ ?! s'étrangla Robb. Oi ! On fait pas dans le suicide assisté, Ace !

\- Je suis _clean_ ?

\- Oui, confirma la zoan. Autant que tu puisses l'être avec un akuma no mi et ta poisse légendaire.

Elle attira sa commandante sur ses pieds qui se reçut une bosse sur le crâne de la part de son camarade masculin.

\- Nous refais plus un coup pareil.

.

* * *

.

Le nouveau souvenir de Tamashii était un chemin de terre.

Et devant leur nez, il y avait une forêt.

Une large forêt sombre qui entourait le parc d'attraction.

La D. n'avait pas l'intention de pénétrer dans les bois ainsi. Le risque d'embuscade était top grand, elle avait bien l'intention de faire de l'élagage par le feu.

Ensuite, elle avait le sentiment qu'on voulait qu'ils rejoignent le parc.

La maison dans laquelle Tamashii avait été retrouvée était toute proche. L'immeuble où elle-même avait gagné son parasite était à proximité.

D'abord la ville, puis un chemin de terre étaient ce qui était pour l'instant revenu à la mémoire de l'informatrice. Ace en était certaine. On les voulait là-bas. C'est pour ça qu'elle fixait intensément la forêt devant eux.

\- Tu attends qu'ils s'inclinent devant ton regard noir ? s'enquit Robb.

\- Non.

Elle montra du doigt Tamashii qui longeait les arbres.

\- Je leur faisais part de mon mécontentement.

La D. tourna les talons et partit au trot à la poursuite de Tamashii qui se dirigeait vers une route un peu plus loin. Un chemin terreux, large, marqué par l'usage. L'île avait dû voir passer beaucoup de monde avant que la population ne disparaisse. Puisque l'informatrice savait où se rendre, les trois pirates suivaient le mouvement en surveillant les alentours. Ils passèrent une clôture et entrèrent enfin dans le parc en sautant par-dessus les tourniquets.

Ace était encore plus sur ses gardes. Ils retrouvaient l'objet et ils filaient d'ici en vitesse. Tamashii finit par s'arrêter et ramassa quelque chose de brillant par terre qu'elle se mit à nettoyer. Ce devait être sa barrette. Kali retira son sari et le tendit à l'informatrice pour lui faciliter la tâche de nettoyage, mais celle-ci ne lui répondit pas. Elle remit l'objet dans ses cheveux et se releva calmement. Trop calmement.

La chose était revenue, elle s'était infiltrée jusqu'à prendre possession de l'aura et de l'essence vitale de l'informatrice.

Kali dégaina immédiatement, alertant les autres que quelque chose n'allait pas, pourtant, Tamashii s'éloigna tranquillement, sans représenter de danger, suivie par sa louve sur ses gardes.

\- Kali ? demanda Ace.

La zoan ne répondit pas et fit feu dans les jambes de l'informatrice qui s'éloignait calmement. Elle fit mouche et la femme tomba à terre. Mais pourtant, calmement, faisant fi de la blessure, elle se releva et se tourna vers la tireuse. Derrière elle, Robb et Ace étaient en garde.

Tamashii conserva un visage sans expression… et se mit à hurler. La voix était celle d'un homme, un homme effrayé, il suppliait qu'on l'épargne, mais l'informatrice n'avait pas plus d'expression que du marbre.

\- Dis-nous ce que tu veux !

La femme cessa de hurler et répéta avec sa voix normale l'injonction de la zoan. Perdant son calme, Haiiro prit son apparence complète et de dressa de sa haute taille au-dessus de l'informatrice, les crocs dégoulinant de poison n'attendant qu'à servir.

La scène était figée. Tout autant que la ville.

Les deux Spades gardaient l'informatrice en joue tout en observant leur camarade dans sa forme complète, qui elle, semblait lutter contre son instinct pour ne pas mordre la femme immobile devant elle. Musha n'osait pas s'approcher non plus.

Pourtant, c'est elle qui sauva sa maîtresse. Elle sembla renifler quelque chose et s'en alla en aboyant plus loin dans le parc.

\- Robb, c'est moi ou le jour se lève ?

\- J'confirme, Ace, marmonna le pirate.

\- Ok, Kali ! Ne la mords pas pour l'instant, contente-toi de l'immobiliser avec tes anneaux, je vais voir Musha ! Robb, reste avec Kal !

Ace brisa sa position et partit à la poursuite de la louve plus loin dans le parc en courant à toutes jambes, confiante dans le fait que ses ordres seraient suivis.

La louve s'était arrêtée devant un carrousel en aussi bon état que le reste de la ville. Elle creusait frénétiquement au pied de celui-ci. Confiante en l'instinct de la bête, la D. se laissa tomber à genoux et commença à creuser avec ses mains, ignorants la terre qui lui rentrait dans les ongles. Cela lui tira un maigre sourire aux lèvres quand elle se rappela qu'à six ans, sa grande passion quand elle ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de la baraque des bandits, c'était de creuser des abris à fourmis dans la terre. Elle remarqua néanmoins que la louve s'obstinait à vouloir creuser dessous. Pas à côté, mais _sous_ la structure. Une fois le trou assez large, et dans un état d'agitation très peu encourageant pour la D., la louve commença à s'aventurer dans le trou. En soupirant, Ace retira ses chaussures, son chapeau et sa chemise pour faciliter sa progression derrière la louve. Elle coinça le médaillon de sa mère dans les bandelettes de sa poitrine. Sauf qu'à peine elle s'apprêta à pénétrer dans le trou que la louve faisait déjà demi-tour et lui marcha presque dessus pour filer vers sa maman.

\- PUTAIN ! TU FAIS CHIER ! rugit la D.

Et elle se rechaussa et se rhabilla avant de _repartir_ dans la direction du groupe pour voir Musha grogner après Kali avec une fiole rouge entre les dents.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? demanda Robb. Franchement, j'aurai dû me péter une jambe quand j'ai décidé de te rejoindre, Ace.

\- Je cherche même plus à comprendre, lui avoua la D.

Kali était à présent en train de faire comprendre à la louve de poser l'objet, mais celle-ci voulait absolument donner l'objet à sa maîtresse possédée qui s'agita en voulant se libérer, pour voir les anneaux autour d'elle se resserrer.

\- Kali ne la tue pas, s'il te plaît, je lui dois beaucoup, rappela à l'ordre la D.

\- C'est une menassse… siffla la zoan en dardant sa langue entre ses crocs.

Tamashii ouvrit la bouche et en dépit de la pression de la queue autour de son corps, elle parvint à dire deux mots :

\- F-fiole… p-parasite…

Alors que Kali se redressait brusquement, Tamashii devenait molle dans la prise des anneaux de la zoan. La brune fouilla frénétiquement son dos avant de jurer.

\- J'ai été infectée ! Cette saloperie était accrochée à moi, et j'ai rien senti !

\- Merveilleux ! s'enthousiasma faussement Robb.

Les yeux d'Ace allèrent de la louve qui regardait sa maman avec méfiance à l'informatrice, et enfin à Kali.

\- Ok, Brisée sait quoi faire, je prends le risque. Si ça tourne mal, faîtes-moi une aération dans le crâne. Relâche-la. Dès qu'elle est clean, assurez-vous qu'elle prenne rapidement la fiole.

\- Tu vas faire quoi ?

\- M'assurais qu'un max de gens puissent repartir ici en vie. Lâche-la.

Un ordre était un ordre, et Kali suivrait Ace jusqu'en enfer s'il le fallait. Dès que la queue se déroula, la D. se jeta sur l'informatrice pour la serrer de force dans ses bras, invitant le parasite à prendre possession d'elle.

Mais rien à faire, ça restait sur Tami, lui bouffant sa vie.

Elle mourrait dans ses bras.

Elle était prête à essayer le bouche-à-bouche quand Musha aboya en agitant la fiole.

\- Robb ! Kali ! N'importe qui ! La fiole !

Robb se jeta sur la louve et récupéra l'objet. L'animal continua de grogner et pas besoin du zoan pour comprendre le message : attaque. Soupesant l'objet, il était facile de comprendre que c'était quelque chose de plein. Il s'approcha de Tami et ouvrit la fiole.

\- Ace, ouvre-lui la bouche.

\- J'ai déjà dû mal à la tenir… bougonna la D.

Kali ramena sa queue pour garder la femme immobile et Ace pu user de ses mains pour forcer le corps à ouvrir la bouche. Il suait. Enormément. Et il se débattait. Sous ses paumes, elle sentait un visage baignant de sueur.

\- Et pouf dans l'gosier !

Robb renversa le contenu inconnu dans la bouche de la jeune femme et Ace referma immédiatement les mâchoires derrière. Pendant qu'elle les gardait fermer, Kali vint pincer le nez de Brisée et lui massa la gorge pour la forcer à avaler. Finalement, la déglutition tant attendue arriva et le petit bout de femme repoussa les deux pirates avant de s'immobiliser quelques secondes, ignorant les armes sur elle. Puis, elle tomba à genoux et se mit à vomir une étrange bile noire et luisante sur le sol en plus de son propre sang, avant de s'effondrer sur le côté, haletante et fiévreuse. Elle toussait pas mal et un peu de sang roulait encore hors de sa bouche.

\- Elle est clean, annonça Kali en la mettant en position latérale de sécurité. Personne n'a été contaminé. Je pense que la tâche noire, c'était ce qui nous a infecté.

\- On rentre au navire et on n'en bouge plus. On demandera à Marco de faire le tour de l'île pour trouver son navire à elle, ordonna Ace.

Elle braqua un doigt vers la masse noire et celle-ci s'embrasa.

.

* * *

.

Etrangement, la nuit était retombée très rapidement après cet incident. Mais à côté il n'y avait plus personne pour les espionner. Par curiosité, Ace avait shooté dans un lampadaire pour voir si ça aussi, ça avait changé, mais comme pour lui dire qu'elle devrait trouver un autre moyen de décharger sa frustration, l'objet était de nouveau à sa place quand elle se retourna.

Ils attendirent donc sur le navire que le _Moby Dick_ montre son nez au large. Pas question de retourner à terre, bien qu'ils trouvassent la foutue radio qui les faisait chier depuis leur arrivée et ils l'éteignirent sans difficulté.

Par roulement, ils montèrent la garde sur le pont, surveillant la ville et le reste de l'océan, pendant que sous le pont, Chris veillait sur l'informatrice qui dormait profondément avec sa louve contre elle.

Rien ne se passa d'exceptionnel, outre une augmentation progressive des ombres et silhouettes à la lisière du port, comme pour leur dire qu'il y avait une masse de curieux qui était là, à portée de bras, n'attendant qu'un geste de leur part.

Mais même si Ace n'en avait pas donné l'ordre, personne n'aurait eu l'envie de les approcher.

Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, ils comprenaient qu'il s'agissait d'appâts. Et pas question qu'ils retournent en ville, pas après ce qu'il s'y était passé. C'est donc avec un soulagement indéniable qu'ils virent enfin le vaisseau mère à l'horizon. Ils levèrent enfin l'ancre et rejoignirent le reste de l'équipage. Tamashii fut transférée immédiatement à l'infirmerie et Ace essayait de rester sérieuse en résumant à tout le monde ce qu'il s'était passé, alors qu'elle avait Iro qui lui réclamait des câlins à grand renfort de coups de têtes et de miaulement dans ses jambes.

\- Je vais aller chercher son navire, voir s'il est assez petit pour le remorquer, sinon, je prendrais quelques gars pour le conduire jusqu'à la prochaine île, yoi.

Tout le monde regarda Marco qui venait de dire à tout le monde qu'il avait l'intention de retourner sur l'île, où clairement, Ace venait de dire qu'il se passait des trucs pas net et dangereux.

\- Vieux frère, tu réalises que quelqu'un a failli se faire bouffer de l'intérieur par un truc invisible que même notre Allumette n'a pas réussi à faire flamber ? demanda Vista.

\- Je vais juste chercher un navire, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais l'intention de poser mes bagages ici. Et essayer de trouver des indices sur ce qu'il se passe, pour savoir comment réagir si on tombe dessus ailleurs, yoi. Vu que je suis plus ou moins immortel, je suis celui qui risque le moins.

\- T'as juste envie de satisfaire ta curiosité, le piaf, nous raconte pas de salades, lui dit Thatch.

\- Je plaide coupable, yoi, sourit vaguement le Phénix.

Shirohige regarda son fils d'un œil sévère et soupira.

\- Tu es un adulte sérieux et responsable, fils, j'attends donc de toi à ce que tu fasses attention et que tu ne te mettes dans aucune situation difficile. Au moindre problème, tu reviens immédiatement.

Ace eut un soupir et s'éloigna sous le regard perplexe de tout le monde.

\- Où tu vas ? lui demanda Edwin.

\- Chercher mon _Striker_. L'autre aura besoin d'un guide pour se retrouver dans la ville, avec toutes les rues qui se ressemblent.

Et elle disparut dans le navire pour aller chercher son _Striker_ dans la cale. Les commandants se regardèrent et Kingdew haussa les épaules, avant que tous ne regardent Shirohige.

\- Je vous laisse quatre heures, pas plus, dit le capitaine à un Marco surpris par son amante. Au moindre souci, vous rentrez à bord.

.

* * *

.

Une fois de retour dans la ville, Ace commença à guider Marco autour pour lui montrer les points importants de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il y avait toujours des silhouettes pour les observer, et quand le Phénix avait voulu s'en approcher, Ace l'avait retenu en secouant la tête.

\- Ce sont des appâts, va pas te faire prendre, on est déjà bien assez en danger comme ça. J'ai déjà tenté le contact, ça ne mène à rien.

\- Je peux essayer.

\- N'approche pas ces trucs je te dis !

\- Avoue que c'est parce que tu te faisais du souci pour moi que tu as voulu venir, yoi.

\- Raconte pas de conneries.

Elle lui lâcha le bras et accéléra le pas pour faire comprendre à son compagnon d'arrêter de traîner. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise quand Marco l'enlaça par derrière, bien trop collé à elle pour que le geste soit innocent. Il resserra ses bras autour de ses fines hanches, son visage dans le creux du cou avec un sourire taquin.

\- Admets-le que tu te fais du souci.

\- Du tout !

\- Allez, Ace, y'a que nous, qui va le raconter, yoi ?

\- Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour toi ! C'est faux !

Elle détourna la tête avec une moue tellement adorable que le blond ne pouvait que rire.

\- Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi !

\- Mais puisque je te dismmmmh !

Marco venait de l'embrasser par surprise, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase. Il profita de sa surprise pour approfondir rapidement l'échange, avant de s'écarter pour la laisser respirer. La demoiselle avait les joues roses, et la respiration haletante. Elle cligna des yeux en essayant de ramener de l'oxygène dans ses poumons.

Elle lui frappa le bras en boudant.

\- Espèce de salopard !

Il se contenta de l'embrasser sur le front et passa un bras autour des épaules de son amante qui accrocha une main à sa ceinture de tissu. Il avait connu plus romantique comme décor, mais il n'allait pas se plaindre. Il remarqua une énième ombre aux abords du parc d'attraction et s'arrêta.

\- Marco, ne t'approche pas de ça, lui demanda Ace.

\- Je ne me m'approche pas, yoi.

Il se tourna néanmoins vers la silhouette.

\- Bonjour, je suis Marco. Vous êtes… ?

Un long, très long silence lui répondit.

Mais il en fallait plus pour déstabiliser le bras droit de Shirohige. Il se contenta de hausser un sourcil et de finir lui-même sa phrase :

\- Impoli et inhospitalier, yoi. Montre-moi cette fiole, chaton.

Ace roula des yeux devant le surnom avant de sauter par-dessus le tourniquet. Marco suivit le mouvement avant de la reprendre sous son bras, l'attirant un peu plus contre lui. Ils passèrent quelques attractions avant que la D. ne s'arrête et ne regarde autour, sur le sol avant de claquer sa langue.

\- Elle était ici. Je savais que j'aurai dû la garder.

Marco s'accroupit au sol et l'observa, remarquant une odeur bien particulière dans l'air qui commençait à s'effacer. La piste ne le menant nulle part, il se releva et leva le nez vers le ciel. Cette étrange nuit qui se cantonnait qu'à cette île. Il avait déjà vu des îles nocturnes, mais celle-ci était particulière.

\- Bouge pas, je reviens.

Avant qu'Ace n'ait pu lui dire quoi que ce soit, il sauta et rapidement, l'oiseau de feu prit son envol. Il n'alla pas très haut, du moins pas assez pour avoir une vue sur la totalité de l'île. Il dépassa tout juste la hauteur de la Grande Roue qu'il redescendit vers le sol à toute vitesse. En reprenant forme humaine, Ace réalisa que si son homme était revenu, ce n'était pas par plaisir. Il était _blanc_.

\- Retrouvons le navire et cassons-nous.

\- Marco ?

Elle le suivit alors qu'il faisait demi-tour pour sortir du parc.

\- Y'a un truc là-haut. Quoi, je sais pas, mais c'est pas…

\- Ça ira ?

Un maigre rire s'échappa de la gorge du blond alors qu'il franchissait de nouveau le tourniquet. Ace l'arrêta de l'autre côté de la barrière et le regarda dans les yeux. Il l'embrassa sur la tempe.

\- J'vais m'en remettre. Je me suis un peu trop approché de Cthulhu, yoi. J'avais cette frousse… c'était plus fort que moi. Y'a longtemps que j'ai pas ressenti quelque chose comme ça. Mais au moins, on a dans l'idée qu'une partie du mystère est dans le ciel, yoi.

Il se remit en marche en se frottant vigoureusement le visage, avant qu'Ace ne le rejoigne de nouveau et lui prenne une main pour lui remettre son bras autour de ses épaules, se collant assez fort à lui pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'ignorer.

\- Ne, Marco… Avec toutes ces merdes et cette foutue île, j'ai atteint les sommets de la frustration… t'as pas une idée de comment je pourrais évacuer tout ça sans rendre le navire à moitié fou à faire les quatre cents coups… j'veux pas dire, mais les clowns de l'autre fois ont été rangés, donc, je peux les réutiliser.

Un reniflement hilare échappa au blond alors qu'il embrassait sa petite amie sur le sommet de la tête.

\- J'ai bien quelques idées, mais elles attendront l'examen médical de tout le monde, yoi.

.

* * *

.

Ace raccrocha une énième fois le denden de bord avant de le redécrocher et de composer un nouveau numéro. Elle avait demandé l'autorisation pour la forme, mais que Shirohige lui ait dit oui ou non, elle l'aurait fait.

Ce qu'elle faisait pouvait sauver des vies.

« Secrétariat de l'Amiral Aokiji, j'écoute. » dit un homme avec un entrain suspicieux.

Lui, il devait être encore sous l'effet de son cocktail d'il y a quelques mois.

\- Bonjour, pouvez-vous joindre Kuzan-san et lui dire que l'Allumette souhaite lui parler ? Il s'agit de rembourser une dette que j'ai envers lui.

« Veuillez patienter, je vais voir s'il peut vous prendre. »

Une musique guillerette d'attente résonna dans le denden et elle posa le combiné en soupirant. Elle reprit l'écriture de sa lettre pour Robin, sachant qu'elle devrait certainement rajouter ce que l'informatrice avait appris sur cette affaire. A côté, le D. savait que Kali avait foncé dans le dortoir pour fouiller dans ses livres la moindre mention de quelque chose qui pouvait expliquer ce qui attendait sur cette île. Rien ne disait qu'elle trouverait quoique ce soit, mais c'était toujours ça de faire.

« Pour que tu te décides à m'appeler, tu dois être particulièrement désespéré » commenta enfin la voix de Aokiji par le denden.

Ace posa sa plume et reprit le combiné.

\- Non, si j'étais désespérée, j'aurais appelé Sengoku ou Garp. Je te contacte pour rembourser ma dette de l'autre fois, mais aussi pour faire preuve de civisme. J'ai déjà mis au parfum les journaux, Akagami et d'autres. Vous étiez les suivants.

Le denden haussa un sourcil.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? »

\- J'ai pas de nom d'île, seulement des coordonnées. Le coin est assez à l'écart mais les traces montrent que c'était touristique, donc, on sait jamais, la réputation pourrait toujours être d'actualité, et cela pourrait expliquer des cas de disparitions qu'il y aurait eu dans les environs.

« Je t'écoute. »

\- Note les coordonnées et sauf si tu connais des gens qui ne cherchent qu'à mourir, assure-toi qu'aucun Marine ne s'y rende.

Et elle lui donna les données de localisation de l'île qu'ils avaient quittée.

« Très bien, c'est noté, je vais voir ce qu'on sait de cet endroit. Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire dessus, pour que tu juges nécessaire de nous avertir ? »

\- C'est une île fantôme, figée dans le temps. Avec mon équipe, on est tombée sur elle par hasard et c'était le pire moment de notre existence. J'ai essayé, sans succès, de la faire sauter une vingtaine de fois, mais elle se reforme dès que tu as le dos tourné. On a trouvé un calendrier qui indique que tout s'est arrêté il y a vingt ans, un vingt-quatre septembre. Tous les habitants ont disparu et on aurait pas compris comment si on avait pas trouvé un voyageur par hasard. On l'a sauvé de justesse mais d'autres n'auront pas cette chance et ne l'ont peut-être pas eu. Elle était en train de se faire bouffer de l'intérieur. Un jour de plus, et c'était la fin. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que ce qui te bouffe… une sorte de parasite, est totalement invisible. Tu ne le vois pas, tu ne le sens pas, si tu t'en débarrasses, c'est par miracle. Quand tu le sens, il est trop tard, c'est une sangsue qui s'enfonce de plus en plus profondément en toi avant de te tuer. Je pense que c'est ça qui a tué les habitants de la ville. C'est peuplé d'ombres, sinon, d'illusions. Comme un gros truc qui utilise des appâts pour attirer ses proies et ensuite, les ferrer avec ses parasites.

« Je vois, pas rassurant en effet. Merci de le signaler. »

\- Je fais mon devoir civique et je rembourse ma dette. C'est une île de type nocturne. Y'a une radio dans les environs du port qu'on a rallumée pour la laisser bien reconnaissable, avec un dial sur les marches pour recommander à tout visiteur de faire demi-tour. Je sais pas si ça restera en l'état, mais vaut mieux prévenir que guérir.

« La voyageuse va s'en sortir ? »

\- Elle est extrêmement fatiguée, mais elle devrait survivre. On attend qu'elle se réveille pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait là-bas, et où on la dépose. Ordre de Oyaji. Si j'ai du nouveau, je t'enverrai Dawn. Pour l'instant, il va aller dire bonjour à Nee-chan pour savoir si elle a une idée de ce que ça peut être.

« J'admets qu'en dépit de ce qu'on dit sur toi, Ace-chan, tu peux être fier du jeune homme que tu es devenu. Dommage que Garp-san ne l'ait pas réalisé et n'ait même pas compris la leçon. »

\- Alors, c'est qu'un vieux con et on ne peut rien pour lui. Tu sais quoi faire à présent.

Et elle raccrocha.

Elle boucla sa lettre et se leva. Elle attendrait le réveil de Tamashii pour la compléter.

.

* * *

.

Même s'il voudrait bien être en tête à tête sous les draps avec Ace, il avait un devoir à faire et son devoir consister à attendre le réveil de la patiente. Et de toute façon, il avait eu beaucoup de travail, puisque Chris avait fait un check-up avec lui de toute la seconde flotte pour s'assurer qu'ils ne souffraient d'aucun effet pervers de ce séjour dans l'angoisse. Heureusement qu'il y avait les rideaux pour avoir de l'intimité, parce qu'Ace avait trouvé très drôle de lui faire monter la température pendant qu'il l'examinait.

Le médecin termina de classer un dossier et releva la tête en entendant le bruit des ressors dans l'infirmerie. Il se leva, attrapa ses lunettes et quitta son bureau. Dans l'infirmerie, il vit en effet la jeune informatrice qu'Ace avait présentée comme Brisée. La femme était réveillée, désorientée et cherchait à identifier où elle était.

\- Bonjour, comment vous sentez-vous, yoi ? salua-t-il en chaussant ses lunettes. Votre nom c'est Brisée, c'est ça ?

Il attrapa le calepin avec les notes sur l'état de santé de la jeune femme, de ce qu'ils avaient vu quand elle était inconsciente. La pauvre femme le fixa avec ses grands yeux mauves, l'air très surprise.

\- ... J'ai envie de dire que je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à voir Fushisho Marco en personne, au réveil. Sinon, à part ça, je me sens comme une merde...

Il se contenta de rire. Oui, c'est vrai qu'il avait une petite réputation bien à lui et qu'il n'est pas forcément la première personne qu'on s'attend à voir en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Je peux vous examiner, histoire de voir, maintenant que vous êtes réveillé, si on peut passer du stade "comme une merde" à "en pleine forme" ?

Elle était pâlotte, il voulait s'assurer que ce soit la fatigue et non pas un autre de ces infâmes parasites encore attachés à elle.

La jeune femme se mit à rougir et détourna le regard.

\- Euh... Ouais... Enfin, je ne voudrais pas exagérer, mais je serais plus à l'aise si une femme s'en chargeait...

Il leva les mains en souriant et déposa le dossier sur le pied de lit.

\- Il n'y a aucun mal, c'est parfaitement compréhensible. Je tiens seulement à avertir que la seule femme diplômée n'est pas à bord et que ce sera donc une de nos infirmières qui se chargera de l'examen. Mais avant ça, vous avez la force de répondre à quelques questions qui n'ont rien à voir avec votre état, yoi ?

Elle hocha la tête avec un petit bruit pour dire qu'il pouvait le faire.

\- Hm.

\- Avant toute chose, et avant que mon frère Thatch ne débarque et ne dise que vous êtes trop maigre, est-ce que vous avez un régime alimentaire particulier ? Des allergies ? Des aliments que vous n'aimez pas ?

\- Je hais la banane... Sinon ça va, pas d'allergies connues

Eh bien c'était parfait.

Il leva un doigt pour lui demander un instant et alla ouvrir la porte pour crier dans le couloir pour se faire entendre depuis le pont extérieur :

\- THATCH! T'AS CARTE BLANCHE MAIS PAS D'BANANE ! ENVOIE MOI JOELLE AU PASSAGE !

Il referma la porte, se racla la gorge et revient en souriant vers Brisée qui le regarda avec un air encore un peu fatigué mais le plus flagrant, c'était son expression de stupeur. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû crier comme ça.

\- Pardon, donc, nos questions ; vous aviez quelque chose de particulier à faire sur cette _charmante_ île que vous avons bien heureusement quittée, yoi ?

\- J'avais besoin de dormir et de vivres, on était à court avec Musha, et si moi je peux m'en passer, je doute que ce soit son cas. Naviguer seule à ce genre de problèmes... D'ailleurs où est Musha ? Et mon navire ?

Marco alla rouvrir la porte et lui fit signe de tendre l'oreille. Bientôt, de joyeux aboiements leurs parvinrent du pont. Un sourire rassuré et un petit soupir de soulagement échappèrent à l'informatrice et il la referma.

\- Quant à votre navire, il est assez petit pour qu'on puisse le remorquer sans difficulté, yoi. Vous aviez une destination définie de base, avant l'escale ? Que je sache si je dois demander à arranger notre course pour nous en rapprocher.

\- Pas vraiment, je vais à droite et à gauche sans vraiment d'objectif...

\- C'est noté.

On toqua à la porte juste à cet instant.

\- Ah, ce doit être Joelle, elle se chargera de vous. Je passerai peut-être plus tard dans la journée ou la semaine pour vous poser un peu plus de questions sur l'île, en attendant, reposez-vous, vous êtes une invitée, yoi. Ordre de Oyaji en remerciement pour la bonne dose de rire que vous nous avez aidé à avoir aux dépends de Garp.

Décidément, il ferait peut-être mieux de la laisser ouverte cette porte aujourd'hui. Il l'ouvrait à peine quand la jeune femme lui demanda avec hésitation :

\- Euh... je... Shirohige en personne est ici ?

En la regardant, Marco constata que la pauvre demoiselle était choquée.

\- Vous êtes sur le _Moby Dick_ , il est donc normal qu'Oyaji soit à bord. Il est dehors en ce moment. Il passera vous voir quand il en aura fini d'abuser de l'alcool qu'il n'a pas le droit de boire, yoi.

C'était stupide, mais il trouvait toujours amusant la tête des civils quand ils avaient l'occasion de rencontrer Shirohige pour la première fois. Il se détourna de la jeune femme pour donner ses instructions à Joelle, l'infirmière qui se chargerait de leur invitée, lui disant ce qu'il voulait qu'elle vérifie en priorité, avant de lui dire qu'il allait faire ses cartes.

Ce qui était totalement faux. Mais voilà, on savait qu'après le diner, s'il disait qu'il faisait ses cartes, alors, il ne fallait pas le déranger, ce qui lui laisserait une nuit tranquille et parfaite entre les cuisses d'une ravissante brune, sans qu'on ne vienne les voir pour des prunes. Il souhaita ensuite un très bon séjour parmi eux à l'informatrice en état de choc et s'en alla.

En arrivant dans sa cabine, il trouva Ace allongée de tout son long sur le sol en train de rédiger son rapport, ses pieds nus s'agitant paresseusement au-dessus de son dos. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, elle ne tourna pas la tête pour voir qui venait, sachant parfaitement de qui il était question.

\- T'as pas vu Iro ?

\- Certainement sur le pont avec Musha et Stefan, ou dans le dortoir des filles à se faire câliner par Haiiro, yoi.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui et s'assit sur sa couche pour défaire ses chaussures, attendant qu'elle finisse.

\- Brisée-san a repris connaissance. Joelle l'examine.

\- J'irai la voir demain. Kali a failli la tuer deux trois fois, je lui dois bien ça. Et là ! Point !

Elle se releva après avoir bouché sa bouteille d'encre et déposa le tout sur son bureau qui servait juste à porter des papiers et à les ranger vu qu'elle bossait toujours par terre. Elle mit du poids sur son rapport pour qu'il ne glisse pas avec les vagues et esquissa un sourire en sentant son compagnon tout contre son dos. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller vers l'arrière, lui laissant libre accès à sa gorge qu'il recouvrit de baisers pendant que ses doigts effleurer ses maigres courbes. Elle finit par se retourner dans l'étreinte et passa deux bras paresseux autour de la nuque du blond.

\- En voilà un oiseau bien entreprenant.

\- Avec la saison nuptiale de la majorité des oiseaux au tournant, je suis facilement excitable, yoi. Et tu ne m'as pas aidé tout à l'heure. Donc, tu es en partie coupable de mon comportement entreprenant.

\- Si tu me le demandes gentiment, je pourrais bien te laisser la bride au cou pour une fois.

Il la regarda un instant dans les yeux et elle leva un sourcil pour tout commentaire.

Qu'elle lui laisse la possibilité de mener la danse au lit, pour une fois, c'était un énorme pas en avant pour leur couple et surtout, une grosse preuve de confiance qu'elle lui faisait.

Il n'allait certainement pas la décevoir.

Il attrapa Ace sous les fesses et la hissa sur le bureau avant de recommencer à la caresser.

\- S'il te plaît… s'il te plaît mon ange… laisse-moi l'occasion de te montrer tout ce que je ressens quand je pense à toi… tous les sentiments que j'ai à ton égard. Le temps d'une nuit, yoi, chuchota-t-il entre deux baisers sur la gorge basanée de la jeune femme. Je te promets une nuit parfaite, tu ne la regretteras pas, yoi.

\- T'es un putain de beau-parleur…

\- C'est pour mieux te séduire, mon ange.

Elle lui attrapa le visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa brutalement. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent un instant avant qu'ils ne puissent trouver la position la plus confortable pour le baiser, fermant les yeux sous la sensation. Il passa une main dans les boucles noires de son amante…

… et la porte s'ouvrit.

Marco rouvrit brutalement les yeux et s'apprêta à reculer quand Ace, qui n'avait visiblement rien remarquer, se décida de passer à l'étape suivante et commença à lui retirer sa chemise à l'aveuglette sans briser le baiser.

Quiconque venant d'ouvrir la porte dut comprendre la situation gênante sur laquelle il venait de débarquer et se fit aussi discret qu'une souris pour s'en aller. Le micro rire que Marco perçut lui dit clairement qui les avait surpris :

Thatch.

Lui et son sens du mauvais timing.

Quand Ace se détacha pour lui adresser un regard langoureux, le blond se décida d'attendre demain matin pour gérer son frère. Parce qu'il n'aurait pas deux nuits comme ça à pouvoir avoir le total contrôle sur le déroulé. Et il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il voulait faire découvrir à sa compagne.


	27. Chapter 27

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Vous pensiez peut-être que l'histoire était en pause, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Certes, je n'ai aucune réserve, mais je travaille toujours dessus. ça pend juste du temps.**

 **Donc, chapitre du jour avec de la musique ! Pour la fin de celui-ci, nous avons Nightmare de Set It Off. Elle m'a littéralement inspiré la chose. Et avec le personnage torturé qu'est Ace dans cette histoire, ça colle très bien. J'espère que l'histoire sera à votre goût. A bientôt j'espère.**

 **FireBird539** : Nop. Fic au ralentit, nuance.

 **Rose-Eliade** : Pour sûre que je vais continuer comme ça.

 **Maenas** : Ooooh, tu veux vraiment pas savoir, c'est pourtant intéressant~ / On aime Thatch et son bad timing légendaire.

 **Black-Clixia** : si je te dis "flippette" je me fais taper ? XD Merci en tout cas pour le compliment, Missty et moi sommes très fières de ce travail (et de la frousse qu'on a foutu à tout le monde)./ Instinct animal, que veux-tu. Et comme il a cherché à se rapprocher de ce qui pourrait être la source, normal qu'il ait pas aimé la rencontre. Peur Atavique toussa toussa. Pas con le Phénix. Missty contente du résultat/ Pour une fois que je prends mon temps avec ces deux-là. Et oui, on aime le beau-parleur, ça lui va tellemeeeeeent bien. / Kali peut paraître très calme, mais faut pas la chercher. Donc, oui, tu peux avaler de travers./ Pour le dévouement, elle a ce qu'elle considère une dette de vie envers Ace, et le personnage que j'ai en tête accorde beaucoup d'importance aux faveurs et dettes (raison pour laquelle elle demande quasiement jamais rien aux autres pour ne pas être redevable après coup). C'est d'ailleurs parce qu'elle se considérait comme redevable à son premier sauveur qu'elle s'est retrouvée embarquée dans la drogue et la prostitution. Ace l'a sauvé de cette dette, d'où l'attachement. / Au plaisir très chère.

 **Misstykata** : On l'aime pour ça ce bon vieux Thath.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture!

.

* * *

.

\- Aha !

Marco s'arrêta sur le seuil de la cuisine et fit face avec la cuillère de Thatch. D'un geste sec de la main, il l'écarta de son visage pour s'avancer vers la table de coin. Il y posa son sac, message clair pour dire qu'il avait une mission en solo et qu'il avait donc besoin de provision.

\- Hey ! Stop ! T'échappe pas comme ça ! rouspéta le cuistot. T'as quelque chose à dire à ton frère !

Le cuisinier passa un bras autour du cou de son frère aîné avec un grand sourire. Vu la façon dont il agita ses sourcils, le blond savait _exactement_ quel serait le sujet.

\- Alors, ça y est ! Elle t'est tombée dans les bras ! La nuit a été bonne ?!

\- Tu sais pourquoi Stavinsky a été envoyé à l'infirmerie le mois dernier, yoi ? demanda calmement Marco.

\- Je te parle d'Ace et tu me parles du second de Haruta ?

\- Il y a un rapport. Stavinsky m'a demandé si, maintenant que j'avais eu l'occasion de profiter de mon droit de _cuissage_ , Ace était en _libre-service._

Thatch se détacha de son frère en prenant une expression sérieuse, le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Il a pas fait ça ?

\- Ooooh siii. Et au mauvais moment, puisqu'Ace était dans la pièce d'à côté et l'a entendu, yoi. D'où pourquoi il est resté un moment à l'infirmerie, et pourquoi j'ai refusé de le soigner. Donc, avant de faire le moindre sous-entendu sur notre relation, tourne sept fois ta langue dans ta bouche et réfléchis au pourquoi on crie pas sur tous les toits qu'on est ensemble. Et pourquoi je te rappelle une énième fois qu'on _frappe_ à une porte de cabine avant d'entrer.

\- Quel bandes d'idiots. Donc, mission solo. Longue ?

\- Modérée. Deux semaines.

Le roux alla récupérer dans la réserve des provisions ne risquant en rien de périmer du jour au lendemain pour le blond qui se servit un café en attendant.

\- Donc, t'as réussi comment à la faire tomber pour toi ? demanda Thatch en revenant avec des provisions. Cela date ?

\- Six mois. Et je l'ai pas fait tomber, elle m'a donné sa condition, et je l'ai acceptée.

\- Quelle condition ?

\- Courber l'échine. Comme dit Vista, c'est elle qui porte le pantalon, yoi.

Un reniflement hilare échappa au cuisinier mais son frère l'ignora. Marco assumait sans honte et sans regret de laisser Ace prendre le dessus. Elle le valait bien. Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête vers la porte de la cuisine quand la poignée bougea. Curieux, Thatch regarda l'heure.

\- Il est tôt pour que Milo soit venu me donner de l'aide.

La porte s'ouvrit seule sur… une forme en bois mouvante.

Les deux commandants soupirèrent avant d'échanger un rire.

\- Iro, ton camouflage a besoin de travail, commenta Marco en s'accroupissant au niveau de la panthère.

Démasqué, le félin reprit sa couleur neutre et vint se frotter aux jambes de Thatch en miaulant.

\- Ah, j'vous jure, soupira le cuisinier. Attends un peu, gourmande, je vais te donner de quoi manger. Sinon, Oyaji est au courant pour vous deux ?

\- Bien entendu. Tu crois que je vais entretenir une relation de potentielle longue durée avec un de nos nakamas dans son dos. Surtout que…

Thatch cessa de ranger des provisions dans le sac de son frère pour le regarder.

\- Surtout que… ?

Marco se contenta de fixer le mur de l'autre côté des comptoirs de cuisines, sans le voir et sans répondre.

\- Tu crois qu'elle pourrait être… devina le roux.

Le zoan hocha la tête.

\- Vous en avez parlé ? Je veux dire, Frey disait que ce genre de chose pouvait se vérifier.

Silence.

\- Tu lui as rien dit, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Trop tôt.

\- Trop tôt, mais tu le soupçonnes, donc, tu fais que repousser l'inévitable.

Avec agacement, Marco se repoussa de la table à laquelle il s'était appuyé. Iro s'assit sur son train arrière et le regarda faire les cent pas avec perplexité.

\- J'aborde le sujet comment, hein ? Et surtout, imagine qu'elle refuse l'idée ! Bordel, on a vingt-deux ans d'écart ! Cela la condamnerait à passer sa vie avec une épave !

\- Une épave ? T'es dur avec toi.

Marco offrit un regard noir à son frère et montra le sac du menton.

\- Je dois partir en mission, je te rappelle.

.

* * *

.

Ace fronça les sourcils en entrant dans le réfectoire et parcourut la salle du regard à la recherche d'une coupe improbable blonde bien familière.

Pas de signe de Marco.

Toujours perplexe devant l'absence de son partenaire, il alla s'asseoir à sa place à côté de Thatch qui discutait auparavant avec Vista. Voyant le roux ouvrir la bouche, Hiken prit les devants et brandit une cuillère à café.

\- Savais-tu qu'à l'époque où Alabasta momifiait encore ses morts, on retirait le cerveau avec un très fin crochet qu'on passait par le nez ? Si tu ne veux pas que je t'en fasse la démonstration, surveille ta langue, cuistot du dimanche. Parce que j'ai peut-être pas le crochet, mais avec une cuillère, ça devrait marcher tout aussi bien.

\- Tu as tes règles ou tu t'es levé du mauvais côté du lit, frangin ? demanda Vista avec amusement devant le teint pâle de l'autre commandant.

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre. Marco est par là ? Je l'ai pas vu depuis que je me suis levée.

\- Tu te fais du souci ? C'est trognon~ ! sourit affectueusement Thatch.

Il ravala sa langue quand Ace rapprocha de son nez sa petite cuillère.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? Tu embêtes ta sœur de bon matin, Thatch ? demanda Shirohige en arrivant.

\- Je suis un homme, aujourd'hui, navré de décevoir, informa Ace en reposant son couvert.

\- Je me répète donc, pourquoi cherches-tu ton jeune frère de bon matin, Thatch, rectifia le Yonkou sans être plus déphasé que ça.

\- Parce qu'il se fait du souci pour l'ananas et que je trouve ça adorable.

\- Tu sais que je prépare une thèse pour un doctorat en archéologie, Thatch ? demanda plaisamment Ace.

\- Première nouvelle ! Tu fais ça par correspondance ? s'enquit le paternel avec intérêt.

\- Yup. Et sous un alias. Mais là n'est pas le point.

Avec un sourire froid, Ace se tourna vers son voisin de table.

\- Et tu veux que je te dise le sujet ? L'évolution des méthodes de tortures au travers le temps et les océans. Tu veux m'aider pour mon papier ?

\- Message reçu, je me la boucle, comprit Thatch.

\- Il serait temps, lui dit Vista avec amusement.

\- Et il serait aussi temps de me dire où s'est fourré le premier commandant, non ?

\- Il est parti en mission, ça fait deux semaines que c'est prévu, tu as oublié ? demanda Shirohige.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, apprenant clairement la chose.

\- Il te l'a pas dit ? s'étonna Vista.

\- Pas à ma connaissance. Donc, il est parti en mission ce matin. D'accord. Et il rentre quand ?

\- Dans deux semaines. Je lui toucherai deux mots à son retour, c'est pas correct qu'il te laisse dans le noir comme ça, pointa Edward en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il est grand. Je suis pas sa mère, il fait ce qu'il veut, commenta le D. en haussant des épaules dans une apparente indifférence.

Il se servit un café et se leva de table.

\- Hep ! Tu dois manger ! rappela à l'ordre Thatch.

\- J'ai pas faim et comme je l'ai dit, j'ai un doctorat à préparer. Si tu veux le bosser à ma place, vas-y, je t'en prie.

Et il quitta le réfectoire.

\- Je connais un phénix qui est dans la merde, commenta Vista en prenant des toasts.

\- J'en connais surtout un qui préfère la fuite au dialogue, précisa Thatch.

\- Je toucherai deux mots à votre frère à son retour, annonça leur père avec un ton de finalité.

.

* * *

.

Pendant l'absence de Marco, Ace resta l'image même de l'indifférence. Il força peut-être un peu trop la chose, devenant très sociale brusquement et même joyeux. Edward le prit en tête à tête pour lui dire qu'il ne trompait personne avec son comportement et qu'il comprenait qu'il se sente blessé par la cachoterie de son amant, mais le brun se contenta de rire en disant que tout allait bien, et ce, avec un grand sourire.

Pourtant, si on passait le voir le soir, on pouvait le trouver allongé sur le sol de sa cabine, un coussin dans les bras, fixant tristement devant lui en ignorant sa lecture ou son travail du moment.

Peu importe les raisons de son silence, même avec les meilleures intentions du monde, Marco avait clairement blessé son amant.

.

* * *

.

Tami avait été traitée presque en princesse, plus qu'en invité. Après, venant de Thatch, ce n'était pas étonnant de le voir venir avec le petit déj au lit, avec ses infâmes cookies. Pas de quoi surprendre pour ceux qui connaissaient le commandant. Ce fut donc avec un certain soulagement qu'ils finirent par toucher terre. On libéra le _Keeper_ et Ace se proposa pour aider l'informatrice à porter ses courses. Tout plutôt que de continuer à rester à bord avec les commandants et la flotte de Marco qui le regardaient d'un air navré. Ils venaient de sortir d'une nouvelle boutique, des sacs pleins les bras, quand presque innocemment, l'informatrice l'invita à la suivre jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

\- C'est gentil, mais je me suis proposé pour vous aider avec vos courses, pas pour faire du tourisme, lui pointa Ace.

Et comme par magie, les différents sacs disparurent dans la sacoche de l'informatrice, sans la moindre difficulté, ne laissant pas la moindre trace de leur existence.

Pratique.

\- Je peux apprendre ce tour ? s'enquit le D.

\- C'est impossible, vous avez déjà le feu, lui répondit Tamashii. Nous y allons ?

Ace roula des yeux, mais suivit la jeune femme dans les rayonnages, cherchant un livre qui puisse l'intéresser, soit pour son papier, soit en lecture plaisir. Peut-être trouverait-il une nouvelle rare de Lovecraft qu'il n'avait encore jamais trouvée ? Il jeta un œil à l'informatrice et remarqua son intérêt pour des livres de mystères et d'aventures. La jeune femme recula un instant et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, se tordant à moitié le cou pour voir les titres sur les hautes étagères. Etant plus grande qu'elle, Ace s'avança en levant le bras pour poser une main sur les livres qui pouvaient intéresser.

\- Besoin d'aide ?

\- Je vous retourne la question, lui dit la femme en le fixant du regard.

Sans comprendre, Ace laissa retomber son bras. Pourquoi aurait-il besoin d'aide ? L'informatrice lui posa une main sur l'épaule en souriant.

\- Vous pouvez tout me dire, vous savez. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, je suis là.

Le D. cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois, puis réfléchit. Cette femme l'avait déjà bien aidé, il pouvait peut-être lui demander de l'aide pour localiser les Ponéglyphes. Il lui faisait confiance, étrangement. C'était une demande et un secret dangereux, mais jusqu'à présent, cette femme n'avait rien fait pour la trahir.

Pouvait-il vraiment lui demander ça ?

Il joua nerveusement de la langue avec ses incisives dans un geste pensif avant de se lancer. C'était quitte ou double, encore une fois. Espérons que cette fois encore, ce soit un pari gagnant.

\- Ok j'ai un contrat dangereux pour toi, se lança la D en baissant la voix et en jetant un regard autour pour être certain que personne ne les entendrait.

\- J'écoute, assura l'informatrice.

\- J'ai besoin d'info sur les Ponéglyphes. Pas de copies, les localisations des monolithes en eux-mêmes.

Il savait que si elle devait poursuivre les copies, comme personne ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans, forcément, il se ruinerait en courant à droite et à gauche en cherchant à obtenir un document qui avait une chance _extrêmement fine_ d'être authentique.

\- Hmhm… et si on revenait au sujet ? acquiesça sagement l'autre femme.

La D. cligna des yeux encore une fois. Revenir au sujet ? Elle lui avait demandé s'il avait besoin d'aide, eh bien, la réponse était là, non ?

\- Quel sujet ? s'enquit le Commandant.

Tami posa son doigt pile entre les deux sourcils du brun, sur l'infâme Ride du Lion qu'il avait développé très tôt à force d'avoir toujours les sourcils froncés quand il était gosse.

\- Vous foutez pas d'moi, j'le vois bien que vous allez pas bien, insista la femme.

\- Je vais très bien, et ça, c'est parce que je suis le bâtard de Roger et que j'ai le malheur d'avoir celui de Dragon pour petit-frère.

D'un geste de la main, il chassa la main de son front et croisa les bras. Il attendait toujours de savoir si oui ou non, cette informatrice acceptait sa demande.

\- Donc, vous prenez le contrat ?

\- A la condition que vous vidiez votre sac, insista la femme.

Elle regarda Ace de la tête aux pieds avant de lui dire d'un air entendu :

\- C'est parce _qu'il_ est parti, c'est ça ?

Touché.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, Informatrice, réfuta le Shirohige en se tournant de nouveau vers les rayonnages. Je vais très bien !

Il maudit sa voix qui avait pris une octave de plus sous l'émotion et la frustration.

Stupide Marco, pourquoi il lui faisait ça ?

Tamashii se rapprocha, plisse des yeux en le regardant en face, très proche, bien trop proche de lui à son goût, son visage disant clairement qu'elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'elle entendait. Devant cette subite invasion de son espace vital, Ace recula de deux pas. La femme n'avança peut-être pas, mais resta penchée dans sa direction, les yeux encore plus plissés. Résolument, Ace se tourna vers les étagères et ferma les yeux pour reprendre ses esprits. Il pouvait tenir.

\- Portgas-san… vous pouvez tout me dire, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? insista la jeune femme.

Le barrage céda.

\- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Mon mec part en mission et je suis pas au courant ! Je me contente de l'apprendre le jour-même quand je réalise qu'il a tout bonnement disparu sans explication ! ragea le jeune Commandant à la limite des sanglots.

L'informatrice se rapprocha et lui tapota gentiment l'épaule pour lui offrir son soutien.

\- C'est prévu depuis _longtemps_ , et je l'apprends le _jour_ - _même_ ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'a pas averti !

Il coinça ses bras sous ses aisselles en essayant de reprendre son calme, sachant parfaitement de part un petit thermomètre accroché un peu plus haut sur les rangés d'étagère, que son logia était sur le point de s'échapper.

Le liquide montait à un rythme constant sous ses yeux larmoyants. Et derrière, l'informatrice se contenta d'un « Ah ouais, quand même ».

Mais plus rien ne pouvait arrêter le débordement, et rapidement, toutes les interrogations, les reproches, les peurs, tout ce qui traversait l'esprit d'Ace se retrouva à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. La femme l'entraîna dehors et les embarqua dans un lieu plus isolé pour laisser le pirate continuer sa tirade sanglotante et colérique.

\- …Tout le monde le savait et moi, j'étais dans le noir ! Ce con se barre et je suis la dernière personne au courant ! Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'on pensait qu'il me l'avait dit à moi aussi ! Il se sert de moi ou quoi ce salaud ? Je représente rien pour lui ? Tout ce qu'il me dit, ce sont que des paroles en l'air, c'est ça ?!...

Il continua un moment, revenant encore et toujours au _pourquoi_. Pourquoi ce geste ? Pourquoi ne lui avoir rien dit ? _Pourquoi_ ?

Profitant d'une interruption dans le flot de rage verbal, Tamashii proposa une explication :

\- D'après moi, s'il ne vous a rien dit, c'est parce que la mission vous concerne de près ou de loin. Je doute qu'il veuille vous quitter, les quelques fois que je l'ai vu en votre compagnie, je peux vous assurer qu'il avait l'air clairement attaché à vous. Je pense que pour une raison ou une autre, certainement pour vous protéger, il voulait vous garder dans le noir.

\- Mais me protéger de _quoi_ ?! Bordel, je suis un pirate ! Je suis censé être un Commandant de Yonkou ! Pas une demoiselle en détresse ! Je peux me battre ! Me défendre !

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais c'est la seule explication que j'ai, tenta d'apaiser l'informatrice.

\- Et soyons réaliste ! Il va être absent encore un moment ce con ! Je suis ni stupide, ni naïf, ni aveugle, je l'aurais vite vu qu'il n'était plus là !

Et histoire d'essayer d'extérioriser tout ce qui le rongeait, il alla shooter dans une poubelle à proximité, faisant jaillir un chat qui miaula de peur et de colère, avant de se percher plus haut pour cracher vers le D, le dos arqué et le poil hérissé.

\- Portgas-san, appela Tamashii.

Ace se retourna vers la jeune femme.

\- Du moment que vous ne brûlez pas la porte du _Keeper,_ elle sera toujours ouverte pour vous.

\- Merci.

Ace inspira profondément, et préféra changer de sujet histoire de se calmer.

\- Donc, ton prix pour mon contrat, c'est quoi ?

\- Si je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe avec les Ponéglyphes et rester en vie, ça me va.

Elle se paierait avec les informations, donc ?

\- Je ne divulguerais rien sur les Armes Antiques.

\- Je veux l'Histoire, pas les armes.

L'étudiant en archéologie fronça les sourcils. Cette femme ne lui avait pas demandé ce que _lui_ il comptait faire des informations.

\- Pas curieuse à savoir ce que je vais en faire ?

\- Je réfléchis, j'ai un cerveau, je peux me douter de vos motivations. Je commence à vous connaître, se contenta de sourire mystérieusement Tamashii.

…

And it was at this moment, Ace knew he fucked up.

Cette femme avait deviné qu'il avait un moyen de traduire les ponéglyphes. Il en mettrait sa main à couper.

\- T'es flippante.

\- Merci ! rit doucement la femme.

Le commandant soupira.

\- Puisque les courses sont finies, on peut passer au _Keeper_ , j'ai deux trois mots de codes à te donner, histoire de faciliter les communications si je dois t'écrire ou t'appeler.

\- Oui, bien entendu.

Et le duo prit donc la route vers la petite embarcation de l'informatrice.

.

* * *

.

La nuit était si calme, presque trop calme.

Pas la moindre lune ou la plus petite étoile pour percer le rideau d'encre du ciel. Une brume avait envahi les rues de l'île et se répandait lentement sur les navires amarrés au port.

Ace se réveilla, fixant le plafond de la cabine sans le voir. Il jeta un œil sur le côté mur du lit, mais cette nuit encore, la place qu'occupait son amant était vide. Le jeune homme porta ses mains à son visage, masquant ses yeux sous ses paumes, refusant de pleurer. Il renifla et laissa retomber ses mains, son début de larmes évaporés sans trace.

Il jeta un regard sur sa cabine, grognant en voyant les livres et ses notes qu'il avait laissé éparpillés sur le sol. Si Robin voyait ça, elle lui tordrait le cou pour être aussi peu soigneux avec ses recherches pour sa thèse.

Mais Ace n'avait juste aucune motivation en ce moment.

Il se roula en boule sur son côté, fixant Iro qui dormait sur la couche d'en face, espérant que le sommeil revienne l'emporter en fermant les yeux…

…Pour les rouvrir en sursautant ce qui lui semblait être juste en suivant.

 _They're coming creeping from the corner_

Le cœur battant, assis droit dans le lit, il essaya de retrouver son calme, de comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver, avant de remarquer que la place de Marco n'était plus vide. Il se tourna vers son amant allongé sur les couvertures, immobile.

Il était rentré.

Un sourire tremblant apparut sur le visage du D. qui leva lentement une main pour réveiller le blond.

Avant même de le toucher, son sourire se figea.

Marco était bien trop immobile.

Une tâche humide et sombre commençait à se former sur le lit.

Non…

Pas ça…

Le D. se dépêcha de retourner son amant sur le dos pour voir qu'il avait tout le torse d'ouvert jusqu'à la gorge, laissant tous les organes se déverser sur le matelas et les draps.

Non…

.

* * *

.

Ace se réveilla en hurlant, ruisselant de sueur froide.

Haletant, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même pour retrouver son calme.

Un cauchemar, un stupide cauchemar, rien de plus.

\- Ace ?

Le D. sursauta si fort qu'il en tomba du lit, s'emmêlant dans les couvertures au passage. Difficilement, il s'en sortit pour voir Marco se rapprochant du bord de la couche pour le voir.

\- M-M-M-Marco ? balbutia le D. surpris.

\- Tu partages ton lit avec un autre homme que moi, yoi ? s'enquit le blond avec un vague amusement.

\- Oh ta gueule stupide piaf ! T'as pas l'droit de sortir ce genre de connerie quand tu pars sans me le dire ou me donner d'explications.

Ace se prit la tête dans une main pour rejeter ses cheveux en arrière.

Ce n'était qu'un stupide cauchemar, tout allait bien, Marco était là, bien vivant, de retour à la maison. C'était l'essentiel. Il profiterait du réconfort de sa présence cette nuit, puis, il l'aborderait demain matin pour des explications.

Le Phénix jeta ses jambes hors du lit, restant assis au bord et offrit une main à son amant pour l'aider à se relever. Ace s'en saisit et le plus vieux le tira sur ses pieds. Et plus encore puisqu'il l'attira droit dans ses bras.

Une douleur vive et froide lui perça les entrailles.

Les yeux d'Ace s'arrondirent et il baissa les yeux vers son abdomen pour voir un poignard enfoncé dans son estomac jusqu'à la garde.

Poignard tenu par Marco qui lui souriait tout en appuyant sur l'arme.

Non…

Pourquoi ?

\- Marco ? Pour-pour-quoi ?

Le jeune D. voulu se dégager de la prise de son amant et de son Haki (unique explication pour qu'il soit en train de saigner), mais impossible de bouger.

\- Shhhh… souffla le blond avec son ton toujours très calme et serein qui lui était coutumier. Dors.

Un hoquet sanglant remonta dans la gorge du jeune adulte quand le blond retira la lame. Cette fois, le coup venait vers sa gorge.

.

* * *

.

\- NOOOOOON !

Ace cligna des yeux.

Encore une fois, il était assis dans son lit.

Il toucha sa gorge et son estomac, mais pas de sang, pas de blessure.

Il regarda à côté de lui dans la couche, mais elle était vide.

Un son, quelque part entre le sanglot et le soulagement, sortit de sa gorge alors qu'il se serrait dans ses bras pour ne pas trembler.

C'était fini, n'est-ce pas ?

 _And all I know is that I don't feel safe_

Il avait besoin de de prendre l'air.

Il rejeta draps et couvertures, laissant ses pieds nus entrer en contact avec le plancher en bois d'Adam du navire. Il se leva, attrapa une veste au passage et quitta sa cabine.

Quelque chose effleura son épaule dans son chemin dans le couloir sombre.

 _I feel the tapping on my shoulder_

Sur les nefs, il se retourna d'un bond, ses mains s'enflammant par réflexe.

 _I turn around in an alarming state_

Vide.

Il n'y avait que lui dans ce couloir.

Il avait _vraiment_ besoin de souffler, il devenait fou, il en était certain, l'angoisse lui faisait perdre la tête.

 _But am I losing my mind ?_

 _I really think so._

Il reprit sa route vers l'échelle.

Le navire était si calme, ce n'était pas rassurant pour un sou.

Il attrapa le premier échelon et commença son ascension vers l'étage au-dessus.

Là encore, personne en vue et la porte menant au pont était fermée. Le réfectoire, l'infirmerie, l'armurerie de proximité et la salle des commandants, des pièces toujours ouvertes, étaient plongées dans l'obscurité la plus totale que ses flammes avaient du mal à percer.

 _Not a creature in sight_

Une odeur ferreuse lui agressait les narines plus il se rapprochait de la porte.

 _But what you don't konw..._

Plus il se rapprochait de la porte, plus l'adrénaline accélérait son cœur et ses poumons.

 _My breathing gets faster_

 _And so does my heartbeat._

Qu'est-ce qu'il craignait ? Il ne faisait que sortir sur le pont prendre l'air, pas de quoi avoir la frousse.

 _I wish this was over_

Il ouvrit enfin la porte et fit deux pas sur le pont avant de s'immobiliser quand il marcha dans quelque chose d'humide et chaud. Il baissa la tête pour voir quelque chose ruisselant sur les planches, tout autour de lui, comme si on avait renversé en divers endroit des baquets entiers d'encre. Il releva la tête et retint un hurlement d'horreur.

 _I wish that this was a dream but…_

Devant lui, Roger lui faisait face, couvert de sang de la tête aux pieds, tranquillement assis sur une pile de corps qu'il avait entassés au centre du pont.

La totalité de l'équipage.

En le voyant, il se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

\- Tu ne peux pas fuir, tu es à moi, tu es mienne, Gol D. Anabela ! riait le défunt Roi des Pirates.

.

* * *

.

Ace se réveilla en sursaut et se précipita vers le hublot de sa cabine, grimpant sur le bureau de Marco placé juste dessous. Il l'ouvrit et vomit toutes ses tripes dans les eaux en dessous. A genoux devant la fenêtre, tremblant et sanglotant, il vidait son estomac sous la peur, le stress, l'horreur et le dégoût.

 _I created a monster, a hell within my head._

Haletant, essuyant vaguement la bile de sa bouche, il s'assit sur le rebord du hublot, les pieds au-dessus de l'océan, avant de se projeter vers le quai à quelques distances de là.

 _Nowhere to go, I'm out on my own_

Il devait partir, s'éloigner, courir, fuir.

N'importe quoi, pourvu qu'il ne fasse pas un nouveau cauchemar.

 _Oh I'm so scared_

C'est ce qu'il fit.

Il courut dans les rues, fuyant la bête qui était pourtant dans son crâne.

 _I created a monster, a hell within my head._

 _Nowhere to go, I'm out on my own_

 _My mind impaired_

 _To wake from my nightmare_

Malgré les gravillons qui lui rentraient dans les pieds, il continua de courir à en perdre le souffle, unique présence vivante dans les rues brumeuses de la cité portuaire.

Il s'arrêta sur ce qui devait être le centre-ville et regarda autour de lui.

 _Wait, something doesn't feel right_

Il ne le sentait vraiment pas cet endroit. Et pourquoi diable il n'y avait personne ?

 _No, something seems wrong_

Est-ce que c'était toujours un cauchemar ?

 _And I've been feeling this way, for far too long_

Il devait se calmer, trouver un moyen de sortir du cauchemar, trouver un visage familier et rassurant pour en finir avec cette horreur. Il y a tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vécu ce genre de chose.

 _As my vision gets blurred, my skin's getting colder_

 _Appearing young, while I'm growing older_

Il reprit sa course, plus vite cette fois, luttant contre les larmes qui envahissaient ses yeux. Il était un D., il était un homme, et un homme, ça ne pleure pas, Garp le lui avait toujours dit et lui-même l'avait dit à Luffy. Un léger courant d'air entra en contact avec la sueur froide qui crépitait sur sa peau, le faisant frissonner, mais il ne s'arrêta pas.

 _I collapse to the floor and scream_

 _« Can anybody save me from myself ? »_

Ace trébucha sur quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, les renversant tous les deux sur le sol. Comme l'animal effrayé qu'il était, il se releva immédiatement et décampa. Il ne voulait pas que son esprit torturé lui montre une autre horreur. Il voulait la sortie de ce cauchemar.

Il pila en réalisant qu'il avait traversé la totalité de l'île pour arriver jusqu'aux falaises escarpées qui lui offraient une vue vertigineuse, plongeante et létale sur les eaux du Shin Sekai.

 _Walking to the ledge, I find myself looking down._

Il chutait, il tombait, d'un instant à l'autre, il percuterait les rochers bien trop humides pour qu'il puisse se sauver avec son logia.

 _Frozen still with fear, now I'm pluging to the ground_

Il allait mourir.

 _If only I knew how to fly, then I could convince myself_

 _This isn't my time to die_

Il ne pouvait que regarder la mort venir vers lui.

C'était trop tard, son poids ne faisait qu'accélérer sa chute qui durait déjà une éternité

 _Instead I'm rocketing faster and faster_

 _I dive fall to the floor_

Sauf qu'au lieu de l'impact, il réalisa qu'il était de nouveau au sommet, fixant les rochers mortels sous ses pieds qui n'attendaient que son corps pour compléter le tableau.

 _And when my body crashes to the pavement,_

 _I'm right back where I was before_

Il entendit des bruits de pas dans son dos.

 _I created a monster, a hell within my head._

 _Nowhere to go, I'm out on my own_

 _Oh I'm so scared_

Il se retourna mais un de ses pieds dérapa, le faisant basculer de nouveau dans le vide.

 _My mind impaired to wake me from my nightmare_

C'était la fin, il le sentait.

 _Awake me from my nightmare_

Il pouvait enfin quitter cette effroyable nuit.

 _Awake me from my nightmare_

Un sourire serin et soulagé apparut sur son visage alors qu'il chutait vers la mort.

 _Awake me from my nightmare !_

Impact.


End file.
